


Love

by brittana11



Category: Glee
Genre: Child drinking watered down wine, Child sipping wine, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Girl Penis, Liberal Parenting, Lip Kissing of Child, Making Out, Nudity, Physical Abuse, Swearing in front of a child, Topless Brittany S. Pierce, Topless Santana Lopez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana11/pseuds/brittana11
Summary: Santana and Dani are married with an 11 year old son. Dani has been pulling away and goes on a long work trip. Santana meets a new friend in Brittany and things start to get interesting from there.Story starts with Dani/Santana together but ends with Santana/Brittany together.Santana G!PPlease read warning at the top of the first chapter as some of the content in this story is not for everyone.
Relationships: Dani/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 80
Kudos: 125





	1. Beginning of (Blank)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



> Hey everyone, I've moved this story over here to AO3 after much thought. 
> 
> I'd like to thank changingdestiny40 for the idea of this story and help in writing this story.
> 
> This story is not one that everyone will necessarily everyone will like. Please read the warnings to determine if you want to read this story or not. Again this story has content that is not for everyone. I will also be putting a warning at the start of chapters that have some of the content in the warning below.
> 
> Warning on possible content:
> 
> \- Topless Brittany/Santana around 11 year old Colin when bathing or in the Jacuzzi
> 
> \- Revealing Truth or Dare games with Colin, Santana and Brittany
> 
> \- Open talk about sex with 11 year old Colin
> 
> \- Violence towards Colin
> 
> \- Kidnapping
> 
> \- French Kissing in front of Colin
> 
> \- Colin drinking non-alcoholic beer
> 
> \- Colin sipping wine and drinking watered down wine
> 
> \- Emotional Abuse
> 
> These are all the warnings that I think are needed at the moment, if any others come up I'll update this warning.

Santana is vaguely woken up by her wife moving, but keeps her eyes closed. When she was younger, she used to fear that no one would love her. You see she has something different between her legs. You see she has a fully functioning penis. That was until she met Dani. Dani hadn't balked at her penis in fact she found it hot. They met at a dance club that Santana was dragged to, to celebrate finishing law school finals. Dani was the bartender that was flirting with Santana and after her shift they hooked up in the bathroom. They moved their escapades to Dani's apartment and had sex all night till the sky started to brighten. The two of them were like horny teenagers constantly making out and having sex. Neither wanted to label what they had going on, they were just happy to be together. That was until Dani discovered that she was pregnant. Santana had always wanted kids and was all for having this child even if her and Dani didn't stay together. Dani on the other hand wasn't sure. The pregnancy at first put a pause on their passionate affair until they decided to keep the baby and stay together. It was during the pregnancy that both women fell deep in love with each other. The passion they felt at the beginning of their relationship returned in full force and continues to burn even eleven years later.

"Hey honey," Dani says kissing her wife on the lips.

"Morning D," Santana says turning over to wrap her arms around her wife of nearly eleven years.

They start making out which causes Santana's morning wood to get even harder.

"Honey we don't have time for that." Dani says. "You'll have to take care of it yourself."

"But D," Santana whines.

"Okay we have time for a quickie." Dani agrees.

They start making out again, each battling for dominance when their eleven year old son Colin comes in.

"Mami, mom," Colin says climbing onto their bed hardly noticing that they are French kissing.

He's used to seeing his moms French kiss and overall just be all over each other. They've been like that his whole life.

Santana pulls away from Dani to greet her son. "Morning baby boy." she says kissing him on the lips.

Colin is very close with his moms. He doesn't really have friends or kids his own age he hangs out with. Even though he's only eleven, he acts more like an old person. He's very mature and thanks to his moms passion for each other he knows all about the birds and the bees as they didn't want him to be clueless.

"Morning mami, mom." Colin says kissing his mami back on the lips then kissing his mom on the lips.

Santana had started kissing Colin on the lips when he was a toddler. She wanted him to always know how much she loves him. Shortly after Dani started to kiss him on the lips as well. As Colin has only ever known kissing his moms on the lips, he does as well. Though it's not always received well.

"Are you ready for your basketball game?" Santana asks shifting so she's not practically on top of her wife.

"Yes," Colin says.

He's already dressed and has all the things he'll need packed up. He just came in to make sure his moms don't make him late again.

"Well go get some breakfast while we get ready." Santana says.

Colin nods his head before heading downstairs.

"That was close," Dani says getting up.

"Babe," Santana whines staring at her wife's naked body.

"I have to get ready for work." Dani says walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"You're going to miss Colin's game?" Santana asks.

"I can come for the first part, but then I have to go in. We have a huge project that needs to be finished by next week." Dani tells her.

She's been working more the last few weeks trying to get a big promotion she's up for.

"He'll be disappointed that you can't stay the whole time, but we both understand." Santana says getting in the shower with her.

"Thanks for being so understanding honey." Dani says. "And no funny business, we really don't have time." she says motioning to Santana's still hard member.

"Well if you're done, I need to finish this shower cold." Santana tells her.

It's a little abnormal that her wife didn't help her out, but they are short on time. Not that it's ever stopped them before. Shaking all these negative thoughts out of her head, Santana takes care of herself quickly moaning her wife's name.

"Mami," Colin shouts as Santana finishes dressing. "Hurry up,"

"I'm coming!" Santana shouts.

"You'd better not be!" Dani shouts.

"Shut up," Santana says coming down and kissing her wife.

Dani hands Santana a cup of coffee before motioning for them to leave.

"Mom aren't you coming with us." Colin asks when Dani heads towards her sports car.

"I'm meeting you there as I have to leave early." Dani calmly tells him.

"Mom," Colin says giving her puppy dog eyes. "It's Saturday, do you really have to work?" he asks.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I will be there for the first half and maybe we can go out for dessert when I get home." Dani tells him which makes him smile.

"Cake and ice cream," Colin says hopefully.

Dani looks over at Santana who nods and Colin squeals.

They drive separately over to the gym, but walk in hand and hand. A few of the parents give them weird looks since their constant PDA makes most people uncomfortable.

"Good luck big boy." Dani says leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Really," one of the parents says.

Colin's face falls which causes Santana's mommy bear made to turn on.

"What the fuck did you say bitch?" Santana growls getting up in the woman's face.

The woman gulps not saying anything.

"It doesn't matter what you think, we are raising our child to understand love." Santana growls before heading back to her family.

"That was…." Colin starts and Dani finishes for him.

"Badass,"

"Go give them hell," Santana says giving their son a kiss.

"That was hot honey," Dani says kissing her deeply.

It wasn't the first time that someone commented on them kissing their son on the lips and it wouldn't be the last. Some people think it is weird that they kissed their eleven year old son on the lips. It started around age five. When Colin noticed it would make him sad which would in turn cause his moms to defend them.

"We could sneak away for a quickie." Santana says all turned on.

"San," Dani says shaking her head.

Santana pouts and quickly Dan's resolve dissolves. She allows Santana to drag her to the family bathroom.

"Fuck," Santana moans unbuttoning her pants revealing the tent in her boxers.

Dani is practically drooling groping the tent and then shoving the boxers down completely.

"That looks painful." Dani says.

"Babe," Santana groans reaching down to start pumping herself.

"God, I want you in me now." Dani moans stripping her pants off.

She leaps into Santana's arms who easily catches her.

"Fuck we're not so young anymore." Santana groans stumbling backwards a bit.

"God damn it San, I need you in me." Dani orders.

Dani pulls back slightly and Santana slides into her.

"Oh fuck," Dani groans gripping onto her wife tightly.

They fuck each other quickly both coming before they quickly pull their pants up and straighten their hair up.

"I've been sexually frustrated all morning." Santana says as they walk out hand in hand.

"That was much needed." Dani says kissing her as they go back to watching Colin's game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is mom coming to the game?" Colin asks his mami.

"No she has to work today." Santana tells her son hating to disappoint him.

This is the third game in a row that Dani has missed. She's been spending six to seven days a week at work and even when she is home, she's still working on work. It's almost like Dani doesn't want to spend time with them.

"She's always working." Colin says.

"I know baby boy." Santana softly says. "She's working hard to provide for us so we have to cut her slack."

"Okay," Colin says a little sad.

"Hey, how about we go out for ice cream after the game." Santana suggests which peps him up.

"Chocolate,"

It breaks Santana's heart to see her son sad, but she also knows that Dani is working hard. So she promises herself that she will pick up the slack while Dani is working extra hard after all she would do the same for Santana if she needed it.

"Colin I have an idea that will surprise and allow mom to see you play." Santana says after some thought.

"Really?" Colin says looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we'll Skype her and then she can watch the game at work." Santana says proud of herself for thinking of it.

Colin is all smiles as he goes to get ready for his basketball game in two hours.

To Dani Love: Can we Skype during Colin's game so you can see it?

When Dani gets this text she has a mini freak out. She's at a coffee shop working not in the office like she said. Then she remembers that he game isn't for a little while and she has time to get to the office.

To San: Sure

It's better in the long run if she does this even though she has a lot of work to do. She wants this promotion.

"Can I have the check?" Dani says when the waitress comes by.

"I thought you had a lot of work to do." the waitress flirts.

"I do, but I've been called into the office." Dani flirts back.

She loves her wife deeply, but loves to flirt with hot women. There's no harm in flirting so long as it doesn't go any farther.

"Too bad, come back sometime soon when your free." the waitress says slipping Dani her number.

That puts Dani in a really good mood. It always feels good to get hit on. She's not even upset that she has to go into the office and Skype her family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's nearly midnight Dani is still not back from the office. Not that Santana is surprised since her wife did warn her after Skyping and watching Colin's game. Though she was glad that she got to see him play.

She just wishes Dani was home as she's horny as hell. It's been five days since they had sex which is an eternity for them. The front door squeaks open which causes Santana to perk up. Her wife is home so maybe she'll get lucky.

"Dani," Santana says when she hears footsteps right outside her door.

"Mami," Colin says coming in.

"Sweetie did your mom wake you up?" Santana softly asks getting up to put her son back to bed.

"She's home?" Colin sleepily asks.

"Let's get you back to bed. I'll have her come kiss you goodnight." Santana softly says.

She's just put him back to bed when she sees Dani standing in the doorway.

"Colin misses you and I do too." Santana says sitting on the bed.

Dani heads into the closet to change as Santana continues to talk.

"Colin has a school play next week. Will you be able to come?" she asks.

"What day is it?" Dani asks.

"Friday," Santana tells her.

Dani doesn't say anything as she gets her sleepwear on. She has a work function that she cannot miss and doesn't know how to say it.

"I can't," Dani finally says.

"Really Dani?" Santana says glaring at her wife as she comes in. "You've missed so much the last three weeks." she starts before Dani cuts her off.

"You know I have to do this extra work to insure that I get the promotion."

"And I get that, but surely you can take some time to be there for our son. He doesn't understand why you keep missing everything that is important to him." Santana tells her.

"I'll try to be there more, but Friday I can't. There's a whole office function that is mandatory." Dani tells her.

"That's all I ask." Santana says kissing her wife.

Things are starting to get heated and Santana thinks that at last we are going to go at it like rabbits when Dani pulls away.

"D," Santana whines.

"Sorry honey, I'm exhausted and I have to be up for an early meeting." Dani says turning over to go to sleep.

"I guess I'll just take care of myself." Santana says.

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Happy eleventh anniversary baby." Dani says holding out a bouquet of roses for her wife.

"D," Santana says blushing. "You didn't have to." she says smelling the roses deeply.

"We've been married for ten years today and together for eleven of course I did." Dani says wrapping her arms around her wife.

With all the time she's been spending at work, Dani just wants to do something nice for her wife especially since it is their anniversary.

"I was thinking that we could go out for a romantic dinner." Dani says wiggling her eyebrows. "And maybe get lucky afterwards."

Santana sighs deeply. Her wife has been trying to be there more for Colin since their talk, but she's still working at lot. And now this, their actual anniversary was yesterday which she forgot and was at work until after one am. Though the date mess up was probably from all the work so she'll let it slide and not mention it.

"I can't go out tonight D." Santana says as Colin runs in.

"Camp out, camp out, camp out." Colin chants.

"Why?" Dani asks very confused.

"Colin has his campout tonight and I'm one of the chaperons." Santana tells her.

"Oh," is all Dani says.

"I'm sorry honey, I put it on the calendar weeks ago and told you last week." Santana says pointing to their family calendar.

"But it's our anniversary." Dani says in disbelief.

"I have to go," Santana tells her again.

"Really?" Dani says her face all scrunched up.

"Yes really, now if you don't mind I have a campout to go to." Santana says turning to Colin who is still in the room. "Say bye to your mom."

"Bye mom, see you tomorrow." Colin says kissing her on the lips when she leans down.

Dani just stands there as her wife and son leave. She can't believe that she messed up the date of her anniversary and on top of that is being ditched for a campout. At least she's trying.

"Screw it," she says aloud. "I'll go to dinner by myself."


	2. Decline

After the whole anniversary mess up Santana thought her and Dani would talk and things would go back to normal. Not only did they not talk, but Dani seemed to be pulling away even more.

"Dani," Santana groggily says at some ungodly hour.

"I'm just here for a change of clothes." Dani says heading into the closet as Santana starts to wake upmore.

"So you're just not coming home anymore?" Santana asks as this is the first time in the week since the campout that she has actually seen her wife.

"I come home to sleep," Dani says to defend herself. "I've just been very busy making us money so you can work part time and be there for Colin."

"Dani are we okay? Lately it feels like you don't want to be here with us at all." Santana says wishing she wasn't having this conversation at 4 am.

"I've been busy and when I do try to do something nice you shit on it." Dani says starting to get cross with her wife.

She's more than a little pissed that Santana left her alone on what she thought was their anniversary. So what if she was off by one day, it's the thought that counts.

"Is this still about the plans you made a day late for our anniversary?" Santana asks sighing. "If anyone should be angry it should be me." she points out.

"Whatever the fuck!" Dani shouts beyond frustrated and done with this conversation.

She leaves not wanting to argue with her wife anymore, she has better things to do.

"Mami," Colin says coming to the door.

"Come in honey," Santana says opening the blankets for her son.

He doesn't hesitate to jump in.

"Wasn't that mom, why didn't she come see me." Colin softly asks yawning.

"Because she had to go to work." Santana says.

"She didn't even come to see me." Colin pouts, sniffling.

"I know honey, your mom has been working very hard lately." Santana tells him, pulling him into her to give him comfort.

"Will she be at my game tomorrow?" Colin asks.

"I'll make sure she is." Santana says. "Now go to sleep." she says kissing him on the lips.

As Colin falls asleep, Santana sighs hoping that she can make it happen. She doubts that Dani will come, but still hopes. She's just falling asleep herself when she hears someone moving around outside her door. Assuming it's Dani back home for some reason she falls asleep.

When Dani left after her argument with her wife she completely forgot half the things she came home for. So here she is back home instead of out enjoying herself with a few girls from work who like to go clubbing. Sometimes she just needs a break from her wife who can be overbearing. Don't get her wrong, even though they are fighting, she still loves her wife very much. The thing that has sucked most about all of this thought is that she's missing a lot with her son.

"Awe," Dani whispers when she sees her wife and son snuggled together on their bed.

She misses things like this with all the work she's been doing. Instead of heading out like she was planning, she decides to get in her PJ's and get in bed with her family. Though she does send a text to the girls she was going to meet up with that she's not anymore.

To Unknown: Can't make it something came up

From Unknown: Too bad, I was looking forward to our time together

Dani is up before either her wife or son and heads back to work without her family even knowing she slept there.

Santana wakes up just as Dani is leaving, she tries to run down to catch her, but she's gone by the time Santana reaches the door.

"Mami," Colin says standing at the top of the stairs.

"Go get ready for school honey." Santana says turning for the kitchen.

Colin knows better than to argue with his mami before she has had her morning coffee. They both get ready.

"Honey do you want eggs or pancakes?" Santana asks when he comes down finally.

"Eggs," Colin says sitting down as Santana puts eggs on his plate.

He kisses her on the lips and she ruffles his hair.

"Your mom wants me to tell you to have a good day at school." Santana lies knowing that it's what Colin needs to hear.

"Are you picking me up after school?" Colin asks as he stuffs his mouth full of eggs.

"Anna is picking you up and taking you to basketball. I'll meet you there." Santana tells her son.

"And mom?" Colin asks hopeful.

"I'm going to go ask her after I drop you off." Santana says having cleared her morning so she can go talk with her wife.

"Okay," Colin softly says.

After her finishes eating, they head out. Colin stares out the window as they drive deep in thought. Something between his moms has changed over the last month. His mami is sad and his mom is hardly around always at work.

"We're here," Santana says breaking him out of his musing.

"Bye mami," Colin says getting out of the car.

"Kiss," Santana shouts at her son.

He stops and goes back to the car. Santana opens her door, leaning down a little and kissing him on the lips.

"Have a good day." Santana says closing the door.

She watches as her son heads into the building. Once he's in, she drives off.

"Call mami," Santana says to her Bluetooth as she heads off towards Dani's place of work.

'Santana it's good to hear from you.' Maria says more than a little shocked to hear from her daughter when she's supposed to be at work.

'I need your advice.' Santana says trying to make sure that she keeps focused on the road.

'What's going on? You never ask for advice.' Maria asks worried now.

'Me and Dani are going through a rough patch. She's always working, going for a promotion and missing a lot of Colin's stuff. She's not kissing Colin on the lips anymore and the passion we used to have isn't there anymore.' Santana rambles glad to finally get it all out.

'You need to talk to her about this.' Maria advises her daughter.

'Every time I try we just start fighting.' Santana tells her.

'It sounds like the passion is still there, you two just aren't on the same page.' Maria tells her. 'You need to stay calm when you talk to her.'

'Thanks mami, I needed that.' Santana says pulling into Dani's office parking lot.

'Have a good day honey.'

Santana hangs up as she parks. It takes her a few minutes to mentally prepare what she is going to say to her wife.

"Okay Santana you've got this." she says to herself.

She gets out of the car slowly. She then straightens out her power suit before heading for the elevator. The ride up to the twentieth floor seems to take forever. Almost every floor there is a stop and the elevator is jammed packed. She has to push her way through when her floor is reached.

"Hey Santana," the secretary Becky says when she sees her.

"How's it's going Becky?" Santana asks high fiving Becky.

"Good, she's in her office." Becky says.

"Thanks," Santana says nodding at Becky.

She likes the secretary who is straight up a bitch, but has down syndrome so the company can't fire her. She heads back to Dani's office nodding at the employees she knows. When she reaches the door, she notices that there is another woman in the office with Dani who she doesn't recognize.

"Santana," Dani says shocked to see her wife here.

"Honey," Santana sweetly says smiling at her.

"Santana this is my new co-worker Mary who I'm showing the ropes." Dani quickly explains.

"Nice to meet you." Santana says holding out her hand.

"You're the wife." Mary says shaking her hand. "Dani has told me all about you and your son."

"All good things I hope." Santana sweetly syas.

"Of course, now if you don't mind I'll get back to my work." Mary says nodding to Santana before she leaves.

"She seems nice." Santana says turning her attention to Dani.

"She's a sweet girl." Dani agrees staring at her wife. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk." Santana bluntly says.

"That's never good." Dani says fidgeting.

"We haven't been on the same page since you started going for this promotion." Santana starts.

Dani rolls her eyes. Every time it's all about how much she is working even though it's for them.

"You know-"

"Dani please let me finish." Santana says cutting her off. She waits for Dani to nod before continuing. "We've been arguing instead of listening to each other. You've missed a bunch of things in Colin's life. Our anniversary mix-up has hung over us for too long. Our sex life has been lacking along with our overall passion."

Dani sighs; she knows that her wife is right about everything. It's just so hard trying to balance work, home and time to herself. Lately her home and family potion has been lacking.

"Doesn't Colin have a basketball game tonight?" Dani asks after several moments of silence.

"Yes," Santana says.

"I'll be there." Dani promises.

"Great,"

Dani gives Santana a peck on the lips before shoeing her away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it Dani," Santana curses under her breath.

Her wife had promised that she'd be at the basketball game, but never showed up. Now Colin is upset and honestly Santana doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Mom's home," Colin says when they pull up.

"Colin wait!" Santana shouts as Colin runs in before Santana has even parked the car.

Colin wants to know why his mom broke her promise of coming to his game.

"Colin," Dani says when she sees her son who has come running into their room. "What's going on?"

She was home to get some clubbing clothes before her family got home. Now she guesses that she'll have to stay home tonight.

"You promised that you'd be at my game." Colin says staring at his mom.

Dani closes her eyes trying hard not to get angry at her son, but is losing the battle.

"What the fuck are you whining about?" Dani shouts causing Colin to back away.

"You weren't at my game." Colin weakly says.

"I didn't want to be at your damn game!" Dani shouts at him.

Santana hears her wife shouting and runs in to find her son cowering as her wife curses at him.

"Dani!" Santana shouts.

Colin runs into his mami's arms, hiding his head.

"Santana-" Dani starts.

"You can sleep on the couch." Santana sternly says.

Before Dani can do anything Santana has Colin ushered upstairs and into her room. She doesn't want her son yelled at like that ever. He's a well behaved boy who doesn't deserve to be yelled at.

"Why is mom angry?" Colin sniffles.

"I don't know buddy, but I will find out and make sure it doesn't happen again." Santana says setting him up to watch some TV.

"Dani," Santana harshly says when she heads downstairs. "You'd better go apologize to him."

"I know," Dani says looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"You're still sleeping on the couch." Santana says.

Dani just nods before heading upstairs to apologize.

"Colin honey, I'm so sorry for yelling and cursing." Dani softly says sitting next to him.

"You yelled at me." Colin says turning to face his mom.

"And I'm very sorry for it." Dani says. "Will you forgive me?"

Colin nods instead of saying anything. Dani gives him a kiss on the lips before heading back downstairs.

After that things don't get better like both women had hoped they would. Instead things continue to go downhill for the couple. Santana feels neglected by her wife who has seemed to be working even more. Dani can't even make it to anything of Colin's despite making multiple promises that she will. Dani ranges between pissed at her wife and sad that they are not getting along. It just depends on the hour. They end up going almost two weeks without seeing each other.

"Santana," Dani shouts coming home at six pm for the first time in nearly three months.

"What?!" Santana shouts from the kitchen.

"I want to take you out for dinner." Dani says giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well Colin is at a friend's house. I guess I could as if he could have dinner there." Santana says glad that her wife is trying.

"Great, we'll leave in an hour." Dani says heading upstairs to get ready.

Santana waits until Dani finishes getting ready before she heads up. She's more than ecstatic that her wife suggested this dinner for the two of them. It's something that they desperately need to get back on the same page. Neither of them talks on the drive to the restaurant. Instead Santana watches Dani as she drives. She's still just as beautiful as she was the day they met. When they park, Santana thinks that Dani will open the door for her, but she doesn't and she also doesn't hold the door open going into the restaurant. Though she decides not to make a big deal out of it.

"You got us a reservation at Salt." Santana says very impressed as they wait for their table.

"Well I wanted to take you somewhere nice." Dani softly says smiling at her wife.

They're seated and order a bottle of wine before Santana brings up their issues.

"We've been on different pages for months, now." she says just jumping in.

"That's why I wanted to take you out." Dani says.

"So what do you think we need to change?" Santana asks her wife not wanting to be the one to bring it up.

"Well…." Dani says frowning.

Honestly, she doesn't think that they're that bad. It's just whenever she tries to put in effort their son seems to be in the way. Maybe she could work a little less, but her wife knows that this is her dream job and she needs to put in the extra work to insure she doesn't get fired. Plus over the last few years it seems that Santana has lost her will to party and go clubbing which is something she enjoys.

"Well what?" Santana asks after a minute sadness.

"We both need to make time for each other." Dani starts. "I know I've been absent too much and need to be there more for Colin and you. But then I have tried, you've been too busy." she points out.

Santana stops herself from rolling her eyes. Of course her wife wouldn't accept that their problems are all her fault for working too hard. But as for the theme of the night of holding her tongue, she continues it. If she were to point this out, they would just start fighting again and that's not what she wants.

"We should set a date night, once a week where we can do some of the things we used to do before our lives started pushing us apart." Santana suggests.

She just wants life to go back to how it used to be.

"That sounds like a good plan." Dani agrees smiling at her wife.

Her phone goes off and she looks down to see who is texting her. She tries not to smile as she reads the text and replies.

From Unknown: I miss you, come clubbing with us tonight. We need your sexiness.

To Unknown: I can't, you know I'm trying to patch things up with the wife.

From Unknown: Then bring her.

To Unknown: She hates clubbing.

"Dani" Santana says causing Dani to look up from her phone. "Is there something really that interesting on your phone?" she asks.

"Sorry babe, just a few friends from work who want to hangout. I had to tell them that I'm busy or they'd keep blowing up my phone." Dani lies at least partial.

"I was asking you if you could maybe cut back a little at work to spend more time with our son." Santana says not hopeful that anything will change after all they've been over this before.

"I can try, but you know-"

"I understand," Santana says cutting her off before she can rant more about the promotion.

In Santana's eyes this promotion can't come fast enough. Hopeful after Dani gets this promotion, she can take time to insure she's at all of Colin's stuff.

"I think this talk was productive." Dani says some time later after they have finished eating.

"Yeah," Santana agrees even though she doesn't agree. "We need to get home. Julie is dropping Colin off in twenty." she says after reading her text.

"Who is Julie?" Dani asks.

"Colin's best friend Jackson's mom." Santana says shaking her head.

"Great," Dani says calling for the check.

"This dinner was really good D." Santana softly says reaching across the table to grab her hand.

"It was wasn't it." Dani says all smiles.

When they get home and Colin is dropped off, Dani ends up having to spend two hours playing a board game that Colin wanted to play. While she enjoys spending time with her son, she really wants to be out clubbing right now. Thankfully she might end up lucky tonight if the looks that Santana keep throwing her way means anything.

"Come on little man, it's time for bed." Santana says when she looks at the clock and sees that it's after eleven.

"Can't we finish this game?" Colin whines happy that his mom is here.

"I'm sorry buddy, but its bed time." Santana says giving Dani a look of agree with me.

"We can finish up tomorrow." Dani tells him.

"Promise," Colin says staring at his mom.

"Yes, I promise." Dani says ruffling his hair.

"Okay," Colin says, giving his mami a kiss on the lips. When he turns to him mom to give her a kiss on the lips, she turns and he kisses her cheek.

"Goodnight," Dani says not noticing the hurt look on her son's face.

As soon as Colin is upstairs, Santana wheels around to face her wife.

"Dani," Santana sternly says.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Dani asks rolling her eyes.

Santana gives her a look that could stop hearts. "You didn't kiss Colin on the lips, in fact you turned your cheek."

"Isn't he getting a little old for us to kiss him on the lips?" Dani asks voicing something she's been thinking about lately.

"Dani," Santana says shaking her head.

"Whatever, let's go to bed." Dani says heading upstairs.

Once in bed even though Santana is still upset with her wife she is also very turned on.

"Dani," she whispers, wrapping her arms around her and grinding her hard on into her.

"Fuck San really?" Dani says pulling away.

"No matter what we're fighting about your sexy as hell to me." Santana moans. "And it's been too long."

"San you know how I feel about that." Dani says motioning to her crotch. "I'll go sleep on the couch." she says getting up.

Santana holds back her tears until Dani leaves. She's always been self-conscious about her penis and for many years she made the Latina feel accepted, but the last six months it's been the exact opposite. Dani has been making her feel like a freak whenever she wants to be intimate. Sure sometimes they have sex, but not very often and only when Dani is very horny.


	3. Things Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of emotion abuse

"Mami why is mom sleeping in the guest room downstairs." Colin asks one morning about a week after the incident as Santana calls it at least to herself.

"Because she has to get up extra early and comes home late. She doesn't want to bug me." Santana lies to him.

The last thing she wants her son to know is the problems in her marriage. He doesn't need to be worrying about that.

"She never played the game with me again like she promised." Colin complains.

"Your mom has just been busy." Santana says sighing.

"She's always busy." Colin says sniffling as he misses his mom.

"I know buddy." Santana says pulling him into her. "How about we have a movie night tonight and you can pick the movie."

"Okay," Colin says perking up a bit.

"We can have a bubble bath together before." Santana adds wanting to cheer up her son.

"Yes," Colin says his big smile returning, he gives her a kiss on the lips.

Colin loves having very bubbly baths with his moms in their large Jacuzzi bath tub. They've had them at least once a week for as long as he can remember. They all wear their swimming suits and it's for relaxing rather bathing at this point. It's been too long since he last had a bubble bath with his mami. He wishes his mom could come but that's not likely.

"Now let's get you to school." Santana says getting up.

After dropping Colin off, Santana heads back home as she's working from home today. This surprises Dani who came home to grab some of her clothes from her closet while Santana is at work. She brought her best friend who she has known since her bartending days Rocky.

"Isn't that Santana's car?" Rocky says looking out the window when she hears someone pull up.

"Fuck," Dani curses, not wanting to see her wife right now.

The last thing she needs is to get into another fight with Santana.

Do you want me to head out?" Rocky asks knowing that they have been having issues.

"If you don't mind." Dani says feeling bad for her friend.

"I'll head out back." Rocky says grabbing some of the clothes.

Santana comes in just as Rocky sneaks out back.

"Dani," she coolly says.

"What are you doing home?" Dani asks narrowing her eyes at her wife.

"It doesn't matter, this is my home." Santana says.

"But your supposed to be at work." Dani states.

"I'm working from home today." Santana says not understanding why her wife is so upset that she is home.

Dani groans, she doesn't like how her wife is talking to her. This day has gone from good to bad quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dani growls which causes Santana to glare at her.

"Are you drunk?" Santana asks.

She hasn't seen her wife this drunk in a long time. In fact she never remembers seeing her wife drunk.

"No," Dani kind of slurs.

"Yes you are. What the fuck Dani! It's fucking ten in the morning." Santana says shaking her head in disbelief.

This is not the woman that she married. This is someone that she's never met before. Something happened a few months ago that made her change completely.

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do." Dani growls.

"I'm your wife and I'm concerned about you. You haven't been acting like yourself recently." Santana softly says not wanting to upset her anymore.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Dani shouts. "No one else would ever love you; you're not even a woman!"

Santana softly starts crying at this. It's not the first time she's been insulted like that, but it is the first time that her wife has.

"Dani, why would you say that." Santana says sniffling as she tries to keep herself from crying.

"Because it's true." Dani sneers.

"No it's not, I'm a woman no matter what you or anyone else thinks." Santana says definitely.

She's starting to get pissed off herself now. Not only is her wife been neglectful, but now she's being demeaning.

"You're not and I'm the only one who would ever love you. Not that you deserve it." Dani growls swaying a bit.

"Shut up!" Santana shouts.

Dani raises her hand and slaps Santana hard.

"Don't talk back to me." Dani growls.

"Get the fuck out!" Santana shouts holding her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Colin get out here!" Dani shouts slamming the front door.

She's pissed that she was kicked out of her own house earlier today. She wants to yell at someone who won't talk back like her son normally does. When she doesn't find him easily though she leaves to go clubbing with a number of the girls from work and Rocky. Upstairs in the master bath, Santana is filling the tub with water and bubbles.

"Mami is it ready?" Colin asks coming in with just his swim trunks on.

"Almost buddy," Santana says smiling over at him.

Colin doesn't tell his mami that he just heard his mom yelling for him. She seemed angry, but left quickly like always. He wants to protect his mami even against his mom who seems to make his mami upset lately.

"Can you light the candles?" Colin asks.

"Why?" Santana says frowning a bit. "I thought you didn't like the candles."

"You look relaxed and I think the candles would help even more." Colin suggests.

Santana stares at her son in disbelief. "I love you so much, little man. That is so thoughtful."

She lights the candles (which she normally only lights when it's her and Dani) which in turn makes her think of the strain that her marriage is going through right now. Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, she focuses on her son. They lay in the bath just relaxing not saying anything until the bubbles are gone and the heat.

"Colin," Santana softly says not sure if he is asleep or not.

"Can we talk again?" Colin asks.

Normally during their bubble baths, he's very talkative, but today he wanted to let his mami really relax.

"You can talk as much as you want." Santana tells him. "Where you keeping quiet for me?" she asks.

"I remember you saying that the quiet helps you relax." Colin sweetly says.

"Awe," Santana coos. "You are the sweetest boy ever."

Colin smiles, he loves to make his mami happy.

"Can we watch Lord of the Rings?" Colin says not forgetting his mami's promise to watch a movie.

"We can watch the first movie. The other two will have to wait for another night." Santana says looking at the clock and seeing that it's already eight-thirty.

"Awe mami," Colin says pouting, trying to get maybe another movie out her.

"Nope little man," Santana says staying firm. "Only one."

"Fine," Colin agrees.

Colin runs into his room to finish getting dried and change into his PJs. Santana does the same, but puts a robe on as she only has tanks and short and it's a little chilly.

"Do you want popcorn?" Santana asks poking her head into his room.

"Mami," Colin says wrapping the towel around him tighter.

"I've seen you naked hundreds of times." Santana says shaking her head. "Well, do you want popcorn?" she asks again.

"Yes," Colin happily says.

"Okay, I'll see you in the family room." Santana says blowing him a kiss since he had edged over to his closet.

Two hours later, they are both cuddled together on the couch intently watch Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring. Santana has her arms wrapped around her son and occasionally is kissing the top of his head. She loves snuggling with her son who is nearly her height. At some point in the near future she knows her son will stop wanting to snuggle with her. They are so engrossed with the movie that they don't hear the front door open.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Dani shouts when she sees her wife and son snuggling.

Colin leaps up slightly at the sound of his mom's voice before squashing back in his mami. He wants to protect her.

"Dani," Santana says shocked to see her wife.

She's so shocked that she doesn't even scold her wife for cursing.

"Get the fuck up!" Dani shouts.

"Are you drunk again?" Santana asks sitting up.

"I'm fucking clear headed, bitch." Dani growls not even noticing that Santana is trying to hid Colin behind her.

"You need to calm down." Santana says getting up.

"I will not calm down. You two keep dragging me down. I'd have a better life if you two weren't in it." Dani sneers at them.

Santana gasps at how harsh her wife is being with their son right there.

"Neither one of you is lovable." Dani growls slapping Santana across the face.

Colin tries to jump at Dani to protect his mami, but Santana holds him back. The last thing she wants is Dani to hurt their son. Dani on the other hand would never hit her son, no matter what. As she knows that her wife would literally kill her, plus no matter how mad she is, she would never hit a kid.

"Go over to the corner!" Dani yells at Colin.

"Go upstairs," Santana says not wanting her son to see any more than he already has.

Colin looks from one man to the other before going upstairs quickly.

"You lay a finger on him and I'll…" Santana trails off.

"You'll what? You can't do anything right." Dani taught.

Santana doesn't respond as she knows there's no reasoning with Dani right now. She just heads upstairs, not wanting to deal with it right now.

"That's right run away Bitch!" Dani shouts after her.

Dani smirks, thinking that she's won the argument. Upstairs Santana heads to Colin's room to make sure that her son is okay after everything he saw.

"Mami?" Colin says peaking his head out.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks heading into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Mom hit you." Colin says reaching to softly touch her left cheek that Dani slapped. "You're not supposed to hit other people." he says.

"No you're not," Santana agrees. "But mom was drunk and we were arguing." she tells him.

"She was saying mean things." Colin softly says,

"I know honey, she's just stressed." Santana reasons.

Santana puts him to bed and goes to bed herself. She silently cries herself to sleep. Dani's words hurt her way more than she lead on. The slap was nothing compared to the words.

"She loves me right?"


	4. Dani Being Nice?

Over the next two weeks Dani continues to be emotionally abusive to her family when she is home. Which isn't very much. Santana tries to keep Colin away from it as much as possible. She herself is at a loss of what to do. She doesn't want to leave her house, but knows something has to be done about her wife. While she hasn't laid a finger on her since slapping her in front of Colin, things are still bad. She's working from home today as she tries to figure things out.

"Fuck," Santana groans looking at her ringing cell to see her calling.

This is the last thing she wants to do is talk to her mom. It's embarrassing the situation she has found herself in with her wife. Though if she doesn't answer her mom will continue to call and will fly out here if it continues too long.

'Hi mami,' Santana softly says.

'Thank god!' Maria shouts in the phone. 'I was beginning to fear that something bad had happened to you. You haven't called in weeks.'

'I've been busy mami.' Santana tells her.

'Honey you always call at least once a week.' Maria tells her.

Maria is very worried that something is wrong with her daughter.

'Mami,' Santana sighs. 'I do have my own life.'

'Honey I know you and something is wrong.' Maria states. 'Is something still wrong between you and Dani?' she asks.

'No of course not.' Santana quietly says.

'Don't lie to me. I'm your mother and I can tell when you are not being truthful.' Maria sternly says.

'Mami, everything is fine. Dani and me are in a much better place.' Santana lies.

She doesn't need her mom butting in right now. She needs to figure out what she needs to do alone first.

'If you say so." Maria says.

'I promise to call you.' Santana says hoping that will appease her mom.

'Okay, have a good day.'

Santana lets out a sigh of relief. At least her mom isn't wise about her marriage problems and how much of a coward she is for not leaving Dani.

"I'm shocked you didn't tell her all the problems were having." Dani says leaning against the wall in the doorway.

"Oh god," Santana gasps clutching at her chest. "Way to scare me." she says.

"Sorry," Dani sweetly says.

Santana nearly gets whiplash from turning her head so quickly to stare at Dani. She did not expect that to happen especially with how Dani has been recently.

"What did you say?" Santana asks.

"Sorry for scaring you honey." Dani sweetly says.

"What do you want?" Santana asks.

Lately the only time that Dani is remotely nice to her is when she wants something.

"Can't I just want to say hi to my wife and see how she is doing." Dani sweetly says.

"No, not recently." Santana honestly says.

"Well that's why I am here. To see how you are and to say sorry for how I've been acting." Dani says giving her wife an unsure smile.

Honestly Dani doesn't think she's done anything wrong, but is apologizing so her wife will be nice at her work event tonight.

"Okay," Santana hesitantly says unsure if she should believe her wife or not.

"Listen, I realize that my behavior has been horrible to you and Colin and it's something I promise to fix." Dani starts having memorized what she was going to say with Veronica one of her close friends from work who has been helping her to get the promotion she wants. "I've almost got the promotion. They're throwing a party tonight to announce who gets it between me and Cooper. I was hoping that you and Colin would come to help me insure I get it." she says hoping she doesn't have to beg, but she will for this.

"I don't know Dani." Santana says unsure if she should believe her.

"Just think about it. I really need you two there." Dani says giving her a smile.

Against Santana's better judgement she agrees.

"Okay, we'll come if Colin is okay with it."

"Thanks honey, text me when you talk to him after school." Dani says giving her a kiss before leaving.

Santana let's out a heavy sigh just glad that her and Dani didn't get into again. Dani was actually nice to her for a change. Her day is just getting stranger and stranger the longer it goes on.

Dani outside the house is pumping her fists. She needs her family to show her bosses that she is a family woman. Once that happens the promotion will be officially hers. She doesn't care how that happens but figured that first she'd try being nice since Veronica had suggested it would be easier. Now all she has to do is get Colin to agree. Whistling she heads to her car to head to Colin's school. Once there she asks the nice office lady if she can talk to her son Colin.

"Mom?" Colin says frowning when he sees her.

He had thought his mami had come when the teacher told him to go to the office to see his mom. His mom hadn't been to his school in months and he didn't want to see her after she yelled and slapped his mami. But she scares him so he just stands there staring at her.

"Hi honey," Dani sweetly says looking over his head at the office lady who is keeping an eye on them. "I need you tell her mom when she asks that you want to come to my work party tonight."

"But-" Colin starts before Dani grabs his arm and harshly quietly says.

"Listen here Colin. I need you there so you and your mom will be there. If not you won't like I what I do."

Colin gulps and nods when Dani gives him a death glare.

"Good, I'll see you tonight and make sure to smile." she says before leaving.

Colin holds his tears back until he makes it to the bathroom. Then he starts sobbing like a baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dani," Santana says walking into the guest room downstairs to see her wife all dolled up with a skin tight black mini dress on.

"You look good." Dani says looking her wife up and down. "Are you wearing your compression shorts?" she asks staring at her crotch region. "I can't see any sign of it."

"I am," Santana says looking down feeling ashamed of her penis.

She wears extremely tight compression shorts whenever she wants to wear something tight like the red mini dress she is currently wearing. While she hates wearing them, it's better than having people whispering about why she has a bulge at her crotch. It leads to tough questions she normally doesn't want to answer.

"Good, we don't need any questions about that." Dani says motioning to her crotch.

"Yeah," Santana says feeling even worse.

Colin comes down in his suit jacket and dress pants, looking very grown-up. Dani looks at her family and approves. They will definitely impress her bosses. They all head out to the car.

"Now a few ground rules." Dani says once they are in the car.

Colin groans, but one look from Dani tells him not to say anything or there will be trouble.

"Dani do we really…."

"Yes we do," Dani says cutting Santana off. "Now back to my rules. One we're a happy family so act happy and two if you don't…..well you'll regret it." she growls.

Santana just nods knowing that there is no point in arguing with her wife.

"Good," Dani says. "Just follow me around." she says even though neither of them are listening anymore.

The rest of the ride to Dani's office where the party is, is dead quiet. Santana and Colin don't want to be here anymore. Santana is regretting agreeing to come.

"Okay here we are." Dani says pulling up. "Now smile and act like we are one happy family."

Santana rolls her eyes when Dani gets out and plasters a smile on her face before getting out.

"Honey you should help Colin out." Santana sweetly says waving at a couple who has just arrived too.

Dani works at a large company with over a thousand employees so as they walk in Santana doesn't recognize anyone.

"Let's go say hi to my bosses before I introduce you to some of my new work friends and some of the ones you've already met." Dani sweetly says wrapping her arm around her wife.

"Colin," Santana says reaching for his hand. "Keep up."

"There's a lot of people here." Colin says having never gone to one of Dani's work parties.

"I know which is why you have to stay close." Santana says.

Dani leads them in saying hi to a few people she knows before directing them towards her two main bosses. Santana notices as they walk that a number of females are staring at her wife. She doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"Hi Sam, Cooper, Janelle." Dani says stopping in front of her two bosses and main competition for the promotion.

"Hello Dani, who are these lovely people?" Sam the vice president says.

"This is Santana, my beautiful wife and Colin our eleven year old son." Dani sweetly says giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you." Santana says giving him a smile.

"Hi," Colin says waving.

"Well aren't you just the cutest." Sam says leaning down to Colin's level so he can look Colin in the eyes.

"Thank you," Colin says blushing.

"Santana, Colin these are my bosses Sam and Janelle and my co-worker Cooper." Dani says so her wife knows who is who and won't embarrass her.

"You two are a very cute family." Janelle says smiling at them.

Cooper makes a face behind the bosses. He knows that he just lost the promotion.

"Thanks," Santana says. "We're very excited about Dani having a chance at this promotion. It's been the topic discussion at our house." she sweetly says.

"Mommy promised to get me a new bike if she gets the promotion." Colin says after quickly glancing up at Dani.

Dani had coached him earlier to say this.

"Well, good news she got it." Sam says smiling down at the little boy.

"Congratulation Dani," Janelle says shaking her hand.

"Great job," Cooper bitterly says.

After a few more pleasantries the bosses leave and Cooper heads over to get a drink to drown his sorrows in.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends here." Dani says keeping ahold of Santana's hand as she leads them away.

"Hey Dani," a woman with red hair in the middle of six women says when she sees Dani.

"Hey Melody, Gina, Charlotte, Taylor and Kyra this is my wife Santana and son Colin. Mary, you guys already know each other." Dani asks pointing to each of them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. Mary, it's nice to see you again." Santana says nodding to each of them.

"Nice to meet you too." Melody says smiling sweetly at Santana.

They all say hi to each other and Colin. There is several awkward minutes until Colin breaks it.

"Mami I'm hungry." he says.

"We'll go get something, you catch up with them." Santana says ushering Colin towards the food tables.

"She seems sweet." Melody says turning to face Dani.

"Yeah," Dani says smirking over at Mary.

Mary blushes, walking over and brushing her arm against Dani's.

"You should bring her out clubbing with us. She seems like she would be fun." Taylor says.

"Yeah right," Dani says laughing.

Santana looks back at her wife who is surrounded by women and shakes her head. Her wife is such a flirt. Out of the corner of her eye she notices that Mary's hand seems to be lingering on her wife's shoulder and arm.

"Mami!" Colin says causing Santana to focus back on him.

"Yes sweetie," Santana says.

"Can I have a piece of cake?" he asks pouting.

"Give me a kiss and you can." Santana says walking over to her son.

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before going to grab the biggest piece of cake he can get.

"Hi everyone, can I get you all to come over to the podium." Sam says into a microphone.

Dani finds her wife and child, directing them to the front of the crowd, where they will be easily spotted.

"Behave," she whispers mostly to Colin.

"As you all know not only is this our quarterly office party, but also when we will be announcing who got the promotion to Head Project Manager." Janelle says having taken over the speaking for Sam. "While many of you were considered two people stood out Cooper and Dani. It came down to the two of them and just moments Sam and myself decided that we're giving the promotion to Dani."

Every claps as Dani steps forward to shake both her bosses hands and say thank you.

"With that business done now. Everyone can go back to hanging out." Sam says dismissing everyone.

Santana notices that as Dani's co-workers congratulate her, Mary's hug seems more personal and her hands linger on her wife. Not only that but her wife's hand lingers on Mary's arm. Something is happening there that she needs to get to the bottom of.

"Hey Santana," Becky says coming over to her.

"Hi Becky, how it's going?" Santana says fist bumping her friend.

"I hate coming to these stupid things." Becky complains.

"Then why do you?" Santana asks.

"Free food dummy," Becky says. "What about you? Your wife is flirting over there and your over here."

"We're here for Dani." Santana says motioning to Colin.

With Santana and Becky talking Colin wanders over to Dani. He's almost there when some steps of his foot. He can't help, but start to cry. It hurts a lot and he doesn't deal with pain well much like his mami.

"Colin," Dani harshly says grabbing him by the arm. "Knock that off."

He doesn't stop crying and Dani drags him away from everyone who had started to stare.

"What the fuck did I say about behaving." Dani growls when they are away from people.

"I'm sorry mom." Colin says tears streaming down his face.

"Get it together or I'll hurt your mami." Dani growls releasing him and going back to her friend.

It takes Colin a few minutes to compose himself before he heads back to his mami. He knows that if he's with her, he's safe.

"Hey buddy are you ready to go?" Santana asks when she sees him rubbing his eyes.

"Can we?" Colin asks.

"Let's go get your mom." Santana says.

They head over to the group that is surrounding Dani.

"Excuse me," Santana says pushing through the small crowd to Dani.

"Honey," Dani says a little surprised to see her so soon. "What do you want?" she asks sweetly.

"Colin's tired, we need to head home." Santana says.

"Awe we were going to go clubbing later." Taylor whines.

"Sorry, but we really need to get Colin home." Santana says giving them all a sad smile.

"You should come clubbing with us sometime." Melody tells her even though Dani is shaking her head.

"I'd love to," Santana says.

They say their goodbyes before heading out.

"You baby that brat too much." Dani growls as they get in the car.

Since there is no need to be nice anymore Dani is back to her normal ways.

"Just drive us home." Santana says sighing. "Then you can go out if you want."

"I don't need your permission, bitch." Dani growls.

After that Santana stays quiet not wanting to hear any more of Dani's insults.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dani is that you?!" Santana shouts when she hears the door open.

It's been three days since the office party and Dani has been avoiding her wife as she really doesn't want her to ruin her clubbing time.

"Yes San," Dani says deciding to be civil at least for now.

"Well Melody called earlier and asked me if I wanted to go clubbing with you all tonight." Santana tells her.

"And you said no, great." Dani fastly says.

"Actually I said yes I'd like to." Santana says.

She's glad that Melody invited her. She wants to check in on what Dani does when clubbing especially with Mary. She has a sinking suspicion that something is going on between her wife and Mary.

"You what?! Why the fuck would you agree. You know I don't want you there." Dani growls pissed.

"Because we spend almost no time together anymore." Santana shouts.

"Well I like it that way!" Dani shouts.

"I'm coming no matter what you say!" Santana says turning to head upstairs.

"What about the kid?!" Dani shouts thinking that she's got her wife there.

"Colin is staying the night at a friend's house." Santana smugly says.

"Fuck," Dani shouts walking away.

Two hours later Dani and Santana are outside Envy the hottest night club in town.

"Melody said she's already inside saving us a table." Santana says looking up from her phone at Dani who hasn't spoken to her the whole car ride.

"Whatever," Dani says giving the bouncer twenty before they both head in.

Santana is honestly shocked that Dani isn't being meaner to her right now. Since leaving the house, her wife has been really quiet.

"Just don't embarrass me." Dani growls when they get close to the table.

"As long as you don't embarrass me." Santana retorts back.

"Like I could embarrass you." Dani says just before they reach Melody who was waving at them. "Hey,"

"Hi Dani, Santana I'm so glad you could make it." Melody says giving Santana a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me, it's been a while since I went clubbing." Santana says sitting down.

"I guess I'll go get drinks." Dani says but neither other woman hears her as they are talking.

"It's so great that you could come this time." Melody says. "Dani says you don't like to club anymore."

"Well that's not entirely true. It's just that I can't go out as much anymore with Colin." Santana explains.

"It hasn't stopped Dani, though we try to make sure she behaves." Melody says trying to reassure her.

"I appreciate it," Santana says chuckling.

A few minutes later all the girls from the office are here and chatting while they get drunk enough to hit the floor. Dani is staying away from her wife and trying not to get to close with Mary like they normally are.

"Mary," Dani whispers when Mary runs her hands over Dani's arm. "We can't with my wife here."

"Who cares?" Mary whispers. "It's not like you love her."

"It's her house and money. If we divorce I won't be able to live the way I'm accustomed to." Dani tells her.

"Let's hit the dance floor." Melody tells the group.

Melody drags Santana with her and they start dancing with Taylor and Gina. For the first time in months Santana is having a fun time without her son. She's dancing mostly in a friendly way with Melody. Several times guys approach them, but they're all turned down as the girls are having too much fun together. With Santana distracted Dani takes Mary out onto the dance floor and is dancing rather close to her. What Dani doesn't know is Santana is keeping an eye on her. She sees how close Dani and Mary are dancing together.

"Wow Santana, you're a good dancer." Gina says when the four of them are back at the table for a breather.

"Thanks," Santana says blushing a little. "I actually met Dani at a place like this."

"Really that's cool." Taylor says. "I bet it was romantic."

"Sure," Santana says looking over at her wife and Mary.

"Don't worry; Mary is always with Dani so she doesn't get hit on by other women." Melody says as if to reassure her when she sees where Santana is looking.

"Who is that with them?" Santana asks when another woman joins the pair.

"Veronica she's normally near them though she wasn't at the party." Taylor says.

"Oh," Santana says her suspicion growing that her wife is cheating on her.

"V, this is Santana, Dani's wife." Melody says when the other three come back over.

"Nice to meet you." Veronica says.

Santana gives her a smile before downing one of the shots that Kyra brought over. She goes back out on the dance floor with Melody and Taylor leaving Dani standing there staring after her. It's nearly two am when Santana and Dani head home together.

"Your friends are nice." Santana says to break up the silence. "I'm shocked Rocky isn't here."

"These are my work friends plus Rocky had a date." Dani says in an angry voice.

"Okay," Santana says not understanding why her wife is so angry.

When they get home Dani decides to argue with her wife for some unknown reason.

"Why the fuck did you come?" Dani growls.

"I wasn't the one who was hitting on another woman right in front of their wife." Santana pointedly says.

"I wasn't hitting on anyone." Dani growls.

She will deny, deny, deny until her face turns blue.

"Please, I have two working eyes. I could see what you were doing." Santana says heading upstairs before anything else happened.


	5. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning physical and emotional abuse of a child

"Hey Mary," Dani says giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Mary asks narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Because since I was working so hard for the promotion and haven't taken any vacation in over a year, I have five months off and I was thinking that we could go away." Dani says.

"Just the two of us." Mary hopefully says. "I hate having to share you with them."

"Yes honey, just the two of us." Dani says kissing her.

"What will you tell her?" Mary asks.

"That I have a business trip for five months starting next week." Dani happily says.

"Then go and tell her." Mary says pushing Dani towards the door.

"Okay, okay," Dani says giving her another kiss before leaving.

On the drive home Dani tries to figure what she's going to say to her wife. She's going to have to be nice to her. Maybe she should take them out to dinner after telling them. That way her wife won't question her so much. Since the club, Santana has been more suspicious of her.

"You got this Dani." Dani says to herself as she sits in her car, in her driveway trying to talk herself into going in the house. "Just pretend for a few more days and then you'll be with Mary for five months."

It takes a few more minutes before she is ready to go face her wife.

"San!" Dani shouts opening the door.

"Mom, your home." Colin says, his eyes wide as he's stopped dead in his tracks halfway down the stairs.

"I am," Dani says. "Where's your mom?" she asks "Never mind, I'll find her, wait in the living room for us."

Colin just nods, scampering off to the living room.

"San honey!" Dani shouts. "I need you to come into the living room!"

"What?!" Santana shouts from somewhere upstairs.

"I need to talk to you!" Dani shouts standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Santana shouts back.

"We'll be in the living room!" Dani shouts up.

Santana heads down once she hears Dani move into the living room. She has no idea what her wife wants, but it can't be good not after everything. The last few days have been trying and as far as she knows Dani hasn't even been home.

"What do you want?" Santana shortly says staring her wife down.

"I have something I want to discuss with you two." Dani sweetly says motioning for Santana to sit down.

"What is it?" Santana asks sitting next to Colin and pulling him into her side.

Dani is put off by the coldness of her wife. She's tempted to flaunt Mary in front of her. But thinks better of it since one she'd be broke and two she's trying to make an effort of being a caring wife so her wife won't leave her.

"Mami can I go get a snack?" Colin asks.

"After mom tells us what she wants to." Santana says turning to Dani.

"Thanks San," Dani says nodding towards her. "So I know I've been a bad wife and mom these last few months as I pushed for my promotion. I want to prove to you that I've changed, but with the promotion comes a five month long business trip to China." she says knowing full well Santana would not want to go to China.

"So you're going to be gone for five months?" Santana says more than a little shocked at this.

It might be for the best if they do spend some true time apart. She needs to think and consider everything that Dani has done to see if they should stay together. Time and space will help.

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't realize that this would be a part of it." Dani apologize.

"When are you leaving?" Colin speaks up.

He's honestly not that upset about Dani being gone.

"I'm leaving Monday, buddy." Dani says getting down in front of him.

"Okay," he says nodding, not all too upset about his mom leaving.

"That seems really fast Dani, it's only three days away." Santana says.

"I know. They thought that I knew about the trip. Had I, I would have told you." Dani says slowly so as not to make Santana suspicious.

Colin looks up at Santana to see what he should do.

"Well," Santana says trailing off.

"Since I have to go, I was hoping that we could go out to dinner tonight. I want to spend time with you guys." Dani says giving Santana a hopeful look.

"I could go for that." Santana says figuring it will be good for all of them to do something that they used to before Dani started going for the promotion.

"Can we go to Red Robin?" Colin asks hopeful.

"Give me a kiss and it's a yes." Santana says.

Colin gives her a wet kiss on the lips before heading into the kitchen to get a snack.

"So you'll actually come to dinner." Dani says thinking this was way too easy.

"Of course Dani, we should spend some time together before you have to leave." Santana says figuring she can do this one thing for her wife.

"So do you want to go in like an hour." Dani suggests.

"Works for me." Santana says getting up.

Dani watches her wife leave before pulling out her phone.

To Babe: I told her and she bought it.

She gets up and goes into her new room to escape from being asked any questions by her son. She needs some time to herself before she has to go back to being a caring wife and mother.

From Babe: Great, do you want to come over?

To Babe: I can't, I'm going to dinner with the fam.

From Babe: Where?

To Babe: Red Robin

Dani bites her lip at the thought of seeing Mary there. That would make this dinner much better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wish we were somewhere fancier." Dani softly says when they walk into the restaurant.

"Yeah, but Colin is much happier when we go to places like this." Santana says.

"True, though he never misbehaves when we do go fancier." Dani points out.

It's what she loves most about her son, that he behaves so much like a grown-up even at the age of eleven.

"That's because we've raised him right." Santana softly says smiling when Colin comes back from telling the hostess their name and how many are in their party.

"That said it's about a five minute wait." Colin says sitting between his moms.

"Good boy," Dani says looking over to the bar and sees Mary.

She smiles and winks at her mistress.

"Lopez," the hostess says.

The three get up and follow the hostess to the back near the kitchen. She seats them in a booth which has Colin on one side and Dani and Santana on the other. Dani takes the outside as she has a small bladder.

"You can order a drink if you want. I'll drive home." Dani offers Santana even though she wants to drink.

"I have an early meeting tomorrow, you can drink and I'll drive." Santana tells her.

"If you're sure," Dani says smiling.

Their waitress comes over and they order their drinks. Colin gets a Sprite, Santana gets a Shirley Temple and Dani happily gets a Long Island Iced Tea which she quickly downs and orders another. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mary nodding towards the bathroom. Dani blinks as a signal of soon. Just then their waitress comes back and takes their food order. Santana orders the burger special, Dani gets the impossible burger and Colin gets fish'n chips.

"I have to use the bathroom." Dani says getting up.

"It wouldn't be a night out without you using the bathroom at least once." Santana chuckles.

Dani smiles as she tries to walk not too fast, but not too slow at the same time. She doesn't want to be suspicious though she wants to get to Mary fast.

"Babe," Dani whispers when she sees Mary in the bathroom hallway.

"Over here," Mary says pushing Dani into a secluded corner right before the restroom doors.

"I can't stay long." Dani softly says.

"Please, just say the line was long or you got your period." Mary says kissing her neck.

"No hickeys," Dani moans.

"Fuck you're a party pooper." Mary groans moving to start kissing her lips.

They start to deeply French kissing.

"My wife and son are just over there." Dani says when they have to break for air.

"So," Mary says before going back in for kissing.

Back at the table the food has just been brought out.

"Mami," Colin says his little leg bouncing.

"Yes honey," Santana says looking up at him.

"I have to use the bathroom." Colin says.

Santana nods as he gets up and runs to the bathroom. That's when she realizes that Dani has been gone for a while like ten minutes. If Dani doesn't come back when Colin does, she'll be forced to go check on her.

Colin is in such a hurry to pee that he blows by his mom and her mistress without any of them knowing. On his way out, he stares for a moment at the women's door wondering where his mom is. When he turns to head back to the table, he hears a moan coming from his right. He turns and sees a woman pressing another against the wall in the semi hidden alcove. The woman has her leg wrapped around the outside one's waist. As his eyes travel up, he lets out a little gasp when he notices that the woman being pushed against the wall is his mom. His mom is being pressed against a wall by another woman and making out with her. The only thought going through his head is what? He's utterly confused for several moments until his rage kicks in. He lets out a guttural growl.

Dani who had been caught up in making out with Mary, didn't notice someone had seen them until she heard a growl. This causes both her and Mary to freeze and search for who is there. Dani's mouth falls open when she sees her son staring at her blank faced. Terror is the first emotion that over comes her.

"What are you doing? You're cheating on mom!" Colin growls beyond pissed.

His mom is cheating on his mami. There are no words to describe how upset he is.

"How could you do that! She doesn't deserve you, you don't deserve her!" Colin growls.

Now this hits a nerve with Dani. Like hell is she going to be called out in front of her girlfriend by her son.

"Shut the fuck up." Dani growls now pissed.

Mary has turned around and is waiting to see what Dani wants to do. She obviously knows that this is Colin, Dani's son.

"If you don't end this I'll tell mom." Colin threatens.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary sees Dani grab Colin's right arm and she joins in grabbing his left. They swing him around, holding his arms tightly and shove him into the alcove. Mary uses her free hand to wrap it around Colin's throat. His eyes go wide as she tightens just enough to scare him, but not cause any damage. Dani just smirks at what Mary is doing to scare her son. She's so angry that she honestly doesn't care.

"Don't fucking threaten me." Dani growls.

They are hidden enough that neither is worried about being seen. And even if they are, it looks like they are disciplining their son.

"I….." Colin gasps before trailing off.

He's so scared that he doesn't know what to say. All he can do is stare wide eyed at his mom.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Mary growls glaring at Colin.

Dani can't help but smile at how sexy her girlfriend sounds.

"You've never had a problem speaking before." Dani sneers.

Back at the table, Santana has finished her food and is wondering where her family is. Dani has been gone for fifteen minutes and Colin for five. She thinks that maybe Dani has run into someone she knows and Colin saw them, going over to them. She's not that concerned as she has no plan on getting up though.

"Listen up little boy." Mary growls getting down to eye level with him.

Colin gulps, shallowly. He's even more scared now. Something about the way that his mom's mistress is staring at him is terrifying.

"You're not going to tell you "mami" anything." Mary growls knowing that Dani will back her. "If you even so much as think about telling your mami, I'll be your worse nightmare. You'll always have to watch your back, you'll never be rid of me." she looks over at Dani who is looking at her in awe. "Not only will you have to worry about me, but I'll hurt your mami. I'll beat her up."

Dani whose love for Mary just grew tenfold with her threats. Whatever Mary wants, Dani will let her do. Colin looks up at Dani to see if she will help him. What he sees is her looking lovingly at Mary.

"Mom," Colin softly says sniffling.

Dani bends down to get eye level with him, still holding him tightly. He's terrified that he can't move.

"Honey that was amazing." Dani says giving Mary a kiss before turning back to her son. "You'd better listen to Mary or I'll spank you before I let her do whatever she wants." she threatens.

Colin tries hard to hold in his tears, but he fails and tears start to fall.

"You better not tell your mom." Dani growls gripping him tighter as she says this.

As he starts to actually cry, Dani stares at him bewildered. Tears fall faster as he starts getting more emotional. This causes both women to soften towards him. Dani doesn't like to see her son cry and know that she causes it. Mary on the other hand isn't as affected, but does feel slightly bad for making him cry. They both release their holds on him. When Mary's hand leaves his throat, he rubs his throat thankful that she let go.

"It's okay Colin," Dani softly says gently wiping away his tears.

"We won't hurt you son, so long as you don't tell your mami." Mary softly says.

They both are soothing him, trying to get him to stop crying. Mary gives Dani a look of I never want kids. She doesn't get why anyone would want kids. They are such a hassle. Dani knows that Mary doesn't want kids and she's fine with that. After all she already has Colin.

"Sweetie everything will be okay." Mary sweetly says.

"Just promise not to tell your mom." Dani says wiping his remaining tears.

She and Mary are smiling at him, but in a very creepy way. They have fake sweet smiles plastered on their faces as they look down at him. Those smiles scare him more than anything else.

"Okay," he meekly says just wanting them to stop smiling weirdly at him.

"Good boy," Mary says giving him a kiss on the forehead before standing back up to her full height.

Mary can't help but smirk. They've managed to convince this little boy that what he saw was okay. She knows that he won't tell a sole as they've scared him badly.

"I'm proud of you." Dani says smiling, giving him a big kiss on the lips. "Play it cool and don't looked worried." she says standing up.

Colin just nods, unable to say anything without bursting into tears. He's still terrified that they will do something to him or worse his mami.

"Wipe that worried look off your face." Mary says before turning to face her girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she softly asks.

"I think I should spend the next three days with them." Dani whispers into Mary's ear so Colin can't hear.

"So then I'll see you on Monday for our flight." Mary softly says.

"Yeah," Dani says kissing Mary again before directing Colin back to their table.

"You guys were gone for a long time." Santana says staring first at her wife then her son.

"We ran into one of Colin's school friends." Dani lies.

"You recognized one of his friends?" Santana says shocked.

"No, first I saw one of my co-workers. I was about to head back when Colin came out and saw his friend, I stayed with him." Dani explains.

Santana nods deciding not to fight with her. She's not sure if she believes Dani, but it's not worth the fight. Her attention then turns to Colin who is staring intently at his food not looking up or moving at all which is weird.

"Colin is something wrong?" Santana asks.

The fact that he won't look at her makes her question if something is wrong. He always is looking at her when she talks to him. Him avoiding eye contact is weird.

"No," Colin says into his food.

Dani is gritting her teeth so she doesn't start yelling at her son. He is not acting normal. If he can't pull it together, Santana is going to figure everything out.

"Are you sure? You're not eating your food and you were starving before." Santana says staring at Colin.

She's still very worried about him.

Dani kicks Colin under the table causing him to look up.

"Everything is fine mami." Colin says looking at her.

"Are you-"

"Yes mom, I'm fine." Colin says harshly cutting him off.

"Watch your tone." Dani growls, glaring at her son.

"It's fine Dani." Santana says putting her hand on Dani's arm. "He's just annoyed I keep bugging him."

Once Dani and Colin finish eating they leave, heading home. Colin is being very quiet, which worries Santana and pisses Dani off. He is just so worried that he'll spill the beans and get his mom hurt that it's paralyzing. Once they get home, Colin manages to compose himself enough to act more normal.

"Mami," Colin says when they pull into the garage.

"Yes honey," Santana says stopping to look down at him.

Dani stops dead in her tracks worried that he's about to say something that will change her life.

"I'm sorry for acting weird earlier." Colin starts. "The friend I saw told me something upsetting about another friend and I let it get to me."

"You could have just said so earlier." Santana says though she's watching him like a hawk.

"I'm sorry, I was just so distracted." Colin says hoping that this will placate both is moms.

Dani nods happy with his answer that will surly get her wife off of her back.

"It's fine, I'm just glad everything is okay." Santana says completely lying.

She doesn't buy anything that just came out of her son's mouth. Something happened between him and Dani when they were gone, something that scared Colin. But instead of pushing with Dani here she'll wait till later to get it out of him.

"Well, I have to be up early tomorrow so I'm going hit the hay. I'd like to spend as much time with you two as I can before I have to leave." Dani tells them.

Colin doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to spend any more time with his mom but also can't say anything about it.

"I guess, I don't have any plans for the weekend." Santana says.

"Okay, goodnight." Dani says heading into her room.

With Dani gone, Santana gently leads her son upstairs so she can talk to him without Dani overhearing.

"Honey," Santana says when they reach his room.

"Mami," Colin says.

"You know I love you." Santana says leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Yes," Colin says.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine mami, I would have told you if I wasn't." Colin says tired of answering the same question.

"But if you-"

"Mami," Colin says. "Stop bugging me."

"Okay, if you say so."


	6. Dani is Gone and Colin Spills

Dani is in the middle of packing when she receives a text from Mary.

From Babe: I'm done packing.

Attached is a picture of Mary in front of her suitcase in only a bikini.

To Babe: God, I can't wait to hold you in my arms.

From Babe: Only three more hours.

To Babe: I'll pick you up.

She can't wait to start her vacation. It will be so nice to have completely uninterrupted time with Mary. No thinking of her wife and son.

"Dani do you need any help?" Santana shouts through the door.

"No! I'm almost done!" Dani shouts back closing the lid of her suitcase incase her wife comes in anyway.

"Okay, well Colin has breakfast ready for you!" Santana shouts back.

The last few days have been more like they used to be as a family, hanging out together and just being overall have bodies. Even Dani has to admit that it's been nice. Maybe it's the knowledge that she won't be seeing them for five months, but her family hasn't upset her at all. Not everything is the same though. She doesn't kiss them on the lips or part take in their bubble baths. If feels like she is betraying Mary if she were to do those things.

"Hey buddy," Dani says ruffling his hair as she sits down next to him. "You have breakfast for me." she says smiling at him.

"Mami helped," Colin says looking down so he doesn't have to see her.

"He's being modest; he did most of the work." Santana says putting two pancakes, three pieces of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Wow this looks good." Dani says licking her lips.

They eat in silence together. All enjoying their food so much and the fact that Dani will be gone for five months. Dani glances around as she eats, thinking she'll actually kind of miss eating with them. Santana's a pretty good cook.

"I'm going to miss your cooking while I'm gone." Dani says giving Santana an honest complement.

"We'll miss having you here." Santana says for Colin's benefit.

"Will you call often?" Colin asks looking over at Dani hoping it's a no.

"Let's make a deal buddy." Dani says leaning over to him, staring him down. "I'll email you every day, but I won't be able to call that much with the time difference and work. I'll try to call once a week." she promises.

"Okay," Colin says biting his lip.

"Why don't you go get your mom the present you got for her." Santana suggests to her son.

Colin nods before running upstairs.

"I take it you wanted him gone for a few minutes." Dani softly says.

"Yes, I think this time apart will be good for us." Santana starts. "It will help us get a good perspective on our marriage and what we really want. When you get back either we get back to how things were before all this craziness started or we end it."

"I don't want to get divorced." Dani quickly says.

"Then when you get back you need to recommit to not just us, but our son as well." Santana says.

Honestly Santana's not sure she wants to stay married to Dani. She's going to use this time apart to evaluate her options.

"Here mom," Colin says giving Dani a small thin package, he's still not looking at her.

When Dani opens it up she laughs.

"Thanks this will be very useful." Dani says holding a pocket translator.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colin waves bye to his mom as she drives away. He's so relieved that she is gone now. For the next five months he doesn't have to worry about her hurting his mami.

"Colin," Santana says looking intently at him.

"Yeah mami," Colin says a smile on his face.

Santana takes note that Colin looks happier than he has in months.

"Do you want to do anything special? I moved things around so I can spend all day with you." Santana says wanting to make sure her son is okay with his mom being gone.

"Can't I just go play video games?" Colin asks still kind of avoiding his mami so he doesn't spill his guts about his mom's affair. They still scare him even though they're gone now.

"Go," Santana says not wanting to push him.

She can tell that she's going to have to go gently with him to get him to open up. So she follows him into the living room where he is getting up some racing game.

"Can I play with you?" Santana asks.

Colin looks up at her trying to figure out if she's pulling something on him or not. Ultimately he decides saying no will only cause more problems for him.

"Fine," Colin says pulling out another controller and holding it out for her.

"Cool," Santana says sitting down next to him. "Now what am I supposed to do."

"Really mami," Colin says staring at her in disbelief.

"What I don't play video games that much." Santana says.

After an hour of playing Santana decides to gently ask Colin again what happened the other night.

"Colin," Santana says waiting for him to look at her before continuing. "You know you can tell me anything right?" she asks.

"I know mami," Colin says already knowing where this is going.

"Good," is all Santana says which shocks Colin.

She doesn't push him anymore wanting him to open up on his own not because she pushed too much.

"So, now that I have the hang of this game I'm going to kick your ass." Santana says.

"Yeah right mami."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany S. Pierce not to be confused with Brittney Spears is a famous singer and dancer which is why they get confused for each other, is about to end yet another tour. At the age of thirty-two, she is over living the famous touring lifestyle that caused her last relationship to end badly. She is ready to settle down and start a family. Which is why this tour is so special, it's the last one she'll ever be on. With ten shows left, she's savoring every moment.

"Are you sure this is going to be your last tour? All the shows have been sold out thus far and most within ten minutes of the tickets going on sale." Quinn, Brittany's best friend and manager says after knocking on the door and coming into the suite.

"Quinn you know I've been planning this for the last year." Brittany says sighing, she had originally wanted to do this for her girlfriend so she wouldn't be gone so much, but now she's single. "When I was eighteen and got famous this was fun. Now I'm ready to settle down and have a more normal life."

"Even though you broke up with her." Quinn says not saying Brittany's ex's name.

"Yes, I'll just have to start dating now that I'm single to find the person I want to settle down with." Brittany says sighing not wanting to talk about her ex anymore.

"Okay, I had to ask to make sure it's still what you want." Quinn says smiling at her friend. "Now we do have some work to do for tomorrow's show." she says looking at her clipboard.

"Only ten more shows then I'm free of all these commitments and can focus on starting my new life." Brittany says as she flops back on the hotel bed.

"I can't believe you're actually going to retire." Quinn says sitting down next to her friend. "Like fully retire with no singing or dancing. I could see not touring, but no writing new songs too." she asks.

"After my last concert on this tour, I'll be completely retired and done with only a very few exceptions like performing for charities." Brittany tells her.

"Well you know I'll always support you." Quinn says before turning to their current tour. "Now some notes from last night's performace….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you that will be great. Santana quietly says into her phone.

She doesn't want her son to hear. It's a surprise for him. After everything that happened with Dani and the bitch, he deserves to get this great gift.

"Colin," Santana says when she sees him run by her.

She thought he was upstairs doing a puzzle or building something with his legos.

"Mami," Colin says sniffling, running into her arms sobbing.

He just woke up from an unexpected nap due to a nightmare were Dani followed through on her threats.

"Shh honey it's okay." Santana calmly says rubbing his back.

"I thought she hurt you." Colin sniffles into her shoulder.

"I'm right here and am fine." Santana says just holding him.

She has so many questions she wants to ask him, but is holding off as right now he just needs comfort. It takes a few minutes for him to calm down and pull away from his mami.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" Santana asks as Colin shakes his head no. "You haven't had a nightmare in years." she adds.

"You'll get mad." Colin softly says.

"Oh honey," Santana says gathering him back into her arms. "No matter what you say I will love you."

Colin stays in his mami's arms not wanting to face the world and the fact that he's still terrified of his mom and her mistress.

"I can't, I promised that I wouldn't." Colin says before he realizes what is coming out of his mouth.

"Mom's not here. You can tell me whatever it is, I'll help you." Santana tells him.

It takes several minutes before Colin decides to open up about what happened.

"When we went to the restaurant with mom." he starts as Santana patiently waits. "I saw her with another woman when I came out of the bathroom." he says wincing in anticipation that his mami will blow a gasket.

"Well…." Santana sighs not all too surprised.

After all she had suspected her wife of having an affair for a few weeks.

"Mami?" Colin asks as she hasn't said anything.

"I'm sorry your mom put you in that position." Santana says wondering if that can really be it.

"That's not all." Colin says. "They caught me."

"What?!" Santana shouts jumping up.

She knows that whatever comes out of this is not going to be good at all.

"Mami," Colin says pulling on her hand to get her to sit back down.

"Sorry Colin," Santana says sitting back down. "I won't interrupt anymore, you can finish."

"Thanks mami," Colin says twisting his hands together.

He's very nervous about telling her the rest. He still thinks that his mom will find a way to hurt them if she finds out he told.

"It was her co-worker Mary. When they saw me, I may have yelled at them." Colin admits giving himself a little more time before he gets to the scary part. "They grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. They both had a hold of my arms so I couldn't move and Mary had her hand around my throat."

At this Santana let's out a growl, gripping so tightly to the couch that she actually tears it a little. No one is allowed to lay hands on her son like that. She's so pissed right now that not only is she seeing red, but she can't think due to anger.

Colin feels relieved that his mami seems so angry. He had thought she would but wasn't sure as his mom was okay with the violence.

"If she ever touches you again, I'll kill her." Santana softly says to herself.

"They threatened to hurt you if I told you." he finishes.

Santana is still trying to quell the anger from what her son just said. She pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for telling me this." Santana says.

"You're angry," Colin softly says.

"I'm pissed at your mom. No that's not a strong enough word, I'm furious. And if I ever see Mary, well let's just say her nose will be at a different angle." Santana says. "I won't let them hurt you ever." she tells him.

Colin snuggles into mami so happy that it's just the two of them for now and that she'll protect him.

Santana holds her son tightly to her. Right now she's so relieved that Dani is gone and can't hurt them anymore at least until she gets back. For the safety of her son, she knows that she can't let Dani back into their lives. After what Colin just told her it's obvious that Colin is not safe around Dani and his safety is the most important to her. At least she has five months to figure out what to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh god! Mary!" Dani shouts arching up as the other woman goes down on her.

The first few days of their Caribbean vacation. They're starting in the Bahamas for two months before going to Jamaican for a month and finishing with two months in the US Virgin Islands. This is by far the best vacation that Dani has ever taken.

"Ugh," Dani says turning over away from Mary.

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad." Mary jokes as they've just finished and were recovering.

"Sorry I just looked at my phone and saw the reminder to email Colin." Dani says rolling her eyes.

"Really, you're checking your phone right after we had sex." Mary says raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not babe," Dani says wrapping her arms around Mary. "You know not only do I love you more than anyone, but you are the best I've ever had."

"Good, now how about we lose your phone for the rest of our vacation." Mary suggests not wanting to be interrupted by the others again.

"Now that is something I can get behind." Dani says throwing the phone across the room before diving onto Mary.

Mary smirks at the fact that Dani will do anything for her even ignore her wife and son. After all she lost her last relationship thanks to the fact that she fell for Dani.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go get your swim trunks on." Santana says later that evening.

"Bubble bath time!" Colin shouts pumping his fists in the air.

"Yes buddy, it's time for our bubble bath." Santana says before heading into her bathroom.

They need to relax together and she personally needs to unwind after everything Colin told her. All she wants to do is wrap her arms around him and keep him safe. She starts filling the tub up and puts in her special lavender scented bubbles. They need tonight to be special. So she lights a few candles around the tub as well and puts on some relaxing music Latin Smooth Jazz-Spanish Guitar Obsession Confess by ERA. Everything that helps her to relax is needed.

"Mami," Colin says coming in to see that she's gotten the bath ready but is still dressed. "I got you this." he says holding out a rose he cut from the garden.

"Thank you sweetie." Santana says taking the rose from him smiling.

She leans down and kisses him on the lips with a loud, wet smack. Colin smiles so glad that he brought a smile to his mami's lips.

"You can get in, I need to change still." Santana says heading into the closet.

Santana can't help but be self-conscious about her dick even with her son who knows about it. She's never been able to change in front of him unlike Dani who used to change right in front of him when they were getting into the tub. It's the one thing that she has been modest about with him especially since all the shit Dani started.

She changes into her bikini top and board shorts. When she comes back in, she smiles at the fact that her son has put the Spanish guitar music on repeat knowing that it's favorite when she needs to relax. Climbing in the back of the tube she stretches out leaning back. Colin who had been sitting in the front of the tub, swivels around and lays back against his mami.

"We'll be okay just the two of us." Santana softly says wrapping her arms around him.

"Mom won't be back will she?" Colin asks her.

"No, when she gets back things will be very different and if you don't want to you don't have to see her." Santana reassures him.

She doesn't want Colin to do anything that he doesn't want to when it comes to Dani who has broken all trust.

"I miss how things used to be." Colin sadly admits.

"It's okay to miss your mom. I miss her too, the old her not this new person she's become." Santana tells him.

"Thank you mami, for being so cool and not getting mad at me." Colin softly says still so relieved that everything has worked out.

"I could never be mad at you for what your mom did." Santana says. "We are all we need right now."

Colin is so happy that he has such an amazing mami. She always knows what to say to make him feel better. This is the perfect way to end the day, relaxing in the bubble bath with his mami.

Santana sighs, loving having her son in her arms while they enjoy this relaxing bubble bath. The guitar music is soothing and the gentle light from the candles is lulling her into a half sleep state. This is exactly what they need to start healing from everything Dani has put them through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany is amped from just finishing the show and is about to text her ex like she would have normally when she stops herself. She's not with her ex anymore and doesn't actually want to text her, it's just a habit.

"Do I need to take your phone?" Quinn asks coming up next to her.

"No, I stopped myself." Brittany says.

"Good, now come on you have some autographs to sign." Quinn tells her.

This is course reminds her of her ex who she met during an autography signing.

Flashback

"Hello," a very flirty woman says staring at Brittany.

"Hi," Brittany says looking up to see a drop dead gorgeous woman in front of her and writes her number. "Give me a call some time, I'd love to take you out." she says flashing her megawatt smile.

"And if I were to call you right after I leave would you pick up?" the woman asks, giving her a flirty smile.

"For you I would." Brittany flirts back.

"Well then would you like to go out after you finish up here?" the woman boldly asks.

"I would."

End Flashback

That is how she started dating her ex of five years. While their start was amazing, the way they ended things was horrible.

Flashback

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Brittany shouts glaring at her girlfriend.

"You're never here!" her girlfriend shouts. "What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Be faithful and not cheat!" Brittany shouts getting pissed at everything that has happened.

"Honestly I don't give a fuck!" her girlfriend shouts.

"I'm done!" Brittany shouts throwing her arms up. "You can get the fuck out of my house!"

"This is my house too!" her girlfriend argues.

"I brought it. So get the fuck out!" Brittany shouts.

End Flashback

Mary and Dani are sitting at restaurant about to order when Mary notices her ex on TV.

"Would you look at that." Dani says also looking at the TV.

"What?" Mary asks.

She never told Dani about her ex. All Dani knows is that Mary was in an unhappy relationship before they started cheating on their significant others with each other.

"Colin loves Brittany Pierce. He'll be so sad that she's retiring after this tour ends." Dani says off handedly.

"Yeah crazy right." Mary says trying to act cool.


	7. Last Concert

"Mami!" Colin shouts running around the house, trying to find her.

"I'm in the study!" Santana shouts as she tries to finish up some briefs for her case tomorrow.

It's been a few days since Colin told her about what Dani and the bitch did to him. She's still pissed about it. Part of her hopes that Dani doesn't come back at all. She fears for the safety of her son and herself if her wife returns. There's no way that she wouldn't realize that Colin told Santana about everything. A much smaller part of her wants Dani to come back so she can confront her. Yet another part is unsure. The only thing she is sure about is Colin's safety is the most important thing to her.

"Brittany's last concert is going to be here in a week!" Colin shouts like she's supposed to know this.

"Okay," Santana says hiding her smile that is threatening to come out.

"I asked mom to get tickets when I heard six months ago that this would be her last tour." Colin says hoping his mami has tickets.

"Oh well I don't think she got them." Santana says having to turn away from him so she doesn't crack up.

"What!" Colin shouts. "It's sold out!"

He starts to freak out as he thought that the tickets were bought and they were just waiting to surprise him. He can't miss the final concert of his favorite singer ever. Brittany Pierce is the single best singer ever.

"Calm down honey." Santana says forcing him to sit down. "I called the other day and got us tickets right next to the stage." she says to calm him down.

"Really?!" Colin says jumping up.

"Yes, I know how much you want to go so I used some of my connections to get tickets for us." Santana says so happy that her son is happy.

"I have to go find clothes to wear." Colin says running upstairs.

Santana shakes her head as concert isn't until Saturday night, five days away.

Colin runs upstairs, more excited for this than anything. Even though he loves Brittany, he's never been to one of her concerts before. He can't believe that he's actually going to see her perform live. All of his friends are going to be so jealous. Brittany is extremely hot and he's had a crush on her since the first time he saw her perform on TV. It was at the Grammy's were she won Best New Artist. Since then he's been her number one fan. He owns all her songs and is constantly listening to them. He also owns all her records, t-shirts, posters, concert DVDs and other memorabilia. His closet is like a shrine to her. But he's not a crazy fan, ignoring paparazzi photos and fluffed up stories in trashy magazines. No he just likes to show his appreciation for his favorite artist.

"Colin you have five days to figure out what to wear." Santana says coming in his room. "You have basketball practice right now."

"But this is the biggest thing to ever happen to me. I need to make sure I know all her songs, that what I'm going wear is perfect and that I bring the best thing to get signed in case that happens." Colin complains.

"You have time, go get ready for practice." Santana orders.

She doesn't get why her son seems to want to be perfect for the concert. She knows all of Brittany's songs with how many times he's made her listen to them so he definitely does. She can only assume it's just that he's so excited. Which is good. This concert will be good for both of them.

"Your right mami." Colin says a few minutes later when he's finally calmed down. "I'm just so excited that I get to see Brittany perform live at her final performance."

"I'm glad your excited, but you can't stop your life even for something this exciting." Santana reminds her son.

Sometimes she forgets that he's only eleven since most of the time he acts like an adult.

"Can we listen to Brittany in the car?" Colin asks.

"Of course,"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany looks in the mirror as her make up team is putting the finishing touches on her make up. This is the last performance she will give before retiring from her life as she's known it for the last ten years. Not an ounce of her feels any regret. This is exactly what she wants.

"I can't believe it will be all over after tonight." Quinn says coming in.

"I can," Brittany says getting up and flopping down next to her friend. "What will you do after this?" she asks having not asked before.

"I have several artists that want me to manager them. I'll be fine." Quinn reassures her friend.

"You've been with me since the start. I'm going to miss seeing you every day." Brittany starts which gets both her and Quinn teary eyed.

"Don't start that yet, you still have a concert to perform." Quinn says scolding Brittany.

"I know, I know," Brittany says wiping the tears away.

"How is Puck? Is he excited that you're going to be home more at least for a while?" Brittany asks.

"He is, though I think he liked that I worked for you as it meant that I wasn't working for a young hot man." Quinn says chuckling.

Brittany looks over at Quinn smiling. The other woman has been by her side since they were in pre-k. She remembers back to when she first really thought about being famous.

Flashback

"Quinn they're starting a glee club." Brittany says biting her lip as she glances over at Quinn.

"Glee club is stupid, we're Cheerios. Coach Sue will never allow it." Quinn tells her.

"But I wanna dance and sing." Brittany says pouting.

"We can talk to Coach Sue about allowing you to dance more." Quinn counters.

Quinn does not want to join this stupid new club that Berry is starting. That thing has been staring at her boyfriend a little too much recently.

"Hey babe," Sam says coming over and wrapping his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

Sam has been her boyfriend for the last three years since eighth grade. He's a great guy, but she doesn't feel the spark that Quinn is always talking about. Lately she's been noticing the other girls on the Cheerios. She's not sure what it means. It's something she needs to figure out at some point in the near future.

"Hey Sam," Brittany says kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Sam," Quinn says nodding to him.

"So Finn is joining glee club and asked me to." Sam tells them.

"Fuck," Quinn curses. "We're joining glee club." she groans.

End Flashback

"Britt, you need to head out on stage." Quinn says momentarily breaking Brittany from her musing.

Flashback

Brittany got the lead vocals for two of the three songs they'll be singing at Nationals. This is big as it's the first time that they've made it to Nationals, it will surely make them more popular.

"I can't believe me made it here as juniors." Rachel says to all the girls. "I hadn't planned on making it here until we were seniors.

"God Berry do you ever shut up." Quinn says rolling her eyes at the other girl. "Brittany got us here with her amazing vocals of pop songs and her dance moves." she says.

Rachel is about to start arguing with Quinn when Sam and Puck come in.

"Ladies we are taking you out." the boys say to their girlfriends Brittany and Quinn.

Brittany looks over at Quinn for help. She's the only one who knows Brittany's secret. A few months before Brittany came out to Quinn after months of reflection and realization. Quinn at first was shocked though supportive the whole time.

"Come on, it's better if you do away from everyone." Quinn whispers. "Then you can tell them all afterwards.

"Okay," Brittany agrees.

Once out on their double date, Quinn leads Puck to give the pair some alone time.

"Sam we need to talk." Brittany says very seriously.

"That's never a good sign." Sam says with a goofy smile on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brittany starts.

"Every time someone says that they don't want to hurt you it does." Sam softly says thinking he knows where this is going.

"Sam….I'm gay." Brittany finally says bracing for his reaction.

"Oh," Sam says not sure what to think at first.

"I'm sorry for leading you on and not telling you sooner." Brittany quickly says.

It takes Sam a few minutes to process everything. Once he does though a smiles comes across his face.

"At least you're not dumping me for another guy." Sam says giving Brittany a hug.

"You're not mad?" Brittany asks in disbelief.

"I'm surprised, but not mad." Sam says. "I'll always support you and be your friend." he adds.

"You're the best Sam." Brittany says giving him a huge hug.

Sam smiles truly happy for her, a little sad for himself but he understands and just wants her to be happy.

Later when she tells the glee club they are happy for her too.

End Flashback

"Oh great what are they doing here." Brittany asks Quinn who is walking with her.

"The record producers are still hopeful that you will decide not to retire." Quinn tells her.

"Well they can dream on. I'm ready to move on to the next chapter of my life." Brittany says.

Flashback

Brittany and Quinn are sitting in a record producer office hoping to get Brittany signed. They both had moved to New York a year ago, Brittany to try and be a singer/dancer and Quinn as her manager.

"Let me do all the talking." Quinn softly tells Brittany.

"Okay," Brittany says.

That was the day that Quinn talked the record company into signing Brittany to a one album deal.

"Our main studio is in LA and we would like you to move there to record your album." the main producer Nick says.

Brittany looks over at Quinn to see if this is what they'll be willing to do.

"That is fine with my client." Quinn says shaking his hand.

"Look over the contract, sign it and send it back by Tuesday." Nick tells them.

"Thank you, we will." Quinn says as they stand up.

Brittany and Quinn walk out, both proud to be given a chance.

"Well we're on our way now." Quinn says as they walk out.

"You'll look over the contract right?" Brittany asks.

"I actually just sent a copy to Sue to double check. She's good at reading legal stuff." Quinn tells her.

"She's been sued enough." Brittany giggles.

They head to a small café to grab some lunch.

"I can't believe my dream to be a famous singer is finally starting." Brittany says when they sit down. "If it hadn't been for Glee I wouldn't have had the confidence to follow my dream."

"Yeah, yeah glee was great and all." Quinn says shaking her head but smiling.

End Flashback

Santana follows Colin into Staples Center where Brittany's last concert is being held.

"Can I get a T-shirt?" Colin asks looking around at everything.

"Of course," Santana says grabbing onto his hand to make sure she doesn't lose him.

She ends up buying him four shirts and herself one so she'll blend in plus they're cool.

"Wow," Colin says as they walk towards the stage.

He's never seen anything as cool as the rainbow stage that is so Brittany who loves all things magical according to all the fan sites and a few interviews.

"Now Colin, we need to go over the ground rules." Santana loudly says so he can hear her over the opening act. "Stay near the front of stage and check every couple of songs to make sure you can still see me. If you can't see me, I can't see you. If we end up separated meet at the male bathroom you just used. Don't drink anything for anyone else."

"Okay," Colin agrees.

"Since we're in the standing area in front of the stage and it will be crowded I want you to keep ahold of this." Santana says giving him a cell phone. "I know once the concert starts it might be hard for you to double check that you can still see me so I'll send you a text if I can't."

Colin nods his head willing to agree to any of his mami's rules since she's letting him be up front without her right next to him.

"If I get invited on stage can I go up?" Colin asks having done his research and noticed that Brittany does that at least once per a concert.

"I guess," Santana agrees.

Colin kisses his mami on the lips before doing a little dance.

"Best mami ever." Colin says.

Santana can't help but smile at how cute her son is. She follows him as he heads towards the stage. It surprises her a bit to see such a variety of people here. Sure there were more older teens and young twenty somethings than others, but there were a good number of kids of various ages, gay guys, thirty to fifty year olds and a good number that looked religious just to name a few. As Brittany was a lesbian, there were more lesbians of all ages. Thus far she's noticed that everyone is nice and if they bump into someone, that person says sorry. It lessens her worry about her son being surrounded by strangers. Colin reaches the stage just as the opening band is finishing. He's so excited that he's here front and center. Looking back he sees his mom about eight feet back keeping an eye on him. This is the best day of his life and the concert hasn't even started yet.

"I can't believe this will be the last performance that Brittany will do." the lady next to Colin says to a friend.

"I know right," Colin says.

The lady looks over at him, at first perturbed that quickly changes to a smile.

"This is my first concert. I'm just excited that I get to see Brittany before she retires." Colin tells her.

"I've been to at least one concert on each of her tours and this is my third of this final tour." the lady says.

Colin quickly makes friends with everyone around him. He's always been good at making friends wither it be other kids or adults.

"It's about to start!" someone shouts.

Santana is happy that her son has made friends with everyone around him. He's always been so friendly unlike her half the time. The lights start to dim and the concert is about to begin.

Backstage Brittany takes a deep breath. This is the last time she will be doing this.

"Knock them dead." Quinn whispers.

Brittany gives her a smile.

"Hello LA!" Brittany shouts walking out on stage.

The whole place erupts. Brittany who had been planning on giving a little speech decides not to. She nods over to her band who start to play her first number one hite Elephant Memory.

From the first word that left Brittany's mouth Santana is entranced. She had never noticed before how truly beautiful of a singer Brittany is on top of being drop dead gorgeous. Honestly she's not paying so close attention to Colin who is rocking out with the other hardcore fans. They're singing along to the song.

An hour and half into the concert and Brittany who had noticed a young boy up front really rocking out to all her songs decides that he's who she's going to invite on stage to sing with her. She doesn't have as many young boy fans as her music is pop and her songs tend to be more lovey dovey, or so Quinn's nephew tells her. She wants to reward this young hard core fan.

"Now this next song I'm going to need a little help singing." Brittany says and everyone up front starts shouting to pick them.

Santana manages to make her way through the few people that separate her from Colin. She helps to lift him up so he's more visible. This is something she knows he wants and deserves after everything they've been through.

"Young man would you like to come up on stage with me and help me sing my next song?" Brittany softly asks Colin.

She glances at Santana to make sure she's fine with this. Santana nods in awe and shock that this is actually happening. Her son is going to be living one of his dreams, getting up on stage with Brittany. She helps to push him up on stage while Brittany lifts him.

"We're going to sing Fighter." Brittany tells him, handing him a mic.

She stays kneeled beside him as she starts singing. Colin is staring at her in awe, his favorite singer is next to him and he gets to sing with her. He starts singing along with her after the first verse. Santana is watching her son live a dream. She also can't help that she's attracted to the singer who has just made his dream come true. When they get to the melody Brittany stands up and starts to dance showing Colin the moves. Once the song is over Colin is helped back down.

"Did you see that mami!" Colin shouts hugging her.

"You were amazing!" Santana shouts.

Backstage Quinn whispers to some of the security officers to make sure to bring the boy and whoever he is with backstage after the show.

Brittany finishes singing her last song. Everyone knows it. Her band is teary eyed along with the crew and a good portion of the audience.

"Well everyone this is it. That was the last song I will sing as a singer. Thank you all for all the support you have given me over the years. I will look back on these years with fond memories as I move on to the next chapter in my life. And while I am retiring from being a singer and getting away from being in the spot light, you still might see me perform but only for charity." Brittany says trying not to cry. "I will miss all of this, but I will especially miss performing for all of you, my fans. You are the reason I became famous and saying thank you just isn't enough so as you all leave, you will be given a signed copy of my greatest hits along with a hundred dollar gift card to Amazon as a thank you for the support over the years."

The crowd erupts at this news. It's frankly unbelievable that she is doing this. Brittany just wants to show her appreciation to her fans. Colin is staring up at his idol and crush in awe, she really in the best person ever. Santana, who is right behind Colin, thinks that it's so hot that Brittany is so generous to all her fans. She's so glad that she got these tickets for Colin even though it cost her an arm and leg.

"Thank you all and good night." Brittany says waving as she leaves the stage.

Once Brittany is off the stage everyone starts to leave.

"Come on Colin, we need to head home." Santana says putting her hands on his shoulders and directing him.

"Miss," a security guard says approaching them.

"Great," Santana mumbles wondering if they did something wrong.

"I was asked to bring the young man who was invited on stage, backstage to meet Brittany." the security guard says.

"Can we mami?" Colin asks looking up hopefully at her.

Since it's already late, Santana guesses that it doesn't matter if they stay a little longer.

"Okay," Santana says.

"Great follow me." the security guard says.

Colin is all smiles as he follows the security guard and it just makes Santana so happy that Colin is having the time of his life.

Once they're backstage, the security guard brings them to Quinn like he was instructed.

"Thank you Dan," Quinn says and he leaves. "Hello, I'm Quinn Brittany's manager at least until she leaves tonight." she says a little sad at the thought. "She wanted to invite the young man who she brought up on stage, backstage."

"We appreciate it, I'm Santana and this is my son Colin." Santana says shaking Quinn's hand.

"Follow me and keep close. It's almost crazier back here now than it is during the show with everyone packing things up." Quinn tells them as she starts to weave through people.

"This is amazing." Colin says looking all around as they walk not wanting to miss a thing.

"It is isn't it." Quinn says slowing a little to make sure that they keep up.

"What are you going to do now that Brittany has retired?" Santana asks curious.

"There's a couple of artists that have asked for me to manage them so I guess I'll continue to manager." Quinn tells her. "All I know is that no matter what Brittany will always be my best friend and if I need help I can go to her."

"That's cool that you're such good friends." Santana says.

She half expected Colin to pipe in, but he's too focused on taking everything in. And he's also overwhelmed with the thought of actually meeting Brittany where he can talk to her.

"We were friends before she became famous." Quinn tells her right before she stops. "Here we are."

Quinn knocks on the door before opening it.

"Go on in, she's expecting you." Quinn says.

Colin is stopped right outside the door not sure he can go in. What if Brittany is way different than she seems. He couldn't bear it if she is actually as amazing as she seems.

"Come Colin, let's not keep her waiting." Santana says giving him a nudge.

She's not going to let him miss out on this opportunity just because he's nervous. She ends up having to kind of push him into the room before they both stop right inside the door staring at the blonde who is sitting on a couch across the room looking up from some papers at them.

"Hello," Brittany says recognizing the pair. "I'm Brittany." she adds standing up.

Colin just stares at his idol unable to say anything.

"I'm Santana and this is my son Colin." Santana says staring at the drop dead gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"This must be overwhelming, please have a seat." Brittany says understanding that meeting famous people can be a lot for fans who don't know what to do.

"Thank you, it is unreal that we actually get to meet you." Santana says having to internally continue to tell herself that Brittany is just a regular person too.

"Your son looked like he was having a blast with my hard core fans and is one himself. I don't get many pre-teen boys that dedicated of a fan. I just wanted to make him feel special so I invited him up and now back here." Brittany tells her.

"it certainly made his year if not his life." Santana says for her son. "Thank you for doing it."

"I just want to show my appreciation to my fans." Brittany says a little flirty.

This Latina is extremely gorgeous and seems like the type of woman Brittany would like to get to know. But she has to be careful since she is famous, but this woman doesn't seem the type to take advantage.

"You're amazing," Colin says staring at Brittany.

"You're pretty cool yourself." Brittany says turning her attention to him.

"Don't you head home after you finish?" Colin asks having finally found his voice.

"No, after a performance I have to sign autographs and meet some fans at meet and greets. Then I normally have notes about my performance. I often don't leave until at least an hour after the show ends." Brittany tells him.

"That's nice of you." Colin says.

"It is nice of her, but we really should be going soon. It's way pass your bed time and we still have a drive to get home." Santana says looking over at her son.

"Mami really?" Colin says gesturing towards Brittany.

"Yes really," Santana says crossing her arms.

"Your mom's right. It's quite late." Brittany says nodding to Santana. "I did want to give you a few autographed items."

Brittany gives him two autographed posters, a few CDs and an eight by ten photo.

"Wow," Colin gulps staring at the items. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Brittany says giving him a smile. She then turns to Santana. "Your son is an amazing young man. He's an attribute to you and your…."

"Wife," Santana says.

"Oh," Brittany says a little deflated that this gorgeous woman is already married. "Well I'd love to exchange numbers so maybe we can hangout some time. I don't have many friends."

"I find that hard to believe." Santana says as they exchange phone numbers.

"I haven't had the time, but you two seem like the kind of people I'd like to get to know." Brittany says deciding that she'd rather have the Latina and her amazing son in her life in some way them not at all. "I'd like to meet your wife too."

"She's away on business, but we would love to spend some more time with you." Santana says and Colin nods.

"Goodbye," Brittany says waving as they head out.

"Bye,"


	8. Visiting the Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning topless Brittany in Jacuzzi with Colin seeing

Brittany is dropped off by her limo driver for the last time.

"Are you sure you won't be needing me?" the driver asks.

"No Nick, I think it's time I start doing things on my own again." Brittany says. "I want to live like a normal person now, at least as much as I can." she says looking around the expensive compound she has built.

"It's been great to drive for you." Nick says nodding at her.

Brittany waves as he drives away. She turns and heads into her mansion. The place seems so big and empty to her now. When she had decided to announce her retirement a year ago to settle down and start a family she had thought that her ex Mary would be who she did it with. Obviously that hadn't worked out. Now she's alone in her huge gorgeous but empty mansion. As soon as she's in the house, she rips off her bra as she hates wearing bras. They always feel so constricting. She heads upstairs into the master, stripping her clothes off as she goes throwing them. She puts on a small tank and short shorts. Sighing she flops on her bed not knowing what to do with herself now. She pulls out her phone to check the time and sees that it's noon. She can't go to bed now or she'll be up all night again.

"What to do now." Brittany says to herself sitting up to think.

Her thoughts wonder to Santana and her son from last night. She's always wanted to have a son and a partner who loves her. Colin tugged at her heartstrings yesterday. There was something about the pair that makes her want to protect them. Then there's Santana who is just plain gorgeous and no matter what Brittany just wants to get to know her even if they can only ever just be friends. She decides that texting Santana is the only way to stop obsessing over her.

To Santana: Hi, this is Brittany Pierce, the singer from the concert. I was wondering if you and Colin would like to come over?

Santana is making a very late breakfast for her son who just woke up when her phone dings. Looking down at her phone she nearly throws it across the room when she sees Brittany sent her a text inviting them over.

"Holy shit," Santana gasps.

"Mami," Colin sleepily says rubbing his eyes.

Santana internally debates if they should go or not and if she should tell her son who will want to go no matter what.

"Colin how would you like to go to Brittany's home?" Santana asks already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Colin shouts now wide awake.

"Okay go get dressed, I'll text her that we do." Santana tells him as he runs up the stairs.

To Brittany: We would love to. What time?

Brittany had been impatiently waiting for an answer hoping that Santana doesn't think it's weird. When her phone dings she nearly falls off her bed.

"YES!" Brittany shouts jumping up.

She quickly writes a reply.

To Santana: Any time, you can come over now if you're up for it. Bring your bathing suits if you want to swim.

Brittany looks down at herself and decides that she doesn't need to change. She looks cute and she's not shy about her body. All the parts that need to be covered are. She's always been a free spirit not shy about showing skin. That's part of what helped to make her so famous.

Across town Colin has grabbing his swim trunks and is waiting for his mami to finish getting dressed.

"Hurry up mami," Colin shouts not wanting to miss a moment with Brittany.

"I'm grabbing my swim suite and a change of clothes for both of us." Santana says coming down.

"But the sooner we get there the longer we'll get to hang out with Brittany and swim." Colin says loving the fact that not only is he going to get to spend time with his idol but swim in a pool too.

"Calm down," Santana says. "She's just like everyone else."

"It's Brittany Pierce," Colin says.

"Yes and she's been nice enough to invite us over to her home." Santana says not wanting him to treat Brittany like a superstar, but like a normal person.

"Does this mean we're friends with her?" Colin asks his mami.

"I'm not sure, but I think yes." Santana says also wondering the same thing.

Santana puts Brittany's address that just received via text into her GPS. Colin is fairly quiet during the ride. He's so excited at the thought that he's going to be friends with his idol. Santana turns up a long driveway that must lead to Brittany's home but has to stop at a gate house.

"Hello," Santana says to the security guard. "Santana and Colin."

"Aw yes, you can go through." the guard says opening the gate.

Santana drives up the long driveway taking note that the house is rather secluded for LA. The home has to be sitting on a twenty acre piece of property.

"Holy shit," Santana mumbles when she sees the fucking mansion.

"Is that where Brittany lives?" Colin asks staring at the mansion.

"Yes honey," Santana says smiling when she sees Brittany open the door. "Look who's waiting for us."

When the gate guard called up that Santana and Colin was here Brittany couldn't wait inside, she had to go outside to greet them.

"Hi!" Brittany shouts walking down the stairs as they get out of the car. "Welcome to my home."

"Thanks for having us." Santana says.

"You live in a mansion." Colin says his eyes big as he looks around the front yard.

"Yes I do." Brittany sweetly says smiling at him. "Would you like the tour?" she asks.

"Yes!" Colin shouts jumping up and down.

Santana smiles at how excited her son is. She's glad that things are going much better for them now that Dani is gone. She takes note of how little clothing Brittany is wearing. It's hot. And then there's the fact she's not wearing a bra which she can tell by the way her boobs are bouncing.

"You look great." Santana says looking Brittany up and down.

"You look amazing too." Brittany says licking her lips.

Santana looks amazing in a tight red shirt and skinny jeans. Brittany wishes she could make a move on her, but she's married so she'll respect that no matter what her feelings are. She opens the door and shows them in.

"Wow," is all Colin and Santana can say.

The entryway is huge with a duel semi-circle staircase that leads to the second floor.

"Mami this is nicer than our house." Colin says and they haven't even left the entryway yet.

"Yes it's a very nice home." Santana says shaking her head.

"Follow me," Brittany says.

She leads them first to the right where the formal living room is. There are two ornate couches, two chairs that match, a coffee table with an expensive chess set on it along with a glass tall show case where all her awards are. Along the outside wall is a huge fire place. It's the one room in the house that is formal and she didn't decorate.

"So this is the formal living room that my best friend insisted that I have." Brittany tells them leading them through it to the dining room.

The dining room has a bar on the right side and in the middle a long twelve seat table. From there they move quickly into the kitchen.

"Wow," Santana gasps.

She loves to cook and this is a dream kitchen in her eyes. It's modern style which she loves with white cabinets and black appliances. There are two wall ovens which are next to the double wide fridge. The stove top is on the large island with a sink next to it and there's another sink on the back wall. There's a shit ton of counter space, it's overall the best kitchen Santana has ever seen.

"This is my dream kitchen." Santana sighs.

"It's pretty cool though I don't do a lot of cooking with just me here." Brittany says smiling when Colin comes out of the pantry.

"She has every snack imaginable." Colin says.

The pantry is huge with a wall of shelves, another fridge and two large chest freezers. Next to the kitchen is a half bath.

"Colin don't go snooping around in all of Brittany's things." Santana says staring him down.

"Don't worry about it. I don't have much to actually snoop." Brittany says not minding at all since all the things that would be embarrassing are in her room.

"No snooping in Brittany's room." Santana sternly says.

"Okay," Colin says as they head into the next room which is Brittany's office followed by the family room that is much cozier than the formal living room.

"There's a laundry room which leads into the five car garage." Brittany says as they walk by. "And this is the gym and the last room on the first floor."

She opens the door to a huge home gym that has just about every machine that a regular gym has. It's one of the things she had insisted on when house hunting. She likes to keep in shape.

"Now let's head upstairs. The first two rooms are guestrooms." Brittany says leading them up the stairs.

"Do you have many people staying over?" Santana asks actually curious about it.

"My parents mostly, sometimes Quinn when she gets drunk." Brittany says smiling at the memory. "The last door down the hallway is mine, but this is what I want to show you."

She opens the door on the left to her home movie theater which includes a popcorn maker.

"This is awesome!" Colin says leaping onto one of the theater like seats, but much more comfortable.

"Here, you can watch anything you want." Brittany says handing him the remote.

"He'll be distracted for a while now." Santana says turning to Brittany as Colin settles on the newest episode of his favorite show.

"Good, I'll show you the master." Brittany says winking at her.

"You want to show me your room." Santana says blushing slightly.

"Yes and I want to talk to you. I want to get to know you." Brittany says leading Santana into her room. "I have the feeling you could use someone to talk to."

Santana stares after her, her mouth ajar. How in gods name did Brittany know. She follows curious what the blonde's room looks like.

"This is my room." Brittany says opening the door to reveal a very spacious room with a king size bed, a sitting area and French doors out to the balcony. "And through here is my bathroom." she says opening the door.

The bathroom is also very spacious. The walls are silver with rhinestones that glitter when the lights are on. There's a double vanity on one wall with a door to a huge walk-in closet next to it. In the far corner is a rock glass enclosed shower. Hidden in the other corner is the toilet. The main feature of the bathroom is a large square tub that's big enough for three people easily. Across from the tub is a huge flat screen TV.

"That's the whole of the inside of my house." Brittany says motioning for Santana to sit next to her in the sitting area.

"Your home is beautiful." Santana says unable to think of a different word for it.

"Thank you," Brittany says folding her legs under her.

"You didn't have to show me your room. This feels very personal and we hardly know each other." Santana says biting her lip.

"There's something about you and your son that just draws me to you. Since I talked to you last night, you haven't left my thoughts once." Brittany says always one to say exactly how she feels when she feels it.

Santana gasps a little feeling the same way. There's just something about the blonde that is so comforting and trustworthy. She feels like she has known the blonde for years not less than a day.

"You've just been so nice and sweet to my son, I feel like I can trust you." Santana says.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." Brittany offers.

Santana nearly tears up. She so wants to vent to someone about Dani. She can't rant to her mom until she knows what she's going to do and she doesn't have any close friends. Her life is Colin, Dani and her work as a lawyer. It's nice to have someone that she could talk to if she wants.

"Thanks," Santana says.

They fall into talking about their childhoods and how they ended up in LA. Santana mentions Dani, but stays away from her mostly not wanting to talk about her wife with Brittany who in turn finds it odd that Santana doesn't talk more about her wife. She makes a mental note to find out later if something is wrong.

"Mami!" they hear Colin say.

"We'd better go see what he wants before he comes in." Santana says getting up.

"I can show you outside and then we can go swimming." Brittany says getting up as well.

"Colin will love that." Santana says as they walk out. "Here Colin, Brittany's going to show us outside and then you can swim." she tells him.

"Cool, can I have a snack?" Colin asks looking up at Brittany.

"Sure grab whatever you want." Brittany says leading them into the kitchen and then out the French doors to the backyard.

The patio is the length of the house and twenty feet wide. To the right is a kitchen area with a grill. There's a fire pit with seating all around it on the left side. Beyond the patio is an Olympic size swimming pool. Next to the swimming pool is the pool house that doubles as a guest house. On the other side of the pool is a Jacuzzi that is big enough for four people comfortable. To insure that no one could take any pictures of her while in her Jacuzzi, she had her landscapers build a grotto around it so as to hide it. Beyond is more yard with some trees here and there and a few gardens.

"Your yard is huge." Santana comments.

"I wanted lots of space to insure the paparazzi couldn't take pictures of me." Brittany says.

"I'm sure that it must be annoying to be constantly having people taking pictures of you." Santana says.

Brittany smiles, so thankful to have someone acknowledge the strain being famous can be.

"Can I swim?" Colin asks looking up at the two women.

"Of course, there are toys in the pool house." Brittany tells him.

Colin runs into the pool house to change and grab some of the toys.

"Do you want to go in the Jacuzzi?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Yeah," Santana says. "I could use some relaxing."

Santana also heads into the pool house to change. Colin jumps in the pool while Santana goes into the grotto. She stops dead in her tracks when she finally sees the Jacuzzi. Brittany is already in there, but she's topless. Santana gulps her penis stirring a bit. Her breathing starts to pick up, that's when Brittany notices her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I always go topless in the Jacuzzi. If you're uncomfortable I can put a top on."

"It's fine," Santana says her eyes never leaving Brittany's perky milky white breasts.

"Good," Brittany says not at all shy about being topless while in the water with Santana there, but she knows others can be which is why she asked.

Santana gets in and is thankful that the jets are on as she's almost completely hard. Just seeing Brittany topless has her so fucking aroused.

"You're a free spirit aren't you." Santana says having recovered, smiling at the fact that she's met someone with similar values after all she's all about showing her son about love though she's not comfortable being naked or partially naked like Brittany is.

Brittany obviously is uninhibited with her body and it's something that Santana wishes she could be, but she's not okay with her body like that.

"I hate bras so I wear them only when I have to. The girls like to be free." Brittany says cupping her breasts. "I can put a top on if Colin comes in." she offers not sure what Santana and Colin are comfortable with.

"He understands all about sex and he's been raised to be okay with people's sexualities." Santana says wanting her son to understand that people are different and have different values.

After a few minutes Santana's erection goes away thankfully as she's now used to Brittany's breasts being out.

"You look way less stressed." Brittany says looking across at her.

"Honestly I've had a few crappy months and just recently things have started to look up." Santana says closing her eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Brittany asks floating over to sit next to her.

"You don't want to hear about my problems." Santana says not wanting to burden this brand new friendship.

"We're friends, sure we just met yesterday, but that doesn't mean I care any less about you than if I knew you for ten years." Brittany says looking her in her eyes.

"No one has ever said anything so nice to me." Santana sniffles tears starting to fall.

Brittany can tell that something has happened recently to Santana to make her lose her self-confidence. Being not only a free spirit, she the compassionate and protective person she is all she wants to do is take away Santana's pain. She wraps her arms around Santana, holding her. Santana sniffles hugging her back not even remembering or noticing that Brittany is topless.

"Thank you," Santana says pulling back. "I needed that."

"I'll give you a hug whenever you need it." Brittany promises.

Santana debates wither she should tell Brittany about her wife or not.

"I've been having major problems with my wife. Her being away has actually been a blessing, we needed space." Santana says not ready to admit that her wife cheated on her.

There must be something wrong with her for Dani to cheat on her.

"Well I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about your problems." Brittany says.

"Thank you and same goes for you." Santana says.

Brittany beams at this. Sure she has Quinn to talk to, but it would be nice to have someone else to talk to.

"I just may take you up on that." Brittany says.

They continue talking but the subject changes to Colin. Brittany has several questions which Santana happily answers as she loves to talk about her son.

"We've kissed him on the lips for years. We often get looks from some people as the kisses are never just quick pecks. I've heard a few comments but most just give disapproving looks." Santana tells Brittany who had been asking about him not being like most eleven year old boys when earlier she was in skimpy clothes. "I've always wanted him to understand that showing those who you love that you love them is okay. He's seen a lot of PDA between my wife and myself. And we gave him the talk young."

"I get it; I've never understood why people are shy about showing their love for others. I guess I grew up very liberal and with very few rules." Brittany says all smiles.

"Which is why you're not wearing a top." Santana says in a teasing voice.

She loves that she's found a friend who gets her and isn't judgmental about her exposing her son to PDA with her wife.

"Yeah, though in public when I'm in a Jacuzzi, I do wear a top. It's only at home or somewhere very private that I don't." Brittany says.

"Well I'm glad you're comfortable enough with us to be yourself." Santana says.

Shortly after that Colin comes running in.

"Can you come out and play with me?" Colin says not even fazed by the fact that Brittany doesn't have a top on.

"We'll come out." Santana says starting to get up.

Brittany follows putting on a swimming suit top as the paparazzi has been known to occasionally get into her backyard and take pictures of her in the pool. She's not ashamed of her body at all and would go topless since Santana said it was okay, but she promised her dad she would try to make sure that no topless photos of her where taken. He was scared the one time that happened. He knows that she's very open, but she's his daughter and she tries to respect that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Brittany is over at Santana's. They've spent every day together even if it's after Santana gets off work and Colin from school for a short time. Brittany has become close friends with both mother and son. The three of them eating dinner together each night. Brittany is exactly what Santana and Colin need after everything.

"Brittany can you help me?" Colin asks from his place on the floor.

"What do you need help with?" Brittany asks from the couch where she is sitting next to Santana.

Brittany feeling very comfortable here like her own home is in a very thin tank top without a bra and a pair of short shorts. Santana greatly enjoys so much of Brittany's skin though she's wearing more modest clothes a t-shirt and bra and basketball shorts, that are baggy which helps to hid her penis.

"I have to do a report on someone who inspires us that we are not related to." Colin says.

"You want to do it on me?" Brittany asks, flattered.

"Yes," Colin says.

"Well shoot," Brittany says.

Colin is in the middle of asking Brittany questions when Santana growls and slams her laptop lid closed.

"Is something wrong mami?" Colin asks looking worried.

When Colin seems worried this makes Brittany worried as well. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." Santana says not wanting to get into it.

"Obviously something is wrong. Let me help." Brittany says sitting back on the couch and wrapping her arm around Santana.

"Is it mom?" Colin asks sitting on Santana's other side.

Lately the only thing that makes her mami angry is his mom.

"Yes, your mom has sent an email checking up on us." Santana says sighing.

Colin frowns as he doesn't understand why that would make her mad. He would think that it might make her happy to hear from his mom, but then again after everything maybe not. He doesn't know if his mami is still happy or not with Dani.

"Did it say something that upset you?" Brittany asks scooting closer to her friend so she can hug her.

"This is just the first time in nearly a month since she left that I've heard from her." Santana says knowing that Brittany will still be confused so she decides to just tell her. "I had suspected her of cheating on me and got confirmation after she left." Santana softly says.

"Oh Santana," Brittany says wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"I think our marriage is over. If she gone nearly a month without communication then obviously I don't mean that much to her anymore." Santana says.

"She doesn't deserve you." Brittany softly says.

Santana looks at Brittany and feels loved and care for in a way she hasn't for months. Feeling so loved has everything come spilling out.

"Obviously things used to be good, great even between my wife and me. Our troubles started months back when she wanted to win a promotion she was up for. She started missing things. At first it wasn't a big deal, but then it got so bad that she was hardly there. Our sex life dried up around the same timeline." Santana starts spilling.

"Mom stopped coming to my games." Colin says sniffling at the thought.

"I'll come to your next game." Brittany offers which causes him to smile.

"I'd like that." Colin says.

"That's very nice of you." Santana says so glad that they have Brittany in their life now. "It wouldn't have been as bad if my wife hadn't gotten mean."

As soon as Santana says this Brittany clenches her fists, digging her nails into her palm. She suspects were this is going and doesn't like it.

"She yelled at lot most at me, but also at Colin as well." Santana says sniffling and wiping her tears away.

Brittany wraps her up in another hug. Colin is smiling at the fact that they have someone who cares about them especially his mami who deserves the world.

"I understand, I recently broke up with my girlfriend when I found out she was cheating on me." Brittany softly tells her.

Colin stares at Brittany unable to believe that someone would cheat on Brittany, she's so famous.

"No one would ever cheat on you." Santana says sniffling as she looks at Brittany.

"Well I think your wife is crazy to not only cheat on you but to treat you the way she did." Brittany says. "And my ex did."

"Why do people cheat?" Colin asks looking at the pair of them.

"Who knows," Brittany says. "Everyone has their own reason."

"What happened?" Santana asks wanting to know more about the dumbass who cheated on Brittany.

Brittany looks at Santana and thinks that maybe telling her will help her and all she wants to do is help Colin and Santana.

"Well things were great when we started dating five years ago. We loved each other and had a great relationship but then things started to change." Brittany starts.

Flashback

"I have to go on my European tour." Brittany tells Mary.

"When? You just got back." Mary asks sighing.

"Sorry honey, but I told you that after my domestic tour I would only get a few days off before I had to start on my European portion." Brittany says.

"But we've hardly seen each other." Mary says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't not go. I'll see you in three months and I'll text." Brittany says kissing her.

Mary watches Brittany leave after only being home for four days. She hates that her girlfriend is leaving again. She loves dating a celebrity and all the doors it opens. Brittany has been an amazing girlfriend up until not but lately it seems like she's gone so much more.

"Britt, I need you to stay. My parents are coming in town." Mary says following Brittany out.

"I have a show in London in two days. There is no way that I can stay." Brittany says stopping and turning to face Mary.

"I need you to." Mary says. "It's not fair to me that you are leaving again."

"Not this again." Brittany says sighing.

"Yes this again." Mary says.

Brittany rolls her eyes. She just doesn't get why her girlfriend is suddenly putting so much pressure on her. It's not like she didn't already know that Brittany would be gone for periods of time. Up until two months ago things were fine, but for some reason this tour hit a nerve with her more than other ones.

"You know what just go, do whatever you want." Mary shouts turning and leaning.

"Mary!"

End Flashback

"It was during my tour that Mary met the woman she was cheating on me with." Brittany says.

Flashback

"Hi," someone says to Mary as she waits at the reception desk to get her new assignment.

Mary turns around and sees a very beautiful woman.

"Hello," Mary says.

They both give each other the checking you out look. Two days later they are making out in the bathroom on one of their breaks.

"I won't leave my wife." Dani says to Mary.

"And I won't leave my girlfriend." Mary says before kissing her deeply.

"They we are in agreement." Dani says after they break apart. "Can I take you out tonight?" she asks.

"Heck yes," Mary says wrapping her arms around Dani. "Pick me up at six."

"I'll see you then." Dani says.

Mary smirks as she watches Dani walk out swaying her hips. She's very attracted to the brunette and can't wait for their date tonight. No matter what happens between her and Dani there is no way she'll leave Brittany even though she feels neglected by the blonde. The life she has with the blonde is too good to give up. She has all the luxury and wealth of a rock star without having to work for it. Sure she has a job as a secretary but that's just so she'll have something to do and so Brittany doesn't start complaining that she doesn't do anything.

End Flashback

"I obviously didn't know for quite a while that anything was wrong with our relationship. But then when I managed to actually get some time off I could tell that something was wrong. It started with me noticing that she was gone a lot and wasn't acting as loving with me." Brittany tells them.

"That's so horrible." Santana says appreciating Brittany even more now. They really have a lot in common.

Flashback

Brittany has been back from tour for three months now and things have been rocky. She hardly sees her girlfriend who always has some reason for being gone.

"Mary," Brittany says from the couch when she hears the door open.

"Yes honey," Mary says coming in.

"I wanted to tell you that I've set in motion my retirement." Brittany says having always wanted a family.

"You can't retire." Mary says thinking that she won't be living in luxury anymore.

"I still have a deal for another album and tour for that album before I can retire. But I am planning on retiring at some point soon." Brittany says thinking that this information might help with their issues.

"I have to go." Mary says not even giving Brittany a kiss before leaving again. "You'll run out of money."

"I won't run out of money. I have millions!" Brittany shouts after her.

Mary heard which even though she left, she still didn't plan on leaving Brittany. Her current life was too good. She sped away in her brand new Jaguar.

Months later Brittany notices that Mary left her phone on the table. Things have only gotten worse. Brittany has noticed that on her credit card bill there are charges for hotel rooms and restaurants she hasn't been to. In fact some of the dates were when she was on tour performing.

"Let's see who you've been texting." Brittany says to herself.

What Brittany finds is texts from some woman named Dani that start innocent, but get dirtier and dirtier.

End Flashback

Santana gasps when Brittany says Dani. There's no way that Brittany's ex and her wife were together.

Flashback

"We need to talk." Brittany says to Mary the following morning when Mary comes in for coffee.

"No we don't." Mary says having dreaded this conversation for weeks now ever sense she started to suspect that Brittany might know that she's cheating.

"Yes we do." Brittany says stopping her from leaving. "Are you cheating on me with some chick named Dani?" she asks getting to the point.

"Yes I am. She's a much better lover than you." Mary snarls no longer caring.

She just wants to be with Dani, having to pretend with Brittany has become exhausting.

"Mary, how could you cheat on me?" Brittany asks completely stunned.

"You're gone all the time. Anyway you've been sleeping with who knows how many people while you've been gone." Mary spits back at her.

"I would never." Brittany gasps clutching her shirt over her heart as she takes a step back. "I'm retiring so we can spend more time together and start a family." she says.

"Ha, I've never wanted kids." Mary growls. "You're such a fucking moron."

"Mary," Brittany growls getting pissed now.

"I don't know why anyone would want to be with you. You're such a needy bitch." Mary shouts.

"Well apparently you're a bitch and I just never realized it!" Brittany shouts.

Mary tries to take a swing at Brittany who ducks to avoid it.

"Get the fuck out bitch!" Brittany growls.

"This is my home too!" Mary tries to argue more than a little tipsy as she had been out drinking with Dani.

"Not anymore, get out." Brittany shouts, grabbing Mary's arm and forcing her out.

"Don't touch me cunt!" Mary growls yanking her arm away.

"Get out; I never want to see you again. Tell the gate guard where to send your tings." Brittany growls slamming the door in her face.

End Flashback

"I'm glad that I found out before things had gotten any more serious." Brittany says.

"That's horrible that someone would do that to you." Santana softly says.

"Neither of you deserve it." Colin says hugging both of them.

Santana is the only one who has figured out that their significant others are cheating with each other.

"You said the woman's name was Dani right?" Santana asks just to double check that she's right.

"That's mom's name." Colin pipes in.

"Wait," Brittany says starting to put the pieces together now. "Your wife's name is Dani. You don't think do you?" she asks.

"Our significant others cheated with each other." Santana says nodding.

Brittany whistles falling back on the couch.

"I can't believe this." Brittany says.

"Neither can I," Santana says.

For several minutes no one says anything as it all sinks in.

"Well at least we know now." Brittany says looking over at Santana.

"Mary hurt me." Colin softly says causing Brittany to look over at him. "She wrapped her hand around my throat and threatened me."

Hearing this breaks Brittany's heart. She can't believe that anyone would lay their hands on a child, let alone a child as sweet as Colin. She just can't believe that Mary would do such a thing which makes her even more pissed. She swears that if she ever sees Mary again, she'll hurt her. All this makes her wants to take Colin in her arms and hug him tightly. So she reaches over to him, pulling him into her embrace. She holds him tightly to her.

"I won't let either hurt you ever again." Brittany says to him before looking up at Santana. "Or you."


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning revealing game of truth or dare between Colin, Brittany and Santana

Veronica feels ashamed as she waits for Santana to arrive. She's been sitting on this information for close to a month and a half. She had been debating while visiting her sick mom in Seattle about what to do and had finally decided that she should tell Santana.

"Hey Veronica," Santana says waving as she walks over.

"Hi Santana," Veronica says forcing a smile.

She feels awful still that she didn't tell Santana right away. It's been eating at her. She can't wait anymore and blurts out.

"I have to tell you something!"

Flashback

Veronica was out shopping on Saturday. She was looking down at her phone when she hears a voice that sounds very familiar to her. That causes her to look up and sees her co-workers Dani and Mary sitting together at a coffee shop.

"Babe stop that." Dani giggles as Mary nuzzles her face into Dani's neck, giving her little kisses.

"Not going to happen. You know you love it especially after we were together with your wife in the other room." Mary says tickling her a little before kissing her gently, her tongue licking Dani's lower lip.

Veronica's mouth is wide open as she stares at the pair.

"God, I missed you last night." Dani says smirking as she steals a drink of Mary's coffee.

Veronica finally realizes that she's just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk. She moves quickly to hid behind a giant plant.

Dani and Mary are kissing, their tongues battling as their hands run all over each other.

"Your so cute." Mary says cupping Dani's face.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy." Dani says.

"Yes you are." Mary coos being all cute and couplie.

They're sharing a 24oz coffee, staring lovingly in each other's eyes.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you what I heard." Veronica says. "I wasn't sure at first what to do at first, wither to tell you or not. Then my mom got sick and I've been there up until a few days ago in Seattle."

"It's okay Veronica." Santana says. "I already knew that she's cheating on me."

"You knew," Veronica says surprised.

"I suspected that something was going on that night I came out clubbing with you all. Shortly after Dani left Colin told me." Santana tells her before continuing. "That's not all he told me."

Veronica focuses on her as she waits for Santana to continue.

"Apparently after he saw them together and he yelled at them, not only did they threaten him and me, but Mary wrapped her hand around his throat. As you can image I'm beyond pissed about the whole thing especially Mary." Santana tells a shocked Veronica.

Veronica is at a loss of words. She was pissed when she discovered the cheating for Santana's sake. That's one thing she can't understand is why someone would cheat. Now finding out this she is beyond angry. No one should ever do that to a child let alone one as sweet as Colin.

"I promise that when Mary gets back from her vacation that I'll confront her about this." Veronica swears. "If you want I'll also go to our bosses with this."

"She's on vacation?" Santana asks her head spinning from all this "new" information.

"Yes, her and Dani are both on vacation." Veronica says.

"What!?" Santana shouts nearly jumping up before settling back down to talk. "Dani told me she had to go on a five month work trip to China."

"No, she and Mary both took five months off." Veronica says feeling even sorrier for Santana.

"Well that's just great." Santana growls. "I'm not angry you told me, I'm grateful." she says after a few seconds on anger. "I'm just ready to take Dani's head off."

Veronica sighs. She wants to tell Santana about what else she heard, but isn't sure if the other woman can take any more bad news.

"I have something else I need to tell you and your not going to like it." Veronica softly says.

Santana who is already heartbroken about the depth at her wife's betrayal. "Just tell me."

Flashback

Veronica is still hiding from Dani and Mary behind a large plant. She wants to confront them for what they are doing to Santana, but also wants to hear what they are talking about. She decides to stay there and eavesdrop on their conversation. Maybe if she hears something good Santana can use it against Dani if she wants to.

"So what do I get out of you staying with Santana again?" Mary asks still upset that Dani won't leave her wife.

"Because the house is in her name and even with the promotion I don't make half as much as her. She comes from money and without her money we wouldn't get to live as we do." Dani tells her.

"I still think you should leave her and insist she gives you half of all her savings." Mary says not for the first time.

"Because when we got married her mom insisted that I sign a pre-nup protecting her trust fund and all property that was already in her name." Dani begrudgingly says.

"She owned the house before you got together?" Mary asks a little shocked at this news.

They don't often talk about Santana as neither of them cares all too much about her.

"Yep, she's a spoiled child that's a freak." Dani grumbles.

"Well then I guess we just continue on as is taking the money and living like queens." Mary says.

End Flashback

Santana stares at Veronica in utter shock. Not only is her wife only staying with her for money, but she also lied about her business trip and instead is on vacation with her mistress. She's upset that this is happening not just for herself, but for Colin too. It's obvious to her now that she needs to divorce Dani not that it wasn't before. She needs to get a divorce lawyer and start as much as she can. When Dani finally comes home she's going to be shocked.

"Santana," Veronica says.

Santana just starts crying, it's all overwhelming. Veronica pulls Santana into a hug which causes Santana to cry even more.

"It's okay Santana." Veronica calmly says.

"She's," Santana sobs unable to say anything else.

Veronica just holds her tightly to her, letting Santana cry.

"I'm here for you." Veronica says.

Santana sniffles, pulling back. "Thanks Veronica."

"If you need anything let me know." Veronica tells her.

"Thank you for everything and for telling me." Santana says much more composed now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across town Brittany has just finished her weekly intense workout.

"Fuck, that was intense." Brittany says aloud to no one.

She strips off her sweat soaked sports bra and spandex shorts and flops onto her living room couch.

"Really Britt," Quinn says shocking Brittany so much that she jumps up. "You're so messy."

"Quinn?" Brittany says looking around for her.

"You didn't turn off Skype from earlier." Quinn says waving through the computer.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany says sitting back down. "How's it going?" she asks not ashamed at all that she only has her underwear on and Quinn so used to Brittany going topless around her doesn't say anything.

"It's good, Puck is annoying me at the moment which is why I'm hiding out in my office." Quinn says. "What about you? We didn't get around to what you've been up to earlier before you had to rush off to exercise."

"Sorry Q, but you know if I don't keep to a schedule with exercise I'll never do it." Brittany says smiling.

"I will never understand your need to keep a schedule and yet hate wearing clothes and try to wear as little as possible." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm a free spirit who only has a schedule to keep my body in amazing shape so I look good while not wearing clothes." Brittany tells her.

Quinn can't help but smile. She's honestly used to the free spirit of her best friend. She's seen the blonde in all states of undress, though aside from when Brittany's changing, she's always at least wore a thong so she doesn't see her fully naked.

"Are you at least enjoying being retired?" Quinn asks worried that the blonde would now be thinking that she made a mistake.

"Yes I am," Brittany says not wanting to mention her connection to Santana and Colin yet. Whatever they are it's new and until she knows for sure, she doesn't want to jinx it.

"Well I hear Puck trying to cook again so I should go. Talk to you soon." Quinn says before ending the call.

Not even two seconds later she gets a text.

From Sanny: Can you come over?

Brittany quickly texts back.

To Sanny: Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes.

She quickly gets up and heads upstairs to grab some sweatpants, throw on a sports bra and a tank top.

From Sanny: Thanks

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for coming over, I needed help with keeping Colin occupied." Santana says giving Brittany a hug.

"Your welcome, I love spending time with the two of you." Brittany says noticing that something is a little off with her but deciding not to mention it as Colin is here.

"Can we play truth or dare?" Colin asks having just played it at a friend's house.

"I don't know Colin, Brittany may not want to give out a lot of personal information." Santana says looking over at Brittany.

"Heck yes let's play." Brittany says all giddy.

Brittany loves truth or dare and can't wait to find out more information about her new friends.

"Okay Colin, you first truth or dare?" Santana asks.

"Dare," Colin says.

Santana smirks, her dares were legendary growing up through she'll have to tone it down as this is her son.

"I dare you to drink a cup of tea." Santana says which causes Colin to make a disgusted face.

"Gross mami," Colin says.

"Are you going to chicken out?" Santana asks.

"You have to drink a cup." Brittany says. "This is why I never say dare until you know what kind of dares will be asked." she whispers causing Santana to giggle.

Colin drink a cup of tea cold, hating every minute of it. So once he's done, he turns to his mami.

"Truth or dare?" Colin asks.

He has a ton of ideas for dares to get back at his mami.

"Truth," Santana says smirking.

"Fudge," Colin grumbles.

Brittany watches biting her lip as she waits to hear what Colin will ask his mom. She assumes it will probably be something not that embarrassing as he is her son and only eleven.

"How old were you the first time you had sex?" Colin asks to know so he can anticipate around when he will be allowed to.

"Um…" Santana says blushing.

This is not something she wants to say in front of her son and Brittany someone she really likes.

"Come on San, you have to say." Brittany says.

"I was seventeen and it was after prom." Santana tells them.

"Ooo so cliché," Brittany says.

"Your turn Britt, truth or dare?" Santana says.

"Truth," Brittany says already knowing that she won't say dare with Santana.

"How old were you the first time you had sex?" Santana asks smirking.

"The first time with a guy, I was fifteen. At eighteen it was my first time with a girl and I haven't had sex with a guy since." Brittany says before she continues oversharing. "My first and only boyfriend Sam is the only guy I've slept with. Unlike women, I've slept with around thirty women."

Santana stares at Brittany shocked at how much she shared and that she's not embarrassed at all. Colin is just happy to learn more about his favorite celebrity and new friend.

"Is it different with guys and girls?" Colin asks as a follow up question.

"Yes," is all Brittany says.

Brittany smiles at him and asks, "truth or dare?"

They continue to play for an hour keeping any dares PG since Colin is here and neither women wants to get too crazy. The truths have gotten much closer to an R rating only avoiding Santana's penis, Dani and Mary. After the first round mother and son both teamed up to also ask Brittany truth or dare every time as they wanted to learn more about her. She tends to overshare which for most people is embarrassing, but not to her. A few things she was asked and shared where:

1: "Why do you not wear a top some times?" Santana asks wanting to know if there's more of a reason.

"Because the girls want to be free." Brittany says shrugging.

"That's not a real reason." Colin counters.

"Yeah Brittany, we deserve the actual reason." Santana adds even though she's fairly certain she knows the main reason.

"I don't know really, I've just never really thought anything much about being in different states of undressed around people. The only thing I won't do is be completely naked around anyone but the person I'm with." Brittany tells them.

2: "Have you ever been in love?" Colin asks.

"I thought I was once, but it didn't work out. I think I might be but it's hard to say." Brittany honestly says.

3: "Have you ever made a sex tape?" Santana asks unable to think of anything else to ask and Colin has just left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Yes, I had it professionally shot by a porn director. He wanted to sell it but thankfully my friend Quinn was able to stop it as it would have derailed my career." Brittany says smiling fondly at the memory.

"Based on an earlier comment were you with the porn director?" Santana asks as a follow up question.

"Yes I was and she was great in bed." Brittany says winking at her.

That was just a few of the answers Brittany gave. Santana finds the whole thing enlightening. It not only gives her an insight into the blonde but also gives her hints that the blonde likes her. She loves that Brittany is taking her mind off of everything that she learned earlier. She needs to process it before she tells Colin.

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Colin asks after they finish up truth or dare.

"Why don't you watch it while Brittany and me talk." Santana suggests.

Colin opens his mouth to say something but Brittany beats him to it.

"Yeah, I want to ask her about cooking and some lawyer questions." she says getting the hint Santana is sending.

"Okay," Colin says running out as he finds those things boring.

"Let's go upstairs." Santana softly says.

Brittany follows her upstairs and into Santana's room which she has only been in one other time when she got the grand tour. She assumes this must be serious.

"I had coffee with a co-worker today who told me new information about Dani and Mary." Santana says her eyes getting misty.

They sit down next to each other on Santana's bed. Brittany wraps her arm Santana and waits for her to continue.

"She told me that Dani lied to me about going on a business trip. That her and Mary are really on vacation together." Santana says sniffling.

"Oh San," Brittany says pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

Santana let's out a deep breath, loving being in Brittany's strong arms.

"Whatever you need I'm here." Brittany softly says.

"That's not all she told me." Santana says pulling back slightly. "Dani is only staying with me for my money."

At this point Santana is crying. Brittany wipes away her tears, gently cupping her face. They both are staring into each other's eyes.

"I'd do anything for you." Brittany whispers, her hands still cupping the Latina's face.

"Anything?" Santana asks gulping as she stares intently into the blonde's eyes.

"Anything," Brittany whispers leaning in.

Santana closes the gap and they lightly touch their lips together. Brittany deepens the kiss, swiping her tongue across Santana's lips. Santana opens her mouth allowing Brittany's tongue to swipe against her own. As things get more heated, Santana pulls back breaking the kiss.

"Britt," Santana moans as Brittany leans forward trying to find her lips again.

Brittany pulls her back into a deep kiss, sucking on her tongue moving it back and forth. Santana moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's shoulders. When she feels her dick start to stir, she pulls back again.

"Britt, what are we doing?" Santana says breathing heavy still.

"Kissing?" Brittany says frowning not understanding the question.

"No, what are WE doing?" Santana says again motioning between the two of them. "I'm married and you're Brittany Pierce."

"San," Brittany softly says cupping her face again. "I want to be with you. I thought you understood that."

"You really want to be with me?" Santana asks shocked.

"Yes," Brittany says lightly kissing her on the lips. "I want to be with you."

"I'm still married to Dani and we would be cheating." Santana tells her.

"She doesn't deserve you and you know I don't care." Brittany says.

"So we're dating now." Santana says smiling. "But we have to keep it a secret until I figure out how to tell Colin." she adds coming back to reality.

"We'll go at whatever speed you want and do whatever you want. So long I get kiss you, I'm good." Brittany says understanding Santana's for secrecy.

Santana smiles at the fact that this amazing woman wants to be with her. It briefly crosses her mind that she's still married but with everything Dani did and is doing, she really doesn't care. She deserves to be happy and being with Brittany makes her happy.

"Babe," Brittany softly says cupping Santana's face.

"Yes Britt," Santana says staring in her eyes lovingly.

"I just wanted to let you know that now that we are dating I'm not going to wear a bra at your house anymore." Brittany says reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. She flings it across the room.

Santana bites her lip as she catches the glimpse of some side boob through the arm hole of her tank. She wishes she had the confidence of the blonde about her body. Brittany is currently wearing tiny basically underwear shorts and a small tank top that rides halfway up the blonde's torso whenever she raises her arms. And now she's going braless, letting her boobs be free not caring if the tank arm hold shows them. That confidence is something Santana has never had especially with her bottom half.

Brittany smirks as she notices Santana checking her out. She reaches out and grabs Santana's left hand. She slowly takes it and puts it under her shirt. At this point Santana gets the hint sliding her hand under the tank, up her muscular torso and gropes her left breast. The blonde moans, pulling Santana into a desperate kiss. Santana continues to grope her boobs adding her other, kissing her deeply, swallowing her moans.

"Mami!" Colin shouts and they jump apart.

They're both breathing hard, trying to regain their composer.

"You should go tell him about what you found out." Brittany softly says. "He knows that something was off with you."

"I don't know if I can." Santana says coming back to reality.

"You can, I know you can." Brittany says.

Just then Colin opens the door and frowns when he sees his mami upset looking at Brittany.

"Is something wrong mami?" Colin asks.

Santana doesn't say anything as a few tears run down her face. This alarms Colin who has hardly ever seen her cry.

"Colin, you should sit down." Brittany calmly says her arm wrapped around Santana. "Your mom has something she needs to tell you."

Colin sits down still very worried about his mami.

"I have some new information I found out about your mom." Santana hesitantly says still not sure if she should tell him.

Colin waits for his mami to continue knowing that pushing never helps. Brittany holds Santana, letting her know that she's right here and not going anywhere.

"Your mom lied to us. She doesn't have a business trip, but is on vacation with her mistress." Santana says sniffling.

"Oh mami," Colin says hugging her.

He gives her a long kiss on the lips knowing she needs the comfort. It doesn't surprise him at all that his mom would do this to them after everything that had happened. But it still pisses him off. His mom shouldn't be doing this to them. His mami deserves better. Looking over at Brittany, he thinks briefly that she would be a much better mom.


	10. First Time

"Brittany," Santana moans as Brittany kisses her neck.

They lock lips, kissing each other deeply and hungry. Brittany licks Santana's bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance. Santana breaks the kiss, pushing Brittany back slightly.

"Britt, we can't Colin will be coming in any minute." Santana softly says kissing her lightly on the lips as she just can't help herself.

They're at Brittany's home to cook dinner together about a week after Santana and Brittany kissed and decided to date. Since then they've been like two teens making out all the time whenever they can find a free moment.

"You so owe me later." Brittany says lightly kissing her lips.

"I just don't want Colin to see us. I'm not ready to tell him or admit to him that I'm cheating too. I have to figure out what the hell to do about Dani." Santana says which effectively ends their need to make out.

Brittany gets that Santana needs time before telling Colin as technically they are cheating. She's sure that Santana is going to divorce Dani at some point. She can wait until Santana is ready.

"I get it and I'll behave, I promise." Brittany says gently kissing her before pulling back.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Santana says.

"For my two favorite people anything." Brittany says smiling.

Just then they both hear the front door open. Brittany frowns as she wasn't expecting anyone and Santana looks at Brittany to see her reaction. Colin who had been finishing up a movie hears the door and runs to the balcony that overlooks the entryway.

"Who are you?" Colin asks looking down on a short hair blonde woman who kind of looks familiar.

"The better question is who are you?" Quinn asks looking up at a Latino young boy.

He looks vaguely familiar, but she just can't place where she would have seen him before.

"Quinn," Brittany says walking towards her with Santana right behind her.

"Why is there a kid here and who is that behind you?" Quinn asks. "I tried texting you."

"These are my friends Santana and her son Colin. Do you remember them from my last concert." Brittany says walking over and giving Quinn a hug.

"Oh yeah, I brought them backstage to you. That's where I recognize you from." Quinn says nodding.

Colin has come down and is now standing next to his mami. Santana wraps her arm around him.

Brittany turns to Santana and Colin. "This is my former manager and my best friend Quinn."

"Hi Quinn," Santana says giving her a little wave.

"Hello," Quinn says back nodding.

"Quinn as much as I love you, why are you here?" Brittany asks not wanting her time with Santana and Colin interrupted any longer than necessary.

"I came to hangout, but I see you're busy so I'll text you later about hanging out." Quinn says nodding to them before leaving.

Brittany bites her lip, wanting to say something, but doesn't. Instead she closes the door and turns to face Santana and Colin.

"Well that's my best friend Quinn." she says smiling at them. "She's a little abrupt but really sweet once you get to know her."

"I'm sure she is." Santana says smiling as well. "I look forward to getting to know her."

"Can we make dinner now? I'm getting hungry." Colin chimes in.

"Of course honey," Santana says.

"I'm hungry too." Brittany adds.

The three of them head into the kitchen. Brittany being nearly useless in a kitchen where she has to actually make food is following Santana's lead in making pizza.

"Okay, let's get on aprons so we don't get sauce all over our clothes." Santana says grabbing an apron.

Brittany puts on the apron and stares at Santana waiting for her next instruction.

"Don't you know how to make pizza?" Colin asks after helping his mami grab all the ingredients that they'll need.

"I don't cook." Brittany simply says.

"You can help me then." Colin says happy that he gets to help her with something.

Santana sets out all the ingredients and puts one ball of dough in front of each of them. Santana and Colin start kneading it and spreading it out on the pizza stones.

"Brittany you're supposed to spread it out." Santana says noticing that she's not doing anything.

"I'll help her mami." Colin says moving to help her form the pizza crest. "You need to spread it more."

Santana smiles as she watches her son and Brittany make a pizza together. It amuses her that Brittany really wasn't lying about not being a good cook and how clueless she is around the kitchen.

"How did you manage to feed yourself before we came along to cook for you?" Santana asks chuckling as Colin slaps Brittany's hand away from picking up the pizza.

"I have a cook on staff, but since meeting you I haven't needed him." Brittany admits.

"Can we have a cooking lesson some time?" Colin asks his eyes going wide.

"Of course," Brittany says.

"Well now we just have to wait for the pizzas to cook." Santana says wiping her hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Colin is upstairs fast asleep while Santana and Brittany are downstairs with some music playing laying on the couch in the living room. They could barely keep their hands to themselves as they waiting for Colin to fall asleep. Each day they fall deeper and deeper in love.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from touching you." Brittany groans throwing her shirt off.

"Britt," Santana moans so turned on. "We have to." she reminds her.

"I know, I know," Brittany says sighing.

It's been very hard for the couple not to be all over each other all the time. They have been nearly caught by Colin several times. While Brittany is frustrated, she understands the need for secrecy.

"God you're gorgeous." Santana breaths licking her lips.

"Since we're finally alone." Brittany says straddling Santana who is reclining on the sofa. "I can do this." she says leaning her head down and kissing her.

The kiss starts out semi-innocent. Brittany deepen it swiping her tongue against her lips begging for entrance. Santana complies opening her mouth, moaning as their tongues touch. Their tongues duel for dominance pushing forward into each other's mouths. They end up in Brittany's mouth as she sucks on Santana's tongue. As their make out session continues to be hot and heavy, Santana feels herself getting aroused. She tries to push Brittany up so she doesn't feel her dick.

"Santana?" Brittany says giving her a questioning look.

She grinds down and feels something that she hasn't felt in years and she was not expecting to find it here.

Santana blushes and tries to push Brittany off of her again, feeling completely embarrassed. The last thing she wants to do is explain about the fact that she has a penis. She just knows that Brittany is going to leave her over this.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brittany asks more than a little surprised.

"Um…." Santana says very hesitant to say anything.

Brittany can tell that this is something that is very hard for Santana to talk about. She's going to have to be very gentle in her approach. While still straddling the Latina she leans down and gently kisses her on the lips.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Take your time." Brittany gently says cupping her face.

For Santana it's not just about telling Brittany about her penis, but having to also tell about the emotional abuse. She's just so embarrassed about everything.

"I can't," Santana says.

"Yes you can." Brittany says. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you say is going to scare me away."

Santana sighs, closing her eyes. Brittany is just so…amazing. There's no other word to describe her.

"Well…..I have a penis." Santana says ripping the band aid off.

"I kind of figured that out already." Brittany calmly says smiling softly at her.

Santana tries to get up, but Brittany pushes her back down not wanting to move. Brittany grinds down causing Santana to moan. She looks down at her, waiting for more of an explanation, knowing there has to be more. After all she was married and has a child so she assumes that her fear of talking about her penis hasn't always been there.

"You seemed ashamed," Brittany says. "Your body isn't something you should be ashamed of." she adds.

Santana sniffles trying to hold back her tears. She needed to hear that after everything that Dani has put her through. It's nice to have someone complement her.

"I used to be okay with my penis." Santana admits, biting her lip.

Brittany takes a deep breath, wanting to comment, but doesn't as she knows it's taking a lot for Santana to admit this to her and there is obviously more to the story.

"Growing up everyone in my life knew about my penis and I wasn't shy about telling people if they asked. I was happy that even though I liked girls that I could have kids naturally." Santana continues even though this is very hard for her. She's glad that everything will be out in the open and Brittany will finally know.

"When I met Dani, I was still okay with my penis. We ended up pregnant after having steamy, hot, passionate sex the first night we met. The first few years were really good and then slowly things started to get worse. It wasn't until about a year ago that things got really bad and she made me feel ashamed of my penis." Santana says stopping to compose herself.

Brittany cups her face to show her support.

Santana continues, "Dani started to pull away, telling me that it was gross that I have a penis. When things would start to get heated, she'd push me away not wanting my gross dick around her." she sniffles. "I know now that having a dick is gross and abnormal. I totally get if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Why would you say this?" Brittany gasps shocked.

She hadn't realized how little confidence Santana had sexually thanks to Dani.

"I didn't want you to leave me because of my penis. Dani would tell me no one would love me because of it. I'm terrified that you'll leave me." Santana says tears now flowing from her eyes.

Brittany feels so many emotions right now it's overwhelming. The biggest two are anger towards Dani for doing this to Santana and sympathy for Santana. She feels so bad for Santana having such a horrible wife that she would break Santana down like that. She leans down and kissing away her tears, cupping her face gently. She hovers over Santana staring in her eyes as she says.

"I love you, all of you."

Santana takes a deep breath, feeling so loved by Brittany. No six words have ever been so powerful.

"You are perfect just the way you. I can't wait to get to know your penis. There is nothing better than the fact that we can have a baby together naturally." Brittany honestly says.

Santana gasps a little at this. "You really think this?" she asks feeling a bit more confident with Brittany words.

"Of course I do San; you're beautiful on the inside and outside." Brittany reassures her. "I want to be with you, just the way you are."

Santana gulps, feeling herself getting harder at the blonde's word. She can't believe that's she's gotten this lucky. That this wonderful woman wants her despite not only her penis, but her emotional problems as well.

"I can't believe you want all of me." Santana sighs. "Dani certainly doesn't." she says looking down.

"Babe," Brittany says lifting her chin up to look at her. "Don't put yourself down. You're so beautiful. Dani is a moron."

Santana smiles at this.

"And I think your wrong about Dani." Brittany adds.

"What do you mean?" Santana asks putting her hands on Brittany's hips to really look at her.

"Well Dani can't have a problem with your penis. You've said that you two use to have an amazing sex life so she enjoyed sleeping with you." Brittany points out. "She doesn't hate your penis or think it's gross otherwise she wouldn't have enjoyed your physical relationship and you wouldn't have had so much sex."

Brittany's words boost Santana's confidence a hundred percent. She had never thought of it like that before. Up until Dani started cheating they had had a great physical relationship and Dani had been constantly trying to have sex with her. Dani obviously had loved having sex with her and enjoyed her penis.

"I hasn't thought of that." Santana says some smugness in her voice.

"And without that passion you wouldn't have your amazing son." Brittany adds.

"Your right Britt." Santana says her confidence growing even more. "I have nothing to be ashamed of."

She knows she's a winner. Not only is she obviously a great lay, but she has an amazing son and no longer has to deal with Dani. She has Brittany who is just amazing.

"So now that you know how I feel and I want this with you." Brittany says trailing off looking hungry down at Santana.

Brittany grinds down, circling her hips into Santana's crotch. She starts slowly causing Santana's hips to chase after hers. Santana pulls Brittany's head back down into a searing kiss. Brittany speeds up her grinding causing Santana to moan into her mouth. Their tongues twist together as they make out fighting for dominance. Santana moans heavily in the blonde's mouth, getting extremely aroused. At this point they are humping and grinding on each other.

"Fuck," Santana moans flipping them over.

They continue to make out, their tongues dueling for dominance.

"I need you." Brittany moans breaking their kiss for a moment before fusing their lips back together.

Both of them desperately need this. With their lips still attached and their tongues dueling Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's waist who stands up. Brittany sucks on Santana's bottom lip causing her to moan. Somehow Santana makes it upstairs and into Brittany's room after nearly falling over thanks to Brittany's talented tongue. Santana places Brittany on the bed and they break apart long enough to rip off their clothes before their lips are pressed together again. They lock lips in a deep, hungry kiss.

Brittany reaches down grabbing Santana's dick. She pumps a few times causing Santana to moan into Brittany's mouth as they continue to make out. Santana thrusts her hips into Brittany's hand so fucking hard. It's been a long time for both of them. She's practically cumming just from Brittany's touch.

"Fuck this," Brittany growls into Santana's lip. "I need you to fuck me now." she moans needing her in her now.

"So fucking beautiful." Santana moans lining her dick up to push into the blonde.

She stares in Brittany's eyes as she pushes into her. They both moan as Santana slides in. Once she bottoms out, she pauses letting Brittany get used to her.

"God Santana, just fuck me already." Brittany groans, inpatient.

Santana fuses their lips together to shut her up. She starts to pull out, almost all the way out before slamming back in. With each thrust, she speeds up. Their kisses get sloppier. Brittany grabs at Santana's back moaning into her mouth.

"Fuck harder,"

Santana complies, thrusting harder, shoving Brittany into the mattress hard with each thrust. Her balls are getting extremely tight.

"Close," Santana grunts thrusting as fast as she can.

She grips Brittany's hips, thrusting in deep and pausing. She groans as she releases her cum deep into Brittany. She then starts to slowly thrust her hips into the blonde's as she continues to cum, emptying her balls. As she starts to soften, she continues to thrust.

Brittany moves her hand down Santana's body and starts fondling the Latina's balls. She gently squeezes them causing her to moan. As Brittany does this Santana starts to get hard again.

"Oh god Britt." Santana moans.

She reaches down and rubs the blonde's clit. She rubs in a circular motion, rubbing faster as Brittany's moans increase.

"All most," Brittany moans.

She arches up as she cums moaning Santana's name. The vice grip on Santana's semi-hard dick is making her hard again.

"San," Brittany moans feeling her getting hard again.

She pulls Santana down into a searing kiss, swiping her tongue against Santana's lips wanting entrance. Their tongues duel as Santana starts thrusting again. Her thrusts are slow and controlled as they gently make love to each other. Neither is in a hurry. Their kisses are gentle as well, their tongues in each other's mouths slowly circling. Brittany arches up meeting Santana's thrusts. The buildup is very slow, Santana's thrusts get a little harder and erratic as she reaches her climax. She finally stills as she cums again. She flops next to Brittany, breathing hard.

"That was," Santana breaths.

"Yeah," is all Brittany says.

Brittany curls into Santana's side laying her head on her shoulder. She's so fulfilled after that sex romp. It has been too long since the last time she was physical with someone. She glances at Santana who is still breathing hard. This is someone she sees a future with Santana and Colin she wants in her life for the rest of it. After tonight she's sure that Santana feels the same.

Santana who is catching her breath still can't help, but think about the kind of future her and Brittany will have. Not only was this the best sex she's ever had (go fuck yourself Dani), but it being Brittany just made it better. Her first time with Dani was all lust and they really were together due to Colin sure they grew to love each other in a way, but this is different. With Brittany it's more than lust. They have a strong romantic connection that is physical and emotional. They love each other. This made it more special and fulfilling.

"I've never felt like this before." Brittany admits breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"That was the hottest most passionate sex I've ever had." Santana says kissing Brittany's forehead.

"Are you recovered enough?" Brittany asks a smirk on her face.

Before Santana can say anything Brittany has her hand wrapped around the Latina's dick. She lets out a loud moan. Brittany smirks up at her as she starts to jack her off. The Latina throws her head back, moaning, getting extremely hard. Not to be out done, she cups the blonde's boobs and gives them a squeeze. She pinches her nipples causing the blonde to start moaning.

"Fuck San," Brittany moans humping her leg.

Santana bats Brittany's hand away from her dick, she guides it into Brittany. The tightness is too much for her and she cums, but stays semi-hard. They're making out sloppily, their tongues touching. Santana is thrusting hard but slow. Not long after that Brittany is cumming. Flipping them over Brittany starts riding Santana, her hands on the Latina's boobs, squeezing them.

Hours and six rounds of passionate sex later, they are both finally exhausted. Neither has the energy to move. Santana is on top of Brittany, still inside of her.

"It's going to be even harder to keep my hands off of you." Santana grumbles before gently kissing Brittany on the lips.

"Tell me about it." Brittany agrees.

Brittany yawns, she gets up and puts on a pair of short shorts before giving Santana another kiss and falling asleep, exhausted from their activities. Santana moans as Brittany pulls away from her, her dick now free. She gets up too and puts on a pair of plaid boxers and an oversized t-shirt, not comfortable enough to go without a shirt. She looks down smiling at Brittany who is fast asleep. She's so lucky and happy to have this amazing woman in her life.

"Your worth any trouble that comes along." Santana softly says.

She honestly doesn't care that she is now also having an affair. She's been basically having an emotional affair for weeks since she first met the blonde so adding sex to it isn't much different. Dani's feelings don't matter to her anymore. What she has right now with Brittany is exactly what she needs. The blonde is everything that Dani wasn't in the end, loving, caring and always there. While it will be difficult to keep their affair a secret from Colin, it's for the best. She doesn't want her son to have to lie for her. At some point soon she will have to tell Colin.

She quietly leaves the room to check on Colin before going to bed herself. She's surprised when she doesn't find in the guest room, but then hears him in the kitchen.

"Why are you up honey?" Santana asks coming out of Brittany's room.

"I had a bad dream and am thirsty." Colin softly says. "I couldn't find you where were you?" he asks.

"Let's get you back to bed." Santana says leading him up the stairs.

"Mami?" Colin asks.

"I fell asleep watching a movie with Brittany." Santana lies.

Once she puts Colin back in bed, she heads back to bed herself with Brittany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing sex scenes so I apologize if it's not good and for any in the future


	11. Day with Mami

Brittany wakes up the next morning feeling fulfilled. She sits up, the blankets falling away leaving her exposed not that she cares.

"Sleep," Santana moans opening an eye to stare at the other woman.

She admires her exposed breasts, licking her lips which Brittany notices.

"Horn dog," Brittany says playfully pushing her.

The blonde pulls Santana into her. She leans down and kisses her deeply, swiping her tongue into the Latina's mouth. Santana moans into her mouth wrapping herself around the blonde.

"San," Brittany moans, pushing her back slightly. "We should talk."

"No talking, it never ends well." Santana says trying to kiss her again.

"Come on San, I want to discuss our relationship. We took a big step last night." Brittany says cupping her face.

Santana sighs, giving in. "I guess you have a point."

"Good, now come snuggle with me." Brittany says laying back and opening her arms.

Santana snuggles into Brittany, sighing when the blonde gently pets her hair.

"I love this relationship we have." Brittany calmly says to reassure her.

"So do I," Santana quickly says.

She's nervous about what the blonde has to say. That's when she remembers last night and those nerves are damped.

"I love your body and your penis." Brittany says hugging Santana tighter to her.

She knows it's going to take time for Santana to feel completely comfortable with her body again. So she's just going to have to tell her until that happens.

Santana blushes at the blonde's words.

"I know we talked about the fact that we're dating, but I want to have some more clarification if you know what I mean." Brittany says biting her lip.

"I don't," Santana says frowning.

Brittany sighs, she's not always the best with words. She loves Santana. All she wants to do is make sure that they continue to be on the same page. She realizes that they still have to keep their relationship a secret, though she would marry Santana right now if she wanted that. She wants the Latina to divorce her wife, but isn't willing to put any pressure on her to do so. It should be Santana's decision on when she does it.

"I would like you to be my girlfriend." Brittany says. "Everything would be the same with keeping it a secret, but I want to be able to call you my girlfriend when we're alone."

"I'd like that." Santana softly says.

"Great," Brittany says beaming.

Santana still can't believe this woman who is fucking amazing wants to be with her. After last night and this morning it's painfully obvious to her that she needs to divorce Dani. She doesn't love the other woman anymore. She's in love with Brittany. But that can all wait until Dani gets back right now she wants to spend more time with Brittany, getting to know her and tell Colin about them at some point in the near future. That thought scares her though as she's not sure what her son will think. She's drawn out of her musing by a hand wrapping around her semi hard dick.

"What the-" Santana moans.

"Now that I've met your dick, I feel empty without it in me." Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana nearly comes on the spot. She kicks her shorts off, flipping over so she's on top of Brittany. Leaning down she takes the blonde's right nipple in her mouth and starts lightly sucking, her tongue flicking the tip of the nipple. Brittany moans bucking up as she continues to jack off Santana.

"Of fuck," Brittany moans, pulling Santana's face up into a deep kiss.

Brittany shoves her tongue in Santana's mouth, battling with Santana's tongue. Their tongues battle for dominance, twisting together as they make out. Santana now painfully hard, moves Brittany's hand from her dick, lining herself up with Brittany opening and pushing in. They both moan as Santana slowly pushes in making sure not to hurt the blonde.

"San," Brittany moans, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist.

"You're so fucking tight." Santana moans.

She starts thrusting, shoving Brittany into the bed with every thrust.

"Yes, fuck me harder!" Brittany loudly moans.

Santana slaps a hand over Brittany's mouth stopping her thrusts.

"Quite," Santana says not wanting her son to wake up and come in because he hears noises.

Brittany nods and Santana starts thrusting again putting her whole body into it.

"I'm close," Santana says reaching down to rub the blonde's clit.

As she rubs her clit it causes the blonde to softly moan, throwing her body up as she falls over the edge.

"Oh fuck," Brittany moans.

Santana stills as Brittany tightens around her causing her to start coming.

"Shit," Santana moans.

Once she finishes coming, she rolls off of Brittany and lays on her back breathing hard. That's when it hits her that Brittany could be pregnant. They didn't use a condom any time last night or this morning.

"Shit Britt," Santana says looking very worried. "We didn't use any protection, you could be pregnant." she says wide eyed.

"No I can't," Brittany calmly says. "I'm on birth control. I have been for years to control my mensural cramps."

"Oh thank god," Santana says falling back again on the bed.

Brittany chuckles at Santana's reaction.

"It's not that-"

"I get it. Our relationship is new and we have some challenges that we don't need a pregnancy to add to them." Brittany tells her.

"I'm glad we're on the same page and now I don't have to worry about you becoming pregnant when we have sex." Santana says so fucking relieved.

They lay there recovering for a few minutes. Santana doesn't want to get up, but glancing at the clock she knows she needs to. Colin will be hungry soon.

"We have to get up." Santana says moving to get up.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Brittany says pouting.

"We can't, Colin will be hungry soon." Santana says getting up.

When she does Brittany playfully slaps her on the butt.

Santana grabs a shirt and throws it at Brittany. "Put a shirt on horn dog."

Brittany smirks, but does put the shirt on. They head down to the kitchen and hear the TV on in the family room.

"Morning Colin," Brittany says.

"Morning Brittany," Colin shouts.

Santana walks into the family room. "Morning," she says giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Morning mami," Colin says smiling.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Santana asks wanting to spoil him.

"Bacon and eggs," Colin says licking his lips.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's done." Santana says kissing the top of his head.

She heads into the kitchen where Brittany is waiting for her. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Colin isn't watching, she shoves Brittany against the fridge kissing her deeply. Santana shoves her tongue into Brittany's mouth swallowing her moans. Brittany wraps her left leg around Santana's waist as they make out. After several minutes Santana pulls back.

"Do you want bacon and eggs?" Santana asks as if they hadn't been just making out.

"Sure, I'll help." Brittany says.

As they make breakfast together, they have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. At one point Santana is cooking eggs and Brittany comes up behind her and slides her hand under shirt.

"Britt," Santana says glancing to make sure that her son is still engrossed in the TV.

"He's watching TV," Brittany says removing her hands. "Sorry, I can't keep my hands off of you."

"I know, just-"

"Be careful, we will be." Brittany says cutting her off.

"Thank you," Santana says turning and lightly kissing her on the lips. "You don't mind if I spend the day alone with Colin?" she asks.

"Of course not, he's your son and you should spend time alone with him." Brittany says being her amazing understanding self.

"You're the best girlfriend ever. We'll leave after breakfast." Santana says giving Brittany another kiss on the lips. "We'll stay at our house tonight, but I'd love for you to come over tomorrow."

"I'll bring donuts." Brittany says.

They finish up making breakfast without any more distractions though they do still have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other.

"Go tell Colin that his breakfast is done." Brittany says playfully slapping Santana's butt as she walks by.

"Colin, breakfast is ready." Santana shouts carrying a plate of eggs, Brittany following with the bacon.

Colin turns off the TV and runs into the dining room. He's starving. He sits down and starts eating. Brittany chuckles watching Colin stuff his face. Santana just shakes her head at her son.

"Colin, I was thinking that we could spend the day together just the two of us." Santana says once they've finished.

"Can't Brittany come too?" Colin asks. "We wouldn't want her to feel left out." he adds.

It's true, Colin doesn't want their friend Brittany to feel left out especially since they've spent all their free time together for the last few weeks. Not that he doesn't like spending alone time with his mami.

"I have a few things I need to do so you two go have fun." Brittany says. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Colin and Santana don't leave for another hour as Santana has to get ready. At this point both Colin and Santana have several changes of clothes at Brittany's and Brittany at theirs.

"Have a good time." Brittany says walking them out to Santana's SUV.

She and Santana are both having internal battles with not touching or kissing each other.

"See you tomorrow." Colin says waving to Brittany as they drive away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mami," Colin says smiling when they pull into the Nike Store parking lot.

"I figured that we'd do some shopping before heading home. There I thought we'd take a bath together it's been too long since we've done that and finish the day off with a movie." Santana says wanting to do things they both enjoy.

"That sounds like fun." Colin says a big smile on his face.

He's glad that he gets to spend some alone time with his mami like they used to before they met Brittany. Don't get him wrong, he's greatly enjoyed his new friendship with Brittany, but it's also nice to get special time with his mami.

"I noticed that you need some new basketball gear. Your old stuff is either worn or almost too small." Santana says.

"Really?" Colin asks.

He hadn't expected this. His mom never liked when they would go on a large shopping spree always saying that most of his clothes were fine.

"Yes, I think we both deserve to go on a big shopping spree and spend your mom's money." Santana says smirking.

"We do," Colin agrees.

As they walk around the store anything that Colin shows interest in Santana tells him to put it in the basket.

"Mami don't need twenty basketball shorts." Colin says when he sees her putting a few more pairs in the basket.

"You don't, but I need some new shorts too." Santana says throwing a pair at him.

They continue shopping, buying some t-shirts and workout clothes. Santana buys a couple new sports bras not only for herself but also for Brittany.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear those contraptions. They look painful." Colin says as they're in the bra area.

"Bras aren't that bad especially when working out." Santana says rolling her eyes at her son.

Most of the time her son is very mature, but there are times like this when he acts like the eleven year old boy that he is.

"I still wouldn't want to wear one." Colin says making a face.

Santana directs him out of the bras and over to the shoes.

"Pick out one pair of basketball shoes and three pairs of regular shoes." Santana tells him.

"Can't I just wear basketball shoes all the time?" Colin asks.

"No, but you can get two pairs of basketball shoes okay." Santana says giving in.

While Colin picks out his shoes, Santana grabs a pair of running shoes and slides.

"Okay next to Old Navy and we'll finish up with Barnes & Noble." Santana says when they get in line.

"Can I get that book series Brittany was talking about?" Colin asks.

"We'll see, first we need to get you some new jeans and non-sport shirts." Santana says not wanting to commit until she gets a chance to look at the books herself.

It takes them four hours to get through Old Navy and they end up spending over two grand. Once they reach Barnes & Noble, Colin drags his mami to the fantasy section.

"These are the books Brittany was talking about." Colin says pointing to a large series of books.

"How many books are there?" Santana asks.

"Twenty-one in the main series, two prequels and a four book shoot off series." Colin says looking up at his mami.

Santana reads the back of the first book. She's still not sure until she reads a few online reviews that this is an okay series for her son to read.

"You can get them all." Santana finally tells him.

"YES!" Colin shouts doing a happy dance.

"That's a lot of books to read though." Santana points out.

"I know, I can't wait." Colin says all smiles.

That's all Santana needs to know he'll read them all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, the pair is home and getting ready to take a bubble bath together. Santana is filling up the tub as Colin changes.

"Is it ready?" Colin asks coming in.

"Almost, just sit on the toilet and wait." Santana says smiling at the fact that he is wearing duck swim trunks that Brittany bought for him. "I see you're wearing the trunks Brittany bought."

"She's right about ducks being cool." Colin says getting in as the tub is full.

Santana smiles at how adorable her son. She goes into the closet to change. She still isn't comfortable enough with her body to change in front of anyone. She comes out in her bra and short shorts, getting in the tub opposite her son.

"So did you have today?" she asks.

"Yes, it would have been great to have Brittany with us though." Colin says.

"We'll make sure she can come next time." Santana says. "Speaking of Brittany what do you think of her?" she asks.

Santana is trying to feel out how Colin feels about Brittany.

"Brittany's amazing. I can't believe that we are friends with her." Colin gushes.

"It is pretty amazing." Santana says smiling softly.

Colin who is over this more serious talk, splashes his mami in the face. Santana sputtering splashes forward, but misses her son who has moved to the left against the side of the tub.

"I'm going to get you." Santana says launching forward.

She causes water to splash out of the tub, but doesn't care. She has her son wrapped in her arms, leaning back.

"No fair," Colin grumbles trying to get out of his mami's arms.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go." Santana bargins.

Colin kisses his mami on the lips and she lets him go, splashing him in face as she does so.

"Mami," Colin whines.

Shortly after that they get out and change quickly.

"Can we watch Hamilton?" Colin asks.

"Sure, go set up the TV and I'll get the popcorn." Santana says finishing up in the bathroom.

Santana makes two big bowls of popcorn with extra butter just the way they both like it. She heads into the living room to see that her son has the movie all queued up and ready to go.

"Let's start this movie." Santana says handing Colin his bowl of popcorn.

"Mami," Colin says shaking his head.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Never say that again. It's so uncool." Colin says.

"Hey, I'm cool." Santana says and Colin rolls his eyes.

He starts the movie since it's pointless to argue with his mami. About twenty minutes in Colin ends up snuggled into Santana. By the time the credits both of them are sound asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dani wakes up first from yet another night full of hot sex. She's been here for a month and is having the time of her life. This is exactly what she needed, some alone time with Mary with no son or wife in the way.

"You're staring again." Mary says smiling.

"I can't help it your just so beautiful." Dani says leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"Enough horn dog," Mary says pushing Dani slightly off of her. "Go get us some breakfast so we can then stay in bed all morning." she orders.

"Yes ma'am," Dani says getting up and saluting. "Would you like anything specific?" she asks.

"Surprise me," Mary says.

Dani gives her another kiss before heading out. Mary watches her leave with a large smile on her face. She has never been happier in her life. Flipping on the TV, the first thing she sees is a picture of Brittany. Upon seeing that she turns the TV right back off.

"I can't escape her." Mary grumbles.

She hates that she still has feelings for the blonde. The sad truth is that even though she's madly in love with Dani, her feelings for Brittany are still there. The reason she started cheating with Dani is that she felt neglected. With Brittany gone touring all the time, she was left alone a lot. After a while she started to resent the fact that Brittany was leaving her and surrounded by beautiful women. That resentment turned to hatred. She hates the whole thing and wishes she was only with Dani.

Downstairs Dani is also thinking about her significant other that she is cheating on. She never really wanted kids, but Santana gave her so much attention that she ended up not minding having a kid. Over the years she started to resent the fact that her wife paid more attention to their son than her. Eventually that turned to hatred and around that time is when she met Mary. Mary makes her feel loved.

"Here is your order ma'am." the waitress says placing the bag in front of her.

"Thanks," Dani says grabbing the bag.

When she gets back to the room, she turns the TV on.

"Honey, do we have to have the TV on?" Mary asks looking away when Brittany's face appears.

"I want to see what's on." Dani says frowning slightly.

She's noticed that basically since they got here that every time any kind of entertainment news comes on Mary gets all weird. It makes her wonder what is going on. She also still doesn't know who Mary's ex and Mary's reaction to seeing entertainment TV makes her wonder.

"Can't we do something else instead?" Mary asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fuck yes," Dani says ignoring her feelings for the moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have fun!" Santana shouts waving.

She just dropped Colin off at his friend Danny's house for the afternoon. Now she's driving to Brittany's house to surprise her. They haven't had any alone the last few days. Sure they had sex every night after Colin went to bed, but no true alone time so Santana may have suggested to her son that he spend some time with a friend. Sometimes even moms need a break. She pulls into Brittany's driveway, having punched in the code at the gate. Brittany gave her the code and keys to her house.

"Britt!" Santana shouts closing the front door behind her. "Are you home?"

"Sanny?" Brittany says yawning as she walks down the stairs.

"Are you just waking up?" Santana asks meeting her at the bottom stair and giving her a long, wet kiss on the lips.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night." Brittany says more awake now. "What are you doing here? I thought you were making Colin finish his project before you two were coming over." she asks looking around for Colin.

"He's at a friend's house." Santana says which causes Brittany to stop looking around. "I thought we could use some alone time."

"So we're truly alone?" Brittany asks smirking.

"Yes,"

Brittany leads Santana into the living room. She's wanted some alone time with Santana since they started hanging out but isn't ever going to say that Colin isn't aloud. Colin's needs always come first and she's fine with that. But now they have true alone time.

"I want us to relax and just enjoy each other." Brittany says turning on some soft music.

"I'd like that." Santana says before gasping.

Brittany has stripped off all her clothes and is naked as the day she was born.

"I find it freeing to be naked." Brittany says smirking at Santana who she can see is starting to get hard.

Santana gulps, she should be more used to this by now. Brittany is a free spirit and not afraid to be naked in front of her (so long as they're alone). Still not being completely confident about her body, but not wanting to stay completely clothed either. Santana strips down to her lacy bra and boy shorts. Deciding to enjoy the view of her naked girlfriend standing there looking at her phone, she sits on the couch.

"Fuck," Santana moans, rubbing her bulge.

Brittany smirks even more. Her girlfriend looks painfully hard.

"Enjoying the view?" Brittany asks swaying her hips a bit.

All Santana can do is nod and make a moaning sound. Brittany bites her lip, as Santana looks her up and down. She decides to start dancing making sure to emphasis swaying her hips. She moves towards Santana then back as she dances mostly in place, rolling her hips. Santana moans, pushing down her lacy boy shorts to allow her dick to spring free. She wraps her hand around her rock hard dick and starts slowly jacking herself off. Brittany's eyes are transfixed on her girlfriend's dick as she masturbates right in front of her.

"Oh fuck," Santana moans speeding up her rubbing.

Brittany moves towards Santana still dancing. Santana so focused on trying to get herself off, doesn't notice Brittany getting closer until she's in her lap. Santana still her movements for a moment as Brittany starts giving her a lap dance, brushing against her dick. It doesn't take long before Santana starts coming, spraying her cum all over Brittany's torso and thighs.

"Britt," Santana moans, gripping Brittany's hips.

"Let's get you hard again stud." Brittany moans, grinding down onto Santana to get her hard again. "I want you in me next time you cum."

"Like I could ever be soft with you naked in front of me." Santana moans, her dick getting hard again.

Brittany reaches down giving Santana's dick a few pumps before positioning it at her crotch and sinking down on it.

"Finally," Brittany sighs having wanting her dick in her the whole time.

"You want my big dick in you, don't you?" Santana groans bucking her hips up.

"Oh fuck," Brittany moans.

She leans down, pressing her lips against Santana's. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's shoulders, keeping her in the kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance as Santana continues to thrust up. Brittany pulls back, placing her hands on Santana's covered boobs, squeezing them as she starts bouncing on Santana's dick. They both moan, their combined thrusting hitting Brittany's g-spot.

"Don't stop," Brittany moans, speeding up her thrusts.

Santana moans, watching Brittany's boobs bounce. She reaches up to squeeze one.

"I'm going to blow." Santana warns moaning.

She still as she starts coming, her eyes rolling in her head. Brittany continues to bounce trying to reach her own high.

"Fuck, I'm so close." Brittany moans, reaching down to rub her clit.

Santana surges up, swallowing Brittany's moans as she comes. They make out as they both come down from their highs.

"That was relieving." Santana sighs leaning back.

"It was, now I'm hungry." Brittany says smirking down at Santana.

"What do you have planned?" Santana asks nervous, whenever Brittany gets that look in her eye she has some sexy plan.

"That you carry me into the kitchen." Brittany says smirking.

Santana manages to get up, still inside Brittany who wraps her legs around Santana's waist. She gets them into the kitchen. The movement gets her hard again. They end up going at it again before Brittany gets her food. By the time Colin is due home they have also had sex in the bathroom when they were getting cleaned up. They managed to get clean and are on the couch in tanks and shorts waiting for Colin to get dropped off by Danny's mom. Santana had texted and told him she was at Brittany's.

"Mami!" Colin shouts running in.

"Hi honey," Santana says giving him a kiss on the lips.

Danny's mom makes a coughing noise from the doorway. "I just wanted to make sure you were actually here." she says.

"Thanks, this is our friend Brittany who has been keeping us company while Dani is gone." Santana explains.

Danny's mom makes gulping noises when she sees popstar Brittany Pierce.

"Hi," Brittany says smiling.

Danny's mom nods before running out, unsure of what else she could have done or said to someone so famous.

"Well that was weird." Santana says thinking maybe Colin shouldn't hangout with Danny anymore if that's how his mom acts.

"It's more common than you'd think. Some people just don't know what to do." Brittany says shrugging used to it.

Colin rolls his eyes not caring. "We had so much fun launching rockets."

He goes on and on about all the fun he had and how they should get rockets to launch here. Brittany looks over his head at Santana smirking thinking of their afternoon, who smirks back.


	12. Colin Finds Out

A few days later Colin is at Danny's again while Brittany and Santana are at Santana's house. They had sat down to watch a movie together (a not yet released movie that Brittany gets thanks to her fame). Things had started out innocently enough. Santana leans into Brittany and Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana. Things stayed like that for a while, them innocently snuggled together. Of course their desires start to make things less innocent. It starts with Brittany's hand wandering up towards Santana's crotch. Then Santana's hands wander under Brittany's shirt who flings it off exposing her top half as she's not wearing a bra. They start kissing, Brittany climbing on top of Santana, straddling her. Brittany pulls off Santana's shirt, leaving her in just her bra. They're heavily making out, their tongues tangled in first Brittany's mouth then pushed back into Santana's. Brittany takes Santana's tongue in her mouth and starts sucking on it, grinding down on her crotch causing her to get hard. They are so consumed by their make out session that they don't notice the front door opening.

"Mami," Colin starts before the words die in his mouth.

He stares at Brittany topless on top of his mami, making out. At first he can't process what is happening in front of him. He's so shocked that all he can do is stand there.

"Fuck," Brittany says noticing Colin first.

She quickly grabs a pillow to cover her chest until she finds her shirt and puts it on. The look of shock on Colin's face must be identically to her own though for two different reasons.

"What-Shit!" Santana gasps staring wide eyed at her son.

She manages to find her shirt and puts it back on. Brittany is now off of her. She doesn't know what to do. This is not the way that she wanted her son to find out about her and Brittany. The pair is seated together on the couch where they were just making out.

Colin falls back into the chair still trying to comprehend what he just saw. They all sit there in silence. He realizes during that silence that his mami is now the one cheating on his mom. It is during this realization that he thinks it's ironic that his mami and Brittany are now together while his mom and Brittany's ex are also together. It's like they've swapped significate others.

The three of them are staring at each other, all speechless. A couple times Santana has opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. Santana wants to explain but is having a hard time thinking of what to say. Finally Santana is about to say something when Colin gets up and heads upstairs without saying anything.

Colin walks up the stairs, down the hall and into his room slowly. He closes the door, not wanting to be disturbed yet, he needs to think. He can't quite wrap his head around what he just saw. He's seen his moms make out before so that obviously wasn't the shocking part of that neither had a shirt on. It was who was making out. It's the who that he can't wrap his brain around. He sits down on this bed to think on it.

The first thought he has is that cheating is wrong. But then again his mom cheated first and is currently on vacation with her mistress. Since his mom started this and has basically left them why should his mami owe her any kind of loyalty especially after the way his mom treated them the last few months.

Brittany on the other hand has been amazing. She's been nice to them since she first met them and didn't even really know them. At this point, she's like family. Every time he has something to tell his mami he also wants to tell Brittany. Unlike his mom who the last two years hasn't seemed to want to be included, Brittany always asks him. She values his opinion and takes his concerns seriously. Basically it boils down to the fact that Brittany treats him and his mami like royalty. He's always loved Brittany the entertainer, but getting to know Brittany the person has been better, he really likes her. Because she actually cares about him, he feels closer to her than he does to his mom.

Thinking of his mom makes him shake a bit. He's still scared of her even though his mami has promised that nothing will happen to him.

He gets up and starts pacing back and forth. He's still conflicted on how to feel. Cheating is wrong, but so is abusing your family.

His thoughts move to his mami and Brittany. it hadn't occurred to him before, but now looking back it makes sense. Since day one Brittany and his mami have been developing a strong connection. The way they look at each other and how Brittany seems to knows how to comfort his mami. All sorts of little things that until now he hadn't thought anything about. They had been developing this connection the whole time.

It's after thinking about how his mom and mami hadn't been affectionate with each other in the year before his mom left. His mom hadn't been all over his mami like she used to. He no longer saw them making out or would wake up in the middle of the night and hear moans from their room. Since his mom was betraying his mami and his mami didn't owe his mom any loyalty. His mami has the right to find love and affection again. This is the turning point for him.

With his mami deserving to find love and Brittany being amazing, he's happy for them. His mami deserves someone who will treat her like a queen. And Brittany does that. How can he not be happy for them and support them.

That answers his question, cheating is bad, but if you have a cheating/neglectful/abusive significant other who just left then it might be okay if you find someone else. He's still not sure as a whole what he should think about the cheating. Though he doesn't have any problem with Brittany and his mami being together. Brittany has been like a second mom to him these last few weeks, way better than his actual mom.

Now that he's thought this all through and made is decision, he turns on his X-Box. He starts playing his racing game.

Meanwhile downstairs Santana is in full panic mode.

"He just got up and walked away." Santana says in a panicked voice as she starts to pace.

"He probably needed some space to think." Brittany says more visible calm, but inside she's just as freaked as Santana.

Santana doesn't hear this as she spins more into panic mode. "Oh god he saw us, practically having sex."

She's horrified that her son witnessed not only her cheating, but them about two steps away from having sex. She's positive that she's just scarred her son for life.

"Santana," Brittany says gently grabbing her arm to stop her from pacing. "Calm down," she says.

"How can I calm down when I might be responsible for ruining the friendship you had built with my son." Santana says a little hysterical.

"I'm worried about all that too, but we need to come up with a plan." Brittany says her emotions starting to crack through her calm exterior.

Santana's head is spinning. It would break her heart if Colin decided to hate Brittany.

"Should we have told him sooner?" Santana questions aloud.

"We did what we thought was best." Brittany says pulling Santana into her lap.

They both cling to each other for support.

Brittany is very worried about Colin. He saw them in a way she never wanted him to see. She had been about to pull Santana's dick out and have sex with her. That is something no kid should ever see (she walked in on her parents once and it was traumatizing). She's also worried for their friendship, but more so for his mental health.

"I don't know what to do." Santana admits finding some comfort in Brittany's embrace.

"We'll figure it out together." Brittany says sighing.

"We should have told him." Santana says despair taking over.

"There's nothing we can do about it now other then move forward." Brittany says.

That's when a terrible thought hits Santana.

"What if Colin thinks of me like Dani since I'm cheating too." Santana says tears streaming down her face.

Before Brittany can say anything in response Santana is talking again.

"I don't regret us at all, you know that."

"I do," Brittany says sighing in relief.

She's very glad that Santana feels the same about not regretting being together. She too is worried that Colin might think that cheating is cheating no matter what. But she will not voice this worry as Santana is worried enough.

"I'm just as bad as Dani." Santana says her eyes wide.

"No you are not." Brittany says.

"Yes I am. I'm cheating just the same as she is." Santana says tears threatening to start flowing again.

"Trust me San." Brittany says taking her hands in hers. "You are not like Dani at all. She basically left you were as she decided to cheat on you for no good reason." she reassures her.

This seems to calm that fear of Santana's for the moment.

"We still should have told him instead of him finding out this way." Santana says again.

"Maybe," Brittany agrees. "Right now all we can do is explain to him about our feelings and why we kept it a secret."

"Your right," Santana sighs.

The pair sit next to each other in silence for a few minutes until Brittany can't take it anymore.

"If you're ready to go talk to Colin, I'm right behind you." Brittany says needing to do something.

Brittany can't deal with what ifs and thinking about how Colin is going to react anymore, she needs action. She just needs to go have a discussion with Colin to find out how he feels.

"Let's go," Santana sighs.

She's not looking forward to this at all. If her son has a bad reaction it will kill her as she'll have to break up with Brittany.

"Everything will be okay." Brittany whispers squeezing Santana's hand.

They stop in front of Colin's closed door to collect themselves. Santana shakily lifts her hand up to knock on the door. Colin opens the door before heading back to his desk chair. Brittany and Santana follow him, hand in hand, taking a seat next to each other on his bed.

"Colin-" Santana says before stopping.

She doesn't know where to start or what to say now that Colin is in front of them.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and are confused." Brittany says. "Please let us explain before you ask your questions." she continues.

Colin nods, trying not to give away how he feels. He wants to hear what they have to say before telling them what he's realized.

Santana opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"I love you mami." Brittany says. I've liked her from the moment you two came backstage. The more time I spent with you two the more I fell for your mami. She's so special to me. I want to be a part of your family."

"Brittany makes me feel special and loved. I love that she always considers you when we do things and never acts like you're a burden. She treats us both so well, that it was easy to fall for her. I love Brittany very much." Santana softly says.

The pair look at each other smiling. Neither knew that that was how the other felt. Santana having found her voice takes over talking and Brittany is cool with it.

"I'm sure what you saw earlier was shocking and surprising. I didn't want you to find out about us this way. I should have told you before." Santana says rambling a bit. "I want you to know that Britt and myself are in a committed relationship and are having sex."

Santana is trying hard not to completely break down or she'll never be able to continue talking.

"I want you to know that your option matters to both of us and if by the end of this talk you want me to leave I will." Brittany says tears forming in her eyes.

Santana squeezes Brittany hand to let her know she feels the same pain.

"We want you to understand that we didn't take it lightly when we decided to start dating." Santana says. "Cheating on one's significant other is a complicated issue that has negative effects on all involved. I don't want you to think differently." she continues before Brittany takes over.

"Cheating can happen many ways. Often what happens is someone falls out of love and starts seeking it elsewhere but remains in a relationship with their partner they are not in love with. Sometimes you can love two people at the same time. Cheating does take it's toll with the lying and secrecy." she explains.

"While I don't know why your mom started cheating, what she did is different for us. She started first and started being abusive, leaving us and lying about it. I fell in love with Brittany only after all this happened with your mom. She broke our commitment to each other. Commitment in a relationship is very important." Santana explains.

"I'm very committed to not only your mami but you as well." Brittany softly says.

"I know what your doing is extremely different from mom." Colin says breaking his silence.

He can see the love the pair has for each other. Not just that but how distressed they are about him finding out the way he did. It feels good that they both care so much.

"You do?" Santana asks.

"I had time to think about things before you came up and I came to several conclusions." Colin says pausing for a moment as both women stare at him. "Mami you don't owe any loyalty to mom after everything she has done. Because mom betrayed you, you have every right to find someone to be affectionate with you and love you again. Brittany has become part of the family. Thinking back on it I've seen the connection that you have and I don't have any issues with you two being together. Brittany treats us better than mom had been for the last year." he tells them.

Santana starts sobbing having heard this. She's so grateful that her son understands this complex issue and is okay with Brittany. Brittany pulls Colin to a bear hug that Santana joins.

"Is mami okay?" Colin whispers to Brittany.

"Yes, she was just so worried about your reaction and is now relieved." Brittany says giving him a proud look. "I want you to know that I love your mami deeply and would never treat her the way Dani did." she promises.

"I know, you've been a great friend to me and made me feel included all the time." Colin says so thankful that Brittany is in his mami's life after everything with his mom.

Brittany who is also feeling relieved that he is okay with their relationship, now feels the need to apologize to Colin for what he saw.

"We're sorry for scarring you. You shouldn't have seen us practically having sex." Brittany says as Santana who has composed herself now nods.

"Some things no child should ever see. I'm sorry that you had to see that." Santana says getting worked up again.

Colin rolls his eyes at the pair. He doesn't get why they are overacting about what he saw since he didn't see anything that he hasn't seen before.

"Why are you acting like Danny's mom? She won't so much as kiss her husband in front of Danny." Colin says shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize to me. All you were doing is making out, something I've seen you do plenty of times mami." he points out.

"We did overact didn't we?" Santana laughs realizing that she did overact about certain things.

"Yes you did." Colin agrees. "And before you freak out about being topless." he says looking over at Brittany. "I've seen you topless before in the Jacuzzi and you didn't freak out then. Mami explained to me before we even met you that some women are okay with being topless."

Brittany chuckles at this. She hadn't actually been worried about the fact that he saw her topless, but was just a reaction to the shock that she felt at the time. Still it's good to know that he has no issues with her.

"You are the best son in the world." Santana says giving him a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding and setting us straight."

Colin thinks that it's a good thing his crush on Brittany has changed from him having what he thought was romantic feelings to a deep friendship.

Brittany looks over at Colin. She needs to reassure him that no matter what he will always come first. "I want you to promise me something." she softly says.

Colin nods and Brittany continues.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable with me around let either your mami or myself know. Also if you need some alone time with your mami let me know. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking your mami away from you."

Santana beams at Brittany who she didn't realize was going to say that but is glad that she did.

"Okay," Colin says. "You two have my blessing to be together." he tells them.

They all hug each other tightly. Brittany and Santana are relieved that Colin knows and is happy for them and Colin is glad that Brittany will be here to protect them when his mom comes home.

"Now Colin as happy as I am that we have your blessing, we have to keep it a secret." Santana says before Colin interrupts.

"I don't care what mom or anyone else thinks."

"And neither do I, but we need to keep it a secret until I figure out what to do about your mom." Santana says.

She wants a divorce, but with Dani gone she doesn't feel the need to get started yet plus she'd actually have to talk to Dani to tell her, she wants a divorce.

"Are you going to get a divorce?" Colin asks and Brittany looks over at Santana.

"Yes, though I haven't started the process yet." Santana admits. "With your mom gone there's no rush especially since I'd have to actually talk to her.

Colin just nods his head and Brittany squeezes Santana's hand to show her support.

"Whatever you want we'll support." Brittany says.

"Yeah mami," Colin adds.

They're quiet for a few minutes taking in everything.

"Oh honey," Santana says. "Make sure not to mention Brittany to your mom, we don't want her to know how close we are to Brittany."

"Okay, I haven't talked to her in a few weeks anyway." Colin says.

Santana lets out an angry sigh; she might have to talk to her wife about this. She doesn't get why her wife isn't making an effort to talk to her son. After all he is her son still.


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning topless Brittany with Colin seeing

Dani turns on the TV and flips to E! News where they are showing an interview with Brittany Pierce the recently retired singer. Less than a minute later Mary comes out of the bathroom to see Brittany on the TV. She turns around and closes her eyes.

“Can you turn that off?” Mary asks.

“No,” Dani says getting up.

It’s taken a few weeks, but she’s finally figured out what the cause of Mary’s weirdness. Every time Brittany Pierce comes on the TV, Mary starts acting weird. Now she wants to know why.  


“Come on Dani, just turn on the TV off. We have better things to do.” Mary says trying to deflect.

“No we do,” Dani says. “I want to know why you keep acting weird every time you see Brittany Pierce on the TV.”

Mary whines when she hears Brittany’s name.

“You can’t even hear her name without having a reaction. I need to know what that is about.” Dani says.

Mary takes a deep breath before starting. “Brittany is my ex-girlfriend.”

“You dated a celebrity?” Dani says her eyes going wide.

“I was dating Brittany when we started our relationship.” Mary tells her before Dani interrupts.

“You cheated on Brittany S. Pierce with me?” Dani asks more than a little surprised. “Why?”

“Brittany would be gone on tour for months at a time and when she was here she’d have to many events she had to go to and would leave me. After a while I started feeling neglected and then I met you. I still had feelings for Brittany but you I love more. You treat me like a queen.” Mary says trying not to get teary eyed. “When Brittany found out about me cheating, she started yelling at me and kicked me out of the house. Thankfully a friend let me stay with them.”

“We’ll get a place together when we get back.” Dani says pulling Mary into a hug. “I completely understand why you started cheating. Santana was neglecting me as well.”

They smile at each other both now realizing they had the same reasons for cheating.

“You know we’re too good for them right.” Dani says smiling at her girlfriend.

“We are, aren’t we.” Mary agrees. “Brittany never deserved me and your wife certainly didn’t deserve you.”

“That’s right,” Dani agrees.

The pair just smile at each other proud that they cheated. Their significant others never deserved them, but now they have found love in each other.

“Enough of this serious talk; let’s get back to our vacation. All this stuff will still be there when we get back in a few months.” Dani says shaking her head to try and get the thoughts of her family out.

“Could we stay an extra month or two?” Mary hopefully asks. “I’m having so much fun.”

“I’ll see when it gets closer.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000

“Morning Brittany,” Colin says yawning as he walks into the kitchen.

“Morning Colin,” Brittany says putting a plate with waffles and hash browns in front of him.

“Where’s mami?” Colin asks having expected her to be here.

“I told her I’d get you breakfast so she didn’t have to hurry.” Brittany tells him. “She’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Cool, I have a basketball game tonight. Will you come?” Colin hopefully asks.

“Of course,” Brittany says smiling. “You know I’ll be at everything that you want me at.”

Since Colin discovered them, they’ve spent even more time together acting like a little family. During the week they stay at Santana’s since it’s much closer to Colin’s loves having Brittany around, not only does she make his mami happy, but she comes to all of his events with a smile.

“Hurry up Colin, we’re running late again.” Santana says quickly walking in.

Brittany hands her a thermos of coffee and a bagged lunch. She also gives Colin his lunch.

“Off you two go, I’ll see you both when you get out of school and off of work.” Brittany says giving Santana a peck on the lips.

“Bye,” they both say.

Brittany follows them out and waves as they drive away. When she can no longer see their car, she heads back inside. She loves seeing them off in the morning. The last two weeks since Colin found out about them have been amazing. She loves how domestic it feels just doing little things like making them lunch. She also loves that her and Santana don’t have to try and hid their feelings for each other at home. Often after they leave, she heads back to her house to do some things before coming back to see Colin come home. At some point she’s going to have to talk to Santana about living in one house together, though she’ll wait for a while before she does that. Today she heads home as she’s spending some time with Quinn who still doesn’t know the extent of Brittany’s relationship with Santana, but will as she plans to tell her.

“How did I beat you to your own house?” Quinn asks meeting Brittany at the door.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you.” Brittany says.

“Let me guess, you were at Santana’s.” Quinn says smirking.

“How did you know?” Brittany says staring at her best friend.

“Please, I have eyes. The way you looked at her and the way she looked at you especially when you interacted with her son. How could I not see you two were in love?” Quinn says.

“I wanted to tell you, but it didn’t feel right for you to know before Colin.” Brittany says.

She would have told her sooner like the day after Colin found out, but Quinn was on vacation with her longtime boyfriend Puck.

“I get it,” Quinn says.

The pair fall into conversation about Santana and Colin along with Quinn’s vacation. After an hour Quinn asks the question that has been on her mind for a while.

“When do I get to meet them?” she asks.

“You’ve already met them.” Brittany points out.

“Briefly and you kicked me out before I could really get to know them.” Quinn replies. “Plus, I didn’t know she was your girlfriend.”

“In the next week or so, I’ll set up a day for you to come over and meet them.” Brittany says knowing if she doesn’t Quinn will either just show up or track Santana down.

“Good,” Quinn says nodding.

“But you have to promise not to embarrass me.” Brittany says giving Quinn a look.

“When have I ever embarrassed you?” Quinn asks.

“Let’s see…..that time in sixth grade.” Brittany starts before listing off a bunch of them.

Quinn holds up her hands in defeat. “I won’t embarrass you; I promise.”

“I can’t wait for to meet them. We’ve had to keep everything a secret first with Colin and with Santana still married. So it will be nice to have someone to talk to about my relationship.” Brittany says.

Quinn stays until Brittany has to leave to meet up with Santana at Colin’s game. They drive separately to all of Colin’s events to keep up the appearance that they are just friends.

“Hey San,” Brittany says sneaking up behind her in the parking lot.

“Fuck Britt,” Santana says jumping slightly. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

Brittany wants to give her a kiss, but can’t since so many parents know Santana is married to Dani. Santana has an equally hard time holding back. They both agree that keeping their relationship a secret is important so they shove their urges down.

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Brittany whispers.

“Britt, you can’t say things like that here.” Santana grumbles. “It makes me want to kiss you even more.”

“Sorry, it’s just even harder now to keep us a secret that Colin knows and we’ve had sex.” Brittany says sighing.

“I know love,” Santana says wishing they could be more open, but that will just have to wait. “Let’s head in.” she says grabbing Brittany’s hand and leading her in.

As soon as they reach the gym doors, they drop their hands and walk in. Santana waves to a few moms who she knows as she crosses to the bleachers. Brittany who has a baseball cap on and big sunglasses to semi hid who she is, follows Santana. Thankfully the paparazzi don’t follow her as much since she retired and the times when they have spotted her, they didn’t get any pictures of Santana or Colin. That’s another reason for their secretiveness. They want to tell their friends and families in time not have them find out via the headlines. So, Brittany tries to hid her appearance when they go out.

“We can sit here away from everyone else.” Santana softly says.

“I don’t want to make you sit this far; we can sit closer so you can see Colin better.” Brittany says.

“It’s fine, I’d rather make sure people don’t recognize you.” Santana says. “Plus, we’re not that far.”

Colin looks up and waves to his mami and Brittany who wave back. He loves that not only his mami arrives early so does Brittany. It’s nice to have people cheering for him.

“Who is that with your mom?” John one of his teammates asks.

“Isn’t that Brittany Pierce? My mom said she saw her the other day when we dropped you off.” Danny says and all the teammates look at Colin.

“Yes, she’s friends with my mami.” Colin says hating that he has to lie. “My mom asked her to keep us company while she’s gone.”

“Why haven’t we seen her around before?” Aly the only girl on the team asks.

“Because she was busy, but not that she’s retired, she has more time.” Colin says.

He hates lying to all his friends about Brittany, but also knows he can’t tell them the truth. This isn’t the first time he’s had to lie and it won’t be the last.

“It just seems odd.” Danny says.

“They’ve been friends for years.” Colin says.

Thankfully the game starts before any of them can ask more questions. The more he has to lie the harder it gets. It would be easier if Brittany didn’t come, but her support is worth more than the difficulties.

“Great shoot!” Brittany shouts when Colin makes the opening basket.

“I’m so glad you’re here to help support Colin.” Santana sighs.

“There’s no where I’d rather be.” Brittany simply says though it means so much to both of them.

They’re interrupted by a blonde hair woman coming over to them.

“Hello Santana,” the woman says.

“Hi Heather, what brings you up here? Aren’t you in charge of the snacks and water this week?” Santana asks.

“Well I’ve noticed that Dani hasn’t been around lately and instead you’ve been bringing the famous Brittany Pierce. I wanted to know why?” Heather asks.

She was elected by all the parents to come up and ask. They’ve all been wondering why Dani stopped showing up, but when a celebrity started coming with Santana it really piqued their interest. Luckily for the two woman none of the parents had even thought about calling the paparazzi or in a tip of where Brittany is.

“Well when Dani got promoted it came with a five-month work trip to China. With Colin in school and having so many after school activities, she went by herself.” Santana starts off the lie that she has been thinking of since Brittany started coming with them.

Brittany just nods, letting Santana come up with the lie that they will tell most people. They had both agreed not to tell their parents yet, but if they somehow found out they wouldn’t lie. In fact, the only other person aside from Colin who knows is Quinn who she just told. Everyone else they’ll lie and say they are just friends.

“Brittany is an old family friend who offered to keep them company while Dani is gone especially since she just retired. Dani likes that we have someone to distract us from missing her so much.” Santana easily lies.

“That is so sweet of you.” Heather says to Brittany.

“Well they’re helping me as well. I don’t know what I’d be doing with myself if I didn’t have them to distract me from the fact that I just retired.” Brittany honestly says.

Santana has to stop herself from swooning at what Brittany just said. She manages to keep a straight face though.

“We’re all happy to have your support and I would like to personally thank you for not bringing the paparazzi around.” Heather says wanting to protect the kids.

“Thank you for not calling them.” Brittany says and they all chuckle.

Heather heads over to the other parents to report back what she found out.

“That went better than expected.” Santana says cheering when Colin scores again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I have a work thing tonight.” Santana sighs when she gets home.

“And it’s not something you can take Colin to?” Brittany adds.

“It’s drinks with clients at a bar.” Santana says. “I was hoping that you could stay here with Colin so I don’t have to get a babysitter.”

“Of course,” Brittany says smiling. “You know I’ll watch Colin anytime you need me to.”

“Thank you so much honey.” Santana says giving her a long kiss on the lips.

“Any time,” Brittany says keeping her in the kiss, licking her lips.

They make out until they hear the door open. Colin comes in with a huge smile on his face. He loves that his mami is so happy. He gives his mami a kiss on the lips before he starts telling them all about his day.

“So, Danny was asking me what it’s like to know a celebrity. I told him, she’s just like everyone else.” Colin rambles.

He continues to tell them about his friends and how his classes went.

“That’s very cool honey.” Santana says. “I have a work party to go to tonight so-”

“Can’t I come?” Colin asks. “Brittany can watch me while you talk to your clients.”

“Brittany will be watching you but at home instead.” Santana says as Colin starts.

“NO-wait what?”

“You’ll be staying home with Brittany who offered to stay here with you.” Santana tells him.

“Yes,” Colin says fist pumping.

An hour later Santana gives Colin a kiss on the lips. “Behave,” she says.

“We’ll be fine.” Brittany says giving her a reassuring smile. When Santana leaves, Brittany turns to Colin. “What do you want to do?”

“Can you teach me some of the choreography to your songs?” Colin asks.

“How about we have a concert.” Brittany says smiling at the thought.

Colin tilts his head as he looks at Brittany with a confused look on his face.

“You’ll love it trust me.” Brittany says when she sees the confused look on his face.

Brittany moves all the furniture in the living room to the walls to give them plenty of room to dance. She puts in just the background music for her last album.

“Okay follow me.” Brittany says.

She starts dancing slowly so Colin can pick up the moves. Colin jumps up and tries to follow Brittany’s lead. He’s an okay dancer, but he’s not good a remembering choreography quickly. Thankfully Brittany is a very good teacher.

“On one, step forward before side stepping on two and three.” Brittany instructs.

Under Brittany’s tutelage, Colin picks up the choreography to several of Brittany’s songs quicker than he ever has before.

“I’ve never picked things up that fast.” Colin says all smiles.

“You’re a good dancer all you need to do is be confident even if you mess up. Never let it show on your face.” Brittany tells him. “Every concert I messed up the choreography at some point, but I never let it show on my face. That’s what performing is.”

“I’d be nervous to perform in front of so many people.” Colin says.

“Even after over ten years of performing, I would still get nervous before every performance.” Brittany admits to him.

“You never showed it.” Colin says amazed.

“That’s part of being a performer.” Brittany says. “Now are you ready to perform?” she asks.

“Heck yes,” Colin excitedly says.

Brittany turns on the music and they start dancing while singing along to the music.

‘According to you  
I’m stupid  
I’m useless  
I can’t do anything right  
According to you  
I’m difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind’  


Colin joins in the singing for the next lines, loving that he gets to perform with Brittany even though it’s just the two of them.

‘I’m (Your) a mess in a dress  
Can’t show up on time  
Even if it would save my life’  


Brittany let’s Colin sing the next two lines alone.

‘According to you  
According to you’  


Colin mouths the next few lines as Brittany belts them out like she’s at an actual concert. She may miss performing a little bit.

‘But according to her  
I’m beautiful  
Incredible  
She can’t get me out of her head  
According to her  
I’m funny  
Irresistible  
Everything she ever wanted’  


They continue to sing and dance together for another few songs before Colin flops onto the couch.

“That’s exhausting,” Colin says.

“That was only twenty minutes. A show is over two hours normally.” Brittany says not even winded.

“Can we order pizza? I’m hungry and you still don’t cook dinners very well.” Colin says as his stomach starts to make noises.

“Of course, what kind of pizza do you want?” Brittany asks.

“Canadian bacon and pineapple.” Colin happily says.

Much later after they have eaten and moved the furniture back in place, they are laying on the couch watching Lord of the Rings. Brittany is laying across the couch and Colin is sitting up at the far end intently watching the movie. By the time the third movie is playing it’s almost midnight and both of them are sound asleep. Colin moved so now he’s laying on top of Brittany’s legs, using her stomach as a pillow.

Santana opens the door a little after one in the morning exhausted. She doesn’t mind having to schmooze clients with lunch or dinner, but to have to go out drinking with them is not something she enjoys. If she’s going to be partying, she wants it to be with her girlfriend not a group of older men.

“Awe,” she says when she sees her girlfriend and son sound asleep on the couch with a movie still playing.

She pulls out her phone and takes a couple pictures. The sight in front of her is just too cute to disturb so she quietly heads upstairs to change before coming back down. She curls up on the love seat and falls sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Wake up sleepy head.” Brittany whispers giving Santana a kiss on the lips.

“Mmm, I love being woken up like this.” Santana moans wrapping her arms around Brittany’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Colin comes in, walking right pass them and into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss and asks. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?”

“I took the day off since I had a late night and I wanted to spend the day with you as a thank you for being amazing.” Santana tells her.

“So, I get you for the whole day.” Brittany says holding in a smile badly.

“Yes,” Santana says. “But first we have to see Colin off.”

They both get up and head into the kitchen to see Colin finishing up his oatmeal and yogurt.

“Are you not going to work mami?” Colin asks noticing that she’s not dressed yet.

“No, I decided to take the day off.” Santana tells him.

“Can I take the day off too?” Colin hopefully asks.

“Not a chance, you have a test today.” Santana reminds him and he groans.

“I’ll drive you in my Porsha.” Brittany offers which perks him up.

“The guys will be so jealous.” Colin shouts as he runs to go grab his backpack.

“You don’t have to do that.” Santana says.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana, giving her a light kiss on her neck. “I know babe. He’s your son though and I want him to be happy. If me driving him to school in my Porsha makes him happy then that’s what I’ll do. I want you two to be happy.”

Santana swoons at Brittany’s words.

“I’m ready!” Colin shouts jumping down the last few stairs.

“I’ll see you in a few.” Brittany says, giving Santana a wet kiss before following Colin out in the garage.

When Brittany comes back Santana has made them breakfast of omelets, bacon and hashbrowns.

“Thanks babe,” Brittany says thinking she got hella lucky that her girlfriend is such a good cook.

After finishing breakfast, Brittany pulls Santana onto the couch to thank her. They start kissing which turns quickly into a make-out session. Brittany maneuvers herself so she’s straddling Santana while still kissing her. She gently strokes her tongue against the Latina’s tongue before they start to battle for dominance. Santana’s hands start exploring the blonde’s torso under her shirt. She flips them over breaking the kiss momentarily to catch her breath.

“San,” Brittany whines trying to pull his head back down.

She wants the Latina’s lips back on hers now. She’s so addicting that she just wants more. Nothing else matters to her, but kissing her and feeling her amazing abs.

“What?” Santana asks running her hands under her shirt towards her breasts.

“I want you so bad.” Brittany monas running her hands under her shirt along her abs.

Santana literally rips off her shirt throwing it to the side before pulling off the blonde’s shirt. She cups her breasts leaning in to kiss her. The blonde surges up catching her lips with her sucking on her bottom lip.

“Too many clothes,” Brittany moans.

She unclasps her bra revealing her boobs throwing her bra across the room. Immediately Santana leans down and wraps her lips around her right nipple sucking. Brittany moans throwing her head back running her fingers through her hair as she flicks her nipple with her tongue.

“Of fuck,” Brittany moans feeling herself getting wetter and wetter.

She knows that her panties are completely ruined, she’s so turned on. She feels the Latina get hard and poke her in the thigh.

“I need you San,” Brittany moans.

Santana lets go of her nipple with a pop before kissing her way up to her lips.

“Is that so?” Santana asks pushing herself into her.

“Yes,” Brittany moans.

Santana leans back on her feels working the blonde’s jeans and ruined underwear off of her legs. She licks her lips as she stares at her glistening core all she wants to do is dive in and taste her. The aroma coming off of her is so intoxicating to her she can hardly think.

“I want you.” Santana moans her eyes never leaving her core.

“Fuck San, do something.” Santana moans.

With that she dives down kissing her way up her inner thighs. Brittany runs her fingers through the Latina’s hair pushing her head down into her more. When the Latina finally reaches her core and places a light kiss on her lips down there, she moans arching up into the Latina.

“Oh San,” Brittany moans closing her eyes.

Santana starts really eating her out, moaning.

“So wet,” Santana moans trying not to buck herself against the couch.

“Shit,” Brittany moans as the Latina starts sucking on her clit.

Smirking Santana pulls back and sits on her heels. Brittany frowns at the loss of contact and looks up at the Latina gasping when she sees that she’s pulled herself out and is pumping herself. Slapping her hand away Brittany grips him and starts working on her shaft causing her to harden even quicker.

“Fuck, I need to be in you.” Santana moans.

Brittany leans back on the couch pulling Santana with her.

“I want you in me.” Brittany softly moans.

“How badly do you want me?” Santana asks smirking.

“Shit, I need you to fuck me.” Brittany moans trying to buck up into her.

“I didn’t hear you.” Santana moans.

“I need your big cock in me now.” Brittany whines.

Santana smirks as she removes the blonde’s hand from her shaft, positioning herself right in front of her core. She gives herself a few last pumps before circling the tip of her dick on her clit. Deciding not to tease her anymore, she pushes into her.

“Oh so big,” Brittany moans wrapping her arms around the Latina.

Santana places her hands on either side of the blonde’s head as she pushes the rest of the way into her. Pulling back, she thrusts back into her.

“Fucking shit, right there.” Brittany moans, clawing at Santana’s back.

“You feel so good.” Santana moans slamming into her hard.

“Oh god don’t stop.” Brittany all but screams, wrapping her legs around Santana’s waist so her thrusts reach deeper.

Santana continues to pound into her, watching as Brittany throws her head back in ecstasy. She can feel the scratches on her back not caring one bit.

“I’m so close.” Brittany moans.

“Come for me.” Santana whispers in the blonde’s ear.

With that Brittany let’s go, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her whole body shaking. Santana gasps as the blonde squeezes her unbelievably tight falling over the edge herself. She shoots strings of cum deep into her. She lazily continues to pump in the blonde bringing her down from her high.

“Wow,” Santana says rolling off of the blonde and off of the couch. “Fuck.”

“Are you okay babe?” Brittany says looking down at the Latina who is on the ground.

“Yeah,” Santana says getting up. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

They take separate showers so as to actually get clean without having sex again. When changing Santana notices that some of Dani’s things are still in her closet.

“Fuck, I need to get rid of Dani’s things.” Santana shouts which causes Brittany to come in. “We need to clean out Dani’s things.”

“Okay,”

They start cleaning out all of Dani’s remaining things from first the master bedroom and then the rest of the house moving them to the garage.

“That’s the end of it.” Santana says throwing the last box into the pile. “All her stuff is out of the house.”

“You can cry if you want.” Brittany says knowing this is a big thing.

“I did all my crying weeks ago. I have no sorrow for her anymore.” Santana says.

They head back in. Neither bringing up the subject of divorce. Brittany is not going to push Santana and Santana honestly isn’t ready to deal with or face Dani. All they care about is that they now have each other and that’s enough for now.

“I was thinking we could ask each other some questions. There’s so much I want to know still about you.” Santana says biting her lip.

“That could be fun.” Brittany says smirking. “I’ll start, why did you decide to raise Colin as liberal as you are?” she asks.

“Honestly, my parents raised me to be open minded and taught me about sex when I was around eight. They wanted me to be well informed. I just wanted to raise my own son in a similar way.” Santana says. “I lost a few “friends” who thought I was corrupting him, but my family and true friends support me.”

“People can be so judgmental.” Brittany agrees.

“How were you raised?” Santana asks wondering if Brittany was raised as liberal as she is or not.

“My parents are free spirit hippies. They raised me to value people and to let their actions speak for them and not to judge people before you get to know them.” Brittany says.

Santana’s not shocked at all that this is how she was raised.

They continue to ask questions, then it turns into more of them telling funny stories about their lives.

“Colin wouldn’t get in the tub unless we got in with him. I said fuck it and stripped down to my underwear. It took Dani a little longer to follow my lead, but she did and we took a bath with him. After that he always wanted us to take a bath with him. As he got older it turned more into something that we did as a family to cheer one of us up, celebrate or just because we wanted to take a bubble bath. When Dani started pulling away, she stopped wanting to take bubble baths with us. At this point she’s not allowed.” Santana says sounding very sad towards the end.

Brittany picks up on this and wraps her arms around Santana. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with all that crap.”

“It’s better now that I have you.” Santana says leaning her head against Brittany’s shoulder.

“You and Colin still take bubble baths together?” Brittany asks wanting to make sure before she asks what she really wants to ask.

“Yes, bubble baths with Colin are a must to make sure he continues to have things as normal as possible.” Santana says.

“Well would you like to take a bubble bath with me?” Brittany asks.

“I would love to.” Santana says all smiles.

Brittany gets up and holds her hand out to help Santana up. It’s little things like this that Santana absolutely loves.

“Since you have bubble baths way more than me, I’ll let you set things up.” Brittany says making her way into the master bath.

Brittany sits on the toilet to watch her girlfriend get everything ready. She wants to see if there’s anything special that Santana does incase, she ever needs or wants to set up a bubble bath.

Santana turns on the water and puts in the bubbles. While the tub fills, Santana puts out candles around the tub lighting them. She turns on some soft romantic music. When she turns off the water Brittany has stripped down to just her underwear and gets in. Santana is a little hesitant as she takes off her shirt and pants. She’s still a little uncomfortable showing off her body, even though she has her bra and underwear on.

“You’re beautiful.” Brittany says waiting for her to get in.

“Thank you,” Santana says. “You can be naked you know; I don’t want you to think you have to change for me.”

“I might later, but I want it to be like you normally do.” Brittany says.

Santana nods, closing her eyes. Not for the first time she feels so lucky to have Brittany in her life.

“Come closer,” Brittany whispers as she’s leaning against the back of the tub.

Santana stretches out laying along Brittany’s body. She runs her fingers through the blonde’s hair, connecting their lips. They start making out, their tongues battling for dominance. Brittany’s hand starts to wander down the Latina’s body. Instead of doing what Santana thinks she’s going to do, Brittany starts tickling her. Santana pulls away giggling, slapping Brittany’s hands away.

“What the hell-”

Santana is hit with water to the face.

“Britt what the-”

Santana is hit again by water. So, she retaliates, splashing Brittany in face. They continue their water fight until Santana finally calls a truce.

“No more splashing,” Santana says.

“No more splashing,” Brittany agrees.

Brittany moves closer to Santana, pulling her closer to kiss her. They start making out again. Santana shoving her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, licking the top of her mouth. She swallows the blonde’s moans.

They lost track of time enjoying their bubble bath that they don’t realize it’s time for Colin to arrive home from school.

“Mami! Brittany!” Colin shouts opening the door.

He aced his test and wants to show them. Since they don’t reply or come into the entryway, he throws his bag on the stairs and kicks off his shoes. First, he looks in the living room then the kitchen.

“Mami!” Colin shouts again as he knows that she is home and most likely so is Brittany. “Brittany!”

They are nowhere to be found downstairs so he starts searching upstairs. He’s in the master when he shouts their names again.

“Mami! Brittany!”

“Shit Britt,” Santana says pulling back from their kiss. “In here buddy.”

“Wow, we’ve been in the tub for over an hour.” Brittany says chuckling at the thought. She lets some water out before turning back on the hot water.

“Can I come in?” Colin asks at the door to the bathroom.

He really wants to show them his test.

“Of course,” Santana says after Brittany nods.

Colin opens the door and walks in.

“Mami, Brittany,” Colin says giving them a big smile. “I aced my test.” he says holding it up for them to see.

“That’s amazing,” Santana says so proud of her son.

“Great job buddy.” Brittany says sitting more up.

Colin isn’t fazed by Brittany being topless at all, in fact it’s as if he doesn’t notice.

Santana motions for him to come closer and he leans down. She gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Do you want to join us?” Santana asks.

“Yes,” Colin says before running out to get his swim trunks.

Once he’s gone Brittany turns to Santana. “It’s a good thing we’re not naked or we’d be scrabbling.”

Santana chuckles at this. “So true.”

Colin comes running back in and nearly leaps into the tub. Santana turns off the music just as Colin splashes her in the face.

“Good one,” Brittany says, splashing Colin in the face.

Both Santana and Colin are sputtering as Brittany chuckles. They turn on her splashing a lot of water at Brittany, soaking her head. She dives at them, only getting Santana as Colin managed to move around. After around twenty minutes they settle down from splashing each other. Brittany settles down across from Santana and Colin who is leaning against his mami.

“You should always join us.” Colin says looking at Brittany.

Brittany looks across to Santana to make sure it’s okay with her. Santana gives her a smile.

“I’d love to,” Brittany says all smiles.

“Great,” Santana says so glad that her son loves Brittany like another mom.

Colin just smiles, to him Brittany should now be included in everything. She’s family now. Plus, she actually wants to hang out with him.

Brittany can’t stop smiling. She’s apart of their family now and it feels amazing. Nothing can top this feeling right now.

“Mami, Brittany,” Colin says getting both their attention.

“Yes honey,” Santana says as they both focus on him.

“Brittany’s family, right? She’s like another mom to me.” Colin asks.

“Yes,” Santana says not sure where this is going.

Colin gives Brittany a kiss on the lips, a quick peck like he gives his mami.

Brittany is caught off guard by this and so is Santana. They both just stare at him while he doesn’t notice. To him Brittany is family and since he kisses his mami on the lips, he should do the same for Brittany.

“I’m getting all pruney and hungry, we should get out.” Colin states still unaware of the shock Brittany and Santana are feeling.

He gets up and starts changing, quickly slipping off his trunks and putting boxers, jeans and a t-shirt.

“Did that really happen?” Brittany quietly asks Santana.

“Yes,” Santana says starting to come out of shock.

“Are you okay with it?” Brittany asks not wanting to do something that will upset Santana.

“Of course, at this point your basically his other mom. He’s always kissed his moms on the lips so why should you be any different.” Santana simply says.

Brittany helps Santana up, feeling so proud to call them family. Getting out to change, Santana goes into the closet while Brittany quickly puts on her clothes. One day soon Brittany thinks that Santana will realize she doesn’t have to be shy with her.

“Can we go out to eat?” Colin asks Brittany as they wait for his mami.

“Sure,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called According to You and is by Orianthi


	14. Tangoing with Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Topless Brittany around Colin

Brittany has a tango song stuck in her head that she just can’t get rid of. For some reason, she’s had the urge to tango for two days now. She’s been either too busy or tired to actually getting around to dancing, that is until today. She starts moving the furniture in her living room to make room for her to dance.

“What song to use?” Brittany says to herself as she scrolls through her iPad.

She settles on a Spanish song and holds her arms out to an imaginary partner. She counts out the first eight beats before she starts dancing. The tango she is dancing is something she picked up when touring in Spain a few months ago. She really enjoys dancing especially the tango. She glides across floor effortlessly with her imaginary partner. While she’s dancing, Santana walks in and stops right next some of the pushed back furniture. Santana can’t take her eyes off of Brittany as she dances with her imaginary partner. She watches Brittany dance the same dance through two songs before the music is suddenly stopped. Brittany has finally spotted Santana watching her and turns off the music.

“Hey,” Brittany says smiling softly at her girlfriend. “Would you like me to teach you to tango?” she asks.

“Yes,” Santana says biting her lip. “I’d love that.”

“Okay come here,” Brittany says holding her arms out.

Once Santana is in Brittany’s arms, Brittany helps Santana to get the correct posture before teaching her the basic steps.

“First go backwards with your right foot then back with your left foot. Back again with your right foot and to the left with your left foot. Feet together, moving right to meet the left.” Brittany tells her slowly moving her.

The first few times through they go very slow. When they start to speed up and Brittany adds in the additional choreography. Santana has a bit of a harder time with this. She trips a few times while trying to move her feet quickly. Though with Brittany’s strong arms around, she doesn’t fall.

“You okay,” Brittany asks after the third trip.

“I keep tripping when we move our feet quickly on the side.” Santana tells her.

“Well the main probably is that you’re crossing your feet over instead of just moving your feet quickly. Your feet are getting tangled when you try to follow me forward” Brittany says. “Focus more on not letting your feet cross over each other.”

With that suggestion, Santana picks up the remaining choreography rather quickly. It helps that Santana is a fairly decent dancer and is picking up the choreography quickly. Then there’s the fact that Brittany is a great teacher and an amazing dancer partner.

“I think your ready for music.” Brittany says turning back on the tango music.

Brittany retakes Santana’s hand in hers and takes the lead. Brittany pulls Santana up against her as the tango their way across the floor. She can feel herself getting very wet as their bodies press against each other. It doesn’t help that she can feel Santana getting semi-hard. Santana sniffles a moan as she gets almost uncomfortably hard.

For not the first time and certainly not the last time Colin sees them without them noticing. Colin had been on his way to the kitchen to get some lunch when he walked into the living room. Seeing Brittany and his mami doing what seems like a complicated yet fun dance. It piques his interest so he sits on the couch to watch them dance.

“Your amazing,” Brittany whispers moans as they move together.

Santana blushes, “it’s all because of you,” she says.

“Trust me, your talented.” Brittany whispers.

She spins them around before deeply dipping Santana just as the song ends. Brittany raises her back up gently. They stare into each other’s eyes for a second. Brittany closes the very short distance connecting their lips in a very soulful, deep French kiss. Brittany sucking on Santana’s tongue.

Colin who is still watching them can’t help but compare the passion he sees here to the passion he remembers his mami having with his mom. He doesn’t remember his moms ever having the passion he sees right in front of him. Brittany holds his mami, tightly to her as they make out. His mami holds Brittany just as tightly.

Once they break apart from their kiss, Brittany smiles lazily at Santana, who sees something out of the corner of her eye. Turning completely, she sees her son sitting their smiling at them.

“Not again,” Brittany whispers.

They had been dancing extremely sexy and had been basically dry humping each other. Why does he continue to walk in on them in compromising positions? Brittany’s face is turning red from blushing while Santana’s skin only shows a slight blush. Both women are embarrassed but with Colin grinning at them, they smile back.

“How long have you been there?” Santana asks having recovered and curious about why he didn’t join in.

“I saw you dancing and wanted to watch.” Colin says shrugging.

Santana just smiles at her son. Dancing has always interested him so it really shouldn’t surprise her that he was probably trying to learn the dance by watching them.

“Would you like me to teach you the dance?” Brittany asks him having recovered/gotten over her embarrassment.

“Yes,” Colin says nodding.

“Come here, I’ll teach you how to lead.” Brittany says holding out her arms.

She takes him in her arms and starts showing him the steps. Even though she’s showing him the lead steps, she’s leading him.

“Step forward with your left then right.” Brittany tells him.

Colin gets his feet tangled a couple times while learning the moves just like his mami.

“Woah, be careful there.” Brittany says as he trips again.

Like his mami, he also proves to be a quick and natural learner. After the first few stumbles, he starts to pick up the choreography faster and without stumbling.

“Buddy, I don’t think you can dip Brittany.” Santana says when Brittany is teaching him the end of the dance.

“Mami,” Colin whines not wanting her to interfere.

“We’ll figure it out.” Brittany reassures Colin. “You ready?”

Colin nods placing his arms in position, smiling up Brittany. She nods to Santana who turns on the music and they start. Santana chuckles watching her son leading Brittany through the tango. They’re dancing to a slightly slower song for Colin since this is his first time leading. Brittany is impressed with how Colin is dancing.

“You’re really talented.” Brittany says as Colin swirls her.

Colin’s smile grows even more at hearing this. He’s enjoying leading. At the end of the song, Brittany dips Colin since he really can’t dip her.

“Thank you for the dance.” Brittany says wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“Thanks for teaching me.” Colin says giving her a kiss on the lips.

Brittany is a little shocked by this even after her talk with Santana a few days ago. She makes a mental note to talk to Colin about it later. She wants to double check that he’s really okay with them “mom” kissing. Just because Santana is okay with it, she wants Colin’s okay as well.

“You two should dance together.” Brittany says shaking off her shock.

“Do you want to?” Santana hopefully asks her son.

“Sure,” Colin says. “But I get to lead.”

“Of course, I only know the non-leading steps.” Santana tells him.

Brittany starts the music and Colin smoothly leads his mami. Brittany smiles watching them tango. Even though they just learned the dance they’re both doing amazing. She’s very proud of them. Colin twirls his mami around all smiles. Mother and son love dancing together, it's something they need to do more of. At the end of the song Santana dips Colin. She gives him a kiss on the lips.

“You are a great dancer.” Santana says.

“If you want, we can get you lessons.” Brittany offers.

“I’m hungry, can we go get food?” Colin asks not sure how he feels about taking dance lessons.

“You know I’m hungry too.” Santana says looking over at Brittany.

“Where do you want to eat?” she asks.

Colin had been hungry since before he saw them dancing so all he wants is something fast.

“Can we get Burger King?” Colin hopefully asks.

“Sure,” both women say.

Brittany gives Santana a playful slap on the butt as they head to car.

“Britt,” Santana says shaking her head.

“Your butt is just so cute.” Brittany says following after Santana.

At Burger King, Brittany stays in the car so she’s not recognized.

“Just get me whatever your getting.” Brittany tells Santana.

“Sorry that we still can’t be out together.” Santana says giving Brittany a kiss on the lips.

“It’s fine,” Brittany says waving it off. “Plus, it’s mostly my fault that we can’t be seen since I’m famous.”

Santana smiles at this.

“I want a double whopper, large fry and a chocolate milkshake.” Colin tells her.

“I’ll have that too.” Brittany says.

“Okay,” Santana says heading into the restaurant to place their order.

“Hello, welcome to Burger King.” the guy behind the counter says in a board voice before looking up and seeing Santana. “I can take your order.” he says in what he thinks is a flirty voice.

“I’ll have three double whoppers, three large fries and three chocolate milkshakes.” Santana says ignoring his flirting.

The guy is deflated. He gives Santana her food and she heads out glad to be away from the boy.

“Here we go,” Santana says handing out the food.

“You’re the best.” Brittany says.

“Best mami ever.” Colin says with a full mouth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, they’re all headed out to the Jacuzzi via the pool house to change. Brittany quickly changed into swim trunks and discards her top. Colin changes into his duck swim trunks. Santana goes behind a screen to change into her swim suit. They get into the Jacuzzi to soak away the day.

“This has been an amazing day.” Brittany says stretching out.

“Everyday with you is amazing.” Santana says floating over to kiss Brittany.

Their lips have barely touched when Colin splashes them. He dives under the water to avoid getting splashed back. When he surfaces, he’s met with a wave of water.

“Payback is a bitch,” Santana shouts pumping her fists.

“Give up if you don’t want to end up dunk in the pool.” Brittany threatens smiling.

“Never!” Colin shouts splashing Brittany before diving to the other side of the Jacuzzi.

They spend twenty minutes splashing each other, changing who’s on whose team many times. That’s when Colin is done in the hot water and heads to the pool to swim leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

“Hey baby,” Brittany says floating over and wrapping her arms around Santana who lays back into her.

“Thanks for teaching us to dance earlier and saying such nice things about Colin’s dancing.” Santana says turning her head to give Brittany a kiss on her jaw.

“He really is good and if he’s interesting taking dance lessons I know some of the best teachers.” Brittany tells her.

“Really?” Santana says wanting to make sure she heard right.

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie about that.” Brittany says smiling.

“Wow,” Santana says leaning back more as they both float in the Jacuzzi. “I doubt he’ll want to as basketball is his life, but if he wants to, we’ll make it happen.”

They float in silence, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

“So, my friend Quinn is going to come over tomorrow afternoon to meet you and Colin if that’s okay.” Brittany says having texted with Quinn earlier.

“She’s your manager and best friend, right?” Santana says getting up so she can look at Brittany.

The thought of meeting one of the most important people in Brittany’s life is nerve-racking. She wants to make a great first impression.

“Yes, though since I retired, she’s just my best friend.” Brittany says biting her lip. “I’m sure you two will hit it off.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Santana softly asks.

“Trust me, she will. You two have many things in common.” Brittany says wrapping her arms back around Santana.

“But she’s your best friend.” Santana says nervous.

“Yes, and you’re my girlfriend. Since I have to put up with her boyfriend who often annoys both of us, I know she’ll at the very least be civil towards you. But trust me when I say, she’ll love you and Colin.” Brittany reassures her.

Brittany kisses Santana cupping her face. Out of the corner of her eye, Santana sees Colin heading back their way.

“Incoming,” Santana whispers slightly nodding towards Colin.

Brittany smirks knowing exactly what she is thinking. Colin gets in quietly as he thinks they are distracted.

“Ahh!” Colin shouts before the pair dunks him.

“Never try to sneak up on me.” Santana says.

The three of them relax, just soaking and talking, no more splashing.

“So, Brittany’s best friend Quinn is coming over tomorrow to meet us.” Santana tells Colin.

“We’ve already met her.” Colin says frowning.

“But not as her girlfriend and her friend.” Santana points out.

“She wants to officially meet the two of you.” Brittany tells him.

“Okay,”

A few minutes later they get out and head into the pool house to change. Brittany and Colin both quickly change while Santana goes behind a curtain to change.

“Do you want ice cream?” Brittany asks Colin.

“Heck yes,”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn knocks on Brittany’s door at one o’clock precisely. She’s excited to meet Santana and her son officially. Since she’s already kind of met them twice before she’s fairly certain that she’ll like them.

“Hey Q,” Brittany says opening the door. “Remember no embarrassing me. My parents will do that when I tell them.” she says.

“I promise,” Quinn says holding her arms up as she walks into the mansion.

The pair head into the living room where Santana is nervously waiting with Colin. Santana changed five times and is still not content with the blouse and jeans that she is wearing. It’s too late to change now though. She straightens out Colin’s golf shirt and black slacks.

“Why do I have to dress up?” Colin asks.

“Because we want to make a good impression on Brittany’s friend Quinn.” Santana tells him before standing up.

Less than a minute later Brittany walks in with Quinn right behind her.

“Santana, Colin this is my best friend since grade school, Quinn. Quinn, this is my girlfriend Santana and her son Colin who is also a good friend.” Brittany says introducing them.

“Hello, it’s nice to see both of you again.” Quinn says smiling at them. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you both again.”

“It’s nice to meet you again as well.” Santana nervously says.

“Your pretty, like mami and Brittany.” Colin says.

“And you’re very handsome.” Quinn says kneeling to get down on his level. “I bet those clothes are annoying. You can go change into something we can play in.”

“Thanks, your awesome.” Colin says taking off for his room.

Quinn gets up and turns to the lovebirds. “Do you want to head out to the patio? That way Colin can play outside while we talk?” she asks.

Brittany smiles, shaking her head at how thoughtful her best can be.

“We don’t have to.” Santana says not wanting to make a bad impression.

“I remember being a kid and having to be in stuffy clothes, stuck inside. I’d rather have your son be comfortable than uncomfortable plus it will help in getting him to like me.” Quinn says.

“Thank you,” Santana says relaxing some.

Quinn is just as good as Brittany with thinking of Colin’s needs. It’s something that she loves and never had Dani and Dani’s friends.

As they head out Brittany whispers to Santana, “I told you she’d like you.”

“I still want to make a good impression.” Santana whispers back.

“Trust me you have.” Brittany reassures her.

They just reach the patio when Colin comes running out in a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

“Go play with him while we get to know each other better.” Quinn says ushering Brittany away.

Brittany looks over at Santana who just waves her away.

“So,” Santana says sitting down, not sure where to start.

“It’s a little weird and awkward isn’t it. We don’t know each other well and aren’t sure where to start.” Quinn says having found being direct is the best way to break through the ice.

Santana chuckles a little bit. She likes that Quinn is direct and decides to be honest. “I’m very nervous that you won’t like me.”

“Well I like how happy you make Brittany and that your obviously not after her money since you have quite a bit yourself.” Quinn says.

“How- Brittany.” Santana starts before the answer hits her.

“She told me so I wouldn’t worry. After what Mary did, I’ve been very protective.” Quinn says growling the last part.

“I get it.” Santana says. “I don’t know if Brittany told you about….” she trails off trying to think of how to say that she’s married.

“I know that your married and your wife has been cheating on you with Mary. I know all it. Britt wanted me know and explained everything. If I had heard about it any other way I probably would have overreacted.” Quinn says. “I sometimes do that.”

“So, do I,” Santana says relived that Quinn still likes her even knowing she’s technically married.

Santana and Quinn find that they have a lot in common during their hour of talking. They both have short tempers when it comes to someone hurting their loves ones, they were popular cheerleaders in high school, they both can be bitches. Just to name a few things.

Brittany and Colin are over on the court playing basketball. Well more like Colin is beating up on Brittany who has never played basketball before.

“So, I know you haven’t hung out with Quinn yet to really get to know her, but what do you think?” Brittany asks hoping Colin likes Quinn.

“She seems cool.” Colin says. “Mami and her seem to be getting along and she told me to change out of my nice clothes.”

“Yeah she’s cool and is better at basketball than me.” Brittany says smirking.

“Really?” Colin asks looking hopefully over at Quinn.

“Yeah, I’ll get her to play against you.” Brittany says heading over to the patio. “Quinn go play a game against Colin; I can’t lose again.”

“You really do suck at basketball.” Quinn says chuckling before heading over to the basketball court.

Brittany takes the seat next to Santana and pulls her into her lap, kissing her deeply.

“I told you, Quinn would love you.” Brittany says.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Santana says rolling her eyes. “You were right.”

Santana snuggles into Brittany enjoying watching from afar as Quinn and Colin play a game of horse.

“Thanks for telling Quinn about Dani, Mary along with me having money, but not about my penis.” Santana whispers so thankful that Brittany didn’t say anything about her penis.

“She doesn’t need to know about our sex life or your anatomy.” Brittany softly says. “But I figured the other stuff would go over better if I told Q now rather than waiting.”

“Still thank you. Quinn seems like a great friend and I look forward to getting to know her even better.” Santana says.

“Just wait until you meet her boyfriend Puck.”


	15. Date Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in October.

“Colin, come in here.” Santana says.

It’s been about a week since they met Quinn and that got Santana thinking. She hasn’t taken Brittany out on a date or the other way around. They’re going to have their first date this Friday. She’ll find a way to make sure the paparazzi don’t get pictures of them.

“Your planning your date, right?” Colin asks coming over. “I want to have a date too with Brittany.” he pouts.

“We’ll have to ask Brittany, but if she’s okay with it, I’ll take her out on Friday and you two can have dinner together on Saturday night.” Santana tells him.

“Brittany will say yes, she likes hanging out with me.” Colin tells her.

“Yes, she does.” Santana agrees.

They head into the living room to find Brittany installing a new 60inch TV.

“Woah,” Colin says his eyes going wide.

“Britt what…..you didn’t have to buy us a new TV.” Santana says frowning.

“Your TV was small. Since I’m spending so much time here, I just had to get a bigger TV.” Brittany tells her.

Colin is completely silent for several minutes as he stares at the brand-new gaming systems that Brittany bought. He can’t believe she bought a PS4, Xbox 360, Nintendo Switch, and WiiU.

“This is awesome.” Colin says staring at the game systems.

“Britt,” Santana says shaking her head.

“What we needed all the new systems.” Brittany says high fiving Colin.

Brittany loves video game as much as Colin. She would play them all the time while traveling. That’s why she got all the gaming systems as she has favorite games on each. Plus, she thought Colin would enjoy it as well.

“Your spoiling him,” Santana says kissing Brittany’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Brittany says smiling.

“Well, I would like to take you out on our first date Friday night. Colin would like to have dinner out with your Saturday night.” Santana says.

Brittany turns to face Santana smiling. “I’d love that.”

“Good,” Santana says leaning in to kiss Brittany.

“I think I can get Quinn to babysit Colin for the night if we let her stay at my place and if she can bring Puck along. Don’t worry Colin will love him. He loves to play tons of videogames.” Brittany tells Santana.

“I trust you and Quinn.” Santana says now wanting to meet Puck who she’s heard so much about.

Just then said woman comes into the living room followed by a man with a mohawk.

“Puck sensed you got a new TV and wanted to meet Colin and Santana.” Quinn says flopping down on the couch. “He’s jealous he hasn’t meet them yet.”

“How did you get in?” Brittany asks sure she locked the door.

“Colin let us in.” Puck says staring at the TV and gaming systems.

“So, your Puck.” Santana says looking at him.

“Yes, I am and you must be Santana, the new very hot girlfriend.” Puck says only to be slapped upside the head by Quinn.

“Don’t be a perve.” Quinn orders.

“Sorry,” Puck says knowing that if he doesn’t, he’ll get smacked on the head again.

Santana smiles as Brittany wraps her arms possessively around Santana. She likes seeing Brittany being a little jealous even though she’s sure that Puck is all talk no action. The way he looks at Quinn, it’s obvious he loves her deeply and would never do anything to risk that.

“Puck go entertain Colin. You two have the same level of maturity.” Brittany says.

Puck sticks his tongue out but does go with Colin to play a video game in the family room since things in here haven’t been completely set up yet.

“Sorry about him, but he really wanted to meet you both.” Quinn says sighing.

“It’s fine, he seems like a great guy and obviously loves you.” Santana says.

“He’s a goofball, but ultimately a good guy who’s always protected Quinn and myself.” Brittany agrees.

“Aw, I knew you liked him.” Quinn teases.

In the other room Colin and Puck are in an intense battle against each other.

“Shoot! NO!” Puck shouts.

“Yes, eat my dust!” Colin shouts.

“NO! Fucking shit!” Puck shouts falling back as he’s just lost.

“I beat you; I beat you!” Colin shouts doing a little dance.

“Okay, okay, you beat me. You don’t have to rub it in. Let’s start another game.” Puck says stretching out on the couch.

“And I’ll beat you at the too.” Colin says smirking.

Back in the living room the ladies are chatting.

“San asked me out on our first day this Friday night.” Brittany says all smiles.

“You guys have been dating for like a month and haven’t been on a date?” Quinn asks amazed by this fact.

“Well since San is married and I’m so famous it’s hard to be anywhere public together. Thankfully with me wearing disguises and going to not my normal spots the paparazzi haven’t gotten any shots of us yet.” Brittany says.

“Britt’s been amazing understanding.” Santana adds.

“At least you two are going now.” Quinn says and then it hits her. “Do you need me to watch Colin?”

“Yes,” they both say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later Colin begged to spend the night at Danny’s even though it’s a school night. He had a project that was due the next day with Danny. After a lot of begging and a promise from Danny’s mom that they would be in bed by 9:30, Santana agreed.

“Babe, dinner was delicious.” Santana says licking her lips.

“I’m glad you like my ability to call Uber eats.” Brittany says okay with the fact that she can’t cook.

“At least you know your limits.” Santana says before getting serious. “I have something I want to talk to you about before I do anything.”

“Sounds serious,” Brittany says turning her full attention to Santana. “Should I be worried?” she asks.

“No,” Santana quickly says not wanting to worry her. “It’s just with how amazing you are and my ever-growing love for you have made me realize that I need to start the process of divorcing Dani.” she says.

“You’re really read to start that?” Brittany asks trying to keep her excitement down.

“Yes, I know it can take a while, but I want to get it started so I can not be tied to her anymore.” Santana tells her.

“You know I’m behind any decision you make.” Brittany says. “It’s up to you when you tell people about the divorce.”

“Thank you, for now let’s not tell Colin or anyone else yet. I don’t want him worrying about Dani until he needs to.” Santana says.

“Then that is what we will do.” Brittany says getting up and pulling Santana into a hug.

“We need to celebrate you making this decision.” Brittany says.

“What do you have in mind?” Santana asks smirking thinking they are about to have sex.

Brittany doesn’t say anything. She instead picks up Santana and takes her outback to the pool.

“Britt what the-”

Brittany strips off her clothes and jumps into the pool. Thankfully the pool is heated so even with it being a little chilly out, she’s not cold. With only the pool lights on and it being dark no one can see them.

“Com on San, get in the pool.” Brittany says. “I don’t want to skinny dip alone.”

This is serving a double purpose. Not only is it to celebrate Santana’s decision to get divorced, but also to try and help her feel more comfortable about her body. It’s something that has been slow going, but getting better with every passing day.

Santana bites her lip as she looks down at her naked girlfriend treading water. Since it’s so dark and just Brittany she decides to join in. Stripping her clothes off, she jumps in.

“Come here,” Brittany says swimming to the nearside of the pool.

Santana swims over, turning Brittany around and kissing her. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana’s neck as they make out.

“Fuck babe,” Santana moans as Brittany wraps herself around her.

“Your hard as a rock.” Brittany whispers in her ear.

“Can you blame me?” Santana says rubbing herself against the blonde’s thigh.

“I’d be worried if you weren’t.” Brittany teases reattaching their lips.

Brittany humps Santana a few times as the Latina’s wobble keeping them both up right in the four foot and a half area.

“Fuck, I need you inside me.” Brittany moans.

Santana reaches down and guides herself into the blonde.

“Oh, so tight,” Santana moans.

Brittany bounces on Santana moaning. “Oh fuck, yeah, right there.”

“Shit Britt,” Santana moans thrusting up as best she can while Brittany is wrapped around her.

“Don’t stop,” Brittany moans.

Santana feels her balls tighten, she needs to shoot her load soon or she’ll explode. She wants to make the blonde come first though.

“So close,” Brittany moans, clawing at the Latina’s back.

“Come for me.” Santana says feeling Brittany tighten even more around her.

“San,”

“Britt,”

They both fall over the edge at the same time. Brittany let’s go of Santana and floats on her back, recovering.

“Wow who knew skinny dipping could be so fun.” Santana comments floating over to Brittany.

“Anyone who’s ever skinny dipped with someone they love, before.” Brittany says so happy that Santana seem comfortable being naked. “Shall we head in for round two? I’m getting a little cold even with the pool heated.” she says getting out.

Santana quickly follows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and Colin arrive at Brittany’s house ten minutes early at 6:20. Santana has a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She’s nervous about the date even though they’re already dating.

“Mami relax.” Colin says.

“I am,” Santana says forcing herself not to snap at her son. “You’ll understand when your older.” she mumbles.

Just then Quinn opens the door. “Well are you going to just stand there or come in?”

“We’re early,” Santana says all her game leaving her.

“Yes, you are. Britt will be down in a minute. Why don’t you come in and wait?” Quinn says.

“Thanks Quinn,” Colin says walking in.

“Thank you for watching him.” Santana says as they walk in.

“No problem, your son is sweet and keeps Puck entertained.” Quinn says.

That’s when Brittany comes down the right side of the stair case. Santana gulps as she stares at the blonde in a skin tight black mini dress and six-inch black heels. Santana herself is wearing a red mini dress, her own pair of six-inch black heels, and she’s wearing tight spandex to hid her bulge.

“Here I got you these.” Santana says handing her the bouquet of roses.

“Awe San, you didn’t have to.” Brittany says all smiles.

“I wanted to.” Santana says glad that Brittany likes them so much.

Brittany quickly rushes into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

“Colin, we’re leaving. Behave for Quinn tonight!” Santana shouts at her son who is already playing a video game with Puck. “Call me if he gives you any problems. We should be back around eleven tomorrow.” she tells Quinn.

“Take your time and have fun.” Quinn says as Brittany comes back.

“We will,” Brittany says smirking.

They head out, taking a limo that Santana hired. She opens the door for Brittany and helps her in. Brittany blushes having never been treated like this before. It’s nice and something she could get used to. The limo pulls up to a side entrance to La Riso’s, a very fancy restaurant that Brittany has wanted to try for a while.

“San,” Brittany softly says.

“I wanted to take you somewhere you hadn’t been but would still give us privacy.” Santana says smiling.

“I can’t believe you remembered.” Brittany says as they quickly head in before any paparazzi can see them.

“I remember everything you say.” Santana whispers blushing.

The host shows them into the back, private room for celebrities. “Your waiter will be in shortly.”

“San,” Brittany says looking at the table with candles in front of them.

“Your seat,” Santana says pulling out the chair for her.

“Thank you,” Brittany says blushing a little.

Santana sits down across from her smiling. Thus far everything is going well. She’s so glad that Brittany likes this.

“So, I pre-ordered us a red wine that the host said was good.” Santana says pouring them both a glass.

“You went all out.” Brittany says taking a sip. “This is really good.”

“It is, good. I was worried we might not like it.” Santana says taking a sip herself.

A few minutes the waiter comes and takes their orders, Santana orders a steak and Brittany orders shrimp.

“I’m so happy you asked me out.” Brittany says. “I look forward to returning the favor.”

Santana chuckles at this. “Our night is far from over.”

They talk about Santana’s job for the remaining time until the food is brought. It is during this time that a picture of them is taken though you can’t see who Santana is. Before another photo can be taken the host catches the person and kicks them out.

“This food is divine.” Brittany says between bites as she demolishes her shrimp.

“Hungry much,” Santana says impressed.

“Starving,”

An hour later the pair is stumbling into their hotel room for the night, kissing. Brittany’s mouth is all over Santana. She pulls away just enough to yank down Santana’s compression shorts freeing her penis. She shoves her onto the bed.

“I’m going repay you for the amazing dinner.” Brittany husks gripping Santana’s penis in her hand.

“Oh fuck,” Santana moans bucking her hips up.

Brittany squeezes causing Santana to moan even louder. The blonde smirks, starting to slowly pump the Latina’s penis.

“Faster,” Santana moans bucking her hips as she searches for more friction.

Brittany speeds up her pumping watching as Santana’s face contorts in pleasure.

“Shit Britt,” Santana moans. “I’m going to cum.”

Santana throws her head back as she shoots cum all over herself and Brittany. Brittany continues to pump as Santana comes down from her high. The Latina kisses Brittany then starts kissing down her neck to her chest, sucking on each nipple. She runs her tongue over the harden nipples causing Brittany moan and arch up.

“You ready?” Santana whispers grabbing her quickly hardening penis.

“Fuck San, I need you in me.” Brittany moans.

Santana pumps herself a few times to get hard before positioning herself at Brittany’s entrance. She slowly pushes into the blonde, both of them moaning at the contact. She grunts as she starts thrusting.

“God Britt you’re so fucking tight.” Santana groans thrusting harder.

“Harder, San. Harder.” Brittany moans digging her nails into Santana’s back.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you? Take this.” Santana thrusts hard and faster, shaking the bed trying to impale her girlfriend on her dick.

“Fuck San,” Brittany shouts.

“Whose pussy is this?” Santana moans stopping suddenly.

“Fuck, yours babe, only yours.” Brittany says groaning as Santana starts thrusting again. “Only you can fill me up.”

Those words shoot right to Santana’s balls causing them to tighten even more before she shoots her cum into the blonde. Brittany comes shortly after.

A short time later they are going back at it for round three. Four rounds later and both of them are sound asleep with Santana laying on top of Brittany still in her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are you sure you’re okay to go out tonight? You hardly slept last night.” Santana softly says as Brittany gets ready for her dinner with Colin.

“And whose fault is that.” Brittany says glancing behind her to smirk at Santana. “I’ll be fine, plus Colin is so excited to take me to dinner. I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“You wouldn’t,” Santana reassures her.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” Brittany says again.

“Okay,” Santana sighs as Brittany puts on a modest blue knee length dress.

Santana heads out as Brittany finishes getting ready. She finds her son downstairs waiting in the living room. He’s wearing a black button-down dress shirt and black slacks.

“You look handsome.” Santana says giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“It’s okay right?” Colin asks wanting to look nice for his dinner with Brittany.

“It’s prefect for Anthony’s Fish House.” Santana tells him.

Colin nods letting out a sigh. He’s nervous for this non-romantic date with Brittany. Though he doesn’t know why as he has been alone with Brittany before. A few minutes later Brittany comes down smiling at them.

“Are you ready to go?” Brittany asks.

Colin nods before remembering the flowers. He hands Brittany yellow tulips.

“Thank you,” Brittany says smelling them.

She hands them to Santana before looping her arm through Colin’s as they head out.

“Do you want to take one of my cars or a limo?” Brittany asks him.

“Can we take your Lamborghini?” Colin hopefully asks.

“Sure,” Brittany says smiling at him.

They drive to Anthony’s Fish House and go in the back entrance. Colin loves all the different ways they get to go into buildings thanks to Brittany’s fame. Once their seated Brittany orders them two cokes and an appetizer of onion rings.

“Get anything, I got money from my mami.” Colin says as they look over the menu.

Brittany wants to say that she’ll pay, but he has such a determined look on his face that she agrees. “Okay,”

“Thanks, I used to have day dreams about taking you out on a date.” Colin says biting his lip.

“You used to day dream about having a date with me?” Brittany asks knowing he’s a huge fan of her.

“I used to have a major crush on you. Once I got to know you and see how happy you made my mami, my crush on you disappeared. Now your just my friend.” Colin tells her.

“Well, I’m glad as I like being your friend and your mami makes me very happy.” Brittany says smiling. “I assume you have a crush on someone else.” she says remembering that when she was his age, she was constantly changing who she had a crush on.

Colin blushes, nodding. He hasn’t told anyone even his mami.

“Well,” Brittany says wanting to know more.

“She’s in my class and is very pretty.” Colin gushes, blushing as he thinks about her.

“Ooo, sounds like someone has a serious crush.” Brittany says so glad he feels comfortable enough to talk to her about this stuff.

All she wants is for him to know he can count on her and trust her. Colin’s blush deepens as he smiles at the thought.

“Have you talked to her?” Brittany asks.

“No, not yet.” Colin admits.

“Why not?” Brittany asks. “You’re a very good-looking boy. I’m sure the girls are eager to flirt with you in hopes you’ll ask them out.” she says frowning.

“I get tongue tied around pretty girls.” Colin admits after a little thought.

“You don’t around me or Quinn and we’re pretty girls.” Brittany points out.

“It’s not the same.” Colin says.

“Well if you have a hard time talking why not write her a note saying how you feel?” Brittany suggests. “That’s how I started dating my first and only boyfriend.”

“I can’t do that she’ll laugh at me.” Colin counters.

“Then text her or buy her flowers or something to show her that you have feelings for her. Sometimes actions can speak just as loud as words.” Brittany tells him.

“Will that really work?” Colin asks.

“Yes,”

After that talk they get their food and start eating. Colin’s having a great time with Brittany. She’s way easier to talk to about girls than his mami who is just embarrassing when it comes to that. Brittany is having a good time not feeling tired anymore. Colin’s energy his re-energized her.

“So, I want to ask you something and I want you to give me an honest answer.” Brittany says pausing and waiting until Colin nods. “The other day you gave me a kiss on the lips like you do your mami. I wanted to make sure your okay with me giving you a kiss on the lips.”

“Aren’t you like my other mom? Your dating my mami and it’s obvious that you love her deeply. You also love me like a son so why wouldn’t you kiss me on the lips. If I would give my mami a kiss why wouldn’t I give you one as well. At some point in the future your going to marry my mami right?” Colin says with no hesitation.

Brittany is so stunned by his insights that she’s speechless for several minutes.

“Your absolutely right Colin.” is all Brittany can say.

The rest of the dinner is filled with talk of basketball and how school is going. When they arrive home, Brittany gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for dinner.” Brittany says.

“Your welcome,” Colin says proud of himself for paying.

“Did you two have fun?” Santana asks having heard them come in.

“Yes,” they both say.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dani and Mary are having a blast still, having moved to the South of France for a month before heading to Australia. They’ve decided that actually going to a couple other countries would be nice. Plus, a change of scenery has heightened their already extremely active sex life. Their having dinner at a cute little café when Mary sees something on the news.

“And yet again we see Brittany Pierce out on what looks like a date with this mysterious woman who no one seems to be able to get a picture of, every time it’s either a blur or too dark to see anything.”

Mary gets up and walks away not wanting to hear more. She can’t stand the fact that her ex-girlfriend is finding love again. After everything she doesn’t deserve it.

“Mary,” Dani says catching up to her. “Are you okay?”

“No, how can she have found someone else. She doesn’t deserve to be happy.” Mary says trying not to cry.

Dani wraps her arms around Mary. “We’ll get her back. When we head home, we’ll figure out how to get her back, okay.” she says.

“Okay,” Mary says giving Dani a kiss.

“Good now let’s get back to our amazing vacation.” Dani tells her. “I extended it a month just for you.”

Mary smirks and whispers. “Take me back to the room and I’ll show you how much I appreciate it.”

Dani gulps.


	16. Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn everyone that this chapter might be hard for some people to read. It involves the near drowning of Santana. 
> 
> When the news broke about Naya, I was given this idea as a tribute to Naya. At the time, I wasn’t at a point in this story where I thought I could add it in. 
> 
> This chapter is a tribute to Naya Rivera.  
> RIP Naya

After her date with Santana and dinner with Colin, Brittany wanted to do something for them. She decides that she wants to take them on a picnic the following Saturday. After clearing it with Santana, she makes all the plans. Due to the fact that where she wants to take them for the picnic is far away, they leave Friday night on her jet. Santana thinks Brittany’s just taking them to Ohio where she grew up and wanted to spend all of Saturday there or something. Bur when she wakes up, they are just landing.

“Britt, where are we?” Santana asks looking out the window to try and figure it out.

“A fan a few years ago told me about this place and I thought it would be the perfect place to take you and Colin.” Brittany says all smiles.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Santana says.

Brittany bites her lip, now a little worried Santana might be mad at her once she tells her that they are in Italy. To her credit though she did grab their passports.

“Well…. we’re in Val D’ Orcia.” Brittany says hoping against hope that this will be enough.

“That sounds foreign.” Santana says narrowing her eyes at Brittany, now suspecting they are in another country. “Where is Val D’ whatever?”

“In Tuscany, Italy.” Brittany says nervously.

“Italy!” Santana shouts causing Colin to wake up.

“Where are we?” Colin asks rubbing his eyes to wake up.

“Brittany flew us to Italy.” Santana says and Brittany gulps nervous what she will say after this. “It’s so sweet of her.” she says giving Brittany a kiss.

“You’re really okay with this?” Brittany softly asks.

“I’m shocked you flew us to Italy for a picnic, but thrilled. I didn’t expect you to do things like this for us even though you’re used to. But I won’t complain when you do.” Santana says giving her another kiss.

“Good cause I plan on spoiling you and Colin.” Brittany says.

Brittany has a car waiting to take them to a field with beautiful poppies.

“Britt,” Santana breaths when the car stops. “This is beautiful.”

“I thought you would like it.” Brittany says.

They both smile as Colin runs through the field. They’re in a very green valley with tons of rolling hills. At the top of the hill in front of them is a cluster of trees. All around them are red poppies. Way off in the distance is a small stone house on top of a hill. Brittany grabs a large picnic basket she had packet and Santana’s hand before heading up to the trees.

“I can’t believe you brought us here.” Santana says in awe still that this actually happened to her.

“I wanted to surprise you with a fun family date.” Brittany says. “As a thank you for four our wonderful date.”

“You didn’t have to.” Santana swooning a little when Brittany starts laying out their picnic.

To Santana this is so surreal while Colin just finds it so cool that this is his life now.

Brittany pulls out a fresh baked chest pizza, a bottle of red wine for her and Santana and a bottle of sparkling grape juice for Colin. She sets it all out on the blanket.

“Lunch is ready,” Brittany says plopping down.

“You didn’t have to…...is this fresh pizza as in actually made here.” Santana says distracting herself.

“Yes, I had it dropped off with the car.” Brittany says.

“This is….”

“Amazing,” Colin says flopping next to them. “My friends are going to be so jealous when they hear we flew to Italy for a picnic.”

Brittany pours them red wine and Colin his sparkling grape juice. After that they start eating the pizza. Santana has never had pizza so good before. This is her new favorite pizza.

“This place is beautiful.” Santana says leaning into Brittany.

She cups her hands around Brittany’s cheek and leans to kiss her. Brittany moans as Santana’s tongue touches her own. They make out for several minutes before Colin interrupts them.

“Mami,” Colin says trying to get their attention.

“What?” Santana as little frustrated that her son has interrupted her make out session with the blonde.

“I want some more juice and you’re in the way.” Colin says unfazed.

Brittany chuckles handing Colin the bottle before pulling Santana back into a kiss. She’s more used to Colin being around and knowing about them that it no longer shocks her when she sees him near them when she’s making out with Santana.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany. They fall back, their lips never leaving each other’s as their tongues battle for dominance. Santana is on top of Brittany. As they continue to make out, Santana starts to get aroused.

“Fuck” Santana groans, pulling back and sitting up.

Brittany groans as well, but knows it’s best that they cool down before things get too heated.

“Can we go swimming?” Colin asks board of the meadow that they are in.

“Honey, I don’t even know if there’s anywhere close that we could go swimming.” Santana tells him.

“We can, we’re close to Masso delle Fanciulle. They have boat rentals that we can take out to go swimming.” Brittany suggests.

“Let’s go,” Colin says jumping up.

Brittany starts packing up their picnic but can feel Santana’s eyes on her.

“You planned this, too didn’t you?” Santana asks her.

Brittany chuckles, “yes, I did some research to see where the closet place we could go out on the water was. I figured that Colin would get bored of here.”

“I can’t believe you’ve done all this.” Santana says shaking her head in disbelief.

“I’d do anything for you two.” Brittany simply says.

Before Santana can reply, Colin honks the car horn.

“Hurry up!” he shouts.

The pair look at each other, letting out a chuckle. Brittany takes Santana’s hand in hers as they walk back to the car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Can we take that one?” Colin asks pointing to the pontoon.

“We’ll take whatever one they rent to us.” Santana says to Colin though she also gives Brittany a look of don’t think about it.

Brittany gets them squared away with renting a boat for the afternoon. She gets a map of area with markers of where they shouldn’t go.

“All set,” Brittany says smiling at them.

“I want to drive.” Colin says running down the dock.

“Please don’t let him.” Santana whispers as the pair walks down following Colin.

“Okay,” Brittany says squeezing her hand.

After some argument and pouting from Colin who is upset that he can’t drive the boat, their off. Brittany drives them about a half hour to a nice area that the rental guy had told her about. That’s one of the great things about being famous, people are more willing to tell you about the local places that are kept secret from tourists.

“Here we are,” Brittany says dropping the anchor.

“Thankfully Brittany had been prepared and brought their swimsuits knowing that this was likely to happen. They had changed earlier.

“Wait Colin,” Santana says just as he’s about to take off his lifejacket.

“I’m not a baby mami.” Colin says as she tightens the straps on his lifejacket.

“Until we get back on the dock, you mister will be wearing this lifejacket.” Santana sternly tells him.

“But-”

“Listen to your mom.” Brittany says.

Colin frowns, huffing a little deciding to just go with it. If he makes a big stink about it his mami will have Brittany take them back to the dock.

“Fine,” Colin says jumping in.

“I’ll stay with him, if you want to do some actual swimming.” Brittany offers.

“Thanks,” Santana says giving her a peck on the lips. “I want to do some underwater swimming so I’m going to not wear my lifejacket.” she tells Brittany.

Santana then dives in, coming back up in a freestyle stroke before diving under to swim some.

Brittany decides to keep her lifejacket on. No only so she doesn’t wear herself out treading water but so Colin doesn’t feel alone in having to wear a lifejacket. She would love to be swimming with Santana, but one of them needs to stay with Colin and near the boat.

“So, what shall we play?” Brittany asks Colin who still looks a little mad.

“I want to swim.” Colin says.

“Then let’s swim.” Brittany says starting to swim away from the boat.

It’s a little harder for her to swim as she’s not used to swimming in a lifejacket, but she still can.

Colin swims after her, his anger dissipates as he tries to keep up with her. They have fun playing a game of tag around the boat.

“Can I jump off the boat?” Colin asks Brittany.

Brittany frowns thinking before saying. “I guess that would be okay, but you have to keep your lifejacket on.”

“Deal,” Colin says getting back on the boat.

He jumps off a couple times before he gets board of that. He and Brittany start up their game of tag again, this time swimming farther away from the boat. After a little while of this Brittany can see that Colin is getting tired.

“Let’s head back to the boat.” Brittany suggests.

Colin just nods, starting to swim back to the boat, glad to be heading back as he’s tired.

Santana who had been swimming this whole time also heads back, tired herself.

Once back at the boat, Brittany helps Colin up, before hoisting herself up.

Santana is still a way off but swimming back. That’s when she starts to cramp a bit which wouldn’t normally be a problem for her, but at that exact moment a strong current catches her and she goes under.

“MAMI!” Colin screeches.

Time seems to slow to Brittany. She sees Santana go under and hears Colin screaming for her. Brittany turns slightly and sees tears pouring from Colin’s eyes. The last thing she wants to do is lose Santana for Colin or herself. Chuckling her lifejacket off, she dives into the water. She’s a strong swimmer so she quickly reaches the spot she saw Santana go under.

“SAVE HER!” Colin shouts still sobbing.

Brittany dives under, looking wildly around for Santana. She knows she doesn’t have long to find her before things will end in a way, she’ll never forgive herself for. Thankfully the second time she dives under, she sees Santana. Grabbing her under the arms, she brings her up to the surface.

“YOU FOUND HER! YOU FOUND HER!” Colin shouts.

Brittany swims back as fast as she can towing Santana with her. Colin is still crying, helps Brittany as best he can get Santana onto the boat. Hoisting herself up, she pushes Colin away from Santana so she can perform CPR, doing chest compressions it takes less than ten seconds for Santana to couch up water and start breathing.

“Oh god,” Brittany sobs finally breaking down.

Both Brittany and Colin hug Santana tightly.

“I’m okay,” Santana whispers, running her fingers through Brittany’s hair and kissing the top of Colin’s head.

“I almost lost you.” Brittany sobs, clinging tightly to Santana.

“I know, but I’m alive and okay because of you.” Santana softly says, overall feeling surprisingly calm.

Colin is sobbing so hard that he can’t say anything. He almost lost his mami. He’s never been so cared in his life.

Santana keeps whispering to them that she’s alive and okay, running her fingers through their hair. It takes over ten minutes for Brittany calm down enough to drive the boat back to the dock. Colin won’t let go of Santana terrified she’ll disappear if he does. Once they get back to the plane, Colin passes out. Santana places a blanket over him, sitting across from him next to Brittany.

“Britt,” Santana says sniffling, curling into the blonde. “Thank you.”

Brittany just kisses Santana, conveying all her emotion. “No more swimming in anything other than a pool without a lifejacket.”

Santana hums her agreement; they fall asleep shortly thereafter.


	17. Mami and Abuela Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of Topless Brittany and Santana

It’s the following Saturday and for once they are at Santana’s house. Most weekends they spend at Brittany’s but Colin had a sleepover the night before and the pair thought it better if it took place at Santana’s house instead. Colin is current out back playing basketball as his friends had just left.

“That was exhausting.” Brittany says curling into Santana.

“It was,” Santana agrees.

She flips on top of Brittany and starts kissing her. Brittany deepens the kiss and they start French kissing. They are so consumed by their making out that they don’t notice the front door open.

Maria, Santana’s mom has been worried about her daughter for weeks as she hasn’t heard from her. She can’t remember the last time she talked to her daughter. This is not normal. Most of the time they talk at least once a week if not more. So, her husband finally told her to just drive down and see her which is what she did. Now here she is standing in the entryway watching her daughter make out with a woman who is not her wife. She’s in shock. While she’s standing there Colin runs in and jumps on the pair.

“Colin,” Santana says lifting him up so she can sit up.

“I finally got the reverse layup down.” Colin proudly says.

“Good job honey,” Santana says giving him a kiss the lips.

Then to Maria’s dismay, she sees Colin kiss the other woman on the lips. Maria slaps herself to make sure what she’s seeing is real. Which it is. Not wanting to see anymore of this, she clears her throat and steps into the living room.

“Mami?” Santana gasps.

“Abuela?” Colin shouts jumping up.

Brittany stands up, suddenly very nervous as this is Santana’s mom who she’s about to meet and doesn’t know anything about her or what Dani has done.

“Hi honey,” Maria says smiling at her daughter.

Colin hugs Maria so excited that his abuela is visiting.

“Abuela you’re here.” Colin says all smiles. “I want to show you the new move I just perfected.”

“I will once I meet your new friend.” Maria softly tells him.

“Oh yeah,” Colin says stopping and looking up at his mami worried.

“Mami,” Santana says giving her mami a hug. “What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I missed you and was worried as I hasn’t heard from you in weeks.” Maria says eyeing Brittany, wanting to know who this woman is. “Your father grew tired of hearing me worry about you that he told me to just drive down to check on you.”

“Sorry Mami,” Santana says. “Dani’s away for a while and I became friend with Colin’s favorite singer Brittany Pierce.” she says not wanting to get into the whole Dani thing at this moment.

At this Brittany takes her cue from Santana and introduce herself to Santana’s mom.

“Hi I’m Brittany, I’m a friend of your daughter and grandson.” Brittany says holding out her hand.

“I’m Maria, it’s nice to meet you.” Maria says shaking Brittany’s hand.

Maria doesn’t buy the just friends after what she saw, but will buy her time before confronting her daughter.

“Come on abuela,” Colin says wanting to show her his moves.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Maria says following him outside.

Brittany turns to Santana, who let’s out a loud sigh.

“Well,” Brittany softly says.

“I can’t believe my mom just showed up.” Santana says.

Brittany nods, “do you want to stay with the just friends or tell her the truth. I know we weren’t ready to tell our parents yet.”

“I think I’ll tell her at some point. Right now, let’s just let her enjoy her time Colin.” Santana says.

“I’ll watch Colin when you do decide to tell her.” Brittany says giving her a peck on the lips.

A few hours later Maria has been upstairs in the guestroom freshening up. Brittany, Santana and Colin are downstairs, curled up together on the couch watching the Incredibles 2. Brittany is in the middle with Santana curled up on her left side and Colin on her right side. They’re consumed by the movie that they don’t hear Maria coming down. If they had, Santana would have moved, but they didn’t so they stayed curled up with Brittany. Maria hears the TV and heads towards the living room expecting just to see her daughter and grandson. Part of the reason she had stayed upstairs, aside from being tired from the trip was to give her daughter time to send her “friend” away.

When she gets to the edge of the living room, she sees her daughter and son curled up with Brittany. That by itself would not have sent her off but what she saw next did. Brittany is kissing Santana’s neck, sucking before her daughter lifts Brittany’s head so she can kiss her. Then her grandson makes an upset noise as Brittany has displaced him and Brittany turns around and kisses him on the lips.

“What the fuck!” Maria shouts.

The three jumps away from each other, Santana standing in front of Brittany and Colin as her mom starts really laying into her.

“What are you doing?!” Maria shouts. “Your married! Do you really think it’s okay to cheat on your wife? How fucking long has this affair been going on?” she shouts not pausing long enough for Santana to reply to her. “What kind of example are you setting for Colin? Now he’s going to think cheating is okay! I can’t believe that you would do this to your wife Dani!”

While Maria is shouting at Santana who is just taking it, standing there in front of Brittany and Colin, Brittany holds Colin to her as he’s visible upset. He doesn’t like that his abuela is yelling at his mami.

“Your father would be heartbroken if he found out you were cheating! We raised you better than to disregard your vows to your wife!” Maria shouts at Santana before turning to Colin. “What are you doing kissing your mami’s mistress on the lips?” she shouts at Colin. “That’s very disrespectful to your mom Dani! You shouldn’t be kissing anyone outside of the family or your significant other on the lips!”

Maria is fuming at this point. She’s so pissed at her daughter and grandson. They are completely disrespecting Dani who is away for work.

“How can you be fine with you mami’s affair? Your mother deserves better!” Maria shouts at Colin before turning so she can yell at both of them. “Your father and grandfather would be ashamed of both of you for what you are doing to Dani who is away for work!” she shouts.

Santana who is done with her mother berating her and pissed that she made her son cry, grabs her arm and drags her into the kitchen. Her mom doesn’t know the whole story. She’ll tell her if for nothing else than to get her to stop yelling, but Colin doesn’t need to hear this all again.

Brittany is holding Colin tightly to her, comforting him.

“Why was abuela yelling about all that?” Colin sniffles.

“She doesn’t understand everything that has happened.” Brittany softly tells her. “Your mami will set her straight.”

“Good,” Colin says. “She should be nice to you.”

In the kitchen the pair are staring each other down. Santana decides that she should start.

“I don’t want to yell at you.” Santana starts. “You don’t know the whole story so will you just let me tell you before you interrupt.” Santana waits for her mom to nod before continuing. “I agree that cheating is wrong and I’ve told Colin this. But you don’t know what’s been happening between me and Dani.” At this point Santana completely loses it, pissed and sad that she starts ranting. “Dani has been a horrible wife for over a year. She’s been emotional abusive, putting me down and not wanting anything to do with my you know.” she says gesturing to her lower region. “She’s also been emotional abusive to Colin and completely neglectful. She ended up slapping me, I kicked her out of our room and she’s basically not been home in months. After she left, I found out that she’s been having an affair for who knows how long. Dani’s been cheating on me for at least six months.” she has to pause for a moment to keep herself from completely breaking down. “Right before Dani left which isn’t a work trip, but a vacation with her mistress. She fucking left us. But right before we had dinner as a family. This was before I found out. Dani and her mistress choke him and make threats against me.” she’s choked up from all the emotion that she has to take a break.

Maria gasps at this. She can’t believe that any mother would ever do something like that to her child. When she sees Dani, oh the rage she has right now, she’ll kill her for her daughter and grandson.

Santana calms down enough to continue with her story. “So, it was actually good that Dani was gone as we no longer had her berating us and emotionally abusing us. Brittany came into our lives after we attended the last concert she’d play before retiring. She’s helped to heal the both of us. She treats Colin like a son and loves me. I feel so loved again when I’m with her. She’d do anything for us.” she tells her mom who also has tears in her eyes at this point. “Brittany’s part of the family. She’s in it for the long haul which is why I’ve allowed her and Colin to grow close. I just started the filing for divorcing Dani.” she says tears now flowing.

Maria wraps her arms around her daughter who is now sobbing. She rocks her daughter back and forth to comfort her.

“It’s okay honey,” Maria whispers.

“Next time I see Dani, I’m going to give her a piece of my mind.” Maria tells her daughter. “She shouldn’t have done that or made you feel that way.”

“Thanks, mami,” Santana says sniffling.

The pair heads back into the living room where Brittany has soothed Colin. As soon as he sees his mami, Colin runs into her arms. Brittany stands up a little awkwardly.

“I owe you both an apology.” Maria says to her daughter and grandson.

“Yes, you do,” Colin says before Santana can stop him.

“I’m sorry that I blew up on you two and was yelling. I was wrong and didn’t understand what was going on.” Maria sincerely says ignoring what Colin said since he was right.

“Your forgiven abuela,” Colin says giving Maria a hug before going over to Brittany.

“Mami?” Santana softly says, seeing that her mom wants to say something.

“I don’t approve of you cheating. It doesn’t matter, cheating is cheating. But I’m way more upset about what Dani did. She broke your vows first so I’ll support whatever makes you happy no matter how I feel about cheating.” Maria whispers.

“I understand,” Santana whispers just thankful that her mom is going to be okay with them.

“Mami,” Colin says coming over. “Britt and me want popcorn.”

“Let’s go make some then.” Santana says.

Before Brittany can follow them into the kitchen, Maria stops her.

“I would like to talk to you.” Maria says.

“Of course,” Brittany says.

Brittany can only guess what Maria wants to talk to her about, but knows they need to talk.

“I don’t want this to get back to Santana.” Maria tells Brittany staring her down.

“Okay,” Brittany says getting a little nervous.

“I need to know what your intentions are with my daughter and grandson.” Maria says before continuing. “Why would you knowingly get into a relationship with a married woman and be the other woman? Even though Dani treated Santana and Colin horribly, you’re still the other woman?” she asks.

Brittany is caught off guard by this question. She hadn’t been expecting it. She quickly answers though.

“When I first met Santana and Colin, it was at the last concert that I was playing on my retirement tour. I was drawn to them. All I wanted was to be near them. I became their friend. I didn’t have many friends being as famous as I am so I greatly appreciated gaining two more. The more time we spent together the more I fell in love with Santana and the more I came to see Colin as a son. I’m deeply in love with your daughter and I feel like your grandson is my own son.” Brittany tells Maria a love sick look appearing on her face as she talks about them. “We fought our feelings for a while, but when she found out Dani lied to her about the work trip, everything changed. I just want them to be happy. I want us to be a family. I want to be there to protect them for the rest of my life.” when she finishes, she stares at Maria.

Maria sighs, “I guess it’s good they have you.”

She’s not happy with this while situation. She thinks that her daughter should have waited until she was divorced to get into another relationship. Cheating is cheating unless both parties know the relationship is over or they are divorced.

“I will have you killed if you ever hurt them the way Dani has.” Maria threatens.

“If for some reason I ever did, I’d let you kill me.” Brittany says.

They both nod, respecting the fact that they are both very protective people of those they love.

Colin and Santana come in with popcorn and they all settle down again and turn back on the Incredibles 2. Maria watches as her daughter and grandson, cuddle into Brittany again. She hates to admit it but her daughter and grandson seem happier with Brittany than they had been with Dani the last few years. After the movie they all head into the kitchen to figure out what to eat. Maria and Santana hang back a little.

“I actually like Brittany.” Maria tells her daughter.

“Mami, you didn’t talk to her, did you?” Santana says.

“Think you two are good for each other and Brittany is great with Colin and loves him.” Maria says ignoring her daughter’s question. “I’ll be staying for a few days if that’s okay. I want to get to know Brittany a bit more and spend time with you.”

“We’d love to have you stay.” Santana says knowing her mom will come to love Brittany too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maria the next morning wakes up before everyone and makes breakfast for them. Colin and Brittany scarf down all the extra food and are still hungry. Brittany makes a bowl of cereal for both of them.

“I’ll have to make more tomorrow.” Maria says.

“They’re always hungry, don’t worry mami.” Santana tells her.

“So, what are our plans for the day?” Maria asks them.

“Colin wanted to record a song so I was going to take him if that’s cool.” Brittany tells them.

“I can’t wait,” Colin excited.

Maria is impressed that Brittany is willing to do this for Colin. After all she’s retired recently so the last place, she probably wants to go is a recording studio. Who knows what kind of rumors that will start?

“Have fun,” Santana says giving Brittany a kiss on the lips. “Thanks,” she whispers.

Twenty minutes later Brittany and Colin are gone leaving Maria and Santana cleaning up the kitchen.

“That’s awfully nice for her to do that.” Maria comment.

“Britts good like that.” Santana says smiling.

It warms her heart to see her daughter so happy. She’s still not happy with the whole thing, but Brittany is growing on her. Once they finish up in the kitchen mother and daughter head into the living room. Maria never good with silence decides to ask her daughter a question that’s been on her mind since her daughter told her about Dani.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me how bad things had gotten?” she asks.

“I was embarrassed, I didn’t want you and dad to know that my marriage had gotten so bad. Plus, the things Dani said to me scared me. What if they were true?” Santana admits still uncomfortable and embarrassed.

“What did that bitch say to you?” Maria growls.

“It’s nothing mami.” Santana quickly says still scared that it might be true.

“If you don’t tell me then I’ll ask Brittany and I doubt she’ll deny me.” Maria says raising her eyebrows.

“Okay,” Santana says telling her mom all about how Dani put her down, told her her penis was gross and how no one would ever love a freak like her.

“I’m going to kill her.” Maria growls.

“You’ll have to get in line. Britt wants a piece of her.” Santana says, smiling at the thought of Brittany.

“Of course, she does.” Maria says nodding her approval. “Don’t believe a word Dani told you. You are loved very much by not only your father and me, but your son and Britany and all your friends.” she adds. “You are normal no matter what anyone says. Your penis is the reason you have that lovely son of yours and it seems like Brittany doesn’t care.”

Santana starts crying. She’s so relieved that her mom feels this way. Between Brittany’s words and her mom’s, she feels like she’s almost completely healed from all of Dani’s venom. She also feels more confident in her body.

“Thanks, mami, I needed that.” Santana says hugging her.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Across town at the studio Brittany always used, they are settling up for Colin to record.

“Are you sure you don’t want to record a song or two?” David the manager asks.

“I’m retired,” Brittany simply says.

“This is so cool.” Colin says looking around in awe.

“Let’s figure out the background music then you can sing the words.” Brittany says.

“I want…..”

The spend the next three hours getting the background music perfect. At first Colin wanted all sorts of different contrasting things. Brittany helped him pick what would go best with the love song he had written.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Colin asks having Brittany look over his lyrics again.

“If she doesn’t then there’s something wrong with her.” Brittany says smiling.

Brittany helps Colin hit all the right notes and sings a little background for him. It’s another two hours before the song was finished.

“This is great,” Colin says clutching the copy in his hands. “Thanks Britt.”

“Your welcome,” Brittany says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following night Brittany insists on taking them out to dinner.

“You’ll like this abuela,” Colin says excited as Santana drives them. “We get to go in the back entrance because we don’t want the paparazzi to take pictures of us.” he says.

Maria is a little surprised at this. She looks over at Brittany and gives her a nod of approval.

“We don’t want anyone important to us to find out via the media.” Santana adds though Maria had already guessed that.

“That’s very thoughtful.” Maria says.

When they reach the restaurant, Colin is a little disappointed that they’re going in the front entrance.

“Next, but since your mami drove, we’re staying at your house and I’m partial disguised I don’t think we’ll have paparazzi.” Brittany points out to.

“Britt’s good about making sure they don’t catch us together. There have been a few pictures but you can’t see me or Colin well at all.” Santana tells her mom.

“Now I like her even more.” Maria says half wishing she’d find something wrong with the blonde, the rest of her just glad that her daughter and grandson has someone who cares that much for them.

Brittany opens the door for them and stays when she sees an older lady with a walker headed their way. She then helped that same lady who was eating alone and having issues sitting down.

“Thank you, young lady.” the older woman says.

“Your welcome,” Brittany says smiling at her.

“That was very nice of you.” Maria says smiling as Brittany pulls out first her chair then Santana’s.

Colin wanting to be like Brittany, pulls out her chair.

“Thank you,” Brittany says smiling at him.

Santana smiles proudly at her son. He’s such a gentleman and so thoughtful.

“Get whatever you want, I’m buying.” Brittany tells them.

“Honey you don’t-”

“Just let me pay San.” Brittany says. “I want to make a good impression on you mom.” she whispers.

“Fine,” Santana relents.

“Well since your paying let’s get the most expensive bottle of wine they have. I’ve never actually done that even though my husband and myself are very well off.” Maria says.

“It’s very fun. The first time I did it, I was just so excited that I could be one of those people. But I made sure to always leave big tips.” Brittany tells her.

Maria nods her approval. She’s found that it is literally impossible to dislike the blonde.

Dinner goes very well with Maria learning about where Brittany grew up, how she’s close with her parents and three friends Quinn, Puck and her one and only ex-boyfriend Sam and the fact that her parents don’t know yet either. This last fact makes Maria feels better. At the end of dinner when Brittany is paying Maria sees the bill and is shocked.

“There is no way that we bought three grand worth of food.” Maria gasps.

“No, I told the hostess that I wanted to pay everyone’s bill while we were here.” Brittany says leaving a nearly fifty percent tip.

“That’s very cool.” Colin says.

“Very sweet of you.” Santana says giving Brittany a kiss.

“It’s good to see someone do something nice just to help other.” Maria says.

Two days later Maria is getting ready to leave feeling confident that her daughter has someone in her life who will take care of her and love her son. They make such a great family.

“I’ll see you for Thanksgiving.” Maria says hugging her daughter.

“Brittany offered to host at her place.” Santana tells her.

“You’ll like it.” Colin says hugging his abuela.

“I can’t wait.” Maria says looking over at Brittany and giving her a nod.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple days after Maria left. Santana, Brittany and Colin are relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Santana needing to relax after a long day of work and her mom popping in. For once Colin is just relaxing, not trying to splash his mami and Brittany. Colin looks over at his mami and Brittany and he wonders why his mami wears a top and Brittany doesn’t. So he decides to just ask them.

“Mami,” Colin says causing her and Brittany to look at him. “Why does Brittany go topless in the Jacuzzi but you don’t?” he asks.

Santana opens her mouth to answer but has no answer. She’s shocked by the question that she can’t think of the answer. Thankfully Brittany decides to answer for her.

“Well Colin,” Brittany says deciding to answer for Santana. “You know that not everyone is the same and people have different views on things, which is okay. And that not everyone has the same comfort level with their bodies. There are varying reasons for this.”

“Okay,” Colin says nodding, understanding and moving on.

He gives his mami a hug and a kiss on the lips before getting out and jumping in the pool.

Brittany moves over to Santana and wraps her arms around her.

“That was unexpected.” Santana says.

“He’s just curious as to why things are the way they are.” Brittany says kissing her. “But you do know I love your body just the way it is.” she says. “You have nothing to be afraid or shy about.”

“I just wish I wasn’t different.” Santana admits.

“Everyone is different.” Brittany says reaching down to cup Santana’s bulge and squeeze it, to which Santana let’s out an embarrassing loud moan. “I love that your different. Your penis is perfect. You should be proud of your differences.”

Santana just stares lovingly at Brittany, loving and believing what she is saying.

“You know I hate to say her name after everything she did, but Dani obviously appreciated your body too or she wouldn’t have been attracted to you and slept with you.” Brittany says. “Dani’s a moron for leaving you. That is something I will never do. Now that I have you, you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

Santana surges forward and kisses Brittany deeply, happy tears streaming down her face. Brittany pushes back having more to say.

“You should know by now that I worship your body and always will.” Brittany says. “I want you to be comfortable while I don’t want to exposed in public even partially, but this is our home. If you want to go topless in the Jacuzzi and tub like me that’s cool if you don’t that’s cool too. It depends on what you feel comfortable doing.”

Santana cries a little more feeling even more confident with her body. Brittany’s words heal the remaining doubts in her mind. She unties her top and takes it off.

“I feel so free.” Santana says.

Brittany kisses her deeply. Their kiss is broken up by Colin sliding into the Jacuzzi and splashing them completely unfazed by the fact that his mami is now topless.

“I love you and am so proud wither you continue to go topless or not.”


	18. Fun Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early November
> 
> Warning Truth or Dare game played with Colin  
> Brittany and Santana telling Colin about their relationship

“Babe what do you think about going to the beach?” Santana asks Brittany as they lay in bed.

“Today?” Brittany asks wrapping her arms around Santana.

“Yes, Colin was asking me last night.” Santana says sucking her lips in.

“I do know a private beach that famous people use and the paparazzi can’t follow me to.” Brittany says always thinking a few steps ahead.

“And this is why I love you so much.” Santana says rolling on top of Brittany, grinding down.

“Fuck San,” Brittany gasps. “You’re so hard.”

Santana pulls down her shorts as Brittany does as well and lines herself up. She slowly pushes into the blonde.

“Britt,” Santana moans her head resting against Brittany.

Brittany pushes on Santana’s back wanting her to start doing something. Santana lifts her head, kissing the blonde as she starts thrusting.

“Harder,” Brittany whispers in her ear.

“Babe, I’m going to blow.” Santana groans blushing at the fact that she’s so turned on she’s going to come early.

“Well, then come and then finish me off, I’m getting close.” Brittany moans.

Santana pushes in and stills as she comes, shooting her load in the blonde. Once she finishes, she continues thrusting.

“Oh god right there.” Brittany moans digging her nails into the Latina’s back.

“Let go,” Santana whispers in her ear.

“Fuck,” Brittany groans bucking up and letting go.

Santana falls down completely on top of the blonde, kissing her.

“That was a great morning fuck.” Brittany says smiling.

“Well, it served two purposes. One I was horny and two I wanted to say thanks for taking us to the beach today.” Santana says kissing her deeply.

They get dressed and Brittany heads down to make them food to eat while Santana informs Colin.

“Colin,” Santana says shaking him awake.

“Mami,” Colin groans swatting at her.

“Brittany knows a private beach we can go to.” Santana says smiling when Colin leaps up.

“Really?” Colin asks jumping up.

“Yep, we’re going in a half hour.” Santana says loving how happy her son is.

“Yes!” Colin shouts doing a dance.

Twenty minutes later Colin is in the SUV, honking the horn as he wants them to hurry.

“Do you need help?” Santana asks Brittany who has a shit ton of stuff in her arms.

“Here you go, you can carry the blanket.” Brittany says placing it in Santana’s arms.

“Thank you honey,” Santana says watching as Brittany tries to carry the heavy picnic basket, the bag with their towels and sunblock and bag with sand castle building stuff. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry something else?” she asks.

“No, I can carry it.” Brittany says.

Santana laughs when Brittany nearly topples over.

“I’m okay!” she shouts.

Less than five minute they are driving away. Brittany is giving Santana directions while playing the license plate game with Colin.

“Colorado!” Brittany shouts. “Take a right on Sunset.” she says to Santana.

“Damn,” Colin says.

“No cursing!” Santana sternly says.

“But you do and so does Brittany.” Colin counters.

“And you can too once you’re in high school.” Santana reminds him.

Santana isn’t one of those strict parents, but she does have some rules. Like no drinking until at least sophomore year of high school and no cursing until high school. She wants him to be smart and responsible. Though she was mostly kidding about damn cause really that’s like a junior curst word.

“Mami,” Colin whines.

Santana can no longer keep a straight face and cracks up. “Oh my god, you should see your face.” she laughs.

“That was mean.” Colin pouts.

“Your face was pretty funny.” Brittany agrees.

“But really no cursing until you’re in high school. Though damn isn’t one of those words.” Santana says a bit more serious.

“And don’t curse just to curse.” Brittany adds.

“I know,” Colin says. “When are we going to get there?” he asks.

“Ten minutes,” Brittany says lacing her fingers through Santana’s.

Santana glances over at Brittany when they pull up to a guard house and giant gate.

“Name,” the guard says in a board voice.

“Brittany S. Pierce and two guests.” Brittany says leaning across the center console.

“You can go through.” the guard says giving them a friendly smile as the gate opens.

Santana drives down the road a little way before reaching a large parking lot with a boat ramp at one end.

“Who owns this?” Santana asks parking.

“Some rich real-estate developer who’s married to an actress, they’re both followed by the paparazzi so he bought this stretch of beach and fenced it in. Celebrities in Hollywood can pay either a monthly or yearly fee to use the beach. Visiting celebrities can pay a fee for every visit or a weekly fee or even monthly. During the summer many Friday and Saturday days/nights are rented out for various celeb events. They need at least a month notice on a rented out day/night and send out a schedule to all members with times the beach is closed for an event unless your invited.” Brittany explains to Santana.

“How long have you been a member?” Santana asks.

“Five years, it’s basically the only way I can go to the beach without getting mobbed.” Brittany says.

“I’m glad we can go to the beach together.” Santana says leaning over and kissing Brittany, her tongue touching Brittany’s.

Brittany opens her mouth more, their tongues starting to battling for dominance as they make out. They’re so distracted with each other that they forget about Colin.

“Hey!” Colin shouts, opening his door. “Let’s go!”

Brittany chuckles as they break apart. “I think he wants to go to the beach.”

“We did promise,” Santana says.

They get out, grabbing their things and following Colin to the beach.

“I love the beach!” Colin shouts doing a belly flop on the sand.

Santana chuckles at how cute her son is being. She sets up a towel to lay on and strips to her bathing suit, board shorts and a bikini top. Brittany lays down the blanket, putting the picnic basket on it before stripping down to her bikini. Santana stares at the blonde licking her lips.

“Colin, race you to the water!” Brittany shouts.

“Don’t go in too far.” Santana shouts after them.

Colin kicks water at Brittany who leans down and uses her hands to splash him back.

“Hey!” Colin shouts.

“All’s fair in splashing wars.” Brittany says using her hands to splash him again.

Before Colin can splash her back, she takes off down the beach, running in the shallow tides. Colin chases after her. They run down the beach, splashing at each other.

Santana is sunbathing, laying on the towel. This is the first time she’s been to the beach with Colin that she gets to actually sunbathe. Every other time she’s had to play with Colin. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her son, but it’s nice to have someone else doit for her every once and a while.

“Mami!” Colin shouts running up the beach.

Santana shades her eyes as her son arrives.

“I got to meet Taylor Swift and Paul George.” Colin excitedly says as Brittany catches up.

“I hope he didn’t bother them.” Santana says to Brittany.

On the drive over Brittany had told them that if they saw anyone famous to leave them alone.

“He didn’t,” Brittany reassures her. “They said hi to us and I introduced Colin to them.” she tells Santana.

“They were really nice.” Colin says before turning to Brittany. “Are we going to make a sand castle now?”

“Of course, go pick the spot.” Brittany says handing him a pail and small hand shovel.

Once Colin has headed to pick a spot Santana tells Brittany. “You can sunbathe and I’ll make the sand castle with him.”

She goes to get up, but Brittany stops her.

“I’ll do it, you just relax.” Brittany tells her.

Santana smiles as Brittany heads over to Colin.

“Okay let’s make the best sand castle ever.” Brittany says rubbing her hands together.

They start by building a strong base for the castle. Santana watches in awe as Brittany with Colin’s help builds a three-foot castle with four towers at the four corners. They then dig a one-foot deep moat that is six inches across. For the finishing touch, Colin puts a stick across the moat to act as a bridge. Santana loves watching her son and girlfriend doing things like this together. Brittany is just so much better at being a mom than Dani was. Brittany actually wants to do things like spend the day at the beach and build a sand castle with Colin. Her love for Brittany just keeps growing even when she doesn’t think it’s possible.

“Okay sand builders.” Santana says. “It’s time to eat.”

“Food!” Colin shouts running over.

Santana lays out the sandwiches, chips and watermelon that Brittany made earlier and hands out the bottled water.

“You’re much better at making food.” Colin comments between bites of his sandwich.

“Thank you,” Brittany says proud of herself.

“But you still need to work-”

Before Colin can finish his sentence, Santana smacks him on the back of the head.

“Be thankful and not a smartass.” Santana says.

“It’s okay, I do need to still work on my cooking.” Brittany admits.

As they finish up eating two hot guys in their early twenties come walking over having spotted the two women.

“Hey hot stuff,” the bigger of the two say looking directly at Santana.

Santana shifts closer to Brittany not liking the way the two guys are looking at her.

“Leave my mami alone.” Colin says standing up, puffing out his chest and getting in front of his mami to protect her.

“Move aside little one.” the smaller guy says

“Do you know who I am?” Brittany asks.

The two men nod.

“Good and you’re here so you obviously are at least friends with someone famous. You’re not supposed to bug people here so beat it.” Brittany says glaring at them.

The smaller one looks like he’s about to say something when the bigger one stops him and they leave.

“Thank you,” Santana says kissing first Colin and then Brittany.

“We made the weird guys go away.” Colin happily says.

“Yes, we did,” Brittany agrees, kissing Santana. “You did a great job buddy.” she says giving him a kiss as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night after their amazing day at the beach Colin convinces them to play truth or dare again.

Brittany and Santana have both changed into their nightwear of short shorts and tank tops, both going braless for the first time. Santana has also stopped wearing her compression shorts at home that she feels more comfortable with her body.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Colin says.

Being a curious boy, he wants to learn more about relationships and truth or dare is just fun.

“Okay, you start.” Brittany says smirking.

“I dare you to make out with mami.” Colin says not even asking truth or dare.

He wants to see if she’ll do it.

Brittany jumps onto Santana kissing her deeply, her hands on the side of Santana’s face. Santana moans and Brittany pulls away smirking as Santana gasps for air.

“Next time ask truth or dare.” Brittany tells Colin before turning to Santana. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Santana says not willing to risk a dare from Brittany.

“What was your reaction to learning you are different from other girls?” Brittany asks very curious about this and if it has played a role in her lack of confidence in her body.

“I honestly don’t remember. My parents just always told me that they loved me no matter what and that I was normal for me. My differences made me special. They were very helpful in making sure I was confident and okay with my body. Even when the other kids were mean, I could always count on them.” Santana says sniffling a little.

Brittany pulls Santana into a hug and gives her a kiss. Colin wraps his arms around both, giving his mami a kiss on the lips.

“Okay enough sappy, Colin truth or dare?” Santana asks.

“Dare,” Colin says.

Santana frowns, she doesn’t have any good dares that are appropriate for her son. Then it hits her.

“I dare you to eat a plate of asparagus.” she says knowing he hate asparagus.

“Nope, give me truth,” Colin says changing his mind.

“Okay fine, who do you have a crush on?” Santana asks knowing he likes someone who he hasn’t told her about.

“Mami,” Colin whines.

“You don’t want the dare then that’s the truth.” Santana says looking at him.

Colin looks over to Brittany who just shakes her head.

“Fine, I like this girl in my class named Crystal.” Colin says refusing to say anything else.

“Okay who are you asking?” Brittany asks.

“I have a question for both of you.” Colin says, Brittany’s question to his mami earlier piqued his interest and he’s thought of a few questions he’d like to ask both of them.

“Ask away,” Santana says always open with her son so long as it’s not inappropriate in her mind.

“Go on,” Brittany agrees.

“What was it like coming out to your parents, family and friends?” Colin asks.

“Do you want to go first or should I?” Brittany asks Santana.

“You can, yours is probably shorter.” Santana says.

Colin looks expectedly at Brittany wanting to learn all he can from their experiences.

“My parents and family I don’t think I ever really told. They raised me fairly liberal and always told me it didn’t matter who I loved. During my senior year at Thanksgiving one of my cousins asked me if I liked guys, girls or both and I told her I liked girls. No one batted an eye. I was nervous about telling my friends though. At the time I had a boyfriend and I lived in a town that wasn’t very understanding about people being different. Once I told my friends, they were understanding and my ex-boyfriend became one of my best friends. He protected me whenever anyone would make fun of me. Next time he’s in town I’ll introduce you to him, you’ll both like him. He’s a lot like Puck, but more grown-up.” Brittany tells them.

“Your family sounds awesome.” Colin says.

“I’m glad the important people in your life were so great.” Santana says. “My parents told me they had known since I was five and was enamored with the pretty babysitter. I always also thought that my parents thought I’d like women in part because I have a dick. The rest of the family didn’t understand and being fairly religious had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I like women. Once I was in college, they all came around and are now very supportive. The few friends I had weren’t surprised at all. Apparently, I’m not good at hiding my leering.” she says chuckling.

“Well, we could continue with truth or dare.” Brittany says getting a feeling that Colin has lots of questions to ask them. “Or Colin could ask us questions.” she says to Santana.

“Hum…..I think we should let him ask questions.” Santana agrees.

“Yes!” Colin says fist pumping. “My next question is when was your first kiss?”

Brittany looks over at Santana, giving her a little you take this one nod.

“Well as we’ve told you before we tried to fight our attraction. Our first kiss was the day I found out that your mom lied about her business trip. After I told Brittany, we kissed.” Santana says smiling over at Brittany.

“When did you first have sex?” Colin asks.

Santana clamps her hand over Brittany’s mouth. She doesn’t want Brittany oversharing, it’s something that she has been working on with Brittany.

“It was a few weeks after our first kiss after we decided that we wanted to be in a committed relationship. It was a wonderful night and that’s all the information about that, that you will get out of us.” Santana says. “That’s enough questions for today.”

Colin nods and gets up to go play some video games.

“I wasn’t going to tell him about our sex life.” Brittany says.

“Sure, you weren’t,” Santana says shaking her head.

“I wasn’t,” Brittany insists.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following day Brittany at noon convinces Santana and Colin to take a drive with her to an unknown location.

“Why can’t you tell us were we are going?” Santana says looking out the window to try and see where they are going.

“Because I want it to be a surprise for Colin as an early birthday present. He’s birthday is next week.” Brittany says smiling.

“Cool,” Colin says smiling at his mami.

“You spoil him too much.” Santana says biting her lip and smiling.

Another twenty minutes in the car and they’re about to reach their destination. Colin sees where they are going and yells.

“We’re going to the zoo!”

“Yes, we are,” Brittany says glad he’s so excited.

“I can’t believe you.” Santana says a huge smile on her face.

Brittany puts on a disguise before they get out of the car and get in line to buy tickets. Brittany gives Santana cash to pay. Whenever they go out, Santana is the one that does all the actual purchasing of things to ensure that no one looks at Brittany too closely to recognize her. Once they’re inside Colin is looking around like a kid in a candy store. He doesn’t know where to start.

“We have to go to the reptile house.” Colin says.

“We will, don’t worry honey.” Santana reassures him.

“Yeah it’s one of the stops on the train.” Brittany says holding up a map that shows the train route that goes throughout the zoo.

“We should take it around; it says that it’s only thirty minutes to go around. Afterwards we can take it to the different stops.” Santana suggests.

“Okay sounds good.” Colin says.

They pay the five dollars to get on the mini locomotive train that is pulling six open cars that seat two people across and ten people total. The cars are completely covered. Colin sits on his own while Brittany and Santana sit behind him together. They enjoy getting an overview of the zoo as they go around.

“We should visit the northern territory and-”

“Britt we’ll visit every zone.” Santana says cutting her off.

“I’m just so excited to be at the zoo. I love animals. If my singing career hasn’t worked out, I was going to be a vet.” Brittany tells her.

“You’d be a great vet.” Santana says.

Colin is enthralled watching all the different things they pass making a mental note of all the animals he wants to see. The last stop before going to back to the start is the reptile house. When the train stops Colin gets up to get off.

“Come on, I want to go in.” he says.

“Well I guess we’d better follow him.” Brittany says getting off before turning to help Santana.

“Just remember Britt, we are absolutely not getting him a snake.” Santana sternly says.

“I know San,” Brittany says.

During their walk through the reptile house, Colin tells them everything about all the snakes. He loves snakes and wants one as a pet, but his mami is too scared of them. Santana glues herself into Brittany as they walk through.

“I hate snakes.” Santana softly says.

“They can’t get you.” Brittany softly says.

After finishing up in the reptile house, they head to bug world. Another place that Santana could do without. They finish up with the butterfly house a much better place in Santana’s mind.

“The African Savanna is right next to us, lets hit it next.” Brittany suggests.

They visit the giraffe area just when they are feeding the giraffes so Colin gets to give them some food. Brittany joins him while Santana stays back and takes pictures of them. They see the hippos, zebras, ostriches, patas monkeys and all the other animals in the area. Their last stop is the lion area.

“Wow,” Colin says in awe of the lions.

“I love cats, even the ones that can kill you.” Brittany says joining him in staring at the lions.

Santana just continues to take pictures of the pair.

They next hit Tropical Asia, where they see a lot of various kinds of monkeys. Santana likes the orangutans and gorillas. They also see tigers, sloth bears and Komodo dragons just to name a few.

“Are you getting hungry?” Santana asks her son as they make a quick go through the Australia area.

“Starving,” Colin says.

“Hotdogs and soda,” Brittany suggests.

“Yes,”

They finish up looking at snow leopards, kangaroos, and emus before heading to the closest food pavilion. After eating they head over to the tropical rain forest to see jaguars and other animals before going through the temperate forest area.

“Let’s go to the Northern area.” Brittany says.

“Isn’t that the last area we have to hit. I want to see the polar bears.” Colin says.

“The polar bears are up in the northern trail.” Brittany says.

They get on the train and ride it up to the northern trail. Santana is sitting behind her son and girlfriend listening to them geek out about animals. She loves watching their excitement over the animals. She’s honestly not that excited about seeing all these animals, but their excitement has been contagious throughout the day and she’s actually excited about seeing animals.

“Come on San, the wolves are being feed which means we can see them.” Brittany says grabbing her hand.

About an hour later, they have visited every animal exhibit in the zoo and Brittany and Santana are exhausted. Colin is amped up from the whole day.

“Thanks Britt,” Colin says giving her a hug and kiss on the lips.

“Your welcome,” Brittany says.

“This has been an amazing weekend.” Santana says hugging her two loved ones.


	19. Colin's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 9th

“Britt,” Santana whispers. “Britt, wake up.”

Brittany grumbles flopping over to avoid having to wake up.

“Britt it’s Colin’s birthday, wake up.” Santana says shaking her.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Brittany says knowing how important Colin’s birthday is to Santana.

“Come on, I want to get everything ready before he gets up.” Santana excitedly says.

Santana wanted to celebrate his birthday morning at Brittany’s mansion so they spent the night. All the presents are already on the counter when Brittany makes her way downstairs.

“Babe, he won’t be up for at least another 30 minutes.” Brittany says when she sees the presents and two small cakes out.

“I just want to be ready.” Santana says. “Thanks for ordering the cakes.”

“No problem,” Brittany says.

Brittany felt honored that Santana asked her to get Colin’s cakes. Since he likes strawberry and chocolate equally Santana always gets him two cakes. The cakes are six inches and very fancy looking from a boutique bakery that Brittany uses for all her desserts. Santana puts six candles on each cake since he’s turning twelve today.

“Relax,” Brittany softly says

“I just want this year to be amazing for him.” Santana says pacing.

“And it will be.” Brittany reassures her.

“He gets to play laser tag with his friends at eleven and then dinner with us later. Is that enough?” Santana asks unsure.

“He’ll love it.” Brittany says.

She wraps her arms around Santana and just holds her as they wait for Colin to wake up. They end up waiting twenty minutes before they hear him moving upstairs.

“Hurry up, light the candles.” Santana says.

Colin comes running down looking for his mami. It’s his twelfth birthday and his mami goes out for all his birthdays. He always has the best birthday parties and this year with Brittany he’s sure it will be the best. He skids into the kitchen, standing there each holding a cake is his mami and Brittany.

‘Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Colin  
Happy Birthday to you’

They sing to him smiling. Once they stop, he blows out the candles on the cakes.

“Happy birthday son,” Santana says giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Happy birthday,” Brittany says also giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Thanks,” Colin says biting his lip as he looks at the small pile of presents on the counter.

“Since it’s your birthday, you can have a piece of cake for breakfast.” Santana tells her.

Colin looks at the two cake, biting his lip as he tries to decide which one, he wants.

“Why not let him have a piece of both.” Brittany says looking up at Santana.

With both of them pouting, Santana relents, “okay.”

The three of them each eat a small slice of each cake.

“This is really good.” Colin says after scarfing down both pieces of cake.

“Yeah Britt, your ordering all the cakes from now.” Santana says loving the cakes.

Brittany just chuckles at this statement. “How about you open your presents now.” she suggests.

“Yes!” Colin shouts.

“Okay,” Santana says glad that he’s happy. “Open this one first.”

She hands him a medium sized box. Colin tears off the wrapping paper to show a shoe box, opening the lid he sees the black boots he’s been wanting. The boots are very stylish that have a slight heel which gives him an extra two inches.

“Thanks, mami,” Colin says pulling on the boots.

Brittany hands him another medium box that is rectangular and long.

“This one is also from your mami.” she tells him.

Colin rips open the present and squeals.

“No way!”

“I figured we could fight each other.” Santana says smiling proud.

Colin is all smiles as he looks at the two lightsabers that his mami got him. He pushes the button on the first lightsaber and it glows blue, the other one is green.

“This is so cool.” Colin says swinging the lightsaber around.

Both Colin and Santana are huge Star Wars fans.

“Yes, it is, now I think we still have a present from Brittany.” Santana tells her son.

Colin puts the lightsaber down and turns to Brittany.

“Here’s the first part of your present.” Brittany says handing him an envelope.

Colin frowns a bit as he was sure that she was going to get him something big. Opening the envelope, he stares at the content with wide eyes.

Santana smiles, leaning against Brittany. She already knows this part of the gift.

“We get to see Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker in IMAX.” Colin says looking up at Brittany and his mami.

“Yes, it’s for tonight at eight.” Brittany says glad he’s so happy.

“This is so awesome.” Colin says so happy with his presents. “I’ll be the first of my friends to see it.”

“I know I can’t wait to see how they’re going to end this.” Santana excitedly says.

“There’s so many possibilities.” Colin says so excited to see this movie that he’s wanted to see since it came out two days ago.

“This next gift is actually for both of you.” Brittany says pulling out another envelope.

“Britt, you didn’t have to get something else especially for me.” Santana tells her.

“Yes, I did,” Brittany says. “This is a celebration of not just the day Colin was born, but you too for raising such an amazing son.”

Brittany gives Colin the envelope and he rips it open. He nearly faints when he sees the tickets inside. Never in all his years did he think Brittany would know how much he wants to go to Disneyland. Ironically, he’s been to Disney World a couple times but not Disneyland even though they don’t live too far away, less than a day’s drive. When Colin falls over, Santana helps him up and takes a look at what Brittany got them.

“Britt, this is too much.” Santana says seeing that the tickets are for next weekend.

“I think that we deserve to spend the weekend having fun. Let me spoil you two.” Brittany says pouting.

“We’re going to Disneyland.” Colin says wide eyed.

With Colin giving her puppy dog eyes and Brittany pouting, Santana gives in. “Yes, we’re going next weekend.”

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Colin says fist pumping.

“Go get ready, we have to leave soon for the laser tag place.” Santana says pushing her son.

“My friends are going to be so jealous of all my gifts.” Colin says.

He hugs Brittany tightly, giving her a kiss, he then turns to his mami and hugs and kisses her too.

“Thanks,” with that he heads upstairs.

Santana turns to Brittany pulling her into a deep kiss. “I love you so fucking much. I can’t believe you did that for us.”

“I just want to make you two happy.” Brittany says.

“Trust me you do.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laser tag with twenty sugar filled pre-teens was a nightmare for Santana, but the look of pure joy on her son’s face was worth it. Brittany and Santana stayed out of the game, talking to aa few of the parents who decided to stay. The party ends at five and the small family heads out to get dinner before the movie.

“Where do you want to eat?” Santana asks her son knowing exactly where he wants to eat.

“Pappasittos,” Colin says.

“Okay,” Santana says starting up the car. She turns to Brittany and says, “Pappasittos, is Colin’s favorite Mexican restaurant and we go there every year for his birthday.”

“Cool, I dig Mexican food.” Brittany says smiling.

They arrive and are quickly seated. The host recognizes Brittany through her disguise and Brittany autograph’s a CD for her.

“That was so nice of you.” Santana says.

“I’ve learned that signing things and leaving big tips not only is just plain nice but also helps in keeping my disguises in tacked.” Brittany says.

“I’m glad people haven’t told the paps about where you are.” Colin says.

The waitress comes over to take their order.

“It’s his birthday.” Santana says smiling proudly at her son.

“Well birthday boy, what would you like?” the waitress asks.

“I’ll have the chicken enchiladas with rice, whole beans and a virgin strawberry margarita.” Colin says looking over at his mami to make sure it’s okay.

“We’ll all have a virgin strawberry margarita.” Santana says smiling over at her son.

After leaving to place their order, Santana’s phone starts to ring.

“It’s your grandparents, they want to wish you a happy birthday.” Santana says handing him the phone.

Normally they would come down for Colin’s birthday, but Maria tripped over a rug a few days ago severely spanging her knee and ankle. They had sent Colin’s present via mail a few days prior.

‘Thanks for the video game and new Steph Curry jersey.’ Colin says all smiles.

He talks to his grandparents for ten minutes until their food is brought out.

“Do you want to go to your parents house tomorrow so they can celebrate with us?” Brittany softly asks.

“I think they’ll be fine until Thanksgiving. I want to give Colin a break and my mami needs to rest.” Santana says.

“Okay,” Brittany says.

They chat about laser tag and the upcoming holidays.

“Your growing up too fast.” Santana says looking across the table to her son. “I don’t want you to grow up too fast cause you’ll start causing trouble that will give me grey hairs. Can you see me with grey hairs?”

At this Brittany and Colin laugh.

“You’d look good with grey hair.” Brittany says.

“Shut up,”

Santana pays as she insisted. Brittany left a huge tip. They head to the theater, a half an hour early. The seats are assigned and Brittany got them in the center back much to Colin’s delight.

“This is going to be epic.” Colin says.

“Thanks Britt,” Santana softly says kissing her lightly.

Nearly three hours later the movie is over and they’re walking out talking about the movies.

SPOILER ALERT FOR STAR WARS: RISE OF SKYWALKER

“The movie was good and I enjoyed watching it but really they did a disservice to the Skywalker family.” Colin complains to his mami.

“I know, that was not the ending that I was expecting for them.” Santana agrees.

“It was just annoying how disrespectful the filmmakers were by killing the Skywalkers off and making Rey the new chosen one. The Skywalkers made the series popular.” Colin complains to his mami.

“I totally agree.” Santana says feeling the same way about the movie.

“I don’t get what the big deal is about Star Wars.” Brittany says causing them to stare at her.

“You can’t be serious.” Colin says shocked.

“Science Fiction movies are not my cup of tea.” Brittany says shrugging.

“Thanks, you for bringing us even though you don’t care for Star Wars.” Santana says giving her a kiss on the lips.

“Yeah thanks,” Colin adds, kissing her on the lips too.

“For you two I will go to whatever science fiction movies you want to go to.” Brittany says wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday when Santana gets home, they load up the car and drive to Disneyland. Once they arrive and check in both Santana and Colin are shocked with their room.

“Britt,” Santana gasps.

“This is awesome! How did you know I love Pirates of the Caribbean?” Colin shouts running into the suite.

Brittany booked them into the Pirates of the Caribbean themed suite. She wants to spoil them.

“This is my life, get used to it.” Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana, kissing her deeply.

“I guess I won’t object to you spending so much money on us when you take us places like this.” Santana says sighing.

“Good,” Brittany says. “I had dinner ordered for us.”

Colin has already made himself a plate when they walk in. Brittany order a snack dinner for them to be waiting. She also ordered some non-alcoholic beer knowing that neither her or Santana would want to drink while here.

“Non-alcoholic beer?” Santana says.

“Well I figured with it being Disneyland that we shouldn’t drink.” Brittany says biting her lip.

“It is the happiest place on earth.” Santana agrees.

“Can I have one?” Colin asks looking up at them.

“It’s a zero alcoholic content one.” Brittany whispers in Santana’s ear.

“You can have one.” Santana says.

Santana appreciates that Brittany has put so much thought into their weekend trip. While normally she doesn’t drink non-alcoholic drinks cause what’s the point, here it seems like a good idea. Drinking alcohol at Disneyland seems wrong for some reason. Though she may feel differently after spending the day around all those people.

The next morning, they eat breakfast early and are allowed in the park early at eight am due to Brittany’s celebrity and have three security guards that will be with them all day.

“Let’s hit Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge first before it opens to everyone else.” Brittany says, having told park management that’s where they’d go first so they would make sure the area was open for them.

“Yes, hurry up.” Colin says running in a random direction.

“You’ll actually want to go this way.” the head security guy says.

“It might not be so annoying if they can give us directions to get around faster.” Santana says grabbing Brittany’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“That is one of the benefits.” Brittany says as they follow the security guard and Colin.

“What are the others? Aside from the obvious.” Santana says.

While she’d like to not have security, she understands that Brittany needs it so she tries not to complain. She loves Brittany and this is a small annoying thing that comes with all sorts of great things like getting into places early.

“Well people tend to let you cut in line, no one bumps into you, you can have one of them wait in line for you and there’s always someone to hold your things.” Brittany lists.

“Maybe security isn’t that bad.” Santana agrees.

When they reach the Star Wars area, Santana and Colin start geeking out. Brittany hands back allowing Santana to have this experience with her son. Colin having researched what rides he wants to ride drags them to Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance.

“Wow,” Colin says as they walk through down to the start of the ride.

“Sit up with your son, I’ll sit behind you.” Brittany whispers knowing how much her girlfriend loves Star Wars.

“You sure?” Santana asks not wanting Brittany to feel left out.

“You two love Star Wars, enjoy yourselves.” Brittany reassures her.

Brittany hands their bags to the female security guard. Santana and Colin sit in the front with Brittany behind them with the third security guard. Mother and son are enthralled the whole ride.

“That was awesome.” Colin says when they get off.

“It was so real.” Santana says.

“I know that you have a list of rides we have to hit, but we can set up a time to come back later if you want.” Brittany says knowing Colin wants to hit certain rides first before doubling back.

“Yeah,” Colin says considering going on it again right now.

“Make it for seven.” Santana says and the head security guards makes a call.

“All set,” he says.

“Very useful,” Santana says kissing Brittany’s cheek.

They head over to the Millennium Falcon: Smuggles Run. Colin and Santana take the two cockpit seats. Brittany sits behind Santana and the three security guards join them.

“You won’t get me!” Colin shouts flying like a madman.

“Fuck off!” Santana shouts to the enemy just as into the fide as her son.

Brittany just chuckles enjoying watching them having a blast. She’s so glad they get to have this place to themselves for two hours before the park opens to everyone else.

“Can we go meet the characters?” Colin asks.

“Heck yes!” Santana says.

They walk over and outside waiting for them is Rey, Chewbacca, Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. Colin gets pictures with each of them.

“You’re my favorite character.” Colin tells Chewbacca, giving him a hug.

Chewbacca makes some Wookie noises, gently patting Colin on the back.

“You are my hero. They called me Darth Vader in high school.” Santana tells Darth Vader, getting her picture with him.

Brittany doesn’t get the appeal of taking pictures with characters, but she won’t spoil it for them by saying anything.

“Mami, they have a shop where you can build your own lightsaber. Can we do that?” Colin hopefully asks.

“I guess,” Santana agrees even though she just bought him two.

Brittany doesn’t try to pay as it’s something that she knows Santana will want to. The pair build one together, Colin chooses a blue crystal and builds it to look like Anakin’s.

“Can you have this brought back to room?” Brittany asks the security guard.

“Of course,”

“Thanks, mami, Brittany,” Colin says hugging them both.

They skip building a droid and head to Black Spire Outfitters. Colin gets Jedi robes and belt that he puts on. Santana buys herself sith robes and Brittany Jedi robes for later.

“We’ve done everything here, let’s move on there’s so many rides I want to hit and characters I want to see.” Colin says, they have a half hour before the park officially opens.

They decided to hit everything in Disneyland today and go to California Adventures tomorrow. Colin wants to ride every rollercoaster in both parks.

“Critter Country is close and we can hit Splash Mountain. Then we can go to New Orleans Square and go on Pirates of the Caribbean and the Haunted Mansion.” Colin says.

“Sounds like a plan.” Brittany says.

By the time they finish up in those areas, it’s eleven and they’re all hungry.

“Can we eat at Blue Bayou Restaurant?” Santana asks looking at the map in front of her.

“Sure,” both Colin and Brittany say.

They eat before going through Adventureland and Frontierland hitting all the rides Colin wants.

“That was awesome how you got us through the line way faster than everyone else.” Colin says.

“There are some advantages to being a celebrity.” Brittany says smiling.

Someone snaps a picture of them. The female security guard stops them and deletes the picture.

“No pictures,”

In-between going to Tomorrowland and Fantasyland they see many characters that they take pictures with including Mickey, Minnie, Elsa and Buzz Lightyear.

“Let’s grab some dinner, then we can watch the fireworks before hitting the sack.” Santana says seeing how tired her son is.

They have hit all the rides on his list for Disneyland so he’s happy.

“I wasn’t sure how this would go and it’s been amazing, thanks Britt.” Santana says kissing her as the fireworks go off. “Since you’ve been in our lives not only am I happier, but so is Colin. You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“I just love you two so much and want to share my world with you.” Brittany says.

The next day they spend at California Adventures going on all the rides and meeting a few characters. Colin has them go on the Incredicoaster ten times as he loves big rollercoasters.

“Do we have to go home?” Colin whines that night when they’re getting ready to leave.

“You have school tomorrow and I have work.” Santana tells him.

“We’ll come back.” Brittany promises him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dani kisses Mary deeply causing her to moan.

“What a way to wake up.” Mary says before pulling Dani into another kiss.

“Well I talked to our boss and he wants us to meet with some clients in Hong Kong. We’ll have about a week of work, but then he said we could use his vacation house in Australia till after the New Years.” Dani tells Mary.

“I like the idea of spending the holidays in Australia.” Mary says. “I want to stay in our bubble as long as possible.”

“I’ll tell him it’s a go.” Dani says.

Mary watches Dani leave appreciating her butt. Once she’s gone, she pulls out her laptop to see if anyone has figured out who the mystery woman is that Brittany is dating. There are no new pictures, but apparently, she and the mysterious woman spend the weekend at Disneyland.

“Damn her,”


	20. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal. I had two busy weeks so I didn't get to writing this chapter until the weekend. I should be back to posting weekly for the next chapter.

Santana snuggles more into Brittany trying to ignore the alarm clock. She doesn’t want to get up. If she gets up then she’ll have to prepping for Thanksgiving dinner this afternoon. They’re having Thanksgiving at Brittany’s mansion as Santana wants to cook in the kitchen and she just has more room.

“San, turn that thing off.” Brittany grumbles flipping over.

“I have to start prepping.” Santana says slapping the top of the clock.

“This early?” Brittany asks having never paid attention to what went into making Thanksgiving dinner.

“Yes, the turkey takes hours to cook then the side dishes need to be prepped and I have to start making the pie.” Santana tells Brittany. “Haven’t you ever helped out?” she asks.

“Nope, I haven’t really celebrated Thanksgiving the last tens years as I’ve been performing.” Brittany says shrugging.

“Well, we’ll just have to make this the best Thanksgiving ever.” Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany and kissing her.

“I’m here with you, Colin, your parents and my best friend Quinn and Puck. It’s already the best ever.” Brittany says pulling her into a deep open-mouthed kiss.

“It just sucks that your parents couldn’t make it out.” Santana says knowing Brittany had been hoping that they could come out and meet them.

“They promised my sister that they’d have Thanksgiving in Ohio with her and her longtime boyfriend. Though they did promise to come out next year.” Brittany says a little sad they couldn’t come out.

“I’m glad, you know that I’d love to meet them anytime.” Santana says.

“It probably won’t be until after the New Year as mom doesn’t like to travel during Christmas and dad has a competition with the neighbors to see who has the best decorations.” Brittany tells her. “But I’m sure they’d love to talk to you and Colin during one of my Skype calls with them. I’m always talking about the two of you.”

“I’d like that,” Santana says.

“I’ll set it up.” Brittany says.

They’re so engrossed with each other that they don’t hear Colin approaching until he comes in.

“Mami, we have to start cooking it’s already nine.” Colin says staring at her.

“I know, I’m getting up now.” Santana says finally getting out of bed.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Brittany says.

Santana nods, heading out leaving Brittany alone. She gets up to grab her computer. She promised to Skype her parents and want them to meet Santana and Colin today. She’s been holding off just because she’d prefer their meeting to be in person but since that’s not likely for at least another month and a half, this will just have to do.

‘Brittbear,’ Pierce says his face filling up the screen.

‘Pierce move back so we can all see her.’ Whitney yells at her husband.

‘Hey mom, dad, Happy Thanksgiving.’ Brittany says getting up and taking the computer with her.

‘Don’t forget about me.’ Ashely, her younger sister says.

‘How could I,’ Brittany says rolling her eyes.

They talk a bit mostly about missing each other before Brittany decides to ask them about meeting Santana.

‘So, I know you all have been wanting to meet my girlfriend and her son-’

‘Yes!’ Whitney shouts before her daughter can finish.

She moves forward so all Brittany can see is her mom’s head.

‘We want to meet her.’

‘Okay, I’m going to set you up in the living room and then go get her.’ Brittany tells them, setting down the computer before heading into the kitchen.

She smiles watching mother and son work together as they prep the turkey to go in the oven.

“Okay, I think we’re ready to put the turkey in.” Santana tells Colin.

Colin lifts the pan up as Santana opens the oven door. She watches carefully, ready to jump in if he needs help. Once the turkey is in the oven, Brittany makes her presence known.

“I have a few people who would like meet you two if you’re up for it.” Brittany says intentionally not saying who.

Santana’s smile grows as she’s fairly certain she knows who it is and she’s excited to finally meet them even if it’s only through Skype.

“Who?” Colin asks frowning, he thought everyone important was coming over in soon.

“My parents and sister who are celebrating together in Ohio.” Brittany says.

“Cool, more grandparents.” Colin happily says.

Both Santana and Brittany look at each other, shaking their heads.

“You don’t mind?” Brittany softly says.

“Nope, will your parents?” Santana whispers back.

“My dad will be ecstatic and my mom has wanted grandkids for years.” Brittany whispers before giving them both a warning. “I should warn you though, my family can be a lot to deal with.”

“So long as their nice like you, I don’t care.” Colin says. “Plus, they might send me some presents for Christmas.”

“They’re your family so I’m sure it will be fine and Colin this is the first time you’re meeting them I doubt they will send you Christmas presents.” Santana says.

“They might,” Colin counters.

Santana sighs, sometimes he can be such a kid. He’s so mature most of the time that she forgets that he is still a kid.

They follow Brittany into the living room and settle down in front of the computer.

‘Mom, dad, Ashely, this is my girlfriend Santana and her son Colin.’ Brittany says.

‘Hi,’ Colin says waving, very happy.

‘Awe, honey she’s so pretty and he’s just adorable.’ Whitney says to Brittany. ‘I can’t wait to meet you both in person.’

‘Mom,’ Brittany says blushing.

‘We’ve heard so much about you from Brittbear.’ Pierce loudly says so he can be heard over his wife who is cheering.

‘Ignore them, they’re just glad to finally be able to put a face to the names we’ve heard so much about over the last few weeks.’ Ashely says.

Santana’s all smiles as they talk to Brittany’s family. She loves how excited they all are.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you all as well. Next year, we’ll all have to have Thanksgiving together.’ Santana says.

‘So long as Britt doesn’t cook it. She’s horrible in the kitchen.’ Ashely says.

‘Don’t worry Colin and myself are cooking though we have taught her to make a few things.’ Santana says.

‘You can cook?’ Whitney asks Santana, glad her daughter has found someone who can.

‘She’s a keeper.’ Pierce says.

They talk for another twenty minutes before Santana and Colin have to go back to getting everything ready.

‘We like them and can’t wait to meet them in person.’ Whitney says before they say bye and hang up.

Brittany closes the laptop and walks into the kitchen to support them as cook.

“Your family is great.” Santana says. “I’m so glad we got to meet them.”

“They’re really nice like you. I can’t wait to meet them in person.” Colin says.

“I’m glad you both like them. They loved you two.” Brittany tells them.

Brittany mostly watches as Santana and Colin continue prepping. She occasional helps with cutting but nothing else. Aside from a huge ass turkey their making cranberry sauce, rice dressing (aka dirty rice), green beans, smooth and creamy mashed potatoes, crusty and yet buttery rolls and for dessert sweet potato pie with homemade ice cream. Around eleven Maria and Mario arrive.

“Dad, this is Brittany, my girlfriend.” Santana says when they come in.

“This place is…..is that a seventy inch TV?” Mario asks walking into the living room.

Brittany goes with him and Colin to help him turn it on and get set up to watch the football game that is on.

“I already told your father all about Brittany.” Maria tells her. “I also told him about Dani. He’s beyond pissed at her.”

“Thanks, mami,” Santana says giving her a hug.

Santana’s just glad she doesn’t have to explain things to him.

“This place is amazing.” Maria says looking around the main room of the mansion.

“You have to come see the kitchen. It’s to die for.” Santana says pulling her mom with her.

“Hot damn, I understand why you wanted to have Thanksgiving here.” Maria says washing her hands. “I’ll help you since the boys will be watching the game.”

“You don’t have to.” Santana says.

“I want to,”

In the living room Brittany has turned on the game for Mario and Colin.

“I’m glad we’re here. I’ve never seen such a nice home and TV.” Mario says sitting down.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Brittany says smiling at him.

“Are you cheering for the Lions still?” Colin asks his grandpa.

“Yes, I always do.” Mario says.

Brittany not a huge fan of football, is about to head into the kitchen when the doorbell rings.

“I’ve got it!” Brittany shouts opening the door not sure who it could be as Quinn always just walks right in. When she sees Quinn there, she’s shocked. “You rang the doorbell; you haven’t done that in years.”

“Whatever,” Quinn says rolling her eyes. “I’m excited to actually have a Thanksgiving dinner.”

“I still get to watch football, right?” Puck asks more concerned about that.

“Colin and Santana’s dad, Mario are already-”

Before Brittany can finish Puck is heading to the living room.

“Football,” Quinn says shaking her head.

The pair heads into the kitchen to keep Santana and Maria company while they cook.

“Thank you so much for cooking San.” Quinn says giving her a hug when she comes in. “It’s been years since we’ve had a home cooked Thanksgiving.”

“Your welcome,” Santana says having put the last of the food in the oven to cook. “Mami, this is Brittany’s best friend Quinn, her boyfriend Puck is probably watching the game. Quinn, this is my mother Maria.” she says making the introductions.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Quinn says shaking Maria’s hand.

“You as well.” Maria says. “If you don’t mind me asking, why haven’t you eaten a homecooked meal in years?” she asks.

“I was Brittany’s manager. She performed every Thanksgiving for like ten years and I was there with her.” Quinn explains.

“Well, we’re glad to have you.” Maria says smiling. “I take it all the men are watching football.”

“Yes, when I left Mario and Colin, they were discussing who was playing or something.” Brittany says.

“We’ll hardly be able to pull them away when dinner’s ready.” Santana says.

“Like you when your horny.” Brittany says smirking. “All you want is me and I can never get to wait even if-”

“Britt!” Santana gasps.

“I didn’t’ need to hear that.” Maria says turning away.

Quinn just chuckles at Brittany who is known for oversharing and making comments like that that most others would keep to themselves.

Meanwhile in the living room Mario, Colin and Puck are intently watching the Lions play the Packers. When Puck had come in, he nodded to Mario who nodded back and they both turned to the TV after that.

“Shoot,” Colin says when Detroit misses a field goal.

“Buddy, the Lions have already lost this game. The Packers are a much better team.” Puck says.

“Hey, I’m a Detroit fan.” Mario says.

“Then you know how much your team sucks.” Puck says shrugging. “It’s okay I used to know how you feel, I’m a Rams fan and they used to suck too.”

Mario grumbles but can’t disagree with Puck.

“I’m a Rams fan too.” Colin happily says.

“Well, if it’s okay with your mom and Britt, I have an extra ticket for the game on Sunday-”

Colin gets up and runs into the kitchen.

“That’s awful nice of you.” Mario says.

“Well, I’d rather not bring my girlfriend who’s not a fan of football and he’s a great kid.” Puck says.

Mario chuckles understanding completely neither his wife or daughter are fans of football either.

In the kitchen, Colin comes running saying breathlessly. “Can I go to the Rams game on Sunday with Puck?”

“Please say yes,” Quinn says surprising them all. “I don’t want to go.” she explains at the looks she’s getting.

Santana looks over to Brittany to see what she thinks. Brittany nods slightly giving her a wink.

“Okay,” Santana says.

“Thanks, mami,” Colin says giving her a hug and kiss on the lips before running back into the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later they are all seated around the table ready to eat. To accommodate the boys who wanted to see the Cowboys and Eagles play, Brittany had hooked up a thirty-two-inch TV.

“Before we dig in why don’t we go around and say what we’re thankful for this year.” Maria says as it’s a family tradition. “I’ll go first. I’m thankful that my husband, daughter, grandson and myself are all healthy and happy.” she says.

Quinn decides to go next. “I’m thankful that I won’t have to go to the game on Sunday and that I’m having a homecooked dinner for once.”

Everyone chuckles a little at this.

“You’re welcome over anytime for dinner.” Santana tells her.

Quinn elbows Puck to go next, who grumbles but starts. “I’m thankful for such a hot girlfriend and that Brittany’s girlfriend has a son so I’m not the only guy anymore.”

This causes everyone to laugh and it takes a few minutes before Colin goes.

“I’m thankful for the fact that I get to go to an NFL game on Sunday.” Colin happily says.

Mario pats his grandson on the back, happy for him as well before going. “I’m thankful to be having Thanksgiving dinner here with all of you. I’m glad to have met some new friends and that my wife, daughter and grandson are happy.”

Both Maria and Santana awe at what Mario said.

“Well I have a lot to be thankful for this year.” Santana says. “I’m thankful to be hosting Thanksgiving dinner at my girlfriend’s amazing mansion. I’m also thankful for all of you. This year has been really hard, but with all of your support both myself and Colin are here and happy.”

It’s quiet for a minute and Maria and Brittany both wish to Santana that they’ll always be here for her. Colin gets up and giving his mom a tight hug.

“I guess I’m the last to go.” Brittany says. “I’m thankful that I had such a great career and for my best friend Quinn. I’m also thankful that due to my career I was able to have met Colin and Santana and that they have allowed me to become such an important person in their lives just like they have become in my own.”

Once she stops, everyone has teared up at the wonderful things she just said.

“I want to change my answer to that.” Santana says reaching over for Brittany’s hand.

“Britt,” Quinn says wiping a tear away. “That was beautiful.”

Maria is so touched by what Brittany said that she is speechless.

“Can we eat now?” Puck asks after a few minutes of silence.

Colin’s stomach makes a growling noise. Mario cuts the turkey; they start to pile their plates with food and start eating. Talking pretty much ceases as they eat. Only an occasional comment from one of the guys on the football is spoken. By the time they finish dessert everyone is impressed with how much food Puck ate.

“We normally watch A Charlie Brow Thanksgiving after eating.” Santana tells Quinn, Puck and Brittany.

“I haven’t seen that since I was a kid.” Quinn says. “Let’s watch it.”

“But the game.” Puck pouts.

“Come on Puck, we’re all watching it.” Brittany says wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

They head into the living room to watch the special. The three couples cuddle together on the couch with Colin sitting on the floor ready to watch the annual special.

“Oh my god,” Quinn laughs as Snoopy wrestles with the rebellious chair. “Completely forgot how funny this is.”

“It smashed his paw.” Colin laughs, “then it came to life.”

“That chair gets me every year.” Mario says laughing.

They’re all laughing at Snoopy’s fight with the chair. Soon after they’re laughing again.

“This has so much humor in it.” Brittany comments. “I love Snoopy’s face when Woodstock toasts and butters his ear.”

“It’s hilarious that they’re even helping out making toast at all.” Mario comments.

Right after that the hilarious duo of Snoopy and Woodstock have them cracking up some more.

“I swear, these two were put in for comedic relief.” Maria says wiping her eyes as she’s laughed so much that tears have formed.

“I love how Woodstock tries to fight dressing up like a Pilgrim, but ends up giving in after causing Snoopy some problems.” Quinn says.

“It’s hilarious how they fight completely unseen in the trunk only to pop out again.” Colin says.

“What gets me is how I don’t remember how funny this all is.” Puck comments.

“I know,” Brittany agrees.

As the special continues they crack up again when Peppermint Patty has an obnoxious attitude about the chosen dinner not being a traditional Thanksgiving dinner even though she invited herself without letting Charlie Brown get a word in edgewise.

“Oh my god, that’s so Rachel.” Quinn giggles.

“It totally is, she would do something like that too.” Brittany says before explaining. “We went to school with a girl just like Peppermint Patty.”

“It is rather ironic.” Maria says.

When the special is over, Puck makes one last comment.

“I love how the creators use humor to make their point and yet still have be entertaining. It’s amazing that even after all this time, it’s still relatable.”

“Very profound,” Maria says impressed.

“It is, we should be heading home.” Mario says to his wife. “It’s a long drive back.”

With that they say bye with Maria promise to visit soon. A number of hugs later Mario has gotten Maria out of the mansion and into the car. Waving bye as soon as their gone the rest of them head in.

“We’ll help you clean up.” Quinn says.

Quinn and Santana take all the dishes from the table into the kitchen where Brittany is loading them into the dishwasher.

“I think Puck is asleep on your couch.” Quin says shaking her head.

“He’s probably in a food coma like Colin is.” Santana says. “Colin was having a hard time keeping his eyes open near the end of the special.”

“Thanks for having us.” Quinn says giving first Santana then Brittany a hug. “I’ll have Puck text you tomorrow about picking up Colin for the game on Sunday.”

“Thanks for coming,” Brittany says.

Quinn shoves Puck off the couch and they head home.

Brittany pulls Santana into her, kissing her. Santana deepens the kiss as Brittany wraps her leg around Santana. When they pull apart for air, Santana whispers.

“I’m so thankful for you. You came into my life at a time when I needed love and understanding.”

“I can never say enough how thankful I am for you.” Brittany whispers back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Sunday, Puck picks Colin up at ten saying that they’ll be back no later than six and if that changes for some reason, he’ll text them.

“We have the house to ourselves for once.” Brittany says looking over at Santana.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Santana asks.

“Lounge day!” Brittany shouts.

They both change into boxers forgoing tops and bras. This is how Brittany likes to lounge when it’s just her (and now Santana). Santana has become comfortable enough to be topless like Brittany. She’s found it very freeing. The TV is on some show that neither of them is paying attention to. Instead they’re staring at each other getting more turned on by the second.

“Fuck Britt,” Santana gasps. “I’m so fucking hard.”

Brittany stares Santana in the eyes as she reaches over and rubs her over her boxers.

“Shit, you’re rock hard.” Brittany comments licking her lips.

She reaches down into the boxers to grab Santana’s dick. She starts stroking her shaft, first slowly then faster.

“I’m getting close,” Santana moans arching up.

Brittany uses her other hand to reach down and gently squeeze the Latina’s balls, causing her to moan.

“Come for me.” Brittany orders.

“Shit,” Santana moans coming all over in her boxers.

Brittany continues to stroke her as she comes down from her high.

“I think these boxers are done for.” Santana moans.

“Then let’s get them off.” Brittany says grabbing the top and gently pulling them down her legs and off, leaving Santana completely naked with cum on her thighs.

Brittany stands back and looks down at the naked Latina, licking her lips. She’s never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

“It’s unfair to leave you naked alone.” Brittany says pulling down and stepping out of her own boxers.

“Oh fuck,” Santana moans feeling herself start to get hard again.

Brittany slides her hand down her body, wiping it around her vagina lips, making an oh sound when she pushes a finger in.

“Oh Britt,” Santana moans transfix on watching her.

“I want you so bad.” Brittany moans plunging another finger in as she loosens herself.

Santana who is laying down, makes a move to get up only to be pushed back down by Brittany.

“I’m going to ride you.” Brittany moans.

Santana moans, her dick hardening even more. Brittany climbs on top of her, reaching down to position the Latina’s dick right below her vagina.

“Fuck Britt, I can feel you dripping.” Santana moans.

“I’m sopping wet for you.” Brittany groans.

She slowly slides down until her pelvis hits Santana’s. They both moan, wantonly. Brittany after a minute starts to pull up before falling back down. She starts bouncing on Santana’s dick. All Santana can do is watch the blonde’s boobs bounce. She reaches up to cup them and squeeze them.

“Keep going,” Brittany moans pushing her chest forward for Santana to continue to fondle them.

“Britt,” Santana moans.

Brittany speeds up her bouncing, feeling herself tighten around Santana as she gets closer and closer.

“San I’m going-”

Brittany falls forward as she starts coming causing Santana to jolt her hips up and shoot cum into the blonde.

“Fuck,” Santana says.

A few hours later, they have cleaned up the couch and have on shorts and tanks as they wait for Colin to arrive back.

“Thanks Puck!” Colin shouts waving as he opens the door.

He finds Brittany and his mami in the living room waiting for him.

“How was the game?” Santana asks.

“Amazing! The Rams pulled out a close one in the end.” Colin starts before going on about all the fun he had.

The long weekend was amazing for him between Thanksgiving and the game.


	21. Christmas Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Time: A week before Christmas

“San are you ready yet?” Brittany asks standing in the doorway.

“No, all you’ll tell me is that I need snow/warm clothes. How does that tell me what I should bring to wear?” Santana says throwing her hands in the air.

“I’m not telling you.” Brittany says yet again. “Trust me you and Colin will love it.”

“I’m done packing.” Colin says coming in and jumping on the bed. “Are you sure Santa will be able to find us?” he seriously asks his mami.

“Of course, he will, Santa get notices when kids stay other places over Christmas.” Brittany seriously tells him.

Santana mouths thank you to Brittany. Colin still believes in Santa Claus even though he’s twelve and that’s around the age that people start telling you the truth about Santa. Santana absolutely doesn’t believe in Santa, but doesn’t want to crush her son so she does everything to make sure he doesn’t find out that Santa isn’t real.

Brittany on the other hand knows something that almost no one knows about. Santa Claus is real. Yeah, it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. Santa lives at the North Pole in an area that has an invisible shield around it to protect it from prying eyes. There are elves with magic (and yes, they are short) and reindeer that can fly (including Rudolf). Nicolas “Santa” Claus and his wife Jessica Claus are huge fans of Brittany’s and seven years ago invited her to perform privately for them and the elves every year since. She stays for the week before Christmas, giving them a concert on Christmas day before leaving the next day. She’s one of the few people to know the truth and had to promise not to tell. When they called this year to set up the time window for her arrival, she asked if she could bring her girlfriend and son. They said yes, looking forward to meeting them. She knows that this will make Colin’s year to actually meet Santa and Santana will be shocked at first then happy.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Santana says.

Santana is really excited to be going on this surprise Christmas vacation that Brittany has set up for them. Thus far Brittany’s surprises have all been to amazing places.

“So, are you going to give us any clues?” Santana asks on the drive to the airport.

“Nope,” Brittany says smirking.

“Come on, please.” Colin begs.

“No, you two will just have to wait until we get there.” Brittany says. Once they get on the plane and are seated, Brittany pulls out two blindfolds. “When I tell you, you’re going to have to put these on.”

“Why?” Colin asks very curious as to where they are going.

“So, you can’t peak to try and guess where we are going.” Brittany tells them.

“This place better be worth it.” Santana says grabbing the blindfold.

“It is,” Brittany says.

Halfway through the flight Brittany has them put on the blindfolds and the pair actually naps for the remaining time.

“Okay, we’re landing now, but I need you to keep the blindfolds on. I’ll lead you off the plane and let you know when you can take them off.” Brittany tells them.

“Okay,” both Collin and Santana say.

Brittany slowly leads them off the plane making sure that nothing bad happens to them. The elves who are working outside, stop their work to wave at Brittany. When she comes, they love it as they’re all big fans of her Christmas music. She stops Colin and Santana in front of a huge log cabin house.

“We’re here, you can take off your blindfolds.” Brittany says all smiles.

Colin rips the blindfold off and looks around. He’s in awe of the winter wonderland around them. Santana is looking around trying to figure out where they are. It’s beautiful, but cold. They both see that they are in front of a log cabin that has several other buildings around it with a large yard in the center of the buildings. In the center of the yard is a pole.

“Welcome to the North Pole.” Brittany says, biting her lip.

“No way,” Colin says looking around some more with huge eyes.

“Britt, your joking, right?” Santana asks. “There is no way that this is the North Pole.”

“San,” Brittany says.

Looking around Santana notices how everything is very Christmas. Both her and Colin stare in awe at the elves working hard. They’re getting ready for Christmas.

“Oh my god, we’re at the North Pole!” Santana says.

Just then the front door to the log cabin opens up.

“Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas!” Nick (aka Santa) says wearing his red suit.

“Santa!” Colin shouts.

“That’s……” Santana trails off. “No way.”

“Brittany, it’s great to see you again.” Nick says giving her a hug. “Jessica and myself were thrilled to hear that you were bringing your girlfriend and her son. About time you found someone worthy to be brought here.”

Brittany had never brought Mary.

“Very glad to have more company.” Jessica agrees also giving Brittany a hug.

“Santana, Colin, this is Santa Claus whose name is Nicolas but he goes by Nick and his wife Jessica.” Brittany says.

“It’s very nice to meet you two.” Jessica says smiling.

“Your Santa, I knew you existed even though those mall Santa’s weren’t you.” Colin says doing a happy dance.

“I can’t believe this is real.” Santana says. “No one would believe us.”

“We ask that you please don’t tell anyone about this place or us.” Jessica says.

“The fact that this is real, yes we’ll keep your secret.” Santana says as this is just too much for anyone to believe without actually seeing it for yourself.

“Enough of this stuff, let’s show them around before I have to get back to work.” Nick says knowing that neither Santana or Colin will tell anyone. “I’m sure your both eager to see how this compares to various movies.”

“Yes!” Colin shouts.

Brittany wraps her arm around Santana’s shoulders. “How are you?”

“This is real,” Santana says her mind still blown. “I can’t believe it.”

They follow Nick into the factory where the elves work making toys.

“This is where the elves make all the toys.” Nick says motioning around. “They have magic which helps them in making everything from wooden toys to computers.”

“How many elves work for you?” Colin asks.

“There are six hundred and forty-three that live and work here currently. Though we work together. They’re the toy makers while I’m more of the delivery man who helps out when and where needed.” Nick says chuckling.

“This place is amazing.” Santana says looking all around at the machinery and stations that the elves work at.

“The elves love it when we went mechanical about ten years ago.” Nick tells them.

“I’m sure it helps them in making the more complicated toys and keeping track of how many they’ve made.” Santana says to Nick.

“It does and because of it, I’ve been able to give them January off to do as they please which was a huge hit for them.” Nick says, he then leads them over to an elf who looks like he’s in charge. “This is Christoph who is in charge of making sure everyone is where they are supposed to be.”

They’re all introduced and Christoph walks them through how the toys are made from start to finish as he knows way more than Nick does.

“How old are you and how long do elves live?” Colin asks as they head towards the door.

“I’m fifty-two and elves can live for about two hundred and fifty years.” Christoph tells them.

“So, you must have like a small city that the elves live and work in, in addition to the factory here.” Santana says.

“Yes, we have houses, apartments, a school and some elves that work as teachers and other such jobs needed.” Christoph says before they reach the door. “Now if you’ll excuse, I should be getting back to work.”

“This is place is the best!” Colin says pulling Christoph into a hug.

“Thank you for explaining things to us.” Santana says.

“I’ll see you at the concert.” Brittany says knowing Christoph is one of her biggest fans.

“Concert?” both Santana and Colin say as Christoph leaves.

“We love Brittany’s Christmas albums so much that seven years ago we invited her up here to give us a private concert since Nick can’t leave and she’s come back every year since.” Jessica tells them.

Nick leads them to the reindeer barn next.

“Rudolf is real too!” Colin shouts running over.

Santana follows Colin over to Rudolf as they say hi. Brittany hangs back with the Clauses.

“Thank you for letting me bring them.” Brittany says.

“Of course, we’re glad to have them here.” Jessica says.

They finish up in the barn and head to get a tour of the house. Nick takes a backseat as the house is Jessica’s domain.

“I spend a lot of time in the kitchen baking cookies for Nick and the elves. They love sugar.” Jessica says.

The inside of the house is put it simple Christmas. There’s a large Christmas tree in the living room and in the dinning room. All the furniture is hand built to go with the house being a log cabin. The kitchen is the only thing that doesn’t go as it’s state of the art.

“Down here is where Nick’s office is. It’s where he keeps the list and all the letters sent to him.” Jessica says leading them down a hallway off the kitchen.

“He actually gets all the letters sent?” Santana says yet again shocked.

“Yes, the elves collect them.” Jessica says stopping in front the door.

That’s when they notice that Nick isn’t with them anymore.

“Nick is waiting in there for you. You each get a chance to tell him what you want for Christmas.” Jessica tells them.

“Colin, you can go first.” Santana says.

Colin walks in with a huge ass smile on his face. This is the best day ever. Not only are they at the North Pole, but he gets to have a sit down with Santa Claus.

“You can take a seat Colin.” Nick says motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

Colin sits down and looks across at Santa unsure what to do next. After all this is Santa.

“So, Colin, what do you want for Christmas?” Nick asks.

Colin starts listing all the new video games he wants along with some basketball gear and Legos.

“That’s a lot of stuff.” Nick says smiling.

Kids always have long lists of things that they want. Part of his magic is to be able to tell what they want most.

“The one thing I want most though is for Brittany to be my new mom.” Colin says looking up at Santa.

“I may be magical, but I can’t make Brittany your new mom. Though I believe you’ll get what you want in the near future.” Nick tells him.

“Really?” Colin asks hopefully.

“Yes,” Nick says smiling.

Colin has always been on the nice list and this is why. He’s concerned about his mom’s happiness.

“Thank you, Santa,” Colin says getting up and heading out.

Santana comes in next and takes a seat.

“Um hi,” she says unsure what exactly she should do.

“Hello Santana, you’ve had an interesting past with being on the naughty list for much of your childhood, but you’ve turned it around quite nicely since you had Colin.” Nick tells her.

“You keep track of adults too?” Santana asks frowning.

“Yes, I keep track of everyone.” Nick says.

“So, am I supposed to tell you what I want for Christmas?” Santana asks and Nick nods yes. “Well, all I want is a divorce from Dani but that’s not something you can give me. So, I’ll just have to settle for a new Burberry bag.”

“Next year is going to be filled with tons of changes for you but by the end of the year, you’ll be happier than you ever had been.” Nick tells her.

“Thank you, Santa.” Santana says before heading out.

Brittany comes skipping in all smiles. She’s done this before so she knows what to do.

“Hey Santa, aside for the happiness of Santana and Colin, I would really like a new dance studio.” Brittany says.

“You never ask for easy things yet always still things I can do.” Nick says shaking his head.

“You can use one of the guestrooms.” Brittany says.

Nick can’t help but chuckle. Brittany is one of the sweetest and most interesting people he’s ever met.

“Come on, I’ll show you the new cabin you’ll be staying in for the week.” Nick says as they walk out.

“Did you finally have it redone?” Brittany asks.

“Yep,” Nick says.

Jessica tells them that she cooks dinner at seven if they want to come to the main house or they’ve had food stocked in the cabin if they would prefer to eat alone slash make their own dinner. Nick then shows them the way to the guest cabin which is on the other side of the workshop, away from the other buildings giving it some privacy.

“All your luggage has been brought down already. Feel free to explore. I’ll be fairly busy; you know with Christmas less than a week away, but I know Jessica will love having you around. Try to stay out of the workshop as we’ll be extremely busy.” Nick says before heading back to work.

“This is real.” Santana says still in kind of shock.

The cabin they’re staying in is amazing. It’s cozy with a huge wood fire place in the living room where a huge tree is. There’s a nice kitchen along with two bedrooms. The whole house is of course decked out in Christmas.

The following day they decided to spend the day exploring and playing in the snow.

“I know I keep saying it but this place is amazing.” Santana says looking around at all the snow around them and the forest behind the cabin.

“It smells like Christmas.” Colin says running ahead of them.

“It really does,” Santana agrees.

“It’s the pine mixed with magic.” Brittany says. “And it’s my favorite smell.”

“It’s going to be a fun week isn’t it.” Santana says.

They speed up to catch up with Colin.

“How about we have a snowman building contest.” Brittany suggests pulling out three carrots she brought with her.

“You’re on,” Santana says.

Colin drops to the ground and starts to roll snow to make the base of the snowman. He’s a lot quicker than his mom or Brittany and is already halfway done making his base while they are not as far.

Santana is taking the approach of packing snow up in a mound to make the base of the snowman. She’ll have to sculpt it when she finishes so it looks like a snowman.

Brittany took a completely different approach to the other two. She started with the head and is now working on the middle part.

“You’re going down!” Santana shouts over at Brittany.

“Not with the way you’re making a snowman!” Brittany shouts back.

Two hours later they are all done building their snowmen.

“Who’s going to judge?” Colin asks.

“It can’t be us, what about the elves?” Santana asks.

“I think they’re all too busy. I’ll get Jessica to do it.” Brittany says running off towards the Claus’s house.

By the time Jessica arrives, Brittany has explained to her what they need her to do.

“Thank you for doing this.” Santana says.

“This isn’t my first-time judging snowmen.” Jessica tells her.

She looks over Colin’s who is leaning and has the same sized bottom and middle. Santana’s whose bottom looks like it just came out of the ground. Brittany’s is the most circular and best portioned.

“Well, I have to go with Colin as our winner.” Jessica says after looking over all the snowmen several times.

“But mine is-”

Brittany is cut off by Santana yanking on her arm.

“Way to go,” Santana says high fiving her son.

Brittany grumbles under her breath but smiles when he looks over at her. She hates losing.

Later that day they get into a huge snowball fight with some of the elf kids. Colin is on the opposite side of Brittany and Santana. They have a blast throwing snowballs at each other and helping the elf kids build forts to hid from the other team’s attacks. After all the kids have to head in Brittany and Colin team up to whack Santana with two snowballs then take off running for the cabin. They end up eating dinner with Jessica before hitting the hay early. All three of them are exhausted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days, the three of them enjoy doing things together in the snow. Colin loves it as he’s never been around snow before. In fact, Brittany had bought them all snow gear and brought it knowing that they didn’t own any. They go sledding down a giant snow pile that the elves had built. Colin has so much fun doing this that after Brittany and Santana stop, he continues for a while and they take a walk together through the woods. They get skates from Christoph so they can skate on the frozen pond. Since neither Santana or Colin have skated before it takes them several times before they don’t have to hold onto Brittany when on the ice. Brittany enjoys teaching them to skate.

At night they enjoy hot chocolate, candy canes and snuggling together in front of the fireplace.

“This coco is better than it is at home.” Colin says taking a sip.

“It is,” Brittany agrees. “We’re at the North Pole.”

“Is that seriously why it’s better?” Colin asks.

“That and Santa,” Santana says.

“Yes, everything Christmas is better here.” Brittany agrees.

They enjoy the silence for a few minutes, sipping on their hot coco.

“So, Nick offered to take us for a ride in his sleigh when he does a practice run tomorrow night.” Brittany tells them.

“We’re doing it right?” Colin asks looking up at them.

“Of course,” Santana says. “Only an idiot would turn down a ride in Santa’s sleigh.”

“This place is so cool. Thanks for bringing us Britt.” Colin says so happy he’s here. He kisses her on the lips.

“I thought you’d enjoy it here.” Brittany says all smiles.

“Thanks honey,” Santana says kissing her deeply, her tongue finding its way into her mouth. “This has been amazing thus far.”

The following night they meet Nick down at the barn where he is hooking up the reindeer to the sleigh.

“Does Rudolf really lead the sleight?” Colin asks as Nick hooks up Dancer.

“Yes, his nose comes in handy if any planes happen to be near us.” Nick says.

Colin nods, he had learned from the elves that take care of the reindeer, that while all their names were the same as the song, the ones here were their many great grandkids. Reindeer live about fifty to seventy years.

“Are you three ready for this ride?” Nick asks them.

“Yes,” all three answer.

Colin sits up with Nick who promised to let him fly a little once they get up to soaring heights. Brittany and Santana where cuddled together in the back with a thick blanket covering them.

“Hold on everyone,” Nick says before shouting. “Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen! Up Rudolf!”

The reindeer take off running before jumping into the air and flying up. Santana grips tightly to Brittany’s arm as Colin shouts in excitement. Nick settles the sleigh at soaring height about a thousand feet up.

“Here you go,” Nick says handing Colin the reins. “Just hold them lightly and pull left or right if we need to turn.” he tells Colin.

Colin is in heaven flying the reindeer, looking around at the clear skies around them. This is a dream come true.

Brittany wraps her arm around Santana, pulling her more into her. Santana let’s out a content sigh. The pair is enjoying having a little alone time. While they both love Colin and spending time with him sometimes it’s nice to just have the two of them.

“I think Nick knew we needed this semi-alone time.” Brittany whispers in Santana’s ear.

“Yeah, I love my son but it’s nice that it’s just us back here.” Santana whispers back.

Brittany pulls her into a deep kiss that quickly turns into them making out. They break apart only when they hear someone clear their throat and look up to see Nick looking at them.

“I wanted to tell you; we’ll be able to see the Northern Lights in a few minutes.” Nick says turning back around.

“That feels more embarrassing than my parents catching me.” Brittany whispers.

“Yeah, cause he’s Santa Claus,” Santana says.

The rest of the ride the pair enjoys seeing the winter wonderland below them from above. The whole landscape looks like it was taken from a postcard. It’s beautiful and untouched by humans.

When they land an hour later all they can do is thank Nick many times for the wonderful flight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Good luck honey,” Jessica says as everyone stands around the sleigh to see Nick off.

“I’ll see you all at midnight.” Nick says taking off to start his long night of delivering toys around the world.

Jessica, Colin and Santana head back into the main cabin while Brittany with the help of a few elves get ready to give a concert when Nick gets back.

“Do you need help with anything?” Santana ask Jessica figuring her and Colin will keep the woman company while Nick is being Santa, delivering all the toys and Brittany prepares to sing.

“If you want to help me cook a feast for the elves, I could always use the help.” Jessica says.

“I love cooking,” Santana says following Jessica into the kitchen. “Colin, come help!”

Santana and Colin help Jessica with the cooking. She loves having company while Nick is off being Santa for the world’s kids. It’s nice having a distraction.

“How old are you?” Colin asks Jessica as they work dough together.

“Colin!” Santana gasps. “You don’t ask women how old they are.” she sternly tells him.

“But I wanna know if they’re the original Santa and Mrs. Claus or their descendants.” Colin says. “Cause she doesn’t look much older than you.”

“I’m sorry about him.” Santana says to Jessica. “He’s been so curious about that.”

Jessica chuckles, “it’s okay, let’s just say I’m older than I look but I’m not the original.”

“What about Santa?” Colin asks.

“Same goes for him.” Jessica says winking at him.

With the Colin is satisfied and goes back to making cookies.

Santana on the other hand has lots of questions, now. Before she can ask any, Jessica decides to give her some answers.

“Thanks to the magic here we look at lot younger. Let’s just say we live longer than Vulcans but not forever. Our son is currently exploring the world before he has to come back to learn about becoming Santa. Not that Nick is close to retiring.” Jessica tells her.

“Thanks for telling us all you can. I’ve been wondering all week but didn’t want to bring it up.” Santana says.

“Mami, Jessica, come on we haven’t made enough food for the elves yet.” Colin says bringing their attention back to making food.

Brittany comes in to grab something to eat a little while later.

“I think I’m ready.” Brittany says eating a salad.

“I can’t wait, this is mine and Nick’s favorite part of Christmas, getting to hear Brittany sing.” Jessica says smiling.

At midnight Nick lands the sleigh and everyone is waiting for him.

“How was it?” several elves ask.

“Another successful Christmas is in the books!” Nick shouts. “Now let’s enjoy some Christmas music sung by our favorite singer Brittany!”

The elves cheer. Nick grabs some food before settling down in the front with Jessica. Santana and Colin are cuddled together next to Jessica. The elves are behind them waiting for Brittany to come out on the small stage that was put up in front of the house.

“Hello all,” Brittany says coming out. “I’m honored to be performing Christmas songs for all. Without further ado let’s get this performance started!”

The elves all cheer as Brittany starts singing All I want for Christmas is you (originally by Mariah Carey).

‘I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you’

Brittany moves right into the next song Here Comes Santa Claus.

‘Here come Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus lane  
Vixen and Blitzen and all is reindeer pullin’ on the reins  
Bells are ringin’, children singin’, all is merry and bright  
So hang your stockings and say your prayers cause Santa Claus comes tonight’

She sings almost an hour of songs, everyone really enjoying themselves.  
“I think it’s time to wrap up this concert so here’s the last song of the night.” Brittany says starting to sing Deck the Halls.

‘Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
‘Tis the season to be joy  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la la la la la’

“That was amazing,” Colin says running up to Brittany and giving her a hug.

“Wow Britt,” Santana gasps.

The whole time both Santana and Colin were enraptured by her voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That morning which is Christmas, Colin wakes up very early at five am, ready to open up presents. He’s extra amped up being here at the North Pole.

“Mami! Brittany! Wake up, it’s time to open presents!” Colin shouts knocking on their door.

“What time is it?” Santana asks Brittany.

“Five,” Brittany grumbles.

“I’ll tell him to back to bed until seven.” Santana says yawning they’ve barely been asleep for four hours.

“It’s fine,” Brittany says yawning. “Let’s open presents then we can take a nap after.”

“Okay,” Santana says as they both get up. “But I need coffee first.”

After getting two cups of coffee and downing them, Santana is awake and in the Christmas spirit like her girlfriend and son.

“Look, Santa brought us presents.” Colin says shocked.

“Well, he wasn’t going to forget us.” Brittany says starting to open hers.

They open the gifts from Santa first. Colin gets a bunch of the video games he wanted, Santana gets a Burberry bag and Brittany gets a picture of the new studio the elves built for her at her mansion.

“Santa built that for you?” Colin asks looking at the picture.

“The elves did in the downstairs guestroom.” Brittany says.

“Wow, I should have thought bigger.” Santana says after getting a look at the picture.

“I like to challenge Nick.” Brittany says.

They start exchanging gifts that they had asked Nick and Jessica to get for them. Colin got some Star Wars stuff from both of them. Brittany got him courtside tickets to a Golden State game. Santana bought him three of his favorite players jerseys. Colin got them some candles and various other girly things that Jessica helped him pick out.

“Here Britt,” Santana says giving her the final gift from her.

“Oh San,” Brittany gasps unwrapping a beautiful diamond bracelet.

“I wanted to get you something that shows how much I love you.” Santana says biting her lip.

“I love it!” Brittany says holding out her wrist for Santana to put it on.

Brittany stares at it as Colin puts a small box in front of each of them.

“Mrs. Claus helped me pick these out for you.” Colin shyly says.

“Colin,” Santana gasps opening the box to see a beautiful emerald necklace. “You didn’t have to get this for me.”

“You’re an amazing mami.” Colin says.

“Thank you,” Santana says giving him a kiss on the lips.

Brittany helps Santana put on her necklace before opening her own box.

“Wow Colin,” Brittany says about the diamond necklace that goes with the bracelet Santana just got her. “Thank you so much.” she says giving him a quick peck.

Colin smiles so glad they love their gifts.

“I got these for you.” Brittany says presenting them with two little boxes.

They open them up to show two sterling silver promise rings.

“I want you both to know that I’m a hundred percent committed to the both of you.” Brittany says. “And I promise to always be here.”

“Britt,” Santana says tears flowing.

They both accept the rings, giving her a hug.

“Well, that’s all the gifts.” Santana says.

“Maybe now,” Brittany says pointing up. “We’re sitting under mistletoe.”

She pulls Santana into a deep French kiss. Santana wraps herself around Brittany, kissing her deeper. When they finally break apart, Colin is sitting right next to them. Santana gives him a kiss on the lips and he turns and gives Brittany a kiss on the lips.

“Naptime,” Brittany says yawning.

The next day, everything is packed and on the plane.

“Thank you so much for the sleigh ride, presents and just showing us this wonderful place.” Santana says giving first Jessica then Nick a hug.

“We won’t tell anyone about this.” Colin promises.

“I’ll see you next year.” Brittany says giving Nick and Jessica a hug.

“Bring them both with you next year.” Nick says waving.

“BYE!”


	22. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on New Year's Eve
> 
> Warning - Topless Brittany

Santana, Colin and Brittany all miss the North Pole since coming back. But with it being New Year’s Eve, they are ready for the start of a new year. Instead of going to one of the many parties she was invited to Brittany decided to celebrate at home with Santana and Colin.

“This year has been so amazing; I don’t want it to end.” Colin says.

“Next year will be even better.” Brittany says pouring herself and Santana some sparkling champagne.

“Yes, it will be.” Santana agrees giving Colin some white grape juice mixed with seltzer water.

“This is so much better than going out to parties.” Brittany says snuggling into Santana.

“Yeah right,” Santana says.

“Parties are fun.” Colin adds.

“But they don’t have you two. It’s been years since I’ve celebrated with just the people I love.” Brittany says.

“Awe babe,” Santana says giving her a long kiss on the lips.

“Next year can we go to a party?” Colin softly asks.

“If your mom agrees then yes.” Brittany says.

“We’ll see,” Santana says.

As they watch their local countdown, Colin asks Brittany about some of her performances over the years.

“What was your favorite New Years performance?” Colin asks.

“Probably getting to perform in New York and watch the ball drop, in Times Square.” Brittany says.

“That sounds like fun.” Colin hints.

“We’ll see,” Brittany repeats looking over at Santana. “What’s your favorite New Years celebration?” she asks him.

“Two years ago, we went with Abuela and grandpa to the celebration in downtown. It was cool with a bunch of performances.” Colin says looking over at his mami.

“Once everything is settled between your mom and me, then we can go to things like that again.” Santana promises him.

“Okay,” Colin agrees.

He gets that they’re keeping things with Brittany quiet for now since his mom is off with her mistress. He just wishes things were cleared up now so they could go to all the cool parties Brittany gets invited to.

They spend the rest of the evening just enjoying each other company waiting for the clock to shrike midnight.

“Thirty seconds!” Brittany shouts at Santana who is refilling their glasses.

“I’m coming!” Santana shouts back.

Santana gives Colin his grape juice mix and hands Brittany another glass of champagne.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!” they all count down. “HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The three of them take a sip of their drinks.

“To another great year!” Brittany toasts.

“To a whole year together!” Santana says.

“To mami being happy!” Colin toasts.

Santana and Brittany awe at what Colin just said.

“That was so sweet.” Brittany says clutching her shirt over her heart.

Santana gives Colin a kiss on the lips. Brittany then kisses Colin on the lips. Looking over at each other, Brittany pulls Santana into her.

“Happy New Years,” Brittany says kissing Santana deeply.

They toast a few more times before it’s time for Colin to go to bed.

“Okay buddy, it’s your bed time.” Santana says seeing him yawn as it’s past his bed time.

“But-” Colin tries.

“Nope, it’s bed time.” Santana says pointing to the stairs.

“Night mami, Brittany.” Colin says giving in and heading up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later the pair heads up to bed themselves.

“Are you tired?” Brittany asks turning in bed to look at her girlfriend.

“Not really,” Santana says. “I’m kind of horny.”

“Good,” Brittany says smirking. “Cause I think we should kick this new year off well.”

She pounces on Santana who just moans wrapping her arms around Brittany and flipping them over.

“Fuck, you have too many clothes on.” Santana moans yanking off Brittany’s tank and boxers.

Brittany moans shoving Santana’s boxers down as Santana squeezes her boobs. Santana kisses Brittany deeply before kissing her way down Brittany’s neck to her boobs. She takes the blonde’s nipple in her mouth, sucking and using her tongue to flick the nipple.

“San,” Brittany moans arching up.

“God your so hot writhing under me.” Santana groans grinding her hard on into Brittany’s thigh.

“I need you in me.” Brittany moans.

Santana reaches down and feels that Brittany is soaking wet.

“Fuck babe, your soaking.” Santana says feeling herself getting even harder.

“Fuck San,” Brittany moans. “I need you to fuck me.”

Santana grips herself as she lines up and pushes into the blonde. They both moan. Brittany grips Santana’s back tightly, closing her eyes. Santana starts thrusting, first slow and then harder and harder as her speed increases. Her balls tighten as she gets closer and closer to her high.

“Right there, San,” Brittany moans.

“So, fucking tight, Britt.” Santana moans.

“San!”

“Britt!”

They both come hard, Santana continuing to thrust. Once they’ve both come down from their highs, Santana flops down next to Brittany. They snuggle together before falling asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Britt, thanks for doing this.” Santana says.

“Well since you two were interested in learning some different kinds of types of dances. I figured we’d start with some lessons in modern dancing.” Brittany says all smiles.

“I’m ready!” Colin announces coming in.

Colin is so excited to learn more dance moves from Brittany who is an amazing dancer. They’re using Brittany’s new dance studio for the first time.

“Wow, this is nicer than I even realized.” Santana says looking around.

This is the first time she’s been in the studio.

“Yeah, Santa out did himself.” Brittany agrees. “Let’s stretch first so neither of you hurt yourselves.”

Brittany leads them through the twenty minutes of stretching that she normal does.

“Okay, now we’re going to start dancing.” Brett says smirking. “I’ve asked a good friend of mine to help out.” she adds motioning to someone behind them.

“Hi,” Jennifer Lopez says.

“Oh my god,” Santana gasps.

Colin opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He’s in awe.

“You asked JLO to help?” Santana asks Brittany.

“Yes,” Brittany says chuckling. “Thanks for coming out.”

“No problem, you know I love teaching dance.” Jennifer says.

“Well, you know I’ll help you out any time you need.” Brittany offers.

“I might take you up on that one day soon.” Jennifer says. “Now let’s get our dance on.”

Santana and Colin watch in awe as Brittany and Jennifer dance together doing a combo of all their popular moves.

“Wow,” Colin says when they pause to notice the other two staring at them. “That was amazing.”

“I can’t move like that.” Santana tells them wide eyed.

“Sure, you can, all you need to do is practice.” Jennifer says.

“Trust us, I learned some of my own moves from Jennifer.” Brittany tells her.

“If anyone can get me to dance like that it would be you.” Santana admits.

Brittany starts to slowly show Santana how to move her hips.

“Would you like some help?” Jennifer asks Colin as he’s trying to copy what Brittany is showing his mami.

Colin nods, his eyes wide as Jennifer shows him how to move his hips like she does.

“Doing a small circle motion can help you get the feel for the move.” Jennifer tells them.

“Your right,” Colin says in awe.

After fifteen minutes of them individually helping out Colin and Santana, Jennifer takes over teaching both of them.

“Okay, follow me. I’ll go slow the first few times so you can try and learn the moves.” Jennifer says nodding to Brittany who is also doing the routine. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one.” she counts off as she shows the moves.

Once they know the moves, Brittany turns on the music and they all dance together at full speed. The first go through Colin and Santana stumble a bit having some issues doing the moves at full speed. By the time they’re done two hours later, Santana and Colin have gotten the moves.

“Thank you so much.” Santana says giving Jennifer a hug. “I have a blast.”

“You’re very welcome.” Jennifer says.

“Thanks,” Colin slyly says.

“You are welcome and I’d love to come back some time soon and dance with you all again.” Jennifer says winking at Brittany.

“We’ll figure out some time that works for all of us.” Brittany says leading Jennifer out to her car.

When she comes back in Santana slaps her on the upper arm.

“Ow,” Brittany says rubbing the spot. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because you should have warned me that an extremely famous person was coming over.” Santana harshly says.

“I’m sorry,” Brittany says.

“Still that was amazing.” Santana says sighing.

“Thank you so much Brittany.” Colin says throwing his arms around Brittany’s neck. “I had so much fun.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany whistles as she makes a plate of fruit and cheese for her and Santana, when the latter gets home from work. She wants to help her girlfriend destress from work so she’s setting up a bubble bath for them. She’s also making a snack for them thus the plate. She grabs them a bottle of Martinellies non-alcoholic sparkling apple-grape juice. This is what they normally give Colin while they have wine, but she wants to be sober and enjoy her time with her girlfriend. Heading up to the bathroom with the plate and bottle, she sets them on the counter. She turns on the water and waits till it gets hot before starting to fill up the tub. She puts in some lavender bubbles that she knows Santana loves, lighting a few candles that are also lavender scented give the room the aroma she wants. Turning off the tub and putting the plate, bottle and two glasses on a small side table next to the tub, she strips down to her panties before getting in. She’s just laying back to wait for Santana who is supposed to be home soon, when she hears the door open.

“I’m up in the bathroom! Please come up!” Brittany shouts at Santana.

She frowns when she hears someone running up the stairs as Santana would never do that. The door opens revealing Colin.

“You’re in the tub.” Colin says shocked.

“Where’s your mom?” Brittany says shocked to see him and not her girlfriend.

“She dropped me off, she had to go back to work. Something came up that couldn’t wait till tomorrow.” Colin tells her.

“Well, I did this all for you mom.” Brittany says motioning around. “But since she’s not here, do you want to join me?” she asks.

“Sure,” Colin says stripping to his boxers and getting in.

They sit across from each other and just stare until Brittany breaks it.

“Here’s some sparkling apple-grape juice.” Brittany says handing him a glass.

“Thanks,” Colin says.

They chat about Colin’s school day as they snack on the fruit and cheese while sipping their drinks. After finishing the food, Colin splashes Brittany who splashes him back.

“This is fun,” Colin says all smiles as he surprises splashes Brittany in the face.

“I’m glad,” Brittany says splashing him back.

They splash each other for a few more minutes before laying back across from each other. They just enjoy being in each other’s company.

“Thanks for doing this.” Colin says sitting up and giving her a kiss on the lips. “I know mami will be sad she missed it.”

“Yes, she will, but I’m glad at least you got to enjoy it with me.” Brittany says.

Shortly after they get out. While Colin’s finishing up his homework, Brittany orders a half cheese, half veggie supreme pizza for them.

“Pizza’s here!” Brittany shouts up the stairs.

Colin comes thundering down the stairs. He finds Brittany in the living room with the pizza and the Golden State game on.

“You’re the best,” Colin says.

They sit on the floor eating pizza as they watch the game. This is how Santana finds them a little later when she comes home.

“Well, look at you two.” Santana says smiling.

“Mami, your home,” Colin says jumping up.

“Hey San,” Brittany says getting up to give her a kiss.

“I got to have a bubble bath with Brittany when you dropped me off. We had fruit and cheese and juice.” Colin tells her.

“I did it for you, but you had to work.” Brittany says smiling.

“Damn, I can’t believe I missed that.” Santana says sitting down with them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll create another bath for us another time.” Brittany whispers as they settle down to finish watching the game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana watches from the kitchen doorway as Brittany and Colin make breakfast together.

“Eggs,” Brittany holds out her hands.

“Eggs,” Colin says placing two eggs in her hands.

They work together to make scrabbled eggs and bacon. She loves the relationship they have built and how close they are. Colin is so attached to Brittany that she knows she needs to tell him about her plans.

“Okay, it’s time to head to school.” Santana says walking in as Colin is finishing up.

“Can’t I stay with Brittany today?” Colin pouts.

“Nope,” Santana says.

“Go have fun at school. I have meetings all day with my lawyers.” Brittany says waving as they head out.

In the car, Santana clears her throat before saying. “Colin.”

“Yeah mami,” Colin says looking up at her.

“You love Brittany, right?” Santana asks.

“Of course, she’s the best.” Colin says frowning as he doesn’t know why she’s asking.

“Good,” Santana says. “I want to tell you some grownup things since you’re so mature and I know you can handle it.” she says working herself up to tell him. “I’m filing for divorce from you mom.”

“Okay,” Colin says already knowing that she’s doing this.

“After the divorce is finalized which won’t be until your mom gets back, I’m going to ask Brittany to marry me.” Santana nervously says hoping he’ll be okay with this too.

“Brittany will be my other mom?” Colin asks.

“If she says yes,” Santana says.

“Awesome, Brittany’s going to be my mom.” Colin says excited at the thought.

Santana smiles so glad that he’s okay with all of this. She drops him off at school and heads back home. She doesn’t have to be at work for another hour and promised to tell Brittany how it went with Colin. Brittany is waiting for her when she parks.

“It went well.” Santana loudly says.

“I knew he would be.” Brittany says letting out a breath.

“He’s excited that we’ll be able to be out in public together without you having to hid and we can do more things.” Santana says kissing Brittany.

They head inside to discuss what they should do about Dani and the divorce.

“I’m fighting for Colin and the house though Colin is more important.” Santana says. “If I have to give up the house for Colin then I’ll do that.”

“You two will always have a home with me.” Brittany tells her.

“Thanks for being so amazing and helping me.” Santana says leaning into Brittany.

“I’ll help with anything you need.” Brittany tells her.

“We’re going to have to tell Dani about us when she gets back.” Santana softly says.

Brittany gives Santana a questioning look and she continues.

“She’s Colin’s mom even though she hasn’t been a good mom to him, she’s still his mom.” Santana says.

“I think we should tell her together and when Colin’s not there.” Brittany voices.

Santana nods, not liking this conversation but knowing they need to have it.

“I’m going to text her to not come home when she gets back.” Santana says pulling out her phone.

To Dani: You’re not welcome home when you get back

“Let’s make out until I have to leave.” Santana says tackling her.

Later that day, when Dani lands and turns her phone back on, growls when she reads her text.

“Everything okay?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, I just need to head home.” Dani says giving her a kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

Dani leaves, stopping to buy some flowers for Santana and a Star Wars Lego set for Colin. She’s hoping that this will help them to forgive her for having to extend her business trip and buy their love.


	23. Dani Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment you've all been waiting for. 
> 
> Warning brief violence towards a child

As Dani drives to her house, she rehearses what she’s going to say.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long.” Dani tries out. “No, that’s not good.”

She tries several others, none of which she likes. She ends up settling with saying she’s home and going from there. Parking in the driveway, she notices a new car there but doesn’t think anything of it. She heads into the house to find her wife and son.

Meanwhile in the master, Brittany, Santana and Colin are snuggles together on the bed watching Maleficent which is Brittany’s favorite movie. They’re under the covers as Santana is tired and Colin is actually napping kind of.

“Do you know when Dani’s due back?” Brittany softly asks curious when they should start worrying about her showing up.

“Any day now,” Santana softly replies.

Both women are worried how Dani will react when she finds out about them. But right now, they’re enjoying a quiet night at home.

Dani walks up the stairs searching for her wife and son. Figuring they might be enjoying bubble bath; she heads for the master. Opening the door, she’s shocked to see three figures snuggled together on the bed. Then to her horror, she sees someone else give her son a kiss and then deeply kiss her wife. She gasps at seeing this which causes Brittany and Santana to look over to see Dani standing there.

It takes Dani a second to realize what she is seeing. She drops the flowers and Lego box. If she wasn’t so angry to see her wife snuggled up with and kiss singing superstar Brittany Pierce, she’d find everything hilarious. The irony of it all is not lost on her though she’ll never admit it. She cheated on her wife with Brittany’s girlfriend at the time Mary and now it turns out her wife is cheating on her with Brittany. It’s all too much. And then on top of all that Brittany is Colin’s idol and he had a crush on her.

They all just stare at each other for a few minutes before she computes everything and loses it.

“Fucking slut!” Dani shouts the first thing to come to mind. “Here I was trying to be nice, buying you flowers and Legos for Colin and this is the gratitude I get!”

“Dani,” Santana tries to say but is cut off.

“You’re fucking cheating on me! When I working hard to provide for us!” Dani shouts.

She’s seething mad that they would betray her like this.

“You’re a fucking whore! You’re a disgusting, no gender whore! You’re certainly not a woman with that thing between your legs!” Dani shouts so crazy she’s unable to think of clever words. “No one fucking wants you!”

Santana’s head hangs a little at Dani’s words and Brittany sits up ready to defend her girlfriend, but Dani turns to her.

“You’re the fucking other woman! You’ve ruined my family! Stole their love! Trying to take my place! Tearing my family apart!” Dani shouts at Brittany.

Santana jumps up pissed that Dani is shouting at Brittany. Brittany also jumps up, still upset that Dani was shouting at Santana, making her feel bad.

“How long have you been fucking my wife!?” Dani shouts. “SHE’S MY WIFE!”

This sets Brittany off even more. Who the fuck does Dani think she is? She cheated first.

“What the fuck!?” Brittany shouts. “You were cheating with my girlfriend long before we met!”

“She’s not your girlfriend anymore!” Dani yells her face turning red from all the yelling she’s doing.

“No! Because you were fucking her while we were dating so I broke up with her!” Brittany shouts at her. “What goes around comes around! Karma’s a bitch!”

Brittany doesn’t get what is up with Dani thinking that she’s above them. They yell some more at each other about cheating. Colin crawls out of the covers at this point ready to defend his mami and Brittany. He doesn’t like how Dani is speaking to them. He knows enough of what has happened to know it is mostly Dani’s fault. In his mind she doesn’t deserve to be called mom anymore.

“Stop cursing at mami and Brittany. Their nice while you’re the bitch that cheated on mami!” Colin loudly says moving towards Dani.

“Don’t talk back to me!” Dani shouts raising her hand and slapping Colin hard across the left side of his face.

This sends him flying across the room, crashing into the dresser.

“Colin!” Santana shouts running to his side to make sure he’s okay.

She gently cups his face, checking him over.

Brittany let’s out a growl, tackling Dani to the ground. She can’t believe Dani did that to her own son. This woman has just lost all rights to Colin.

“Fucking bitch,” Brittany growls shoving her into the floor.

Dani turns them when she grabs Brittany’s hair and yanks it. Brittany slaps her hard across the face causing her to let go. Dani retaliates by scratching Brittany across the side of her face. They roll around on the ground, yanking each other’s hair, slapping and scratching at each other’s faces.

Santana watches in horror as her soon to be ex-wife and girlfriend fight each other. She winces every time Dani hits Brittany as the pair rolls around. Colin, curled into his mami is cheering in his head for Brittany.

“Let go bitch,” Dani growls yanking on Brittany’s hair.

“Fuck no,” Brittany growls, slapping Dani so hard that she lets go.

This let’s Brittany get the upper hand and she manhandles Dani to her feet and out the door. She wants to get Dani far away from Colin and Santana.

“Fucking bitch!” Dani spits as Brittany forces her down the stairs. “She’s my wife!”

“Not for much longer!” Brittany growls.

Dani balks at this. She didn’t think that Santana would have the nerve to divorce her.

“That’s right bitch!” Brittany growls. “She’s divorcing your ass.”

Brittany literally throws Dani out the door with strength she didn’t know she had.

“You let Mary know I’m coming for her after what she did to Colin. Choking him at the restaurant before you two ran off together. Your both lucky that we haven’t reported that to the police yet. Now leave before I call the cops on your ass.” Brittany growls folding her arms and glaring at Dani.

Dani mutters under the breath as she limps towards her car. When she reaches her car, she turns around.

“I’ll get both you and that bitch wife of mine back!” Dani shouts at Brittany. “That’s a promise!”

Brittany doesn’t say anything, just stands there watching as Dani leaves. Once her car is out of sight, Brittany heads back inside.

“San,” Brittany says heading up the stairs and into the master. “She’s gone.” she says.

“Good,” Santana says now curled up on the bed with Colin.

Brittany crawls on the bed and wraps her arms around both of them. Both Colin and Santana break down in her arms sobbing. Brittany just holds them tightly to her.

“It’s okay now, she’s gone.” Brittany whispers.

Santana sobs harder so upset that her soon to be ex, hit her son. All the name calling and shouting, she can deal with but Dani hit her son and that’s something she can’t stand. Not only that but then Dani was fighting Brittany. She’s just thankful that not only did Brittany win but she was fighting Dani to protect Colin.

“It’s okay mami,” Colin says sniffling. “Brittany made her leave and I’m okay.” he adds.

This causes Santana to sob harder. Colin looks up to Brittany worried he did something wrong; she shakes her head mouthing it’s not you. It takes a while for Santana to calm down.

“Will you stay with us?” Santana asks Brittany.

“Of course,” Brittany says as they’ve basically been living together already.

“My head throbs like that time I hit my head in basketball.” Colin softly says.

“You probably have a concussion.” Santana says. “Maybe we should take him to the doctors.” she says looking up at Brittany.

“I’ll call and have a doctor come here.” Brittany tells her.

“Thanks,”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor confirms that Colin has a concussion and says he should take it easy for the next week. She says she’ll be back in a week to recheck him. The next morning Brittany has a locksmith out early to change all the locks.

“Thank you for doing this.” Santana says, giving her a kiss.

“I’ve told you many times before that I’ll do anything for the two of you.” Brittany says.

“I just got off the phone with my lawyer.” Santana says. “She thinks we should stay here until after the court date. Dani was served this morning and she expects to hear for her lawyer in the next day. From there a court date will be set up.”

“Okay,” Brittany says. “I’m going to run home quickly to grab a few things.”

“You don’t have to stay here with us the whole time.” Santana says even though she wants Brittany here.

“I want to be.” Brittany says.

Colin comes down to see Brittany getting ready to head out and he freaks out.

“Don’t leave,” Colin begs running over and grabbing her arm.

“I’m just going to get some things I need from my house.” Brittany says kneeling down on his level.

“You’re coming back right after?” Colin asks.

“Yes, and I had all the locks changed and we changed the garage door code.” Brittany tells him.

“Good,” Colin says letting out a sigh. “I don’t want to see her again.”

“We’re going to make sure your safe and won’t have to see her.” Santana promises.

“And if you do for some reason, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Brittany promises.

“Okay,” Colin says feeling better though he’s still terrified of Dani.

“I promise that I’m going to protect you and your mami from Dani, no matter what.” Brittany vows to both of them.

“I love you Britt.” Colin says giving her a kiss on the lips and a tight hug.

“I love you too.” Santana says joining the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the physical battle is done, we're on to the legal battle next chapter.


	24. Day in Court

Brittany and Santana are sitting in Santana’s lawyer’s office as the woman finishes up a call with Dani’s lawyer. Colin is currently hanging out with Quinn and Puck who have been watching him any time they have to do something for the divorce.

“Well,” the lawyer says after hanging up the phone. “We’re going to court with them. Not a surprise.”

“We will win right?” Santana asks nervous about losing Colin.

“No matter what I will do everything in my power to ensure that you get sole custody of Colin.” her lawyer tells her.

“That’s the main goal, everything else is just icing on top of that.” Brittany says squeezing Santana’s hand.

“Let’s start going over our strategy and I’m going to need you to tell me anything and everything they’ll be able to use against us.” the lawyer says.

“Okay,”

They spend three hours going over as much as they can think of that could hurt them and all the things that Dani has done.

“I’ll let you know when we have a court date set. For now, I think we have everything we need.” the lawyer tells them.

“Thank you so much,” Santana says shaking her head.

Across town Dani is at her lawyer’s office, Mary is not involved since Dani thinks that will hurt her case.

“Well, this is going to court.” her lawyer says.

“Good, we can win and will.” Dani says confident.

She’s hired the fiercest lawyer she could find that’s a woman. She wants to win and crush Santana.

Back with Brittany and Santana, they are meeting Colin, Quinn and Puck at Red Robin for dinner.

“Do you think we’ll win?” Santana softly asks as they wait.

“Yes, we have the truth on our side and the fact of Dani physically hurting Colin and allowing Mary to hurt him. We’ll get Colin.” Brittany reassures her.

“That’s all that matters to me.” Santana says leaning into Brittany.

“Mami! Brittany! Look who we brought!” Colin shouts.

“Mami!” Santana shouts when she sees her parents behind Colin. “Dad!”

“Mom! Dad!” Brittany gasps shocked to see them.

It takes a few minutes of hugging, shock and getting seated before Santana can ask.

“Not that we don’t love that you are here, but why are you?” she asks.

“Well, since you told us about divorcing Dani, I’ve wanted to come up.” Maria says.

“Quinn called us to tell us what was going on.” Whitney adds. “She got Maria’s number and we decided to all come out to support both of you.”

“Quinn,” Brittany says looking over at Quinn. “Thanks.”

“You both deserve to have all the support possible behind you.” Quinn says shrugging.

“Here Colin, we got you this.” Pierce says giving him a Joe Burrow jersey.

“Awesome.” Colin says putting it on.

“When you come out to visit, we can go to a game.” Pierce says glad to have someone to go to games with now.

“Really?” Colin asks beyond happy.

Brittany leans into Santana and whispers, “My dad is so excited to have a guy to do things with”.

The two sets of parents are getting along great, both Santana and Brittany are very happy about this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Thanks for taking Colin.” Santana says to Quinn outside the courthouse.

“We’ll stay close for when it’s Colin’s time to testify.” Quinn says.

“I’ll send you a text when the times come for you to bring him.” Brittany says giving her a hug.

Quinn, Puck and Colin head out, Colin thankful he doesn’t have to see Dani yet.

“Santana, Brittany,” their lawyer says waving at them.

“Julie,” Santana says nodding at her.

“Are we ready to kick some butt?” Maria asks Julie.

“Yes, I have a good feeling about this case. All the facts are in your daughter’s favor.” Julie says. “Plus, it helps that you’re here to support her.”

“Hi,” Whitney says. “We’re Brittany’s parents and I just wanted to double check that it’s okay for us to be here too. If not, we can go hang out with Colin until he’s called to testify.” she rambles.

“It’s fine, having all your support will help to make our side seem more loving.” Julie says loving having so many people behind Santana.

They head into the courtroom to see Dani sitting next to her lawyer with no one here to support her. Her and Mary are fighting as Mary wants to support her and be here, but she doesn’t want her here. Santana is glad that she has so much support until like Dani as it will surely help her and hurt Dani.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Kelly.” the bailiff says.

The whole courtroom stands up and waits until the judge sits down before everyone sits back down.

“We are here for the divorce between Santana Lopez and Dani Cole. I’ll hear first what each side wants before we get to the testimony and I’ll make my decision on who gets what.” Judge Kelly tells them. “Counsel for Mrs. Lopez, you may go first.”

“Thank you judge.” Julie says standing up. “Mrs. Lopez would like the house as she bought it, child support and full custody of the minor Colin Lopez. Plus, she would like Mrs. Cole’s parental rights terminated.” she says before sitting back down.

“Counsel for Mrs. Cole,” Judge Kelly says.

“Mrs. Cole would like half the house, no child support as she would like primary custody of the minor.” Dani’s lawyer says.

“Well since you’re both wanting the opposite of each other let’s get this fight started. Now I see that you’ve agreed to have first Mrs. Cole then Mrs. Lopez say their piece, then we’ll have additional testimony if needed before each party getting to cross examine the other woman.” Judge Kelly says and everyone nods.

Dani gets up to swear to tell the truth first with her lawyer who will help to make sure she gets to everything. Santana smiles when she sees Veronica slip in, who promised to help if needed.

“Dani,” her lawyer says. “You have a higher paying job than Mrs. Lopez, right?” she asks.

“Yes, I got a promotion six months ago so I do make more money than Santana.” Dani says.

“And by quite a lot, right?” her lawyer asks.

“Yes,” Dani says nodding looking at the judge. “I can provide better for Colin.” she adds.

“Mrs. Cole has a much better paying job and thus can provide better for the minor Colin.” her lawyer reiterates. “Now not only can you financially provide better for Colin but can you tell me what happened when you came back from your business trip.” she says.

“Well when I landed after being gone on a business trip for six months, I got a text from my wife telling me to not come home. I didn’t understand why so I got her flowers and a Lego set for Colin and headed home. When I got home, I found my family snuggling with her.” Dani says pointing to Brittany. “And then her and my wife were kissing.”

Dani fakes cries and her lawyer gently pats her shoulder.

“It’s okay Dani,” her lawyer gently says. “I’ve discovered that the pair have been together for five plus months. The fact that Santana’s cheating with this woman was done right in front of her son it shows that this woman has no morals.” she says pointing at Santana.

Santana is incensed at the half truths that are coming out of Dani’s mouth. Brittany is just shaking her head hoping all the lies and half truths won’t sway the judge.

“What kind of mother would normalize cheating?” Dani’s lawyer asks before she turns back to Dani. “Is there anything else you want to add about this cheating?”

“Well, I have sense found out that she’s allowed my son to develop a strong relationship with her mistress. He prefers her to me now because of my wife’s lies.”

“All of this is teaching Colin bad values by saying that cheating is okay.” Dani’s lawyer says before adding. “The fact that she’s unable to honor her vows makes her a bad mom.”

“I want to say that I would never cheat and never have.” Dani lies just wanting to win at all cost.

“That’s very good,” Dani’s lawyer says putting a picture down in front of her. “I know this is hard but can you tell me what this picture is of?” she asks.

“It’s a picture of Colin kissing Brittany on the lips.” Dani says faking some tears.

“And this?” her lawyer asks putting another picture in front of her.

“That’s Brittany and Santana making out probably French kissing in front of my son.” Dani says a look of horror on her face.

“Now I need you to tell me about how your wife was raising Colin before you had to go on your business trip?” her lawyer asks.

“She would kiss him on the lips for long periods and would have very open discussions with him about sex and all related material.” Dani says. “She’s even given him alcohol.” Dani is fake sobbing now. “And what’s worse is when I caught Santana cheating on me, I saw her-” she says pointing to Brittany, “Kissing my son on the lips.” she sobs even harder trying to gain sympathy.

“Now I believe that allowing this kind of behavior is very sexual in nature and will mess up Colin’s love map if it hasn’t already.” her lawyer says. “I’ve also discovered something very disturbing about Brittany that I almost didn’t want to believe. She is extremely liberal when it comes to wearing clothing and she has been topless many times in front of Colin.” she pauses for effect before turning to Dani. “Would you ever do any of that?” she asks.

“Never,” Dani gasps grasping at her shirt over her heart. “I am not the type of person to do any of those things. I never liked how Santana was raising our son being so open with him about everything.” she lies through her teeth.

“All of this evidence proves that my client Mrs. Cole is the better choice for Colin to live with. The fact that Mrs. Cole gave birth to Colin should also factor in to the fact that she should get primary custody.” her lawyer finishes for now.

Santana is squeezing Brittany’s hand hard to keep herself from shouting about Dani’s lies. Brittany is in disbelief like Santana and wonders if this is really happening. They both had been shaking their heads and wanting to say something about how much Dani is lying.

“I’m going to start by allowing my client to counter all the claims that Mrs. Cole just made.” Julie says nodding to Santana.

“I can’t deny that Dani has a better paying job than I do especially after she got her promotion. But while she was gunning for the promotion, she neglected Colin and myself for almost a year. She was so focused on work that she missed all of Colin’s basketball games and school events during that time period. And then she left so really it’s been a year and a half.” Santana starts ready to counter everything that Dani lied about. “I would also like to point out that while I don’t make as much as Dani, I have a trust fund from my parents and Brittany has more money than everyone here combined.”

Julie nods glad that Santana is being thorough as it means she doesn’t have to interrupt to ask questions to get more detail.

“Now Dani was harsh to Colin when she was upset being emotionally neglectful and abusive towards Colin and myself while she was trying to get her promotion. That is not someone who should be in charge of a child.” Santana says staring Dani down. “Plus I heard her talking to her mistress Mary, Mary was saying she doesn’t want kids and that they would just use him to seem like a loving family in public. This is all against Colin’s best interest and not even the worst part.”

“Are you saying that Dani was cheating too?” Julie asks wanting to emphasis this.

“Yes, she actually started cheating on my first. I don’t know how long it was going for exactly but it was several months at least before she got her promotion. When Colin found out about her cheating, Dani and her mistress Mary physically threatened him. Dani let her mistress wrap her hand around his throat and threaten to choke him. I fear that if he is left along with them, they’ll hurt him. Dani has when she was angry hit me once in front of Colin and shouted many derogatory things at me with Colin nearby listening. When she came home, she slapped Colin so hard she gave him a concussion.” Santana tells everyone looking over at the judge. “I fear for my son’s safety around Dani.”

“Since you were cheated on first, did you start cheating yourself to get Dani back?” Julie asks smirking since she knows Dani’s lawyer won’t like that she asked first.

“No, I did not. As I said earlier, Dani started cheating first, long before I met Brittany let alone fell in love with her.” Santana strongly says. “I was loyal and faithful to Dani for years even when she was lying and cheating on me. She lied about the whole work trip she took for six months. That was actually a vacation she took with her mistress Mary and she never contacted Colin while she was gone even on his birthday. I found out about this betrayal right as I was developing a friendship with Brittany. That’s when I started dating Brittany, after finding out about all of Dani’s betrayals. Brittany is a very kind person who has been nothing but amazing to me and Colin.” she says smiling over at Brittany. “She’s helped us heal from Dani’s abuse and is always there for us emotional and any other way we need her. Even before we started dating Brittany has gone to all of Colin’s games and events because she cares about Colin. She loves him like her own son and he loves her like a mother. I wanted them to be close as after everything Dani did, he deservers to have extra love. Brittany would never do what Dani did.”

“I object to this!” Dani’s lawyer shouts standing. “She’s telling a story not answering questions.”

“This is the format you agreed to. Mrs. Lopez is just responding to everything your client claimed.” Judge Kelly says before turning to Santana. “You may continue.”

“I’m against cheating. When I found out about Dani’s cheating and then she basically left me, I viewed our marriage as over. I know it wasn’t legal or anything, but I needed to move on with my life. Once I started dating Brittany, I knew I would tell Colin about us when it got serious. I don’t hide things from my son.” Santana says taking a deep breath before turning to stare directly at Dani. “Dani you lied out of your ass about the way we raised Colin together. You were just as liberal as me. She agreed with everything I did and even suggested we explain about sex since he’s so mature.”

“What the fuck?” Dani’s lawyer harshly whispers to Dani. “Is everything she saying true? If you lied to me then not only did you fuck up this case, but you also made me look like an idiot.”  
Dani’s face pales and her lawyer knows her client lied though how much, she’s not sure.

“Can you elaborate on what kind of liberal things?” Julie asks wanting Santana to be very clear.

“We would French kiss in front of Colin many times. We taught him about sex from an early ago. I told Brittany that we were raising Colin to understand love and passion. Brittany asked me about being topless in the Jacuzzi or bath tub and if I was okay with Colin seeing her topless there only. I was fine with it as he’s always been taught to accept other’s sexuality and lifestyles. Nothing sexual has ever happened or ever would. Dani and myself have been taking bubble baths with him for years.” Santana explains looking out to her parents and the Pierces who are nodding in agreement with her.

“Now I would like to point out despite what Mrs. Cole and her lawyer implied nothing inappropriate has happened in regards to Colin. Also, it’s not against the law for a woman to be topless.” Julie says before turning to Santana. “Have you or Brittany ever given alcohol to Colin?” she asks.

“No, he’s non-alcoholic drinks, but never anything with alcohol in it.” Santana says.

With that Santana and Julie return to their seats.

“Mrs. Cole,” Judge Kelly says staring Dani down. “Be straight with me right now. Did you hurt your son at the restaurant and/or let your mistress hurt him like Mrs. Lopez claims?” she asks.

“I did not and would never.” Dani claims lying through her teeth.

Dani’s lawyer wants to object but completely agrees with the judge so she’s torn between representing her client and doing what’s right. She decides to just be professional.

Dani looks at her lawyer to do something, but she just shakes her head.

“Can we have the minor Colin come in to testify now?” Judge Kelly asks looking at the lawyers.

“We’ll have him here in five minutes.” Julie says after Santana whispers to her.

“Let’s take a twenty-minute recess. When we come back, we’ll have the minor Colin and any other testimony before we have the cross examination of Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Lopez.” Judge Kelly says getting up.

Brittany shoots a text to Quinn.

To Q: Bring Colin, he’s going to testify.

“Good news,” Julie says as both sets of grandparents come up. “The judge will be asking Colin questions not us lawyers.”

“Why is that good news?” Whitney asks.

“Because it means he won’t be questioned about Brittany and Dani’s lawyer can’t badger him.” Julie says.

“God, I hate her.” Maria growls glaring over at Dani.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell us that Dani was going all that shit to you?” Mario asks.

He’s keeping a cool exterior even though interiorly he’s fuming about everything Dani has done to his daughter and grandson. He wants very bad things to happen to Dani.

“I couldn’t dad.” Santana softly says.

“Dani seems like a horrible person.” Pierce says. “I’m glad you found my daughter. You deserve a good person to be with.”

“Well said Pierce.” Maria says.

“If need be, we’ll kidnap Colin from Dani.” Whitney whispers to her daughter.

“Thanks mom,”

Quinn comes in with Colin and he hugs first Santana then Brittany.

“Thanks Quinn, when he’s done can you take him until we finish.” Santana asks.

“Of course,” Quinn says.

“All rise,” the bailiff says as Judge Kelly comes back in.

“I see we’re all ready, so let’s get this show on the road.” Judge Kelly says even though it’s only been ten minutes. “Colin will you come up here so I can ask you some questions?” she asks.

“Just you?” Colin asks not wanting Dani’s lawyer to ask him questions.

“Yes, just me. We need you to clear up a few things. Do you think you can do that?” Judge Kelly asks.

“Yep,” Colin says walking up.

Everyone but Dani smiles at how cute he is. Dani is dreading this.

“Okay, Colin, I’m going to ask you some hard questions. All I need you to do is tell me the truth. No matter what.” Judge Kelly says.

“I’m ready,” Colin says glad he gets to tell what Dani did to him.

“Was there ever a time that your mom Dani hurt you in any way?” Judge Kelly asks.

“Yes, when I saw her and her mistress kissing, she let her mistress Mary pin me against the wall with her hand wrapped around my throat. They threatened to hurt me if I told my mami. I was so scared that they were going to hurt me.” Colin says tears streaming down his face.

The whole court is silent, everyone’s eyes on Dani.

“She also hit me when she came back so hard that I got a concussion.” Colin adds.

“Thank you, Colin,” Judge Kelly says. “I only have one more question, are you scared of Dani?”

“Yes,” Colin says.

“Thanks, you can go back out with your friends.” Judge Kelly says.

“Okay,” Colin says heading out with Quinn and Puck.

“Let’s move to any additional testimony either lawyer wants.” Judge Kelly says looking at them.

“We don’t,” Dani’s lawyer says.

“We do, one more person. A co-worker of Dani and her mistress Mary.” Julie tells the judge.

Judge Kelly nods and Veronica takes the stand.

“So, you work with Dani and her mistress Mary?” Julie asks for the record.

“Yes, I do.” Veronica says.

“So safe to say you’re around them and can enlighten us to some of the things they’ve said.” Julie says.

“Yes, Dani and Mary have been together for nearly a year, before Dani got the promotion. Santana didn’t know that her wife was cheating but you could tell that both Santana and Colin had been emotionally beat down. I overhead Dani and Mary talking about how they were going away together. Dani lied to Santana saying it was a business trip. Santana learned she lied after Dani left. I also heard Dani talking about how she was only staying with Dani for the money.” Veronica says.

Dani’s lawyer has nothing to ask at this point. She doesn’t like her client and frankly wants her to lose. Santana goes up for cross first.

“You didn’t lie about anything?” Dani’s lawyer asks.

“No,” Santana says waiting for the tough questions.

“I have nothing farther.” Dani’s lawyer says.

Dani whispers, “Why aren’t you doing more?”

“We lost the moment you lied to me.” her lawyer says.

Julie has a ton of questions for Dani.

“Do you deny everything your wife said?” Julie asks.

“Yes,” Dani confidently says.

“Really even though we have other testimony and doctor’s notes about Colin’s injury?” Julie asks.

“Yes,” Dani says continuing to lie.

“Haven’t you been lying this whole time through your teeth about everything?” Julie asks. “We have tons of evidence to prove you wrong. Not even your own lawyer believes you anymore.” she adds.

“Fine,” Dani sighs, “Everything Santana said is true, happy.”

“Thank you,” Julie says done.

“Any last words?” Judge Kelly asks.

“My client is Colin’s birth mom. That should count for something.” Dani’s lawyer says.

“We have proven Dani cheated first thus ending the marriage and is an unfit mother.” Julie says.

Twenty minutes later Judge Kelly has made her decision. Kelly is a liberal minded judge. From the start she has liked Santana more and is glad to be able to reward her and Brittany.

“Dani Cole, you need to go to therapy to find out why you are so angry. You’ve been abusive to your family and frankly you don’t deserve any kind of kindness. You deserve to get jail time for what you did. I don’t have that power but you can beat that if I get a whiff of you being abusive again and I’ll make sure you end up in jail.” Judge Kelly sternly says to Dani, staring her down. “Santana Lopez, you are an amazing woman and mother. You’ve been an amazing parent to your son even in the face of very difficult things like the abusive you faced.” she says nodding to Santana.

Brittany squeezes Santana’s hand agreeing with the judge.

“I have decided to aware the house to Mrs. Lopez and sole custody of the minor Colin with child support to be decided later.” Judge Kelly says. “Mrs. Cole, you obviously don’t care about your son so I’m terminating your parental rights. You two are now divorced, good luck.” she says.

Whitney and Maria rush forward to celebrate with their daughter. Maria pulls Santana into a tight hug.

“We won,” Santana says relieved.

“Of course, we did, no one would ever side with Dani over you.” Brittany says giving her a kiss.

The group head out to find Colin waiting for them. Brittany had texted Quinn the good news.

“We won,” Santana says.

Colin runs into her arms, both Brittany and Santana give him a kiss on the lips.

“Let’s go celebrate!” Brittany shouts.

“Yay!”

They head out both families, Veronica, Quinn, Puck and Julie who was invited for helping to ensure that they don’t lose Colin to the evil bitch.


	25. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of emotional abuse and physical abuse

Dani is fuming as she drives to Mary’s apartment.

“I can’t believe she won!” she shouts to no one.

She’s so angry, she can barely contain herself. She needs to vent to someone which is why she is headed to Mary’s even though they’ve been fighting. She parks in front of the building and walks up to Mary’s apartment. After a few minutes of standing there she finally knocks on the door.

“Hold on!” Mary shouts and Dani hears rustling before the door is opened. “Hello Dani.”

“Hey,” Dani says. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Mary says moving so Dani can come in.

“I’m sorry about how I’ve acted since the whole divorce proceedings. I shouldn’t have excluded you.” Dani says actually feeling bad.

“You were stressed, I get it.” Mary says. “Just don’t do it again.” she says giving Dani a glass of whiskey.

“Thanks,” Dani says taking a long drink. “I lost.”

“You lost?” Mary says shocked.

“They trashed me and you the whole time.” Dani vents still extremely pissed.

“Bitches,” Mary growls. “What did they do?”

“They kept saying how I was a bad mom and started cheating first.” Dani vents. “My stupid lawyer told me that mentioning Santana’s penis wouldn’t help our case so I didn’t. I should have shouted it first thing.” she growls.

“You totally should have. It’s gross and unnatural.” Mary says reaffirming what Dani already thinks.

“Thank you,” Dani says throwing her arms in the air.

“Your bitch of an ex has stolen my wife and son. She’s replacing me in their lives. Santana never would have had the confidence to divorce me if it wasn’t for her.” Dani rants.

“Brittany’s a bitch and I fucking wish I could get her back for dumping me.” Mary growls. “I hate that she found love.”

“Ugh, that’s the worst.” Dani agrees. “I hate them so fucking much. Why should they find love and get a happily ever after before us?”

Mary nods completely agreeing. Her and Dani have been having issues over the last few weeks since they got back from their vacation. Especially since Veronica reported their actions towards Colin to their company and they both had been suspended while an investigation is on the way.

“How are you doing with the bogus suspension?” Mary asks Dani. “I’m beyond pissed this is happening to us.”

“I know, even though Veronica is the one who reported us, you know it was our bitch exes that put her up to it.” Dani growls.

“We should get them back.” Mary says.

Both women are beyond pissed about being suspended. That pisses them off even more than their exes finding love. Now their work lives are being affected.

“We should get revenge on them.” Dani says smirking.

“That’s a great idea.” Mary says and they start to hatch their plan.

“They’re staying in my old house so we can ambush them there.” Dani says smirking at the thought.

As their plan begins to grow, they both get more and more excited about pulling it off.

“Here have some more?” Mary says handing Dani another glass of whiskey.

“Thanks, we have so much more to plan.” Dani says smirking.

Three days later Dani and Mary are hiding in the bushes in front of Santana’s house waiting for the lights to go out.

“How fucking late do they stay up?” Mary grumbles as it’s eleven and the lights are still all on downstairs.

“They’re probably watching TV or something. This was always around the time Santana would go to bed.” Dani tells her.

“I just wish they’d hurry up and go to bed. I’m getting cramps from squatting here.” Mary grumbles.

“Well, we know they like to make our lives difficult.” Dani points out.

Around eleven thirty the lights finally go out downstairs. The pair waits another half hour to make sure that they are all asleep.

“Let’s grab Colin first, then we can force Brittany and Santana to comply with our demands.” Dani says pulling out a knife.

Mary nods, they make their way to the backdoor and she starts to pick it. Dani swings the knife a few times experimentally. She really only brought the knife to show them that she means business. If she does decide to kill one or both of them (she hasn’t completely decided yet), she’ll use her hands. She wants to see the life leave their eyes. Not that they need to know that.

“Got it,” Mary says pushing the door open.

They creep through the house, Dani leading the way to Colin’s room. Dani holds her hand up to stop and motions for Mary to wait as Dani grabs Colin.

“Hello son,” Dani evilly says looming over him with the knife in her hand.

Before he can scream, Dani has her hand over his mouth.

“Scream and I’ll slice your precious mami’s throat right in front of you.” Dani growls.

Colin just nods as Dani forces him up. She keeps one arm across his chest and the knife at his throat. They slowly move down the hall to the master.

“You wake them up and I’ll hold Colin right in their line of sight.” Dani whispers to Mary.

Mary nods as neither woman wants to wake them up before they are ready. Dani walks Colin to the end of the bed while Mary goes to Brittany’s side.

“Wake up princess!” Mary shouts waking both women up.

“What the?” Brittany mumbles rubbing her eyes to wake up.

“What the fuck?!” Santana shouts.

It takes them a few seconds to realize what is going on.

“Dani? Let him go!” Santana shouts glaring at her ex-wife.

“Now Santana, you should think before you speak.” Dani says flashing the knife. “Follow Mary calmly and there will be no issue.” she says smiling evilly.

Brittany and Santana look at each other and decide to do what Dani wants. The last thing either of them want is something bad happening to Colin.

Dani is so fucking happy that their plan is going so smoothly thus far. Once they’re downstairs in the living room, Mary ties their hands behind their backs and has them sit on the couch. Brittany and Santana on either side of Colin.

“Fucking cheating whores!” Mary shouts at both Brittany and Santana.

Dani has placed the knife down, no longer needing it.

“Stupid she/he whore!” Dani shouts at Santana.

They are both so happy that they can now scream at their exes and accuse them of everything they’ve been bottling up.

“You’re so fucking disgusting!” Mary shouts in Santana’s face. “You’re not a woman at all!”

“You fucking stole my family!” Dani shouts at Brittany.

“You lost them yourself by cheating!” Brittany replies.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dani says slapping Brittany across the face. “You all get to listen to us now. We have the power!” she shouts picking up the knife and waving it at them.

“I can’t believe you left me for that thing!” Mary shouts at Brittany.

“You should be punished for betraying me!” Dani shouts at Santana. “You both are betraying us! Neither of you deserve to be happy especially together! You’ve ruined our lives!” she shouts at them as Mary nods in agreement.

“You never loved me! And always took me for granted!” Mary shouts at Brittany getting in her face.

They continue shouting horrible things in the faces of their exes. Dani has put the knife down again. Each of them egging the other on.

“You’re a cheating whore, the both of you!” Dani shouts. “Cheating whores!”

“Instead of cheating you should have been loyal to your wife!” Mary shouts in Santana’s face.

“A wife is supposed to be obedient and faithful no matter what, whore!” Dani shouts at Santana.

During all this yelling by Dani and Mary, Colin is curled as best he can into his mami. He’s terrified of the two of them.

“You both disgust me!” Mary shouts.

“So fucking gross!” Dani shouts in agreement.

Now Brittany is tired of being yelling at for the last forty minutes so she decides to go on the offensive.

“You Mary, are a fucking cheater and a whore who’s nothing more than a fucking loser user!” Brittany tells Mary smirking. “I’m so glad to be through with you!”

Mary is taken back by this and doesn’t react right away as she’s shocked.

“Why the fuck would I stay with you when you’ve been nothing but emotional and physically abusive?” Santana says. “You were so fucking bad why? I bet you can’t even come up with a reason.”

“You were a bad wife.” Dani lamely says.

She can’t think of a reason why she was such a bitch to her family, other than Santana was a bad wife first which just sounds lame.

“Don’t insult her when you two are the ones in the wrong!” Mary shouts.

Mary slaps Brittany hard across the face and Dani does the same to Santana.

“Please don’t,” Colin begs them.

“Please don’t what?” Mary sneers at Colin as both her and Dani slap Brittany and Santana hard several more times.

“Please stop slapping my mami and Brittany.” Colin begs.

Mary backhands Brittany one more time before Dani pulls her back.

“This is working. They’re terrified of us.” Dani happily says.

“What are we going to do now? Are we going to mess with them more or get to it?” Mary asks.

“I think we should mess with them a bit more.” Dani says smirking.

Brittany and Santana both look at each other as the pair are discussing something. They both have a bad feeling about what is going to happen to them. Brittany mouths protect Colin and Santana nods mouthing she’ll ask Dani. Colin also can tell that his mom is going to do something bad to them.

“Dani,” Santana says causing the pair to focus back on them.

“What?” Dani harshly asks.

“Please don’t hurt your son. He’s just scared and you did give birth to him.” Santana begs. “Please don’t hurt him.”

“I like when you beg.” Dani says smirking over at Brittany. “Do you think I should tell them the plan honey?” she asks Mary.

“Yes, I do,” Mary says smirking evilly at Brittany.

Both Brittany and Santana gulp at this knowing that this is going to be very bad for them. Never in her life has Brittany ever been as scared as she is now.

“I won’t hurt Colin so long as he cooperates and starts calling me mom again. I’m his mother and gave birth to the ungrateful bastard.” Dani says turning to Colin. “You listen to me and do what I want, when I want then you’ll be perfectly fine.” she tells him.

“And you’d better listen to me too.” Mary adds.

“Yes, now the rest of the plan is simple.” Dani says looking at each of them. “We’re going to kill Brittany here.” she says smiling at the thought. “Santana is going to empty all her bank accounts and Brittany’s before we kill her too and take Colin far away to a place no one will find us.” she smugly says.

Brittany’s fear has turned into hatred for Dani. She’s wiggling her hands behind her back, trying to free herself.

“You’re a fucking bitch!” Brittany shouts trying to throw herself at Dani.

“You’ll never get away with this!” Santana yells at the same time.

Dani and Mary, tighten the binds and set Brittany back on the couch.

Colin’s eyes have gone even wider as he’s terrified to be alone with them. He’s also scared for his mami and Brittany. If something happens to them all he’ll have left is Dani.

Across town Quinn wakes up from a dead sleep with a sick feeling in her gut. She has a feeling something is wrong with Brittany. She gets up, gets dressed and heads over to Santana’s where she knows they’ll be.

Back at Santana’s Mary has grabbed Colin by the collar of his shirt.

“You are such a fucking naughty boy.” Mary spits in his face. “Because of you, both me and your mom are suspended from work and might be fired. If we are it will be all your fault.” she harshly says. “Once we get rid of your mom, I’m going to make you pay several for all the trouble you’ve caused. I’ll buy a belt just to use on you.” she threatens.

“That sounds like a good plan babe.” Dani says smirking at her son.

Colin is so scared that tears start to form. He has no doubt that they will follow through with their threats.

“Fucking stop that! You promised not to hurt him.” Brittany shouts as Santana is currently trying her best to comfort her son.

Dani smirks at Brittany and grabs the back of Santana’s head. She forces Santana’s face to hers and kisses her hard. When she lets go all Santana wants to do is spit and wash away Dani’s kiss, but she’s too scared to do so. Dani then forcefully kisses Colin on the lips, lingering extra-long. 

“They are mine,” Dani says staring at Brittany. “They were mine first and I now have them again.”

Colin’s eyes are wide as he’s so scared like his mami but also grossed out by the kiss.

“You can’t just treat your family like property. Not that they are your family anymore.” Brittany says glaring at Dani.

“Shut the fuck up! I can treat them however I want.” Dani growls.

Outside Quinn has just arrived and she sees Veronica pull up as well.

“Why are you here?” Quinn asks shocked to see her here.

“I came to warn them about Mary and Dani being suspended and pissed about it. I just found this out from a co-worker.” Veronica says. “Why are you here?”

“I had a feeling that something bad was happening to Brittany.” Quinn says. “Let’s go check out if they are okay.”

They walk up the path towards the front door. Halfway up they see through the front window, Mary and Dani standing in front of Brittany, Santana and Colin who have their hands tied behind their backs and are sitting on the couch. Quinn also notices that there is a knife on the table.

“Fuck,” Quinn gasps as they duck down to ensure that they are not seen.

“I’m calling the cops.” Veronica says dialing 911.

‘Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?’

‘My friends and their son are being held against their will by their exes. They are tied up and sitting on the couch as their exes are standing over them.’ Veronica tells the operator.

‘There’s a knife on the table and they look like they are about to do something.’ Quinn adds.

‘I’m sending three units. What’s the address?’ the operator asks.

Quinn gives the operator the address.

‘Wait for the units to arrive.’ the operator tells them.

Veronica hangs up and her and Quinn give each other a look.

“We need to act now. I don’t think they have much time left.” Quinn says.

“I agree, we need to figure out how to subdue those two.” Veronica says.

The pair watch through the window, staying hidden waiting for the perfect moment when the pair isn’t so close to the family.

“I’m tired of all this back and forth.” Dani says. “I’m going to kill you both now.”

“Please don’t do this in front of Colin.” Brittany begs.

“Dani, he’s your son. Please don’t let him see.” Santana begs her ex.

Dani loves to hear her ex beg.

“Please, don’t let him see what you’re going to do.” Santana begs some more.

“Take him away,” Dani says deciding to throw them a bone after all she’s about to kill Brittany.

Mary grabs Colin and drags him into the kitchen.

“No,” Colin shouts trying to fight back to his mami and Brittany.

Veronica sees this, Quinn mouths go and she races around the house to the backdoor to cut them off.

Quinn catches Brittany’s eye and holds up her finger over her lips. She mouths, I’ve got help getting Colin hoping that her best friend understands. Brittany nods slightly so glad that it looks like they’re going to be saved.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mary growls at Colin who is crying as she drags him.

Veronica sneaks in and behind Mary with a two by four that she found outside. Standing up, she pulls her arms back and uses all her force to whack Mary on the head. Mary lets go of Colin as she crumples to the ground.

“It’s okay Colin, I’ve got you.” Veronica softly says.

She unties his hands and he turns around flinging his arms around her neck. She is holding him tightly to her so he can’t go running into the living room yet.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Veronica whispers aware that Dani is not handled yet.

In the living room, Quinn sees Dani move towards Brittany. She sneaks in the front door and grabs a vase that Santana just so happens to hates.

“I’m going to fucking strangle you.” Dani says to Brittany. “I’m going to watch the life leave your eyes.”

She moves kneeling and about to wrap her hands around Brittany’s neck when Quinn launches the vase at the bitch’s head.

“What the fuck?” Dani says disoriented.

Quinn flies in from the side and tackles Dani to the ground. She grabs a heavy book from the side table and smacks Dani on the back of the head, knocking her out.

“Quinn….Colin,” Santana sobs so glad that Brittany is okay but worried about her son.

“Veronica’s got him.” Quinn confidently says.

That’s when Veronica comes in with a sobbing Colin. Quinn unties Santana, then Brittany. Colin rushes into Santana’s arms, sobbing even harder as she clings tightly to him. Brittany wraps her arms around both of them as they all sob, holding each other.

“Thank you both,” Brittany says regaining some of her composer first. “I don’t want to think what would have happened had you two not come when you did.”

“I knew something was wrong, I could just feel it. There’s no way I wasn’t going to come to make sure that you’re okay.” Quinn says giving them all a hug. “I’m glad your all physically okay.” she says knowing mentally that they’re most likely not okay.

“I’m glad we got here in time to stop them.” Veronica says giving them a smile. “The cops should be here any minute.”

“So are we,” Santana sniffles. “Thanks for saving our son and us.” she says holding Colin tightly to her still.

Just then the cops arrive. After the they take Mary and Dani into custody, they take everyone’s statements on what happened. Many of the cops are in awe of seeing Brittany Pierce which makes things go even smoother as they listen to everything she says.

“I want to have them prosected to the fullest extent of the law.” Brittany tells the lead detective before the cops leave. “I’ll be having my lawyer check in on your progress.”

“Britt,” Santana sniffles. “Can we go to your place?”

“Of course,”


	26. From Counseling to Concerts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time if I get anything wrong in terms of therapy.

Two days after the kidnapping and attempted murder incident, they are in a counseling office waiting for their appointment.

“Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce,” the therapist says opening her door.

“And my son Colin.” Santana says.

“Yes, I have him down too.” the therapist says. “You all can come in now.” she says.

They follow her in and all sit close to each other. The therapist makes note of this.

“So, my name is Tina and I specialize in trauma therapy. I know a bit of what brought you in, but would you like to tell me what exactly happened?” Tina asks.

Santana and Brittany look at each other trying to decide who should start the story, but Colin beats them to it.

“My mom and her crazy girlfriend broke into my house, tied us up, threatened us and tried to kill Brittany and Mami.” Colin simply says.

“That’s a lot to happen.” Tina says trying to get them talk.

“I was so scared I’d have to go with my mom.” Colin says sniffling.

“It was terrifying,” Brittany agrees. “I was more scared for Colin and Santana than myself. I knew as soon as I saw them, chances were not good for me to survive.” she admits.

“It would have killed me to lose either of them. That’s what scared me the most.” Santana sniffles leaning into Brittany.

They continue to talk through their initial reactions and how they feel now. For a first session Tina is impressed with how open they are being.

“I have to say this has been very productive for a first session. The three of you seem very open about talking about what happened. This is very good and will help with moving pass everything that happened.” Tina tells them. “With the last ten minutes I’d like to talk about your plans for the next week. I’ve found that having future plans can help with moving pass trauma.”

“Well….” Santana starts. “We have to go back to the house to grab some more stuff.”

“I take it you haven’t been back? Where are you staying?” Tina asks curious as they hadn’t mentioned this which is normally the first someone would say in a situation like theirs.

“We haven’t been back.” Santana says leaning into Brittany.

“We’ve been staying at my mansion.” Brittany tells her.

“So, you both have our own places. In this situation that works out really well doesn’t it.” Tina says.

“Yes, and because I’m so famous I have security for the house.” Brittany adds.

“That must make you all feel safer even with your captors in prison.” Tina says.

“It certainly does for me.” Santana says.

Brittany and Colin both nod in agreement.

“Well, our time is up, I’d like to set up individual sessions along with some more family sessions.” Tina says.

“Thank you,” Brittany says standing up and shaking her hand.

“We’ll set up the additional sessions.” Santana says before they head out.

Before leaving they set up three individual sessions for the following week along with a family session.  
“That was really good.” Brittany says. “It helped me.”

“It felt good to talk about things in a safe environment with someone who wouldn’t judge and can offer help.” Santana says agreeing with her girlfriend.

“She was nice and I liked talking with her.” Colin says.

“Good, we’ll go as long as we need to.” Brittany says opening the car door for them.

“Thanks for suggesting going to therapy, I never would have thought about going.” Santana says giving Brittany a kiss on the lips.

“Can we hit Arby’s on the way home?” Colin asks.

“Yeah, I’m hungry too.” Brittany says.

Later that day Colin and Santana are in the kitchen cooking dinner while Brittany has an online meet and greet.

“Mami, I don’t want to stay in our house anymore. Can we move in here?” Colin asks Santana.

“Well, this is Brittany’s home so we’d have to ask her.” Santana tells him.

“She’ll say yes,” Colin confidently says.

“We’ll ask her when she’s done.” Santana says. “I don’t want to stay there either. Too many bad memories.”

Not long after Brittany comes in to help aka sit at the island and watch them cook. While her cooking has greatly improved, she leaves most of the cooking to them.

“We want to move in with you.” Colin blurts out too excited at the thought.

Santana shakes her head at her son being so blunt.

“Go play a video game or something while I talk to Brittany.” Santana tells him.

“We can stay here right?” Colin asks.

“Of course,” Brittany says.

Once Colin is going Santana starts explaining what is going on.

“We don’t want to live in the house anymore. It has horrible memories not only of being held captive but all of Dani’s abuse.” Santana says.

“You know that I would love to have you two move in here with me. We’ve basically been living together for the last five months anyway.” Brittany tells her.

“You’re really okay with this?” Santana asks.

“Yes, I want you both here.” Brittany replies.

“Great,” Santana says smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana has the first individual therapy session.

“So, how have you been since our last session?” Tina asks.

“We’ve decided to officially move into Brittany’s. There’s just too many bad memories at my house.” Santana says.

“I think that is a good idea. I would like you to spend the night there for just one night. It will help you to move forward to stay there and see that nothing bad will happen.” Tina tells her.

“I think I can do that with Brittany, Colin and maybe a security guard there.” Santana suggests.

“Of course,” Tina agrees. “Do you have any plans for the house?” she asks.

“I was thinking of selling it.” Santana voices for the first time.

“Does it upset you that you’re having to sell your house due to your ex’s actions?” Tina asks.

“Honestly yes, I’m so upset and scared at the same time. I’m upset about having to sell the house before I wanted to. But I’m too scared to stay in the house any more. All the bad things that happened there are just a reminder of all the pain my ex caused.” Santana tells her.

“You seem to be dealing with everything fairly well.” Tina tells her.

They continue to talk for another fifty minutes. Santana leaves the office feeling much better.

Colin has a session the following day after school.

“So, how are you feeling?” Tina asks.

“Safe with my mami, Brittany and security guards.” Colin says.

“That’s good, I bet you still get scared some times.” Tina says.

“Yes, when they’re not around. I don’t like going to school, but mami says I have to and Brittany has Big Frank come with me.” Colin starts before continuing. “Big Frank has worked as Brittany’s security guard for years. He’s really cool and nice.”

They continue to talk about how Colin feels in different situations before she asks about the house.

“So, I hear you’ve moved into Brittany’s home.” Tina says.

“Yeah, her house is the best.” Colin excitedly says. “Mami and me don’t want to live in our old house.”

“How would you feel if your mami sold it?” Tina asks.

“Good, then we wouldn’t be able to live there.” Colin tells her.

Brittany has her session right after Colin.

“So, a lot of things are changing for you. How do you feel about all of it?” Tina asks.

“Excited that my two-favorite people in the world are moving in officially with me. I’m angry with Dani and Mary for causing it and harming us. It’s shitty that we were held captive.” Brittany tells her. “I’m having my lawyer make sure they get the maximum amount of time in jail.”

“You seem to be processing everything really well.” Tina says.

They spend the rest of the time discussing how she’s dealing with her emotions.

“You’re dealing with all this really well.” Tina comments. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The following day at the end of their joint family session Tina asks them about selling the house.

“So, have you all discussed what you’re going to do with the house?” Tina asks.

“Yes, we’re meeting with a real estate agent tomorrow to start the process.” Santana says.

“That’s great. You all have made great process in only two sessions. I’d like to set up some more so we can continue to work through your traumas.” Tina tells them.

“Thanks for all your help today.” Brittany and Santana say. 

“We’ll see you next week.” Santana adds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Honey!” Brittany shouts hanging up the phone.

“We’re in the living room!” Santana shouts back.

Brittany walks in with a huge smile on her face.

“I just heard from the lawyer.” Brittany says.

“And…..” Santana says biting her lip.

“They both got twenty years without the possibility of parole for kidnapping, breaking and entering and attempted murder.” Brittany tells them.

“Yes!” Colin shouts.

“We won’t have to worry about them for a long time. We’ll also be notified when they are released.” Brittany says.

“So, it’s really over now.” Santana sighs relieved.

“Yes, honey it’s over.” Brittany tells her.

“I can’t wait to tell Tina.” Colin happily says.

A little while later Colin has gone upstairs to play some video games in the movie theater room as Brittany bought all the gaming systems for in there when they moved in with her.

“I didn’t want to tell Colin this.” Brittany starts. “But the lawyer told me that Dani was on all sorts of drugs and is currently getting clean. Not that it excuses her behavior at all but-”

“I get what you’re saying babe.” Santana says giving her a kiss. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Of course,” Brittany says.

Brittany can tell that Santana needs some time to process everything. So, she gives her a deep kiss with a little tongue action before heading into her office aka her dance studio. She’s over the moon happy with Dani and Mary’s sentence. They deserve to spend years in prison for the pain and suffering they caused. She wants to do something special for Santana and Colin to celebrate the end of their worries and start of their recovery. She makes some phone calls and sets up a great surprise that she thinks they’ll both enjoy.

That night while Santana is reading in bed, Brittany comes out of the bathroom in only her bra and thong. 

“Fucking hell babe,” Santana gulps when she notices her standing there.

“You like?” Brittany asks smirking.

“I love it,” Santana says throwing her book to the side.

Brittany slowly saunters over to the bed. Santana reaches out and pulls the blonde down on top of her.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Santana whispers.

They start making out, Brittany’s tongue battling Santana’s as she pushes her into the bed. They quickly fling off all their clothes.

“Fuck I want you so fucking bad.” Santana moans humping Brittany’s leg.

Brittany reaches down and grabs her dick, jerking her off a little to get her even harder before guiding her dick into her.

“Oh fuck, you feel so big in me.” Brittany moans.

Santana starts thrusting, leaning down to kiss Brittany. She speeds up her thrusts as she gets closer and closer.

“Shit babe, I’m close.” Santana moans.

“Cum for me.” Brittany orders and Santana stills as she sprays her cum into the blonde.

“I’m close too,” Brittany moans as Santana reaches down to rub her clit. “Oh fuck,” she moans as she cums all over the Latina’s fingers.

They both lay down to catch their breath.

“Wow, I needed that.” Santana sighs.

“So, do I,” Brittany agrees. “Want to go another round?” she asks before pouncing on the Latina.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, they head over to Santana’s house to meet up with the real estate agent.

“We’ll be selling it furnish.” Santana tells the agent.

“Are you sure?” the agent asks.

“Yes, I don’t want anything to remind me of my ex.” Santana says.

“I’ll make a note that it comes fully furnished.” the agent says taking a look around. “Is there anything that you will be taking?” she asks.

“We’ve marked everything we’re taking as we’re having movers come tomorrow.” Brittany tells her.

“Well, I’m going to take a look around so I can give you my best estimate of a selling price.” the agent says.

Brittany leans over and gives Santana a deep kiss. Santana wraps her arms around the blonde’s neck and deepens the kiss, their tongues colliding.

“You shouldn’t make out in front of kids. It gives them bad ideas.” the agent says as she walks out of the room.

Colin’s face falls at this comment. He doesn’t like when people say negative things about his mami and Brittany showing their love for each other.

“Why did she that?” Colin asks.

“Because people are stupid.” Santana growls pissed the woman said something that upset her son.

“I don’t like when people give us mean looks or say thing about you two kissing in front of me or kissing me on the lips.” Colin tells them.

“Don’t listen to what other people say. All that matters is what we think.” Brittany says giving him a soft smile.

She gives him a kiss on the lips as does Santana before sending him outside.

“Do you want me to get a new real estate agent?” Brittany asks Santana.

“No, this is the only time we’ll have to see her. Can you deal with her?” Santana says not wanting to have to get a whole new agent.

“Sure,” Brittany says giving her a kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are you two ready?” Brittany asks.

She’s taking them to a special Celtic Woman concert in Ireland. They flew in yesterday and spent the night in a castle and are now heading to the concert.

“Britt, I can’t believe you did all this for us.” Santana says coming down in black dress pants and a red blouse.

“Well, I thought we needed to celebrate and you mentioned how much you and Colin wanted to go to a Celtic Woman concert.” Brittany says shrugging.

“Still you didn’t need to fly us all the way to Ireland.” Santana says yet again so thankful to have Brittany in her life.

“This is where the concert is so here, we are.” Brittany simply says.

“I can’t wait to see them perform live.” Colin excitedly says wearing black slacks and a nice navy button down.

They head to the concert and Colin is super excited that this is going to be one that they are filming for a PBS special.

“This is going to be awesome and we’re sitting up front.” Colin says rushing to their seats.

“I’m really excited too.” Santana says giving Brittany a kiss on the lips. “You’re amazing.”

“We also get to go backstage after the concert to meet the performers.” Brittany tells her.

“You’re perfect,” Santana sighs.

They sit down and shortly after the concert begins. All the women are on stage for the first song ‘The Call’, singing is Chloe Agnew, Lynn Hilary, Lisa Kelly and Alex Sharpe with Mairead Nesbitt on fiddle. Colin is in awe watching them perform.

“I love how they let everyone sing at least one song alone. It shows off each member strength and skills.” Santana whispers between Lisa singing ‘Fields of Gold’ and Chloe singing ‘When You Believe’.

They all sing ‘O America’ right before going to intermission.

“What do you think?” Brittany asks Colin.

“It’s amazing! Thanks for bringing us.” Colin says giving Brittany a hug before settling down ready for the next half of the concert.

One of the last songs sung is ‘You Raise Me Up’ which is sung by all the women.

It starts with Mairead playing alone her violin.

‘When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened by’ (Alex)

‘Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me’ (Chloe)

‘You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up: to more than I can be’ (Lisa)

Mairead plays alone her violin

‘There is no life – no life without its hunger  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly’ (Lynn)

‘But when you come and I am filled with wonder’ (Lisa & Chloe)

‘Sometimes I think’ (Lisa)

‘I glimpse eternity’ (Lisa & Chloe

‘You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas’ (Lisa)

‘I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up: to more than I can be’ (All)

‘You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up: to more than I can be’ (All)

‘You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up: to more than I can be’ (All)

“Thank you for being such a wonderful audience.” Lisa says before they finish.

‘You raise me up: to more than I can be’ (All)

Colin stands up clapping as everyone cheers for the wonderful concert.

“Come on Colin, I have another surprise for you.” Brittany says and Santana smiles knowing he’s going to love this.

“Where…..” Colin trails off as he’s lead backstage.

“Hi Brittany,” Chloe says smiling and giving the blonde a hug.

“Hey Chloe, thanks for letting us come backstage.” Brittany says smiling as Colin takes everything in.

“Of course, girl, we’re huge fans of yours.” Chloe says waving the other women over. “Girls, Brittany Pierce is here.”

“Hey,” Brittany says waving at them. “This is my girlfriend Santana and her son Colin.” she says introducing them.

Colin shyly waves at the women.

“Hello, you ladies were amazing.” Santana says.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Lisa says smiling at them.

“So, you all know each other?” Santana asks wondering as it seems like they did.

“We haven’t meet before but when she called and asked about coming backstage, we were all excited to meet her.” Mairead says.

“You guys kills it.” Colin finally says causing everyone to chuckle.

“Would you like a tour?” Lynn asks.

“YES!” Colin shouts so excited.

As the other four women show Colin around, Lisa hangs back with Santana and Brittany walking slower.

“He’s really excited. He’s been huge fans of yalls for a while now.” Santana says.

“We’re excited to meet fans.” Lisa says.

They continue to follow behind chatting about kids, touring and fans. Santana loves hearing about all the different touring secrets.

“Well, we’d better head out.” Santana says.

Colin gets a hug from all the women before they leave.

“Best day ever!” Colin shouts.

“You’ve certainly made a lot of best days for us.” Santana says giving Brittany a kiss.

Later that night, Brittany is out getting food for them while Santana and Colin stay in the room. 

“Colin can you come here.” Santana shouts.

“Mami?” Colin says sitting down.

“What do you think of me proposing to Brittany?” Santana asks her son not wanting to do this without him being okay with it.

“Yes!” Colin shouts. “Can I ask her to be my mom?” he hopefully asks.

“Of course,” Santana says sighing happily. “What do you think about doing it next Friday?” she asks. “It’s Valentines Day so it’s be romantic. I just want us to be an official family and start our new lives.”

“I want to ask Brittany on that day too.” Colin says.

Santana’s glad she has his approval. “Okay, we’ll plan more when we get home and Brittany can’t sneak in on us.” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Celtic Woman Special that I was using in this chapter is Songs from the Heart.


	27. Proposal

Shortly after getting back from Ireland, Brittany sets up a meeting with the famous Irish American dancer Michael Flatly. Colin had showed interest in maybe learning some Irish tap dancing after seeing it during the Celtic Woman concert. She loves to use her connections to spoil both Colin and Santana. Colin is super excited and had insisted on them buying him the proper shoes. Santana likes this as it distracts Brittany, giving her time to plan her proposal.

“They’re here! They’re here!” Colin shouts

He runs to the door and opens it up. Brittany and Santana follow to greet their guests slash dance instructors.

“Hello, and who are you?” Michael asks Colin.

“I’m Colin, I’m a huge fan. Brittany showed me some of your shows and your amazing.” Colin says having really just been introduced to who he is a few years ago.

“I take it you’re the young man who wants to learn some Irish dances.” Michael says smiling.

“We all do, but he really wants to.” Brittany says nodding to Colin. “Thank you so much for coming here.”

“When the famous Brittany S. Pierce calls asking to teach her and her family how to do some Irish dances, you don’t say no.” Michael says smiling. “Plus, it gave me a reason to call a few friends to help.”

Michael had called a few of his former other dancers Jean Butler, Bernadette Flynn and Gillian Norris. Jean had asked her former dance partner Colin Dunn to come as well.

“Wow,” Colin says in awe of all of them.

For not the first time since meeting Brittany, Colin is so happy he knows Brittany and she is using her fame to make them happy. 

“Your name is Colin; my name is Colin too.” Colin D. says to the young man.

“Does that mean we get to work together? I want to have Colin help me.” Colin says so excited to meet someone else with his name.

“Sure,” Colin D. says.

After everyone says hi, they head into the dance studio.

“I’d like to say that I’m not a dancer so no laughing.” Santana says positive she’s going to make a fool of herself.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you.” Jean tells her.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s a really good dancer.” Brittany says. “They’re both good dancers, it just takes them a little longer to pick up choreography than us.”

“That’s high praise coming from a dancer.” Michael says impressed already and he hasn’t even seen them dance.

“We are good,” Colin says puffing out his chest.

The group all giggle at what he just said.

“I think we should show them a dance before we teach them some basics.” Jean suggests.

“Would you like to-”

Before Michael can finish Colin shouts, “YES!”

“Someone is very excited.” Colin D. comments.

The dancers get in position and Brittany, Santana and Colin sit against the wall to watch them. Michael starts dancing alone first. Colin is transfix watching him move. Never in his life has he seen something so wonderful. Jean joins Michael in dancing and Colin is surprised with how in synch they are. When the three other join in Colin’s jaw drops, Santana is also surprised with how in synch they all are. Brittany is also impressed even though she knew what they would do. Michael and Jean dance with each other a bit before the five dancers end the dance with a bang.

“Wow,” Santana says. “That was very impressive.”

“Thanks,” Jean says.

“Are you ready to learn?” Gillian asks.

“Yes,” Colin says jumping up.

Michael and Jean demonstrate the moves while Gillian helps Brittany, Bernadette helps Santana and the two Colins work together. Brittany having lots of dancing experience is picking up the dancer quickly while Santana and Colin are struggling more.

“I know it’s hard, but if you look down, you’ll end up tripping.” Bernadette tells Santana.

An hour later Santana and Colin have gotten the basics down and are ready to perform. Michael and Jean watch as Brittany, Santana and Colin dance with the other three. Afterwards they all do a dance together. At the end Colin falls on the floor exhausted.

“What a fun workout.” Brittany says falling.

“The three of you did really well.” Michael says.

“It was a blast teaching you.” Jean adds.

“Thanks so much for doing this.” Brittany says.

“Anytime,” Michael says smiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Brittany is meeting up with her lawyer, Santana and Colin go ring shopping at Kay Jewelers.

“Welcome,” the guy behind the counter says. “What can I help you with?”

“We’re searching for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.” Santana says.

“Any styles in mind.” the guy says.

“No, honestly I just want to look at everything until I find the right ring. I’ll know it when I see it.” Santana says.

“And this is why I love lesbians. Guys are hopeless.” the guy mumbles and Santana chuckles.

“Isn’t that the truth.” Santana agrees.

“Are you helping?” the guy asks Colin.

“Yep, I’m helping mami pick out a ring and I’m picking out my own for Brittany.” Colin says.

“Well, we have some nice mother’s rings I’ll show you after your mom picks a ring.” the guy tells Colin.

“Great!” Colin says all smiles.

“Here is a selection of our princess cut diamonds.” the guy says bringing out about a dozen rings.

An hour later they are still looking through rings. Nothing has hit Santana as the ring. Colin is looking at rings when he sees the one that he knows Brittany will like.

“Mami! What about this one?” Colin shouts pointing at a gorgeous, sparkling, thinner ring.

Santana walks over to see what he’s found.

“It’s perfect,” Santana says once the guy pulls it out for her.

It’s an oval cut, five carat diamond on a thin band with five small diamonds going down either side. The band is silver with 14 carat gold. Not that it matters to Santana, but it’s a Neil Lane engagement ring.

“This is the one. Brittany will love it.” Santana says giving her son a hug. “Now, let’s get you a ring for Brittany.”

Santana can’t stop looking at the ring. She’s enamored with it. It truly is the perfect ring for Brittany. Not too flashy, but still beautiful and so Brittany.

The guy leads them over to where the Mother’s rings are. Santana helps Colin look through the rings to find the best one for Brittany.

“These rings have different birth stones in them.” the guy says showing them a different set of rings.

Colin looks over the rings and one stands out.

"This one," Colin says pointing at a ring with his birthstone in the center, little diamonds surrounding it and going down the side, on either side is a silver thin band that is a spot that a message can go. It's over a thicker band, silver made out of 14 carat gold.

"Would you like to put a message on it. There are four spots." the guy says.

Colin looks up at Santana for help.

“Why don’t we put your name and the date for Valentine’s day on there.” Santana suggests.

“Yes, let’s do that.” Colin excitedly says.

“He’s such a sweet young man.” the guy says to Santana as he writes up the sale.

“He really is,” Santana says smiling so proud.

“Mami, I want to pay for the ring myself.” Colin tells Santana when they’re being checked out.

“Okay,” Santana says even more proud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valentine’s Day

“Babe, I hate to do this to you.” Brittany says wanting to spend the whole day with her girlfriend. “But Quinn is having some kind of emergency with Puck and needs me to come over.”

“Go, we can celebrate later. It’s not like we had any big plans or anything. All our plans are to snuggle together and watch a romcom.” Santana says trying not to smile.

“Thanks honey,” Brittany says giving Santana a kiss before heading out.

Once Brittany leaves, Santana and Colin pull out a box of kind of cheesy Valentines decorations. Though Santana’s positive by the time her and Colin are done, they will not look cheesy at all. First though she’s going to start dinner before decorating.

“I need you to blow up the five hundred balloons while I start prepping dinner.” Santana says to Colin.

“Cool,” Colin says sitting on the couch with the helium tank in front of him.

Santana starts prepping the Italian dinner of pasta, grilled chicken with tomato sauce and garlic bread. Italian is Brittany’s favorite and Santana wants everything to be perfect. Once Colin finishes with the balloons, he comes in to help his mom.

“What I can help with?” Colin asks.

“Make the garlic bread.” Santana tells him.

“With extra garlic?” Colin asks.

“Of course, is there any other way to make garlic bread?” Santana says laughing.

With everything prepped and ready to cook, the pair start really decorating. Santana starts putting candles down making a path from the doorway to the dinning room. Colin puts vases of fake roses all around with real roses on the table. They put rose petals down the path and around the table. They also put up pink and red heart shaped lights all around.

“We won’t light the candles until we get closer.” Santana tells him.

She texts Quinn that they’ll be ready in forty-five minutes.

“Go set the table and then get dressed.” Santana says to Colin.

While he does that Santana finishes cooking dinner before getting dressed herself.

“You look dashing.” Santana says smiling at her son when they meet up downstairs again.

He’s in a very nice black suit without a tie.

“You look lovely mami.” Colin says.

She’s wearing a gorgeous, sleeveless red dress made out of silk that is a V neck. She’s paired it with tear drop diamond earrings Brittany got her and a brand-new pair of red pumps.

Santana and Colin light the candles and Santana put on some soft romantic music.

“She’ll like this right mami?” Colin asks looking at the set up. 

“She’ll love it,” Santana confidently says.

They only have to wait a few before Brittany comes home.

“Sorry for taking so long, Quinn was being weird.” Brittany says before turning around and gasping. “Oh my god,” she gasps.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” both Santana and Colin shout.

“Awe,” Brittany says looking around. “You all did this for me?” she asks smiling.

“We wanted to surprise you.” Santana says smiling at the look of awe on the blonde’s face.

She loves being able to surprise Brittany for once since it’s usually the other way around.

“This isn’t even the best part.” Colin says motioning for her to follow.

“You two look so nice, I would like to go quickly change before you show me the rest.” Brittany says motioning to herself.

Brittany quickly runs upstairs and changes into a light blue summer dress. She applies light makeup and leaves her hair naturally.

“Wow,” Santana says when she comes down a few minutes later.

“Look at yourself.” Brittany says taking her in.

“Colin is waiting for us in the dinning room.” Santana says leading Brittany.

“You two did an amazing job.” Brittany says looking around at the decorations.

“We wanted today to be special.” Santana says blushing.

“Just being with the two of you is special enough.” Brittany says stopping them to give Santana a kiss. “Oh, you two didn’t have to make dinner.”

“You like it?” Colin asks having brought out plates.

“Love it,” Brittany says all smiles.

Santana pours Brittany and herself a glass of red wine.

“Can I have a sip?” Colin asks curious about wine.

“Since today is a special day, you can have a sip and if you like it, I’ll let you have very watered-down wine.” Santana says giving in to her son’s puppy dog eyes. 

Colin takes a sip of his mami’s wine. It takes weird to him but he wants to be grown up so he doesn’t say anything. Santana brings him a cup of watered-down wine, with one fourth wine and three fourths water. They all sit down and start eating.

“This is delicious,” Brittany says through mouthfuls.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Santana says getting a little nervous.

As they finish up eating, Santana starts to get more and more nervous. She’s sure that Brittany will say yes, but it’s still nerve-wrecking. Once Brittany is done eating Santana gets down on one knee in front of Brittany, taking her hand and holding the ring box.

“Britt, you come into my life at the exact moment I needed someone. You make me feel safe and accepted when I was having self-doubts. You were so great with understanding and just being there for me before we started dating. I love how much you include Colin and how you love him like a son. Simply you are the best person I know and I would be so honored if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Santana asks opening the box to reveal the ring.

Brittany gasps, her hand over her mouth. As Santana spoke, she started crying.

“Yes,” she sobs so happy.

She holds out her hand for Santana to put the ring on. They’re both sobbing, so happy. Santana cups her cheeks and kisses her deeply. Brittany wraps her arms her neck and deepens the kiss. Their tongues battling.

“Yes,” Brittany whispers again into Santana’s lips.

Colin clears his throat causing them to look down at him.

“Colin wants to ask you something.” Santana says moving back to let Colin have Brittany’s full attention.

Colin gets down on one knee holding out his ring box.

“You’re my best friend. You treat my mami like a princess. You take us on surprise trips. Since we’ve met, you’ve been the best person to help us heal. Everything you do is to help us and I’m so grateful. Would you be my new mom?” Colin asks opening the ring box.

New tears start to come down as Brittany says, “Yes.”

Brittany holds her hand out and Colin puts the ring on right next to his mami’s ring. She kneels down and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

“Thank you, sweetie, I’d love to be your mom.” Brittany softly says.

Brittany admires both rings, she loves these two in front of her.

“These are gorgeous rings.” Brittany whispers.

“I brought it for you with my own money.” Colin proudly says.

“You did?” Brittany says smiling. “Well, I’ll always cherish it knowing you bought it for me, yourself.”

“Now it’s time for dessert.” Santana says bringing out a fudge brownie delight.

“You made my favorite.” Brittany says all smiles.

Later that night after Colin is asleep, Brittany leads Santana into their room.

“I’m going to show you how much I love you.” Brittany says shoving Santana onto the bed and pouncing on her.

She kisses her deeply, her tongue battling Santana’s for dominance. Santana tries to flip them, but Brittany stops her.

“Nope, this is all about you.” Brittany says sitting back on her heels.

She flips up Santana’s dress and yanks down her underwear.

“Oh fuck,” Santana moans as her dick springs free.

“You’re so fucking hard already.” Brittany gasps gently holding her semi hard dick in her hand.

She starts to slowly rub her length to get her harder causing the Latina to moan. Brittany kisses Santana once more before sliding down her body until she’s staring at her penis. Licking her lips, she takes her whole length in her mouth.

“Shit,” Santana moans fighting the urge to buck up and push the blonde’s head more into her.

She just abouts cums just from having that warm mouth encompassing her.

Brittany hollows her cheeks as she starts bobbing up and down. She fondles the Latina’s balls, feeling them tighten as she gets closer.

Santana groans when Brittany stops and sits back up.

“Fuck babe, I’m so close.” Santana moans.

“I need you to cum in me.” Brittany says sliding her underwear down before kicking them off.

They both fling their dresses off. Santana’s dick sticking out hard and proud.

Brittany squats over Santana lining up before sinking down on her dick. They both moan as Brittany slides down her dick.

“Fuck babe, I’m going to blow any second.” Santana moans.

The blow job has her so hard that she doubts she’ll last five seconds more.

Brittany starts bouncing on her dick, moaning as the Latina’s dick hits her g-spot. Santana groans trying to hold off as long as she can. She reaches to squeeze the blonde’s bouncing breasts.

“Oh god, San,” Brittany moans her head flopping back.

“Shit Britt, I’m goin’ cum.” Santana moans her balls tightening before she releases her load.

Brittany moans falling on top of Santana as the latter continues to cum.

“Fuck,” Brittany moans as she feels Santana’s dick soften as she stops cumming.

She flops over, moaning at the loss. Santana groans turning to look at the blonde who is starting to finger herself.

“Fuck babe,” Santana moans moving over and stopping the blonde. “Let me,” she moans diving in.

Brittany moans as Santana starts to eat her out, rubbing her clit. She pushes Santana’s head more into her.

“I’m close,” Brittany moans.

Santana speeds up her tongue thrusts and rubbing her clit. Not long later, Brittany cums.

“Fuck,” Santana moans wiping her face as she gets up and lays next to the blonde.

“Fucking amazing,” Brittany moans kissing her.

They continue to make love into the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I'm very good at writing sex scenes so sorry if the scene above is shit.


	28. Fairy Wonderland

“I’d like to get married as soon as possible.” Santana says the next morning. “And it just be us.”

“I can have someone here to marry us this weekend.” Brittany says. “Our parents and Quinn will be sad that they didn’t know and couldn’t be here.” she points out.

“They all know I was planning to ask you soon. I doubt they’ll be that surprised that we wanted to get married so soon with just Colin.” Santana says.

“We’ll have to have some kind of reception for them.” Brittany says. “I’ll make the call to get an officiant for Saturday.”

“I think the backyard would be a great place to get married.” Santana says, glad her fiancé agrees with her.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Brittany says kissing her.

“Great, I’ll tell Colin.” Santana says getting up and heading off to tell him.

Brittany starts making calls to get this ceremony ready. Even though it’s just going to be the three of them, she wants Santana to have whatever wedding decorations she wants. She calls and books an officiant. When Santana comes back down with Colin in tow, Brittany is on the phone with a wedding planner who does a lot of celebrity small private ceremonies.

“San, Alexis, a wedding planner who is good at putting together small weddings and quickly is on the phone. I figured you’d want to talk to her.” Brittany says handing Santana the phone.

Santana smiles, giving Brittany a kiss on the lips before she starts talking to the wedding planner. She loves that Brittany is doing this for her. Her and the wedding planner start discussing what she wants.

“Come on Colin, let’s go see if we should buy you a new suit or if you have a suitable one already.” Brittany says directing Colin out of the living room.

“Are you really going to marry mami on Saturday? That’s only two days away.” Colin asks,

“Yep, your mami wants to get married soon.” Brittany says. “And I can’t say no to your mami.”

“Can we have a ceremony of you becoming my mom?” Colin asks.

“Of course,” Brittany says smiling at the thought. “We’ll do it right after I marry your mami.”

“Cool,” Colin says. “Can I get a new suit? I want to look my best.”

“Let’s all get new clothes for the wedding.” Brittany says.

An hour later Santana has finished talking to Alexis and is all smiles.

“Everything is set. Alexis will have our backyard looking like a fairy wonderland by noon on Saturday.” Santana says.

“Great,” Brittany says giving her a kiss. “I’m going to have a ceremony to become Colin’s mom after we get married.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Santana says smiling.

“It was Colin’s idea.” Brittany tells her. “He wants a new suit and I think we should get new dresses.”

“Not traditional wedding dresses, right?” Santana says wanting to not wear a white dress.

“White isn’t a good color for me.” Brittany says agreeing.

They head out to shop together. Neither of them is traditional so they don’t care if they see each other’s dresses. The first stop is a tux shop for Colin.

“I think this would look dashing on you.” Santana says holding up a black suite with a red undershirt and vest along with a red bow tie.

“Do I have to try this on again?” Colin pouts.

He’s already tried on seven suits, none of which passed the test of them all liking it. Colin has just about reached his limit of shopping.

“Yes, this one could be the one.” Santana says pushing him to the dressing room.

“San, we may need to give him a break if this isn’t the suit.” Brittany says.

“Yeah, he’s not used to shopping this much.” Santana agrees.

“This is the last I’m trying on.” Colin says coming out with a grouchy look on his face.

He looks dashing in his black suit with red accents.

“This is the one.” Santana says.

“You look very dashing.” Brittany tells him.

“It does look great on me.” Colin says smiling confidently.

With Colin taken care of now, Brittany gives him a fifty so he can go into the arcade while they search for their dresses.

“You don’t have to spoil him so much.” Santana says shaking her head.

“He deserves that after trying on so many suits.” Brittany points out.

“I guess he does.” Santana agrees as they walk into a dress shop.

Brittany gravitates towards blue dresses while Santana is drawn to the red dresses. It actually doesn’t take long for Brittany to find her dress. She buys it before heading out.

“I’m going to go wait with Colin for you to find the dress you want.” Brittany says kissing her cheek.

While they’re not traditional and don’t care if they see each other’s dresses, they’re not going out of their way to see them. Over two hours later and two other stores, Santana has finally found the dress. She texts Brittany that she’s done now.

“Finally,” Colin says dramatically when they meet up outside the arcade.

“Hey,” Santana says. “I had to find the dress that is perfect.”

“Come on, let’s get food in all of us.” Brittany says knowing both are hungry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alexis arrives at six am on Saturday to start setting up everything for the wedding. She has six hours to turn this backyard into a fairy wonderland. She has three big guys with her to move anything she needs moved. 

“This is going to be one of my best weddings that I’ve ever pulled off.” Alexis says mostly to herself.

She orders the guys to start bringing in the forest trees so she can set them up.

While Alexis is turning the backyard into a fairy wonderland inside Brittany and Santana are just waking up.

“Hey,” Brittany says turning to look out Santana.

“Hey,” Santana says smiling. “We’re getting married today.”

“I can’t wait,” Brittany says smiling.

“Well, you’ll have to wait till one.” Santana says shyly smiling.

“I guess I can wait.” Brittany says.

The pair continue to flirt and just enjoy laying there. Colin who has just gotten up, quickly heads downstairs. He wants to do something special for his moms wedding day and decided to make them breakfast. He decides for a simple breakfast of bacon, eggs and hash browns. Once it’s ready, he puts it all on one tray with two cups of coffee and an orange juice for Brittany.

“Mami, Britt, can I come in?” Colin asks at the door.

He’s learned it’s best to ask as he doesn’t want to see them in the middle of going at it. He accidently walked in on them a few weeks ago causing them all to be embarrassed for days later.

“We’re decent, you can come in.” Santana shouts.

Colin pushes the door open.

“I made you breakfast.” Colin says.

“Awe sweetie,” Santana gushes.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Brittany says. “Won’t you join us?” she asks.

Colin pauses, he wants to join them but also let them have some alone time.

“Come join us,” Santana says patting the spot next to her.

The three of them enjoy eating breakfast together and just relaxing before they have to get ready.

“It’s nearly ten,” Santana says. “I should start getting ready.” she says not moving.

“Since I don’t take as long as you.” Brittany comments earning a pillow thrown at her. “I’ll help Colin get ready.”

At noon on the dot, Alexis has put the finishing touch on the fairy wonderland. Looking around, she’s very proud of herself. She brought in huge potted fur, maple and a few other kinds of trees to place around the yard so it feels like a forest. The yard already has beautiful, colorful flowers and bushes though Alexis brought in more to give it even more color. In the center of the forest is a gazebo made out of branches looking like it is part of the forest. Off to the side is a table also made of branches which is where the small wedding cake will be and where they’ll be eating. Strung up throughout the forest are twinkle lights that gives it a feeling of being fairy.

“This is perfect.” Brittany says coming out to see what Alexis has done.

“It is one of the best designs I’ve put together.” Alexis says smiling at her. “Now it’s time to wrangle the baker and officiant. Not to mention set up the music and wrangle the cook.”

“Thanks for all of this.” Brittany says.

Alexis just smiles before going back to making sure everything goes off as it should.

An hour and a half later, Brittany who told Santana to walk down the aisle is waiting next to the officiant. 

“Nervous?” the officiant asks.

“Nope, this is the most exciting day of my life.” Brittany says just as the music starts playing.

Brittany gasps a little when she sees Santana turn the corner with Colin. She’s wearing a red sleeveless knee length dress with lace on top. It flares out at the waist. The hem line has crystals. Her hair is pulled back and she has on light makeup. In Brittany’s eyes, she’s never looked more beautiful.

Santana can’t take her eyes off of Brittany who is wearing a light blue, knee length, lace dress with sleeves. Her hair is loose and she also has light makeup.

“She looks amazing.” Santana whispers to Colin.

“You both do,” Colin whispers.

He hands his mami over to Brittany moving to the side.

“You look amazing.” Brittany whispers.

Santana smiles before the officiant clears his throat.

“Well this is different for me.” the officiant says. “I’m going to skip over a lot of my normal stuff since it’s only the three of you here. Instead we’re going to skip to the vow part, Brittany you can go first.”

Brittany turns to face Santana, taking her hands.

“I love you so much. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew you were someone I needed to know. The more I got to know you, the more I feel for you. You’re the perfect woman for me. No matter what problems we face I know you’ll have my back just like I have yours. You’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives. I can’t wait to start our new life together.” Brittany says. “I will always protect you, defend you and treat you well. No matter what I’ll always be here for to cherish you.” she finishes.

“Britt, you are simply the best person I know. From day one, you have been understanding and allowing me to dictate how fast our relationship is going. I love you and how much you care for not only me but my son too. No one has ever treated me as well as you have.” Santana says taking a deep breath. “I’m looking forward to all the amazing things we are going to do together.”

Colin is all smiles watching his moms exchange vows. He loves that he gets to see them get married.

“Do you Brittany S. Pierce, take Santana Lopez as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and protect from this day forward?” the officiant asks.

“I do,” Brittany says her eyes never leaving Santana’s as she puts the ring on Santana’s finger.

“Do you Santana Lopez, take Brittany S. Pierce as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and protect from this day forward?” the officiant asks.

“I do,” Santana says putting the ring on Brittany’s finger.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife you-”

Before the officiant can finish Santana kisses Brittany deeply. They make out for several minutes before finally pulling apart.

“Since there is no one else here. We’re done with this ceremony and we can move onto the next.” the officiant says once they break apart.

“Okay,” Santana says switching places with her son.

Brittany and Colin face each other and Brittany gets on her knees so she’s eye level with him. They hold each other’s hands.

“I have never had a ceremony like this before, but I’m very happy to do so today.” the officiant says. “Do you Brittany S. Pierce take Colin Lopez as your son? To always love, cherish, protect and provide for him?”

“I do,” Brittany says.

“Do you Colin Lopez take Brittany S. Pierce as your second mom? To always love, cherish, honor and listen to?” the officiant asks.

“I do,” Colin says.

They exchange rings, Colin giving Brittany her mother’s ring and Brittany gives him a plain silver ring.

“You are now mother and son.” the officiant says.

Brittany wraps her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. They kiss on the lips. Santana joins the hug and the officiant sees himself out.

“We’re officially a family now.” Colin happily says.

“I love you both so much.” Brittany says giving them each another kiss on the lips.

Alexis waits until they seem done with their family moment before coming over.

“If you three are ready, I can have the food brought out.” Alexis tells them.

“We’re ready now,” Santana says.

They happily eat a three-course meal slowly so as not to feel to full. Halfway through the first course, the music starts and they get up to dance several different times during dinner. After they finish eating, the three of them hit the dance floor. They all dance together with Brittany teaching them some choreographed numbers.

“I think it’s time for our first dance.” Brittany says winking over at Colin.

Colin smiles huge as he changes the music to ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri. Brittany takes Santana into her arms and leads her in their first slow dance as a married couple.

“Colin, come dance with your mami.” Brittany says wanting them to have a dance.

Colin takes his mami hands and leads his mami. Santana is all smiles looking down at her son who obviously practiced with Brittany to dance this well. This is the second-best day of her life (the first being Colin’s birth). She loves dancing with her son. 

“You should ask Brittany to dance.” Santana whispers as they finish.

Brittany and Colin dance together. Brittany’s smile is so huge just from the fact that he asked her. She loves him so much and is just honored that she’s now his mom.

Alexis brings out the cake while they are dancing before heading out herself, her job done.

“Chocolate cake!” Colin happily shouts.

“We thought you’d like it.” Santana says.

After eating a piece and Colin shoving cake in each of their faces, they dance some more before Colin starts yawning.

“Up to bed,” Santana says as it’s nearly one am.

Once he’s asleep, the pair fall giggling on their bed with only their underwear on.

“We’re married,” Brittany says so happy.

Santana starts kissing her neck, causing her to moan.

“San,”

“So, fucking hot, I’ve wanted you all day.” Santana moans unhooking the blonde’s bra.

Brittany unhooks Santana’s bra before they kick off their underwear. She grabs the Latina’s dick, pumping it a few times.

“Fuck Britt,” Santana moans.

She reaches down rubbing the blonde’s clit, pushing two fingers into her.

“Oh yes,” Brittany moans arching up.

“I’m going to fuck you all night.” Santana whispers.

She grabs her dick, lining up and pushing into the blonde. They both moan as she pushes in. Brittany grips the sheets as she arches up into Santana.

“Fuck baby, so big.” Brittany moans. “You feel so fucking good in me.” 

“Shit Britt, you’ve got me in a vice grip.” Santana moans as she starts to slowly pull out.

“Oh,” Brittany groans, Santana nearly pulling all the way out.

“I love you so fucking much.” Santana whispers before slamming back into her.

“Fuck yes!” Brittany shouts.

“So, fucking hot.” Santana moans.

Her thrusts are slow and hard, slowly building them up.

“I’m close,” Brittany moans, Santana speeding up her thrusts.

She claws Santana’s back as she cums. Santana can’t hold back and cums as well.

“Wow,” Brittany says as they lay side by side.

“Yeah,” Santana agrees.

“Ready for round two?” Brittany says before pouncing on her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“They’re both calling now.” Santana sighs.

“You said we had news.” Brittany says lightly pushing into Santana.

“They are going to be shocked.” Santana says as they answer the call.

‘Hey mom and dad,’ Brittany says.

‘Hey mami, dad,’ Santana says.

‘What’s the news?’ Whitney excitedly asks suspecting she knows what is it.

‘Yes, sweetie, what news do you have?’ Pierce asks blocking the screen on their end.

‘Dad,’ Brittany says closing her eyes and shaking her head.

‘Don’t keep us waiting.’ Maria says inpatient.

Mario has a sneaking suspicion that the pair has gotten married or something like that. They seem way more affectionate and they were already very affectionate.

‘We got married!’ they both say holding up their hands.

‘What!’ Whitney shouts. ‘You got married without us?’

‘Yay!’ Pierce shouts.

‘Really mija?’ Mario says.

Maria is so shocked that they got married so soon without telling them first that she doesn’t know what to say at first.

‘You got married without us?’ Maria asks.

The two women continue to ask questions but don’t leave enough time to hear an answer before asking some more.

‘Mami, Whitney, we can’t answer your questions if you don’t let us.’ Santana says which causes them all to stop talking over each other.

‘Why?’ Mario simply asks.

‘I wanted to get married right after I proposed on Valentine’s Day.’ Santana tells them.

‘We wanted it just to be the three of us.’ Brittany says.

‘We had a mother ceremony too!’ Colin excitedly tells them.

A number of other questions later and Whitney and Maria have come up with a plan.

‘Pierce is booking us a flight for tomorrow morning; we’ll be able to make an afternoon reception.’ Whitney says.

‘We’ll drive up tomorrow morning.’ Maria says.

A few more details are ironed out before they end the call.

“So, I was thinking of inviting Quinn and Puck.” Brittany tells Santana.

“Of course, I’m going to invite Veronica.” Santana says.

“I’ll ask Alexis if she can get us another table and a barbeque set up.” Brittany says scrolling through her phone.

“I’ll get us the food.” Santana says as they start prepping for their reception tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“My girls are married!” Whitney shouts pulling them into a hug.

“Mom,” Brittany says trying to get away.

“Since I wasn’t allowed to be at your wedding, I’m going to hug you as much as I want.” Whitney says.

“Just let your mom hug you.” Pierce says.

“I still can’t believe they literally got married within two days of getting engaged.” Maria says staring her daughter down.

“And yet it’s not that surprising that they would want it to be only them.” Mario points out.

All the parents nod in agreement. They had hoped to be invited to the wedding or told they were engaged before, but they understand the pair had only wanted Colin there. It’s really not that surprising and they are just happy that there is a reception.

“Come on back,” Brittany says leading the way to the backyard.

“We left the backyard decorated the same way it was for the wedding. We did have a grill and bigger table brought in but everything else is the same.” Santana tells them knowing their moms will like this.

Maria and Whitney oh and awe as they look around.

“Colin come with us. We should start grilling.” Mario says waving him over.

“Here are the hotdogs and burgers.” Colin says bringing them out.

While the boys start grilling, the women sit at the table and gossip.

“So, how was the ceremony.” Maria asks.

“It was amazing.” Santana gushes.

“Bitches got married without us!” Quinn shouts heading towards them.

Puck has scurried over to the guys.

“You didn’t even hint that San was going to propose so we’re even.” Brittany counters back.

Quinn gives Brittany a huge hug. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks,” Brittany says.

Shortly after, Veronica arrives.

“Congratulations,” she says.

“Thanks for coming,” Santana says giving her hug.

“Now back to the wedding.” Whitney says wanting all the details.

“Britt got us a wedding planner who pulled all this off. She let pick everything out.” Santana gushes.

“I loved that Colin wanted to have a ceremony of me becoming his mom.” Brittany says and the other’s awe at this.

“It was so cute and had me tearing up.” Santana adds.

“It sounds like you two had the wedding you wanted.” Veronica comments.

“It was,” Brittany says.

As the other continue to talk about the wedding and proposal, Quinn pulls Brittany aside.

“I’ve never seen you so happy.” Quinn says. “It looks really good on you.”

“Thanks, I haven’t been able to stop smiling. I love them so much.” Brittany says.

“And I’m so happy for you, even though you didn’t invite me to the wedding. I was supposed to be your maid of honor, but I get it.” Quinn says smiling. But on a more serious note. Do you need to change your will and who your royalties will go to?” she asks.

“I still need to do that.” Brittany sighs not wanting to think of having to do that.

“I can handle the paperwork for you.” Quinn offers.

“Will you? That would be great. We’ll be heading on our honeymoon for a week and I would love to have all that handled by the time we get back.” Brittany tells her.

“Of course,”

Over at the grill the guys are asking Colin questions about the wedding.

“Did you like the wedding?” Pierce asks.

“It was fun especially when I got to have my own ceremony of Brittany becoming my mom.” Colin happily says.

“That’s great,” Mario says so happy for his grandson.

“Enough wedding talk.” Puck says after they ask several more questions. “We’re grilling. We should be drinking beers and talking sports.”

“Here, here,” Pierce says.

Since they already asked the questions they wanted to, the men start talking football much to Puck’s happiness.

“Let me know if you need me to do anything while you’re on your honeymoon.” Veronica says to Santana.

“I don’t think we need anything, but thanks for offering.” Santana says. “We’re talking Colin with us.”

“Won’t that put a damper on your honeymoon?” Veronica asks a little surprised.

“Neither of us wants to be away from Colin that long.” Santana tells her.

Veronica nods understanding as the family is very close.

“Food’s done!” Mario shouts.

Pierce and Colin bring over the plates with the hotdogs and burgers while Mario and Puck quickly heat up some buns. Everyone sits around the table and starts loading up their plates before they start eating.

“I’m glad they’re married now.” Whitney says to Maria a little while later. “I now have a grandson and an amazing new daughter.”

“Your daughter is the best thing to happen to my daughter and grandson. Even though I wish they had invited us, I’m glad they’re married now too.” Maria says smiling.

“Maybe we’ll get another grandchild soon.” Whitney hopefully says.

Pierce clinks his knife on his glass to get their attention.

“I would like to purpose a toast to the two wonderful ladies and their son. May their lives together be happy and full of wonder. To Brittany, Santana and Colin!”

“To Brittany, Santana and Colin!”


	29. Honeymoon part 1

“Pack for the tropics.” Brittany tells Santana.

They are leaving today on their honeymoon. Since Santana had proposed and wanted to get married very soon after, Brittany took on planning the honeymoon. She had the connections that could get them a nice place on such a short notice. They left the day after their reception. Colin was excited to miss a week of school.

“Colin! Pack shorts, t-shirts and tanks! And don’t forget your trunks!” Santana shouts.

“I can’t wait to see what resort and island you’ve booked us at.” Santana says biting her lip.

“Trust me, you’ll love it.” Brittany says.

“I do, you’ve never steered us wrong.” Santana says giving her a kiss then goes back to packing.

Brittany knows that they will love the island she’s taking them to. The pair had decided to bring Colin on their honeymoon as they would miss him too much and didn’t want to leave him for a week. That’s when Brittany knew she wanted to plan the honeymoon, having the perfect place. She’s taking them to her private island that she bought a year after she became famous. She wanted her own personal oasis to visit when she wanted to go on a long vacation or to just get away from people. Though it’s been four years since the last time she’s been there herself as she’s just been so busy. Quinn had gone out there a few months ago on her anniversary with Puck and had told her everything was good. She does have caretakers who make sure everything okay.

“Where are we going?” Colin asks having brought his bag into the hallway and is now standing in their doorway.

“Somewhere tropical and that’s all I’ll say.” Brittany tells him.

“Mami?” Colin asks hoping she’ll know.

“I don’t know anymore than you.” Santana tells him.

Three hours later, they are on Brittany’s jet heading to her island.

“So, we’re going to have to take a boat ride from where we land to the island.” Brittany says as they start to descend.

“Britt, where are we staying?” Santana asks.

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Brittany promises giving her a kiss.

“Does it have a hoop?” Colin asks as that’s the one thing that is important to him.

“Yes,” Brittany says as she just had one pout in for him.

“It looks so cool.” Colin says.

“Where’s the hotel or resort?” Santana asks expecting that they would be staying in a place like that.

“There’s a bungalow on the southside with a dock next to it.” Brittany says.

“Only one?” Santana asks frowning a bit.

“Well…..” Brittany says as they pull up to the dock. “I may own this island.”

“Seriously?” both Santana and Colin say.

“I brought it a year after I became famous as a place to escape for long vacations where the paps can’t find me.” Brittany tells them.

“I can’t believe you never told us.” Santana says shaking her head.

“We own an island.” Colin says.

“Come on, lets get settled then I’ll show you around.” Brittany says.

The island is a tropical paradise. The south end of the island is a meadow that during the spring is covered by wild flowers. Brittany had several kinds of fruit trees planted. When the flowers are in bloom and the wind blows the island smells beautiful and can be smelled all over the island. The north end of the island is like a mini forest covered with trees and bushes. There are no animals on the island only insects and birds. In the center is an outcropping of rocks that surrounds a natural forming hot spring. The hot spring has two pools one small one at the top of the outcropping that flows down in a waterfall to a second larger hot spring. The hot spring is just big enough for four people to sit in without getting splashed by the waterfall. Behind the waterfall there’s enough room for two people. When Brittany found the hot spring, she laid flat rocks around the edge of the hot spring and planted flowers just beyond that. At night when you sit in the spring and look up you can see the night sky and moon through a circular opening at the top of the outcropping. This is Brittany’s favorite place on the island.

The southern end on the south shore is where Brittany built her dock and bungalow. The bungalow has two bedrooms, a kitchen and large main room. The dock has a boat house where she stores a small motor boat in case, she needs to head to one of the bigger islands for supplies. She also has kayaks, paddle boards and some other water toys. The bungalow has a porch that wraps all the way around it.

“I had my caretakers stock the pantry and fridge.” Brittany tells them. “They check on everything every two weeks or so when I’m not here.”

“That’s why this place is so nice and well kept even though you haven’t been here in years.” Santana says as they get situated.

“Yep,” Brittany says.

“I’m unpacked!” Colin announces. “Can I go explore?”

“Let’s all go to the meadow. We can have a picnic.” Brittany says pulling out a picnic basket.

“Score!” Colin says pumping his fists.

“Lead the way.” Santana says.

Santana is overwhelmed by the fact that her wife owns an island and now she does too. Not that it’s going to stop her from having fun with her family. Colin runs out in front of them through the meadow of flowers that smell amazing as they are currently in bloom.

“I can’t believe you own all this.” Santana says looking around.

“Actually, we own all this.” Brittany points out.

“Still, I can’t believe you never brought up the fact that you own an island.” Santana says.

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you.” Brittany says.

The honest answer is it just never came up and then when they got farther into their relationship, she thought it would make for a good surprise.

“Anymore surprises?” Santana asks.

“None that I can think of.” Brittany says.

“This really is a beautiful place.” Santana says looking around and taking a deep breath, smelling the beautiful flowers.

“It’s our perfect oasis when we want to get away from everyone.” Brittany says.

“There’s a lot of fruit trees!” Colin shouts from were he’s exploring in the meadow.

“I helped plant them when I first bought the island.” Brittany says.

Santana picks a spot under the biggest apple tree for them to have their picnic. Brittany spreads out the blanket she brought and starts taking the food out of the basket.

“Come get some food!” Santana shouts at Colin.

“What are we having?” Colin asks once he’s made his way over.

“Fried chicken sandwiches, fries and apples from the tree. I also have some non-alcoholic wine for us to drink.” Brittany says.

“Yum,” Colin says licking his lips.

“Sounds delicious,” Santana says.

They eat in silence as it’s so good and they’re all hungry.

“I’m starting to really like this non-alcoholic wine.” Santana says having finished her first glass. “It’s much better than I thought it would be.”

The pair had agreed to drink non-alcoholic drinks on their honeymoon as neither wanted to get drunk. Also, they wanted to be able to give Colin their drinks. They maybe fine with him having some wine or beer watered down on special occasion but they don’t want it to be all the time.

“It’s great,” Colin says chugging his drink.

Brittany laughs watching the pair.

“You two sure love to chug drinks.” Brittany comments.

After finishing their chicken and fries, Brittany picks them each an apple and they munch on them.

“These are really good.” Santana says. “What other fruit do you have?” she asks.

“There’s pears, plums, peaches and oranges.” Brittany says pointing to each type of tree.

“Can we eat any of them?” Colin asks knowing he needs to make sure.

“You can eat any of them or the blueberries and raspberries.” Brittany tells them.

“Great,” Colin says getting up and going to pick an orange.

“Grab me a plum!” Santana shouts.

They chow down on some more fruit, just enjoying themselves.

“Do you want to play tag?” Colin hopefully asks.

Brittany looks over to Santana who shrugs.

“Sure,” Brittany says.

“Then, tag your it.” Colin shouts tagging Brittany before taking off.

Brittany jumps up and chases after him. They chase each other around for an hour before Santana collapses under a tree.

“I can’t run anymore.” Santana shouts at the other two who are still chasing each other.

Currently Colin is it and trying to tag Brittany. Brittany has grabbed a branch and swung herself into a tree.

“Not fair,” Colin whines unable to reach her.

“You give up?” Brittany asks.

“No,” Colin says pacing around the tree trying to figure out how to get her.

“Just give up!” Santana shouts sipping on some water as she rests.

“Never!” Colin shouts jumping up to grab the branch.

He can’t quite get reach the branch though.

“Fine, you win.” Colin grumpily says.

Brittany swings down landing next to him. “Once you hit your growth spurt, you’ll be able to swing up too.” she says.

“Hopefully,” Colin says. “Both my mami and birth mom are only five foot four.” he says. 

“You never know,” Brittany says patting his back.

She hopes he does grow as she know it’s hard for guys who are short especially in high school.

“I can’t believe you cheated like that.” Santana teases her wife.

“What are you babbling about?” Brittany says standing over her.

“That you cheated in tag.” Santana says smirking grabbing Brittany to pull her down.

They roll over twice and Santana ends up on top.

“I win,” Santana proudly says and Colin claps.

“Nope, I haven’t given in.” Brittany says flipping them over.

They wrestle each other, rolling around on the ground.

“Go mami!” Colin cheers.

Santana tries to flip them over but Brittany gets ahold of both her arms, not letting her move. She uses her legs to wrap around Brittany’s waist and roll them. They’re both stuck unable to move.

“Reset?” Brittany asks.

“Okay,” Santana wearily agrees.

“Let’s go on three?” Brittany asks.

“Okay, one, two, three,” Santana says as they let on three.

Colin sees an opening and goes in, tackling Brittany. Santana laughs as her son pins Brittany who is glaring at her.

“And this isn’t cheating?” Brittany grumbles.

“Nope,” Santana says. “Colin let her up so I can finish my wrestling match with your mom.” she says.

“Fine, I want the next match.” Colin says letting Brittany up.

“Trust me, we’ll wrestle after I beat your mami.” Brittany tells him.

Santana and Brittany circle each other, taking each other in. Neither wants to make the first move. Brittany ends up decides to make the first move and goes low for Santana’s legs. Santana falls down to her knees, grabbing Brittany’s arms. They both fall over and roll around trying to get a good grip and the upper hand. Santana ends up pinning Brittany’s arm behind her back and with her knee in the blonde’s back.

“Give in?” Santana asks.

“Yes,” Brittany grumbles.

She hates losing.

“My turn,” Colin says.

Brittany crouches down ready for Colin. Colin not one to wait, runs straight at Brittany, who flips him. He scrabbles back to his feet and turns to face her. He knows if she gets him on the ground it’s all over. Brittany is stronger than him still. They grapple with each other their arms locked as they both try to get the other on the ground. Colin is using his speed to keep his feet. Finally, Santana lightly tickles the bottom of Brittany’s so she loses concentration and Colin manages to pin her.

“You win,” Brittany says giving in.

She glares over at Santana but doesn’t call out her wife as Colin celebrates.

“I won, I won,” Colin brags. “Now I get to wrestle you mami.” he says.

“You think you can handle this.” Santana says motioning to herself.

“I’m going to beat you.” Colin confidently says.

They circle each other, feeling out what the other might do. Brittany smirks, ready to pay her wife back. She catches Santana’s eye and stretches her shirt riding up to show off her abs. It’s just enough of a distraction that Colin gets ahold of her arm and leg, pinning her.

“That was easier than mom.” Colin says smirking.

“Yeah, yeah,” Santana grumbles.

“You are the best wrestler.” Brittany says smirking.

Colin who is still in a competition mode wants to beat them at something else when a great idea hits him.

“Let’s see who can roll fastest through the meadow.” Colin says.

“Okay,” Brittany agrees.

“Yeah, I need a win.” Santana says.

They start on the north side of the meadow and lay down.

“We race to the group of trees, way over there.” Brittany says. “One, two, three!”

Colin starts out better than his moms, rolling really fast. But he runs into a problem, he gets dizzy which allows Brittany to pass. Santana is going slower not wanting to hit any rocks hard.

“Fuck,” Brittany shouts, stopping and grabbing her hip.

Colin has started rolling but he’s rolling at an angle so his mami manages to pass him. Santana going at her steady pace ends up winning.

“Yes!” Santana shouts jumping up. “I won!”

Both Brittany and Colin grumble as they all pack up and head to the bungalow.

That night, Brittany and Santana are curled together on the porch swing with Colin sprawled out on the porch below them. They’re watching the beautiful sunset and enjoying the end of their first day on the island together.

“This place is truly amazing.” Santana softly says.

“It is,” Brittany agrees. “It’s been a long while since I was last here. We’ll have to come more often; I’d forgotten how peaceful this place is.”

“We definitely should,” Santana agrees.

Colin yawns and is exhausted from the long day, but he doesn’t want to go to sleep yet.

“It’s bedtime,” Santana says knowing he’s exhausted.

“But mami,” Colin whines.

“Nope, it’s time of you to go to bed.” Santana says.

“Mom,” Colin says looking at Brittany.

“It’s time for bed.” Brittany agrees.

Colin pouts, but heads to bed. A half hour later once he’s sound asleep, Brittany leads Santana back out to the meadow. She lays down a blanket for the pair to lay on.

“This is beautiful,” Santana says laying down and staring up at the stars.

“It sure is,” Brittany says laying down, staring at her wife.

“Britt,” Santana says blushing.

“Well, you are,” Brittany says pulling her into a deep kiss.

Santana moans, wrapping her arms around Brittany’s neck, deepening the kiss and pushing her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Their tongues battle and Santana flips them over so she’s on top. Her hands snake under Brittany’s shirt to her covered boobs, lightly squeezing them.

“I want you so bad.” Brittany moans arching her chest up.

She reaches down and gropes Santana’s hard on through her pants.

“Fuck,” Santana breaths.

They continue to feel each other up until Santana can’t handle it anymore.

“Damn it,” Santana growls. “Too many clothes!”

She pulls up on the bottom of Brittany’s shirt. They both manage to strip off their clothes.

“Fuck,” Santana moans as her dick is freed.

“I need you in me.” Brittany moans.

Santana grabs her dick and lines herself up. She kisses the blonde hard as she pushes into her. Brittany moans feeling the Latina’s dick enter her.

“So big,” Brittany moans.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Santana moans nearly cumming just from entering her.

She starts thrusting slowly, building them up.

“Shit, San, harder,” Brittany moans. “Right there.”

Brittany claws the Latina’s back, hissing with pleasure as Santana slams into her harder.

“I’m close,” Santana moans feeling her balls tighten.

“Faster San,” Brittany moans wrapping her legs around the Latina’s waist.

Santana speeds up her thrusts building them up even more.

“Shit San!” Brittany silently screams as she cums.

Santana thrusts a few more times until the blonde’s vice grip causes her to cum.

“Fuck Britt,”

They lay side by side breathing hard, staring up at the stars.

“What a first day of our honeymoon.” Brittany says.

“Yeah, it sure was.” Santana says. 

A few minutes later they throw on their clothes and head to bed themselves.


	30. Honeymoon part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of revealing Truth and Dare game and topless Brittany/Santana

The next morning Colin asks Brittany, “Can we explore the forest today?”

“Sure, after we eat.” Brittany says.

After eating the pancakes Santana made, all three of them head to the forest.

“Are there any animals?” Colin asks.

“No, only birds.” Brittany tells them.

Colin wanders ahead investigating all around them. Without any animals to create paths they have to do some trailblazing of their own. Brittany has a path to the hot spring maintained but other than that, to walk through the forest, you have to make your own path. Right now, Colin is leading them off the maintained path.

“Up here is a natural forming hot spring.” Brittany says directing them back to the path.

Colin runs out in front of them.

“This island keeps getting better and better.” Santana says. “How hot are they?”

“I’d say the temp of most hot tubs.” Brittany says. “I built a rock lip around the spring along with planting some beautiful flowers. It’s very nice looking if I do say so myself.” she tells her.

“I’m sure it does.” Santana says.

“Where’s the hot spring?” Colin asks only seeing an outcropping of rocks.

“Follow me,” Brittany says leading them in.

“This is soo cool.” Colin says looking around.

“It’s very nice,” Santana agrees.

Colin strips off his shirt, throwing it to the side and kicks off his shoes, jumping in. The splash, hits both Brittany and Santana, mostly Santana.

“I’m going to get you!” Santana shouts stripping down to her boxers and jumping in after him. “Come here!”

Brittany chuckles as Santana dunks Colin head under as revenge. She strips down to her underwear before getting in too.

“This is a cool place.” Santana says looking around.

“It’s even cooler at night.” Brittany says.

Colin splashes them again. He quickly makes his way to the waterfall and through the waterfall.

“Get out here to face me.” Santana says ready to splash her son.

He swims underwater and pops up in front of his mami, splashing her before diving back under.

Brittany surprises him by being behind the waterfall and pushing him under it. Santana laughs hard as he sputters. They splash around some more until Colin’s stomach starts to grumble.

“Sounds like someone is hungry.” Brittany says.

“Come on let’s head back to the house.” Santana says. “We need to get some food into my big guy.”

They get out and put on their clothes over their wet underwear. Brittany takes Santana’s hand in hers as they walk back to the bungalow. Colin runs out in front of them, swinging a pretend sword.

“What do you want to eat?” Santana shouts ahead to Colin.

“Sandwiches?” Colin suggests.

“Sure, I’ll make us BLTs.” Santana says knowing both love BLTs.

“That sounds delicious.” Brittany says.

Colin goes back to leading leaving the two women to talk. 

“The hot spring is amazing.” Santana gushes. “You sure picked a great island to buy and a great place to honeymoon.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Brittany says smiling. “We should come back tonight. You should see what it’s like.”

“That sound like a plan.” Santana agrees.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Colin, we’re going to the hot spring.” Santana says grabbing some towels.

Brittany has some non-alcoholic beers that she’s bringing for them.

“Can I come?” Colin asks.

He knows that he’s lucky he got to come with on their honeymoon so he doesn’t want to assume as they could want away time.

“Of course, you can.” Brittany says.

“We’ll be relaxing so no splashing.” Santana tells him.

“I got it mami,” Colin says rolling his eyes.

Santana grabs another towel before heading out.

When the three of them reach the hot spring, they strip to their board shorts and get in.

“Wow,” Santana says looking up.

“I love coming up here at night.” Brittany tells her.

The pair is laying with their heads back looking out the opening up at the moon and stars.

“This is a beautiful and peaceful place.” Santana sighs.

“It’s boring,” Colin sighs.

Both women chuckle knowing Colin doesn’t want to just lay there staring up at the night sky.

“Thank you for coming.” Brittany says giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Yes, thank you.” Santana says also giving him a kiss on the lips.

Colin goes under the waterfall trying to keep himself entertained while his moms relax.

“I’m surprised he wanted to come with us.” Brittany says. “He’s not a huge fan of doing nothing.”

“I know, I’m just glad he hasn’t reached the phase where he wants nothing to do with us.” Santana says.

She leans over and kisses Brittany who cups her face, deepening the kiss. Santana ends up with her back against the edge of the spring due to their kisses getting deeper and turning into a heavy make out session. Brittany wraps her legs around Santana’s waist, grinding down on the Latina’s quicky hardening dick.

“Fuck Britt,” Santana groans breaking their kiss. “If we continue, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself even with Colin here.” she whispers.

Brittany nods, getting off Santana to let her calm down.

“Can we play truth or dare?” Colin asks coming out from behind the waterfall.

“Sure,” Brittany says liking the version they play.

“I guess,” Santana agrees.

Their version of truth or dare always seems to end with Colin asking them questions.

“Who should go first?” Brittany asks.

“Rock, paper scissors?” Colin suggests.

“Britt, you just go first.” Santana says wanting it to just be simple.

“Okay,” Brittany says thinking and then an idea hits her. “I have a dare for all of us that the winner will get to go first.”

“What is it?” Colin asks excited.

“Yeah, babe, what is it?” Santana also asks narrowing her eyes at her wife.

“Let’s see who can hold their breath the longest.” Brittany says thinking this is a decent dare.

“I’m ready,” Colin says.

“Let’s go,” Santana says never one to back down especially from such an easy dare to partake in.

“Go on three,” Brittany says. “One, two, three!”

On three all three dunk their heads under the water. Nearly two minutes in and Colin is nearing the end of his ability to hold his breath. Brittany and Santana who before hand had silently decided to give the win to Colin both come up so he can win.

“Yes!” Colin shouts coming up right after them.

“You won,” Santana says winking over at Brittany.

“You get to go next.” Brittany says biting her lip.

Colin claps then looks between his two moms deciding which one to go after first.

“Mami, truth or dare?” Colin asks.

“Truth,” Santana says as it’s the safer option.

“Have you ever made a sex tape?” Colin asks half wanting to know and half not since this is his mom.

“Um…..well….yeah,” Santana says trying not to glance over at Brittany.

They had recently made a sex tape.

“With who?” Colin tries to add on.

“Nope, only one question. No follow up ones.” Santana says not going to open that can of worms.

“It was mom here wasn’t it.” Colin says looking over at Brittany to see her reaction.

Brittany has a completely straight face, not showing any kind of reaction.

“I’m not saying.” Brittany says.

“Okay, moving on.” Santana says turning to Brittany. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Brittany says smirking.

Santana looks around for something to dare her to do when she sees the bottles Brittany brought.

“I dare you to chug that bottle of non-alcoholic beer.” Santana says.

“No problem,” Brittany says grabbing a bottle, popping the cap off and chugging it down.

“I want to try.” Colin says once Brittany finishes.

“Let’s all chug a non-alcoholic beer.” Santana says grabbing one for herself and Colin.

Once both her and Colin chug the non-alcoholic beer, they all look at each other and laugh.

“Okay, now I get to ask.” Brittany says rubbing her hands together. “Colin, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Colin says.

“Have you started masturbating yet?” Brittany asks wanting to know if she’s going to have to be cautions when entering his room as she knows how embarrassing it can be getting caught.

“Um….” Colin says blushing.

While he’s used to open talks with them about sex and masturbating, it’s still embarrassing to actually tell his moms that he does masturbate.

“I do,” Colin quietly says.

“Don’t be embarrassed, masturbating is natural.” Santana tells her son. “Just lock the door so we don’t accidently walk in on you.” 

“Duh,” Colin says rolling his eyes. “Okay mami, truth or dare?” he asks.

“Dare,” Santana says wanting to see what he comes up with.

“I dare you to make out with mom.” Colin says unable to think of anything else.

Santana grabs Brittany’s face and kisses her. Brittany deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around Santana’s neck. After several minutes they pull apart.

“Easiest dare ever.” Santana says smirking.

“I certainly enjoyed it.” Brittany says.

“Well Colin, truth or dare?” Santana asks her son.

“Truth,” Colin says.

Truth is the safer option in his mind.

“Have you watched any porn?” Santana asks.

Colin blushes and looks down. There is no way that he is going to answer that. The last thing he wants his moms to know that.

Santana can totally tell that he has and smirks. “You so have.”

“Mami,” Colin says blushing.

“You have the last question.” Brittany says. “We should head back after, it’s getting late.”

“Okay,” they both agree.

“I have a question for both of you.” Colin says waiting for them for them both to nod before continuing. “Were either of you ever caught masturbating and/or watching porn by your parents?” he asks.

“My mom caught me a couple times and one time my dad did. That was the most embarrassing thing.” Brittany tells them.

“I was never,” Santana says.

Both Brittany and Colin give her yeah right looks but neither says anything to contradict her. They’ll let her have the lie.

“Come one,” Brittany says getting out and grabbing a towel.

She helps both Colin and Santana out handing them towels.

“Dry off well so you don’t catch a cold.” Santana tells her son.

“I know mami,” Colin says.

Brittany collects the bottles and puts them all in a plastic bag to take back to the bungalow. Santana does one last sweep before they head out.

“We’ll have to come back alone before we leave.” Santana whispers in Brittany’s ear as they head back.

“Yes, we do,” Brittany agrees.

Colin is a little grumbly on the way back as he’s tired. Not that he’ll admit it. He is half asleep as they walk back.

“Straight to bed.” Santana says once they reach the bungalow.

“But mami,” Colin whines.

“You were nearly falling asleep as we were walking back.” Brittany points out.

“Fine,” Colin says heading to his room.

The pair follow him to put him to bed.

“Night,” Santana says to Colin.

“Good night,” Brittany says.

Both women go in to kiss him at the same time and end up kissing him at the same time along with each other.

“We all kissed,” Colin says. “It smashed my face and was more like a half kiss.” he adds.

“It was,” Brittany agrees.

“You mom and me both tried to kiss you at the same time.” Santana tells him.

They both give him another kiss, separately this time before heading out.

“Three people really shouldn’t kiss at the same time.” Santana says rubbing her cheek.

“Yeah, my nose hurts from that.” Brittany says.

They both chuckle at what happened. Brittany grabs a snack and Santana reads a magazine. A little while later the pair heads to bed themselves. Brittany locks the bedroom door, turning to look at Santana with a predatory look.

“Fuck Britt,” Santana gulps feeling blood rush to her dick.

“I want you so bad.” Brittany says stocking towards her wife.

“Oh god,” Santana moans into Brittany’s mouth as she kisses her hard.

“Clothes off, now.” Brittany orders whipping off her shirt.

Santana’s brain shorts out as she stares at her wife’s boobs. She reaches out to cup her boobs causing her to moan as she squeezes them.

“San,” Brittany moans pulling at her hem.

Santana complies, yanking her shirt off. Brittany smiles, running her fingers over the Latina’s abs. Her hand makes it way down to the Latina’s bulge.

“Fuck,” Santana hisses.

Brittany pulls down her pants, kicking them off. She climbs onto the bed, opening her legs and starts fingering herself.

“I need you in me.” Brittany moans.

“So, fucking hot,” Santana moans yanking her own pants and boxers off.

She pounces on the blonde, kissing her deeply.

“I’m so wet,” Brittany softly says showing Santana her fingers. “I need you in me.”

“God,” Santana moans grabbing herself and lining up. 

She pushes into the blonde causing them both to moan. When she bottoms out, she pauses to allow the blonde to get used to her.

“So full and good,” Brittany moans, gripping Santana’s back.

She bucks up a little and Santana’s eyes widen.

“Fuck,”

Santana starts slowly pumping in and out, placing her hands on either side of the blonde.

“Faster,” Brittany moans wrapping her legs around the Latina’s waist.

She speeds up her thrusts, biting her tongue as she tries to hold off coming until her wife comes.

“Babe, I’m going blow.” Santana groans.

“Cum for me,” Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana moans as she stills and shoots her load into her wife.

“Oh god,” Brittany moans tightening around Santana before cumming herself.

Santana rolls over, breathing heavy. Brittany curls into Santana, kissing her neck. She reaches down, stroking her soft cock.

“Fuck babe,” Santana moans. “Again?”

“You know me,” Brittany says smirking.

Santana starts getting hard again. “Fuck it,” she says rolling back over.

They continue until the wee hours in the morning.


	31. Honeymoon part 3

Colin yawns, stretching his arms. He sits up and looks around the room, waking up. Scrunching his eyes, he looks at the clock and notices that it’s really early. He never wakes up this early. Frowning, he tries to go back to sleep but can’t fall back asleep.

“Shoot,” Colin says to himself.

Well, since he can’t fall back asleep, he decides to get up. For the only time aside from Christmas, he’s up before his moms. Making his way into the kitchen, he gets himself a bowl of cereal. While eating, an amazing idea hits him. Quickly finishing up his cereal, he grabs a pan and starts grabbing the ingredients that he’ll need. 

He's going to make them a thank you breakfast of Santana’s pancakes. He loves that his moms include him so much in their plans even when it might be easier not to. He’s also so grateful that they brought him with them on their honeymoon. This is something nice he can do for them and it will be a surprise as he’ll bring it to them while they’re still in bed.

He starts making his mami’s homemade pancake mix. This is the first time he’s making it on his own. Once he has the mix done, he pours some of it on the pan and starts cooking the pancakes. He flips them, cooking the other side and then putting the pancake on a plate before starting on the next on.

In the master, Santana is woken up by the smell of something good cooking. Smiling she thinks Brittany is making her something wonderful. When she turns over, she sees the blonde sound asleep.

“Britt,” Santana says shoving the blonde.

“What?” Brittany grumbles opening her eyes.

“Do you smell that?” Santana asks.

Brittany sniffs the air. “It smells amazing.”

“Yes, go see what it is.” Santana orders.

“Why can’t you? You obviously want to know.” Brittany grumbles wanting to go back to bed.

“Because,” Santana says pushing her off the bed.

“Okay, okay,” Brittany grumbles yawning.

Brittany gets up, putting on some underwear and a robe. She heads down the hallway to the kitchen. She stops in the doorway with a smile on her face. There in the kitchen is Colin making pancakes. He’s almost done. Looking up he sees Brittany.

“You’re not supposed to be up yet.” Colin says pouting.

“It smelled so good I had to come see.” Brittany tells him. “You should make bacon and scrambled eggs.”

“I will only if you go back to bed and wait for me to bring it up.” Colin barters.

“Okay,” Brittany agrees.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to Santana.

“So?” Santana asks when Brittany comes back in.

“Our son is making us breakfast in bed.” Brittany says.

“Awe, that’s so sweet of him.” Santana gushes.

Brittany gets back in bed with her robe still on.

“You should put on a pair of boxers and your robe. You’re naked.” Brittany points out.

“Fine, only for our son who shouldn’t see all this.” Santana gestures to her body.

Brittany chuckles at this and watches as her wife gets up, pulls on a pair of boxers and her robe.

“There,” Santana says getting back in bed. “Now we just have to wait for him to bring up breakfast.”

Santana kisses Brittany, it starts out innocent but quickly deepens and turns into a full make out session.

“I’m coming in!” Colin shouts.

He pushes the door open with his foot as he has a tray in his hand.

“I made pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.” Colin says putting the tray on the bed.

He also brought up chocolate syrup for the pancakes, orange juice and a coffee for his mami.

“This looks really good.” Santana says smiling at her son.

“Yes, it does, come join us.” Brittany says opening the covers for him.

Colin hops in, settling in between them. Brittany covers them with the thick comforter and Santana pulls the tray onto their laps. Both women’s robes are open which none of them are fazed by as they dive into the food. Santana pours chocolate syrup all over the pancakes. They chow down the food.

“Your cooking is almost better than your mami’s.” Brittany tells Colin as she licks her lips.

“Hey,” Santana says.

“Score,” Colin says fist pumping with a huge smile on his face.

“You have to admit he is.” Brittany says to her wife.

“Your cooking is amazing.” Santana says. “Thank you,” she says giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Yes, thank you,” Brittany says also giving him a kiss on the lips.

Brittany puts the tray on the dresser before getting back in bed. They cuddle together, falling back asleep. After waking up from their nap about an hour later Brittany suggests they spend the day at the beach.

“We have a very nice beach on the north side.” Brittany tells them.

“Let’s go,” Colin says.

“I’m up for getting my tan on.” Santana says.

They all change into their bathing suits and Brittany grabs beach stuff for them. Santana puts sunscreen on Brittany who will burn without it. Brittany puts some on Santana while the Latina puts it on Colin. Santana brings the bottle knowing she’ll have to reapply it to Brittany.

“Ready to head out?” Brittany asks.

“Yep,” they both say.

Santana tucks a small water gun in her bag for later. Brittany leads them to the beach. Like everything else on the island, the beach is absolutely gorgeous. The beach is completely sandy with no rocks in sight. The sand is a beautiful white that gleams and sparkles in the sunlight.

“Oh my god,” Santana gasps when they arrive. “This is one of those beaches you see in the magazines.”

“I’m jumping in the water!” Colin shouts dropping his stuff and taking off for the water.

Brittany drops her stuff and follows him. Santana shakes her head, spreading out her towel. She plans to suntan and not get wet at least for now.

“Are you going to come in?” Brittany asks coming back up.

“Nope, I want to suntan.” Santana tells her.

Brittany shrugs setting up next to Santana, laying back and watching Colin boggie board.

“I’ll join you,” Brittany says as she puts on some more sunscreen.

“You can go play with Colin. I know you prefer that to tanning.” Santana tells her.

“No, I want to stay here with you.” Brittany says.

They suntan together for an hour while Colin boggie boards before he comes up to them.

“Mami, mom,” Colin says.

“Yes,” Santana says.

“Do you want to make a sandcastle with me?” Colin hopefully asks.

“Heck yes I do, come on Britt.” Santana says getting up.

They start digging out a very large moat, using the wet sand to build the sand castle on the island in the middle of the moat. Santana is having a blast, digging the moat. Brittany and Colin are doing the building of the castle part.

“This one looks even better than the last sand castle you two made.” Santana says stepping back to look at their castle thus far.

“That’s because you’re helping.” Brittany sweetly says.

Colin is using the techniques that Brittany has taught him to make the sand castle perfect.

“Best one yet.” Colin comments stepping back to look at his piece of work.

They build a couple smaller sand houses nearby to make a village. Santana thought it would be cool to add the village.

“Your idea to add this village is amazing.” Colin says smiling at his mami.

“It makes the castle seem even more imposing.” Brittany says wrapping her arm around Santana’s shoulders.

“I’m glad it turned out so well.” Santana says.

Shortly after the sand castle and village is complete, Brittany and Santana bury Colin in the sand.

“I’m going to be a sand monster.” Colin says breaking out of the sand and running after his moms.

After running from Colin, Brittany goes down to the water to wash off the sand.

“Colin, come here.” Santana whispers motioning for him to follow her over to their towels. “I’m going to distract your mom and I want you to sneak up behind her and squirt her with this.” she tells him, handing him a small water gun.

Colin smiles, taking the water gun. “This is going to be epic.”

“Yes it is,” Santana agrees.

Santana makes her way down to the water, where Brittany is still cleaning herself.

“Hey Britt,” Santana says coming up and wrapping herself around her wife.

“San,” Brittany says, wrapping her arms around her.

Santana kisses her deeply as a reply. Brittany tightens her grip around her wife.

While Santana is kissing Brittany, Colin is sneaking up behind them. He takes aim and fires at the side of Brittany’s head. Brittany shrieks, letting go of Santana who is laughing her ass off.

“I’m going to get you both!” Brittany yells running after them.

They chase each other around before collapsing on their towels. Brittany and Santana relax some more suntanning. Colin goes back to using the boggie board. He had slipped the water gun to Brittany when Santana wasn’t looking. Brittany is going to get her back but not at the moment. She’s going to bide her time. A little while later, Santana goes down to the water to cool off.

“Mami,” Colin says wadding over to her. “You’re an amazing mami, thanks for bringing me.”

“You’re very welcome.” Santana says.

Colin gives her a kiss on the lips.

While Colin is distracting Santana, Brittany sneaks up behind them and sprays her on the cheek right after Colin kisses her. Santana shrieks.

“What the FUCK!”

Colin is laughing while running away.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Brittany says laughing.

“Really?” Santana says glaring at her wife.

“Like I said all’s fair-”

Brittany is tackled by Santana into the water. They wrestle a little before heading out of the water.

“Truce,” Santana says.

“Truce,” Brittany agrees.

“I’m hungry!” Colin shouts from their towels where he was hiding.

“Let’s head back and I’ll make us grilled cheese sandwiches.” Brittany says.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I could use a soak in the hot spring.” Santana says later that night after they eat dinner.

“I’m going to watch TV.” Colin says wanting to catch up on his shows, he brought his laptop.

“Then it’s just the two of us.” Brittany says smiling over at Santana.

Santana smiles, liking the sound of that. Maybe they’ll be able to finish what they semi started last night in the hot spring.

“Be good while we’re gone.” Santana tells Colin. “No candy and be in bed by midnight.”

“We should be back around midnight, but don’t be surprised if we’re not.” Brittany tells him.

“I’ll worry if you’re not back by morning.” Colin tells them.

Brittany chuckles at this, leading Santana out.

“Should we leave him alone?” Santana asks a little worried.

“He’ll be fine, no one else is here.” Brittany reassures her. “And if for some reason he needs us, he knows where we’ll be.”

“You’re right,” Santana says smiling.

Once at the hot spring, Brittany strips down naked. Since it’s just her and Santana there is no need for any clothes. Santana stares at her wife’s naked body as she gets in.

“You seem a little excited.” Brittany comments, nodding to her hard on.

Santana blushes a little at the fact that she’s already excited. She’s semi hard. She removes her own clothes, getting in as well.

“How could I not be excited seeing you naked?” Santana finally says. “I’m just so attracted to you.”

“Well, it’s a great thing that we’re married then.” Brittany says smiling.

Santana pulls Brittany into her, kissing her deeply. She slips her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance. Santana slams Brittany’s back against the edge of the hot spring, their make out session getting hotter and more passionate.

“Need you,” Brittany breaths pulling out of the kiss momentarily before slamming her lips against the Latina’s again.

She reaches down, wrapping her fingers around her wife’s member. She starts jacking her off to get her harder.

“Babe,” Santana moans feeling her ball tighten.

Brittany moves her legs so she’s straddling her wife. She lines her up and sinks down on her. They both moan.

“Fuck babe,” Santana moans, closing her eyes.

“You feel so good in me.” Brittany groans amazed that after everything she still feels so big every time. “So big.”

“So tight,” Santana moans.

“I need you to fuck me.” Brittany moans in her wife’s ear.

“Your wish is my command.” Santana groans pushing Brittany back against the side of the hot spring.

She kisses the blonde hard, wrapping her arms around the blonde. She starts thrusting hard, shoving the blonde into the side with every thrust. She speeds up her thrusts.

“Fuck,” Santana moans.

“Oh, right there!” Brittany moans, gripping Santana’s back.

She has herself wrapped around the Latina tightly.

“So tight,” Santana huffs as she thrusts. 

“Harder,” Brittany moans.

Santana looks at her wife as she jams her dick harder into her. She loves the look of pleasure on the blonde’s face as she thrusts. Not to mention the way her boobs bounce.

“Fuck,” Brittany moans. “I’m so close.”

She fuses her mouth to Santana’s, kissing her sloppily.

“So…..close,” Santana moans into Brittany’s mouth.

“SAN!” Brittany screams, her head falling back as she cums.

Santana feels Brittany tighten even more around.

“Of fuck!” Santana shouts stilling as she starts shooting her cum deep into the blonde.

Brittany holds onto Santana as they both come down from their highs.

“Wow, that was hot.” Brittany says biting her lip.

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so fucking hot.” Santana says kissing her again.

“You’re very hot too.” Brittany says flipping them over. “Are you ready for another round?” she asks her hands squeezing the Latina’s breasts.

“With your attention to my boobs, I am.” Santana says feeling herself getting hard again.

Brittany moans softly as she feels Santana get hard again. She squeezes down on the Latina’s dick that is still in her.

“Fuck San,” Brittany moans.

She starts bouncing on the Latina’s dick. They both are moaning. Santana is watching the blonde’s boobs bounce up and down in front of her. It doesn’t take long for them both to cum again.

“We should head back soon.” Santana says.

“Yeah,” Brittany agrees neither making a move to actually move.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I’m going to go for a walk!” Colin shouts heading out the door.

“Lunch will be ready in three hours!” Santana shouts.

Colin waves to Brittany who is down on the dock fishing. They all decided that this morning they would do their own things. Brittany is fishing since the other two don’t really like fishing. Santana has spent the morning reading a book on the porch enjoying the views. And he’s going to explore on his own. After an hour of walking around the forest side of the island, he finds himself in the meadow. All the flower smell so good that he decides to pick some for his moms. He picks two equally diverse flower wise bouquets. Heading back to the bungalow, he smiles the whole way back. He leaves one bouquet on the porch for his mami and heads down to the dock.

“Hi mom,” Colin says holding out the bouquet for her.

“Awe Colin,” Brittany says taking the flowers. “These are beautiful and smell wonderful.” she says taking a big sniff of them.

“I saw them and thought you and mami would like them.” Colin says all smiles.

“Come fish with me.” Brittany says motioning for him to come out on the dock with her.

“Only for a little while.” Colin says.

Brittany hands him a rod and they cast.

“Do you catch many fish?” Colin asks curious about why Brittany likes fishing.

“Somedays, it really just depends. Normally when I take the boat out a little way I do catch more.” Brittany tells him.

“If you don’t catch a lot of fish, why do you fish?” Colin asks.

“It’s relaxing,” Brittany says.

“It’s boring,” Colin says.

Brittany chuckles at this and Colin smiles. After twenty minutes Colin is done.

“I’m going to go give the other bouquet I picked to mami.” Colin says setting his pole down.

Brittany nods knowing how bored he gets. She’s just happy he fished with her at all.

Colin heads into the house bringing the flowers with him. He smells something wonderful coming from the kitchen.

“Here mami, I picked these for you.” Colin says holding out the flowers.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Santana says smiling as she sniffs the flowers.

“You and mom deserved flowers.” Colin says.

“Well, thank you,” Santana says. “Do you want to help me make lunch?” she asks.

“Sure,”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night before they leave, Brittany and Santana are making out on the couch after Colin has gone to bed.

“I can’t believe our honeymoon is coming to an end.” Santana says biting her lip.

“We still have tonight.” Brittany says wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re such a horndog.” Santana says lightly pushing her.

“Please, you’re just as big of a horndog.” Brittany counters.

They go back to make out with Santana on top of Brittany. They have stripped their shirts off and Santana kisses her way down the blonde’s torso.

“Fuck,” Brittany moans as Santana unbuttons her jeans.

“You’re soaking.” Santana moans.

Brittany gently cups Santana’s face, guiding her back up to her lips. They sloppily kiss. Brittany’s hand makes it’s way into Santana’s pants, cupping the Latina’s semi hard on.

“Fuck me,” Brittany moans.

She’s soaking wet and desperate for her wife’s dick.

Santana takes out her dick and lines herself up. She pushes in, moaning at the warm tightness around her. She bottoms out and stills for a moment letting Brittany get used her.

“Start fucking me,” Brittany moans.

As Santana starts thrusting across the house in his room Colin is woken up by the need to pee. He walks out and head to the bathroom. After peeing, a soft noise from the living room catches his attention. He walks into the room and is scarred for life for a second time.

“Mami! Mom!” Colin shouts looking away.

“Fuck!” Brittany shouts having seen him before Santana and tries to cover them up.

“Colin!” Santana shouts actually covering them up as best she can.

Brittany and Santana quickly pull on their clothes.

“Colin sweetie,” Santana says. “We’re both dressed.”

“Good,” Colin says.

“Do you want-” Brittany starts.

“I’ve seen more than I ever wanted to. Let’s just forget this happened.” Colin says.

“Yes,” both women say.

The next morning, they pack up and get ready to leave.

“I don’t want to leave.” Colin says.

“We’ll come back,” Brittany promises.

“Yes, we will.”


	32. Expanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the love and support for this story. I'm a little sad that this story has come to end, but good news I will be writing a short sequel that will focus on Colin in the future.

Two Years Later

Brittany smiles as Santana comes into the living room with Colin.

“She’s asleep,” Brittany whispers.

Three weeks ago, Brittany had given birth to their daughter. On their first anniversary Brittany had told Santana that she would like for them to have a child together. While she loves Colin with all her heart, she also wanted a daughter. Santana had been thrilled at the idea of having a daughter. When they told Colin of their plans, he wasn’t exactly thrilled. He mostly didn’t think having a younger sibling so much younger than him would be all too fun. But he told them, he supported them. Brittany had given him a huge hug and whispered in his ear that she loved him and would buy him a car for his sixteenth birthday. 

“She looks just like you did as a baby.” Santana whispers looking from her daughter to her son.

“She looks weird and bald.” Colin says scrunching his nose at a horrible smell. “And smells.”

“All babies look like that.” Santana tells Colin.

“She’s alright I guess.” Colin says.

“That’s good because she’s your little sister and it will be your job to protect her when we can’t.” Santana says hugging her son.

“And to scare away guys when she starts dating.” Brittany adds.

Colin just nods. Just then she wakes up and starts screaming her lungs off.

“Shh Paula, it’s okay.” Brittany says picking her up.

“Here I’ll change her.” Santana offers taking their daughter from Brittany.

“Thanks babe,” Brittany says kissing her cheek.

Brittany sits down on the couch, closing her eyes as she’s tired from the baby waking up all night long. Colin sits next to her yawning.

“Do all babies cry this much?” he asks.

“Yes, that’s how they tell you they’re hungry, upset or need something.” Brittany says opening her eyes.

“I wish she didn’t cry so much.” Colin says.

“Has she been keeping you awake?” Brittany asks now looking directly at him.

“Yes, it’s hard to sleep with her constant crying. I can’t wait until she stops doing that.” Colin says yawning again.

“Oh sweetie, why didn’t you say something?” Brittany asks.

“Why didn’t he say what?” Santana asks coming back in with a freshly changed Paula. “She’s hungry.”

“He didn’t say that the baby has been keeping him up with her crying.” Brittany says adjusting her shirt so she can feed Paula who quickly latches on.

“Sweetie, you should have said something.” Santana says pulling Colin into a hug.

“You two have a lot on your plate with the baby and work not to mention coming to my games. I didn’t want to add anymore.” Colin says.

“Maybe until Paula sleeps through the night, Colin can sleep in the guest house.” Brittany suggests looking over at Santana. 

“I don’t know,” Santana says thinking that might be the best option to allow him to get enough sleep.

“Please mami,” Colin says pouting.

“I guess,” Santana says giving in.

“Great!” Colin shouts giving her a hug before heading out.

Colin can’t wait to actually get a good night. Once that happens, he knows that he’ll feel better and probably think Paula is cuter like everyone else does. Right now, she’s just the crying machine that keeps him up. But she is his baby sister who despite the crying, he actually is excited to see her grow up and know how amazing their moms are. He starts moving some of his things out into the guest house. 

“I don’t like him being out there.” Santana says once Colin is gone.

“It’s just until Paula starts sleeping through the night.” Brittany reassures her. “I actually have more security cameras out there.”

“I know but I still wish he didn’t have to go out there.” Santana says.

Santana doesn’t like that the baby is making their son move out to the guesthouse. She doesn’t want him to feel like he’s less loved or anything because of the baby.

“Trust me, he’s excited to have his own separated area far away from us.” Brittany says. “He doesn’t feel left out.”

Brittany can tell that Santana feels bad that he’s having to go sleep in the guesthouse even though Colin is excited to do so.

“You’re right,” Santana says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn, Puck and Veronica all come over to visit. They haven’t seen the baby yet and are excited to finally meet her. They hadn’t wanted to crowd the couple when the baby was born as both sets of grandparents had come.

“I want to see my niece!” Quinn shouts when she comes in.

Quinn has insisted that she will be known as aunt Quinn.

“You’re just lucky that she is awake or there would be hell to pay.” Brittany says bringing Paula out.

“Yeah, she cries a lot.” Colin says. “Mami would have been pissed if you had woken her up.”

“How’s it going now that you have a baby sister?” Puck asks Colin.

“Aside from the crying it’s been okay. I get to stay in the guesthouse so I can sleep.” Colin tells him.

“Good, let me know if you ever need to get away from all the estrogen and we’ll go do some manly things.” Puck tells him.

“Thanks Puck,”

“She’s so cute.” Veronica says.

“She has your eyes.” Quinn says as they both coo over the baby.

“Do you want to hold her?” Brittany asks.

“Heck yes,” Quinn says holding her arms out.

“You two must be exhausted.” Veronica says when she sees Santana who looks extremely tired.

“Yeah, the baby isn’t sleeping through the night yet.” Santana says yawning. “It’s nice to see you guys.”

“Well, we can look after the baby if you two want to go take a nap.” Quinn offers.

“I don’t-”

“Go take a nap honey, I’ll stay with them.” Brittany tells Santana who is way more tired than she is.

“Okay,” Santana says yawning and heading upstairs.

“Thanks, she’s been trying to take night baby detail even though she’s still working.” Brittany says.

“You don’t look nearly as tired as San.” Veronica says causing her to smile. “I bet it’s worth it though.”

“It is,” Brittany says.

“We’re going to hit the court.” Puck says as he and make their way to the door.

“Thanks Puck,” Brittany says.

She’s glad that Puck is spending time with Colin. Thus far the baby has consumed all their time since she’s only three weeks old. She’s felt bad that neither her or Santana have been able to spend time alone with him. Thankfully he’s been amazing and hasn’t complained once.

“How are you all doing?” Quinn asks as the three women sit down.

“Good, tired but good. Our parents are coming back out next week so we can go to Colin’s championship game Friday.” Brittany says. “I feel bad that the baby has taken up most of our attention.”

“She’s three weeks old, of course she is.” Quinn says patting Brittany on the back. “He knows you two love him and will make time for him.” 

Brittany nods, needing someone else to tell her that. Veronica his holding Paula, cooing at her.

“You look just like both your moms.” Veronica says to Paula who is just staring at her.

“She does, doesn’t she.” Brittany says smiling.

Two hours later, Santana wakes up from her nap and heads down to find her wife feeding Paula while talking to their friends.

“You look much better.” Quinn says noticing Santana first.

“Where are the boys?” Santana asks.

“Out playing basketball.” Brittany tells her.

“You know men are clueless with babies. Be glad you two like women and don’t have to deal with it.” Veronica says.

“I know, Colin always looks so unsure of what to do.” Santana agrees.

They talk about babies and how Paula has changed their lives until Puck and Colin come in.

“Thanks for coming by.” Santana says waving as they leave.

“Let me know if you need someone to babysit.” Quinn tells them.

Puck groans at this.

“We will,” Brittany says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany’s parents flew in the following Wednesday and Santana’s arrived Thursday morning. Both sets of parents had been here for the birth, leaving shortly after as they had commits to finish before coming to stay for at least a month if not longer depending on Brittany and Santana. Whitney and Maria offered to watch Paula while the pair goes to Colin’s basketball game.

“Thanks mom, there are three bottles of breast milk in the fridge.” Brittany says not wanting to leave Paula.

“You’ll call if anything is wrong?” Santana says to her mami.

“Don’t worry, we know how to take care of newborns.” Maria tells them.

“Plus, we have your fathers to order around.” Whitney reminds them. “We raised you two, we can handle a few hours while you spend time with your son.”

The pair call Colin and take him to his basketball championship game.

“Are you excited?” Santana asks.

“I’m more nervous.” Colin says. “What if we lose?”

“Then you shake the other team’s hands and work harder so next time you’ll win.” Brittany says.

“What your mother said.” Santana says completely agreeing with her wife.

Colin is excited that not only are his moms going to be at his game but the baby was left at home with their grandparents. This means it will be all about him.”

“You’ll do your best and that’s all that matters.” Santana says not wanting her son to feel too much pressure to win.

When they arrive Collin heads over to his coach and teammates to start warming up. Brittany and Santana head up to sit down. Since getting married the paparazzi has been all over them wanting to get more information about Brittany’s new wife and son. Brittany has hired extra security to insure none get into any of Colin’s games or other school activities and to just protect them. 

“I’m so glad you had security stationed outside, it makes me feel safer with all the paparazzi outside.” one of the other team’s moms says to Brittany.

“Protecting the kids is my main priority.” Brittany says.

“I swear she loves to say that every time.” Santana whispers.

Brittany chuckles at this. “It’s nice to just be here with Colin.” she says.

“It is, we need to ensure that he doesn’t feel left out or like we’re not taking time for just him.” Santana says.

“And we will.” Brittany says.

Colin’s team ends up winning by ten. He scored twenty points and was named MVP.

“Great job,” both his moms say.

Colin blushes as they both hug him, each giving him a kiss on the lips.

“You were amazing.” Santana says.

“Thanks, mami,” Colin softly says.

“Would you like to go get some ice cream?” Brittany asks him.

“Yes!” Colin shouts.

“I’ll text our moms we’ll be a little later.” Santana says.

All of them are happy to spend time together. After getting ice cream and pizza, they head home.

“How was she?” Brittany asks when they get back.

“Slept the whole time after we feed her.” Whitney whispers.

Mario and Pierce and both napping on the couch with Paula in between them asleep.

“They’re too cute, we’ve taken several pictures.” Maria whispers.

“Colin here not only won his game but was the MVP.” Santana whispers.

“That’s great,”

“Amazing,”

Colin is all smiles. He got his moms alone for a few hours. His grandparents are here. And his baby sister does look cute. Today has been amazing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four Years Later

“Colin,” Paula says pointing to her big brother.

“Yep, that’s your big brother.” Brittany says holding the four-year-old in her lap so she won’t run up to him.

She looks over at her wife who already has tears running down her cheeks.

“Give your mami a hug.” Brittany whispers to Paula.

She climbs over and wraps her arms around her mami’s nick. Santana hugs her tightly.

“I love you mami.” Paula says.

“Thank you honey,” Santana says hugging her tightly.

“How are you doing?” Brittany softly asks reaching over and taking her hand, kissing it.

“That’s my baby boy up there all grownup.” Santana sniffles.

“He’s eighteen and graduating high school. But no matter what he’ll always be our baby boy.” Brittany reassures her.

“I know, but still…..”

“I get it,” Brittany says squeezing her hand.

Once the ceremony starts, Santana starts crying more all happy tears. She’s so happy and sad at the same time. Happy that her son is graduating and growing up. Sad because he’s going to be going to college and not need her as much anymore. 

Brittany holds Santana’s hand tighter, getting a little teary eyed herself.

“I can’t believe he’s actually graduating.” Santana sniffles, leaning into her wife as the principle starts speaking.

“He’s grown into a fine young man.” Brittany whispers, kissing the top of her head.

Their parents, Quinn, Puck and Veronica are all here sitting in the row behind them. 

Maria squeezes Santana’s shoulder knowing how hard this is for her to watch, that her little boy is all grownup now. 

“Colin Lopez,” the principle announces.

Colin walks across the stage to get his fake diploma. 

“Woot! Colin!” Puck shouts.

“Baby boy!” Santana shouts, tears streaming down her face.

“COLIN! Way to go!” Brittany shouts.

“GO BIG MAN!” Mario shouts.

“COLIN!” Maria, Whitney, Quinn and Veronica all shout.

“COLIN!” Paula screeches.

They cheer the loudest of any of the families causing Colin to blush. In all the commotion Paula manages to get away and runs up to her brother.

“COLIN!” she shouts jumping in his arms.

Everyone awes at this.

“Paula!” Santana shouts.

Colin shakes his head at his mom and brings Paula to sit with him for the rest of the ceremony.

Once the ceremony ends, Colin with Paula in his arms heads over to the field where they are supposed to meet up with their families.

“Paula, you’re a naughty girl.” Santana says when she sees them. “I’m so proud of you.” she says to Colin.

She pulls him into a hug, squeezing him tightly, very proud of him and all that he has accomplished thus far in his life.

“We’re all so proud of you.” Brittany says also pulling him into a hug.

“Moms,” Colin says blushing as the rest of the family congratulates him. 

He’s glad everyone is here. He’s surrounded by family and friends. And he’s so glad to finally be done with high school.

“I can’t believe my grandbaby is a high school graduate.” Maria says crying.

“I’m so proud that he got a full ride to UCLA.” Whitney says pulling him into a hug.

“And is pre-med.” Mario says so proud.

“Colin,” Paula says reaching up her arms for him to pick her up which he does.

“You’re an amazing big brother.” Pierce says. “Don’t tell your moms.” he whispers handing him a wad of cash.

“Thanks Grandpa,” Colin whispers.

With everyone congratulating Colin, Brittany pulls Santana a little to the side.

“I know you’re going to miss him.” Brittany softly says biting her lip.

“We have Paula to keep us busy.” Santana says. “She’ll soften the sting of him being all grown up now and away at school.”

“And in nine months we’ll have another.” Brittany says placing Santana’s hand on her stomach.

They had decided to try for one more child.

“You’re pregnant,” Santana says smiling.

“Yes, three is a lucky number.”


End file.
